Not All Pretend
by SeungLee
Summary: What happens when from an early age, you never met someone yet you hate them? A small ad in the newspaper makes these two come togehter in order to Pretend to go along with this ad, will this childhood hatred turn into admiration once they are forced to g
1. Prologue

**Not All Pretend**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gundam Seed or Gundam Seed Destiny. This story idea is based off the idea of "matchmaking" and when the two that are put together don't really like each other. This is an Alternative Universe but granted their personalities will still be there.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Prologue**

Cagalli Yula Athha sighed; she was a successful twenty one year old in the architecture field. It is not something a normal person in her shoes would have done, usually one would study politics considering she is the daughter of Uzumi Nara Athha. At least by adoption she was, but hey everyone still looked at her as if she was born into the family by blood. She was the one that would take the leadership role of her nation, the Orb Union. Cagalli rubbed her temples and went back to work looking at the files on her desk.

Orb Union, they were the neutral nation, they accepted both Naturals and Coordinators. They had a space colony Heliolopolos in reconstruction at least that is what her new company was in the market for building and the memorial hour glass for Junis Seven. It had been ten years after the war, and Cagalli remembered it all too well. Before the war took place they were trying to make some amends between Coordinators and Naturals.

She was supposed to marry Lenore Zala's son. Amazing enough she wasn't on Junis Seven the day the Earth Alliance Federation shot nuclear weapons which caused the long seven year war. Lenore was her personal tutor, a coordinator woman from the PLANTs. She was a very kind woman and Cagalli would always remember her, she taught this one ruff tomboyish girl to be a lady, at least some of the time.

Cagalli laughed as she stood up, she was supposed to marry her son. However after the incident of Junis Seven, her husband had called it off. She knew that Mister Zala was some important person in the council for the PLANTs but she was glad she never met the boy. Her father always talked about great he was and how wonderful they would be together as a married couple. But Cagalli remembered, she was one of the first children to be used to try to become a coordinator but due to the effects of being born in a woman's womb would not make her turn out completely as a coordinator.

Sure she was considered a natural, but she still obtained some of the abilities that Coordinators do. She was not like her long lost twin brother, Kira Yamato. Cagalli walked over to the window of her office that looked over the capital city in Orb. It also gave her a view of the Athha home in the far distance, she sighed. She was fortunate enough to meet her twin brother at an early age, but it was during the war.

Kira was born in the artificial womb, and is considered first generation Coordinator. His parents loved him, the woman that saved her and her brother was the one currently the one adopted Kira, Caridad Yamato. At the time, if anyone knew they had existed they wouldn't have met, Cagalli was glad. Kira had become a pilot during the war and was great at it, now he also works in the Orb Military and was also in line in becoming a representative of Orb. It helped take the burden off of her shoulders and continue to pursue the career in architecture that she had held.

Cagalli was not your average girl; she was not every man's dream. She was rough around the edges and made sure that all men knew what her point in life was. She refused to be the perfect girl with makeup plastered all over her face. She didn't want to be the girly girl that would laugh at any man's jokes, especially when they were not funny to begin with. She was upset about how things turned out, she was even more upset that her brother had served in the war…

Who was she talk? Cagalli laughed at herself, she fought too. Orb had gotten involved, and she against her father's wishes was a mobile suit pilot. She had a Gundam of her own, and that is how she met her brother. That was a story she didn't want to remember, but after all of it was done, she gained a brother and many other friends.

Little did she know that her world was going to be turned upside down…

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Athrun Zala, twenty two year old…son of the chairman of ZAFT, his father with great long military service record and as did he. Athrun had climbed up the charts; he was part of the Red Elite. Later he would reach the rank of FAITH but it really meant nothing to him. He sighed as he sat at his desk in his apartment and read over his friend's e-mail. Athrun shook his head, his best friend was inviting him and his family, and of course many of the friends they shared to go down Orb for a huge party. Granted there was one every year, his father refused to go but his mother continued to go.

Athrun then shook his head, Cagalli Yula Athha. A name that has rang in his ears for many years, especially by his mother but even to this day. His mother has yet to approve of his engagement to Lacus Clyne, it's not like he wanted it. He didn't want it when he was engaged to the princess of Orb. Lacus was a nice girl, but she was not his type. She was the daughter of Sigel Clyne, who still preaches against his own father.

Granted Athrun did not agree with everything his father said, but he had to be the good son and follow his wishes. He joined the ZAFT military because of his father and now is learning about politics but he was also a well known military matters and field of law. Athrun had also taken the time to become a medical doctor. So he was a medical doctor with a degree in law. He didn't have much to do, I guess. Athrun sighed as he remembered his best friend, they had met at an early age.

They went to the same prep school until the war broke out. Kira was in Orb, but Orb also got involved in war which was the deciding call. Orb has been the biggest influence in the political sense. They were the mediators between the EAF and PLANTs. It was strange that a neutral country was the one calling all of the shots. But they were the ones that accepted both Naturals and Coordinators. No one really knew if you were one or the other, which made life easier for everyone in that nation. Could it be like that every where else, or would it just be a long lost dream that only a select few can hold onto?

Would he finally go to one of these gatherings? Athrun sighed, he knew that Dearka was going to go, Dearka Elsman was dating a natural girl from Orb, Miriallia Haww. She had lost her boyfriend during the long war and met Dearka by accident but was it really an accident? He ended up making her learn to love again, weren't they engaged? Athrun didn't remember for sure, Dearka stayed in the ZAFT military but how he was able to hold onto a relationship with Miriallia was a sure test of distance and time. They were a prime example that anything could happen and work out.

Yzak Joule had a fiancé as well, Shiho Hahnenfuss, he went according to PLANTs rules and regulation, but also it was something that his mother and her family had put together. More like an arranged marriage through politics, Yzak's mother was part of the high council and so was hers. They were the circle of four bachelors; it now only left Kira as one. Athrun didn't want to be engaged to Lacus, but if she were to find love with someone else they could call it off, but that is if they got lucky enough to find someone for her.

Athrun sighed; he didn't want his life to be cut short at the age of twenty two. Athrun got up from his desk when he heard someone knocking at his door. He stood up and walked over to his door to be greeted by Kira Yamato and Lacus!

"We have something to tell you," Kira said with a huge smile and Lacus showed her left hand. Athrun looked at them and rubbed the back of his head, just when he had hoped that he could end the engagement here it was.

"Um, come in," Athrun said with a friendly smile. "So when did this happen?"

Lacus and Kira sat down on the small couch that was in Athrun's apartment. Athrun began preparing some coffee for his two friends, which caught him by surprise.

"Well, I've been wanting to tell you," Lacus said with a blush. "My father and I have been going down to earth for quite some time to speak with the Strike Rouge company for the building of a memorial Junis Seven, and the president of that the company introduced me to Kira."

"Well it helps when your twin sister is the president of such a well known company," Kira said with a huge smile. "So we've been more or less dating for the past year or so. At first we didn't want to be attracted to each other even though I am your best friend and her being you fiancée."

"So you have been keeping this from me for a year," Athrun asked with an arched eyebrow and placed some warm coffee in front of his friends. "So when is the wedding?"

"We are already married," Kira told and Athrun almost fell out of his seat. "We have already informed Sigel about it."

"Well I'm genuinely happy for you, but I wasn't really expecting to see you till this weekend," Athrun told him with a chuckle. "You could have waited till then to tell me."

"So you are finally going to come," Kira asked with a twinkle in his eyes. "It's about time, you can finally meet my sister, she has been avoiding these gatherings as well."

"Wait, who is your sister," Athrun asked with a confused look on his face.

"Don't you know," Kira asked with a confused expression on his face. "It's Cagalli Yula Athha, she is the one who is the president of Strike Rouge."

"What?" Athrun fell out of his chair. Lacus and Kira looked at him in confusion. Athrun just sat there in his own thoughts, the one girl he had been avoiding all of these years was doing the same thing to him too. It almost insulted him that she would do that to him, I mean who does she think she is? Didn't she know who he was? This was ridiculous that a girl would want to avoid him, I mean he did have an over excited Lacus Clyne look a like chasing him around all of the time but that was a story for another time, Meer Campbell. Also his cousin's current girlfriend Lunamaria Hawke and her younger sister, Meyrin Hawke use to follow him around like lost puppies. And this one girl, Cagalli Yula Athha had the gall to avoid him? It should have been the other way around; it should have been him being the only one missing the meetings.

"You think he is alright," Lacus asked Kira and Kira just shrugged. "Well I guess we should leave him to his thoughts. We can always see him on the shuttle with Lenore."

"You're right," Kira said as they told Athrun 'thank you' for the drinks but it went unheard. They walked out of the apartment to meet up with Dearka and Miriallia with Yzak and Shiho. Athrun was left alone to his wandering thought, my how things turn out the way they do.

Kira knew that Cagalli had this thing against Athrun, but he always thought Athrun knew that after the war he found his sister. And that his sister was non other than the girl that he also despised, it was kind of strange how things turned out. He never understood why Cagalli would hold hatred against his best friend and why it was the same way for Athrun, the two had never met each other face to face yet.

At least things would all change this coming weekend…

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Hey hey! Well I hope you are currently enjoying my other short story. But I wanted to put this up. And I am currently looking for an editor since this is going to be a longer story then a lot of my short ones. So if anyone would like to help edit and fix my silly typos and other stuff. Please send me a buzz! And I need someone who is pretty quick about it as well! So if you would like get a first peak before everyone else and fix some of my typos since it is a longer edition than some of my past works. Please send me a buzz through e-mail or review!


	2. Chapter One

Thank you for your early reviews, I really appreciate them. I hope this chapter lives up to your expectations! Enjoy!

P.S. I know I did not spell Heliopolis correctly, I did it on purpose to say that is the new colony.

**Not All Pretend**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gundam Seed or Gundam Seed Destiny. This story idea is based off the idea of "matchmaking" and when the two that are put together don't really like each other. This is an Alternative Universe but granted their personalities will still be there.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter One**

"Athrun, hurry up!" Lenore called after her son and her husband Patrick Zala just grunted. He was not looking forward to this long awaited vacation time on earth. Athrun had caught up to his parents as they rushed inside of the shuttle. He put his luggage away, he could not believe he was leaving work to go down to meet Kira's sister and the rest of the family down on earth. "What took you so long dear?"

"Sorry mother, I had to make sure some loose ends were cleaned up at work," Athrun told his mother and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Well you made it son," Patrick said as he patted his son on the back. "At least I am not alone on this trip down to earth."

"Well, I'm kind of looking forward to finally meeting Kira's family, "Athrun said as Kira waved at him from the back.

"Sorry about Lacus, son," Patrick said with a smirk.

"Don't worry about it father, she is happier with Kira." Athrun said with a huge smile, "Just means I can be a happy bachelor for a little while longer. I keep my apartment the way I like it."

"Athrun, are you going to stand there or sit down so we can leave already?" Dearka shouted from his seat and Athrun rolled his eyes. Dearka was always a loud mouth and he had to show it, Athrun quickly made his way to his seat behind his parents. He sat down as the pilot began giving instructions to all of his passengers. Athrun buckled up his seat belt and took in his surroundings; I guess it helps when all of the families had their own private luxury shuttles.

His parents sat before him, and across from his parents was Sigel Clyne with Ezalia Joule speaking about the matters of the council. Behind them and across from him was Yzak and Shiho, they seemed like a happy couple, which was often odd for arranged marriages. However it seemed it was working out for the two of them, the behind them were Kira and Lacus, equally as happy. Then of course Dearka was behind him with Miriallia already fighting about something or other. They fought constantly but yet they were madly in love? He could never understand them, but hey as long they were happy who was to tell them no? Miriallia's family would be waiting on earth for her arrival and with her fiancée.

Then he noticed that there were more passengers on board of the shuttle, apparently his cousin Shinn Asuka was coming down with him, he brought Lunamaria Hawke, who in turn brought her sister, Meyrin. Then his face cringed, Meer Campbell was on the shuttle, who let her on? She was always following him around, he had to have her removed from his building if she showed up. She was just an unwanted distraction that would not go away. Lord help him if he survived this trip, one he was meeting this one girl he has hated all of his life and two a girl he wished would leave him alone was on this trip. Granted the only way you could tell she was different from Lacus is that she cut her hair shorter than Lacus with her longer hair style.

Athrun didn't know what he was going to do; this weekend was going to be miserable. He sighed as they continue to shoot off into space and out of PLANT to Earth.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Cagalli was in her office finishing up a few more things as she prepared to go out to the shuttle landing pad. She was going to greet her brother and his new wife, she could not believe her younger twin brother went off and got married. It had caused Caridad Yamato to go into shock of her son's actions but she soon got over it and was happy for her son. Uzumi Nara Athha just nodded his head, "he at least married a woman in political position." That is what her father said and made her shake her head; she could not believe her father said that about her brother. He was in love and let it be at that, after all she did introduce them.

Lacus Clyne, at the time her father was the chairman of the high council of PLANT, but he was still a political figure. He had came down to ask her company to build the memorial site for Junis Seven, and of course being that Lenore could have been there, she accepted the project. They were happy with the design and they were making movements to begin construction along side of the new Heliolopolos. Cagalli sighed, she was happy for the couple and then cringed when she remember that Lacus was the one that was engaged to Athrun Zala.

Her worse enemy was going to be her fiancée and now he isn't, but he was coming down to the gathering. Cagalli cringed, she wasn't looking forward in meeting the crazy man that has been avoiding the gatherings but also her. How would he dare to avoid the princess of Orb, how could she not be the one worthy of meeting? Cagalli growled, she'll make sure the boy regretted not meeting her. Cagalli might not be the best beauty in the world but she sure can make herself look good.

Cagalli began walking out of the office and grabbed her keys as Colonel Kisaka was standing there with an arched eyebrow. Cagalli rolled her eyes, her bodyguard, like she really needed one. "What is it?"

"A reminder for you to be nice," Kisaka said with a smirk on his lips. "Your father is already waiting for you at the landing pad along with Mrs. Yamato."

"What about Mister Yamato," Cagalli asked as she grabbed her purse.

"He's caught up at work," Kisaka then looked Cagalli over. She was dressed up, and had her hair done in curls, "You're dressed up?"

"Don't say a word," Cagalli said simply as she walked out of the door. She could hear Kisaka laughed behind her back and rolled her eyes. She made her way through the building and made her way down the elevator to the garage. She made it to her sports car, and started the engine and drove off. She turned on the radio but only to turn it down as her cell phone went off. She flipped it over and answered it…

"Where are you," her father's voice rang over the speaker. Cagalli rolled her eyes, "Do you realize they are landing in five minutes?"

"I just left the office, and I'm not that far from the military landing pad," Cagalli told her father.

"Cagalli, just make sure you are civil to our guests," Uzumi instructed his daughter. "I don't want you turning into a teenager and pulling pranks, especially with your brother."

"Understood," Cagalli then hung up the phone and picked up the pace in her sports car. She loved driving a manual gear shift car, it made her need for speed a lot more fun and easier to get around. She knew if she wasn't close to being on time her father would throw a huge lecture on her about how being punctual is a good key in making a good impression. Cagalli didn't care much if it wasn't related to business, she made her to through the speeding gate that the military made just for her. They shook their heads knowing she was running incredibly late as the shuttle had landed right before her entrance of the gate.

"Do you think she is going to hear it today?"

"Oh yeah, big time!"

Cagalli parked her car and rushed out to the landing pad where her father and Caridad were greeting their guests. Cagalli ran in her high heels, which she rarely ever did but stopped when she saw a handsome dark blue haired young man come out of the shuttle. She froze, he was handsome and had captivating emerald green eyes but he had also gotten a look at her as well. His emerald orbs were lost in her golden amber, her golden locks were messy but in a very sexy way, she was dressed in a form fitting outfit to show that she was every bit woman. He was lost in her absolute beauty that was in its natural form, with no added makeup.

However it would all be shattered for any chance of love at first sight. "Cagalli!"/ "Athrun!"

Cagalli froze when she saw Lenore come out and place a hand on his shoulder. That was Athrun Zala, Lenore's son? The same went for Athrun when he saw Kira walking over to the blonde girl, that was Kira Yamato's twin sister? It was all shattered in a moment their names were called out to each other. The moment their eyes met in attraction turned to utter hate. Cagalli turned her attention to her brother as Athrun went to being greeted by Kira's mother and Lord Uzumi of Orb.

"Hey, how was the trip," Cagalli asked her brother and gave him a huge. "I see you brought my sister-in-law with you," Cagalli gave Lacus a hug as well. "I've always wanted a sister and looks like I got one." Lacus and Cagalli laughed with each other and Kira just placed an arm around both of the two young women in his life.

"Well, it's good to be back in Orb," Lacus said with a huge smile. "Are we going to be staying at the Manor?"

Cagalli nodded, "Of course, we are not going to let you stay any where else!"

Just a few feet away was Athrun watching his best friend talk with his enemy, why did his enemy have to catch his attention coming off of the shuttle. It didn't matter, she wasn't that great looking anyway. What girl would let her hair be such a huge mess? I mean hadn't she heard of a brush? Athrun shook his head as Meer grabbed his arm and he let out a cry of help. Kira turned his attention to his best friend and shook his head.

"Who's that?" Cagalli asked seeing the girl for the first time. "Why does she look like you, Lacus?"

"Long story, "Kira told his sister as he went over to help his friend. Shinn was also near by to help his cousin out, Lunamaria and Meyrin were trying to distract the girl from any more advances on Athrun.

"How did she get on the shuttle," Athrun asked his friend and cousin as they began walking away from the crazed girl.

"She just showed up and being part of a wealthy family, they let her on," Shinn told him flatly. "We tried to tell her no but she waved money and showed her fake assests to the pilots."

"Did she give them a free 'act'," Kira asked while making air quotes in the air when he said the word act.

"She did more than that," Shinn told him and Athrun was becoming disturbed. "Hey is that Cagalli?"

"Yeah, it's been a while since you've seen her right," Kira asked Shinn and Athrun looked over at his cousin.

"You know her," Athrun stopped his cousin by placing a hand on his shoulder. And Cagalli heard the way he referred to her and did not like it, Lacus on the other hand was trying to keep the firey blonde calm but it would be no use.

"Yes, Cagalli is a nice girl. I met her when Kira invited me down here, with Deark and Yzak. Granted she has this temp…temper," Shinn saw Cagalli storming over to them and did not like it. He then walked over to Kira's side knowing that it would be safer next to him.

"They know her too," Athrun asked his friend.

"Well you were always so busy, and besides this isn't the first time Yzak and Dearka have been down for these gatherings," Kira waved his hands up in defense.

"What are you guys taking about," Cagalli's angered and flat tone came into conversation. Athrun finally got a good look at Cagalli and she got a good look at him. "I don't think we've ever met before, I'm Cagalli Yula Athha." Cagalli held out her hand and Athrun took it as the two even though Cagalli a girl and Athrun a boy, were testing each other's grip.

"Athrun Zala," Athrun said as the two were not giving up on the grip challenge. Kira and everyone else shook their heads. It had just been a few minutes and they were already challenging each other? What is going on? Lenore then came over and hugged the blonde girl which caused Athrun to let go of the girl's hand.

"Cagalli, it's been so long since I've seen you," Lenore said in a proud motherly like tone. "Oh my, you've grown so much more beautiful but have you been driving that damn sports car?"

Athrun was shocked that his mother used a curse word, it was never like her. Patrick was also shocked at his wife's choice of words. Patrick looked at his wife as if she was an alien, and it didn't surprise him that she was close to the girl but still. He had to admit these naturals in Orb knew how to greet their guests. Not only that he had to remember, many of the coordinators from PLANTs lived down in Orb. So he had to be nice about it, but something about the aura of country did calm his soul.

"Lenore, of course I still have my baby, it's the fastest car design in Orb," Cagalli told her. "I know my hair is a mess but I like driving with the top down."

"Young lady, I am going to have a talk with Mana," Lenore said with a stern voice. "I don't need a young lady like you driving in those sports cars."

Cagalli held her hands up in defense, "Don't worry I'll put it up on the way back to the Manor."

"You better," Lenore then walked back over to her husband. "You ready dear?"

"Yes," Patrick said as he turned to look at Uzumi. "We would like to retire for the evening, it was a tiring trip."

"Of course," Uzumi motioned for the group to follow him. "Follow me, I have two limos to take you to the Manor, and of course Kira your car is waiting for you to take your wife home."

"Thank you," Kira said as he wrapped an arm around Lacus. Caridad followed her son to their awaiting car; they would go to their home that was along the shore line. It was a nice beach home that many of their friends would visit constantly for the summer time.

"Miriallia, are you going to be staying with us or will you return to your home as well," Uzumi asked the brunette girl that was currently holding hands with her fiancée.

"I also left my car here, I'll return to my home with Dearka," Miriallia informed him. "We shall see you for the breakfast tomorrow."

"Of course, then everyone else let us get into the limos." Uzumi then paused when he had a thought popped into his head, "Cagalli why don't you let Athrun ride with you. There is slightly an odd number."

"What!" Cagalli asked shocked at her father's suggestion.

"I think it would be nice for you to get to know our new guest, after all I think you have already met everyone else at least once," Uzumi said as one of the soldiers then placed Athrun's luggage in Cagalli's car. She was fuming and Uzumi knew it as everyone else got into the limos. Athrun stood there in shock as his mother winked at him as they took off.

"I can't believe this," Cagalli muttered under her breath and walked over to her car and noticed that Athrun was not following her. "Are you going to stand there?"

"Shouldn't you have more manners?" Athrun asked coolly and caused Cagalli only to slowly turn her anger into utter rage.

"My manners only work for my friends, not for some stuck of Prince of ZAFT," Cagalli responded. "If you choose not to ride with me I can arrange a ride with one of the military personal to escort you to the manor."

Athrun then walked over to the car and stood by the passenger door, he jumped over to the driver's seat. "Let me have the keys, I'll drive. You must be tired after long days of work, but then again you probably sleep during your time there don't you?"

"I should beat you face in," Cagalli muttered under her breath. The two argued for what seemed like hours when finally Cagalli gave up and gave the keys to Athrun. The two only sat in silence with Cagalli giving directions for turns or highway get on's or off's. The couple only had a tense atmosphere hanging around them. It was going to be a long weekend but it would turn out to be much longer for the two if they are not careful.

"Are you going to let me turn on the radio now," Cagalli asked as Athrun looked at her with a downcasting attitude.

"No, I like the quiet much better," Athrun said as he shifted gears as he sped up on the highway. "Besides, it irritates you and makes you turn bright red. You are some what cute when you turn red."

"Are you saying I'm ugly," Cagalli asked in a low tone and arched eyebrow. "I hate to break it to you pal, but you are not that great of a looker yourself."

"But you did stop running to the pad when you laid your eyes on me…"

"You selfish, pompous, arrogant BASTARD!" Cagalli punched and tried to take over the wheel.

"ARE YOU CRAZY!" Athrun shouted as they fought over the control of the car. They were swerving causing the other cars to honk at them in return. They continue their fight until Athrun was able to push her into the passenger seat.

"LET ME GO!" Cagalli shouted, "I'll yell out rape if you don't let me go!"

"You wouldn't dare," Athrun looked at her with angered eyes of his own. This woman was incredibly insane, he was right for not coming all of these years. And they had spent only fifteen minutes in the car and they are going to drive each other insane.

"I would, so let go," Cagalli said dangerously and Athrun complied. Cagalli crossed her arms over her chest as the rest of the trip was in utter silence. They reached the Manor and Cagalli stormed inside as the maids all looks in surprise. Athrun came in with his luggage and saw Cagalli walking up the stairs.

"Aren't you going to be a nice hostess and tell me where my room is," Athrun shouted and Cagalli glared at him.

"Ask one of the maids, I'm sure they want to help a playboy like you," Cagalli stuck out her tongue and marched even further up the stair case.

A chubby woman approached him and shook his head, "Hello I am Mana, I'm actually the one who is suppose to make sure Miss Cagalli is suppose to behave. But it is apparent she doesn't listen to any one but herself, I will escort you to your room."

Athrun smiled, "Thank you Mana."

"Come with me," Mana directed as some of the butlers took his suitcases.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Morning came too early for Cagalli and Athrun, they were opposite of each other. However the two did not know they were staying just across from each other. What they didn't know that many of the people had hoped that Cagalli and Athrun might get along but it appeared that childhood hatred follows into adulthood. They just prayed the two would not turn into children and play any kind of trickery on each other.

Lenore looked at her husband as they sat next to each other as Athrun down into the room with his hair all standing up. Patrick Zala was trying hard not to laugh at his son's appearance, and it was apparent that Cagalli found out where his room was, so the hope of no trickery just flew out of the window. Uzumi shook his head but Cagalli came down with green hair.

Kira and Lacus also tried not to laugh as did the rest of the table at the sight of Cagalli and Athrun. They couldn't figure out how the two could have caused trouble already, but it was apparent neither one of them could sleep so they were pulling pranks on each other.

"Good morning son," Patrick said but of course he was trying as best as he could not to laugh at his son. Athrun just groaned as he sat down and Cagalli was across from him with her green hair.

"Did you sleep well, Cagalli," Uzumi asked and Cagalli just began eating her breakfast. The only thing apparent was Cagalli and Athrun were throwing each other menacing looks. Everyone else just shook their head but Meer saw this as an opportunity and sat closer to Athrun.

"Athrun, I know this might sound rude, but what happened to your hair," Meer asked as she batted her eyelashes but it went unnoticed but he did at least answer her question.

"Why don't you ask Miss Athha," Athrun gritted his teeth as she smirked back at him. "I don't find it funny to have some kind of electric current running through my shower."

Cagalli then slammed her fork down, "I don't appreciate Mister Zala that my shampoo was somehow switched out with food coloring, so that the blue would turn my hair green."

"Then maybe you should have considered your behavior in the car ride last night," Athrun responded.

"Then maybe you should have not suggested in driving my car," Cagalli shot back.

"Children," Uzumi used his deep booming voice that caused the two to snap out of it. "I hope you know that is what you are acting like. For heaven's sake this is suppose to be a family and friend gathering not an all out war."

"Sorry father," Cagalli said in response to her father's tone. "I promise I shall try to be a better hostess to our guest."

Lenore than added in her two cents, "Athrun, you are old enough to know childish pranks are beyond you. I would appreciate if you spend some time getting to know Cagalli better. What do you think Lord Uzumi?"

"An excellent idea," Uzumi said with a huge smile. "Cagalli, why don't you take Athrun horse back riding through the country side?"

"I have work today," Cagalli protested. "We have to make sure all the calculations are correct for Junis Seven before we can send workers from Heliolopolos to that sector!"

"Cagalli, I think I shall make a few calls for you, and besides I think Kira can take over for you," Uzumi looked over at the brunette twin.

"Sure, I can do it for you Cagalli," Kira said with a smile. "Besides, I think you should at least get to know my best friend. Just make sure you don't believe all the stories about me that he might tell you."

Cagalli sighed in defeat and rose from the table and marched out of the room. "Cagalli dear, where are you going?"

"GOING TO WASH MY HAIR!" Cagalli shouted as she marched up the stairs off in the distance.

Uzumi shook his head but then Athrun stood up, "Thank you for breakfast. If you please excuse me, I'll prepare for the trip later today."

Once the two were out of ear shot the group began in laughter. They could not hold it in much longer as laughter to the point where tears brimmed their eyes. The maids also were giggling at the sight they saw before them. Athrun's hair was standing on it's ends when he had what many of the girls declared as pretty boy hair. Cagalli's usually beautiful golden hair was green as a leaf off a tree. It was going to be an interesting day.

"How did they figure out they were across from each other," Uzumi asked as everyone looked around the table.

"Knowing Cagalli she asked one of the maid in the middle of the night," Kira said and Lacus nodded in agreement.

"Knowing Athrun, he did the same thing," Lacus said with a smirk. "He tends to use his charm more often than not."

Shinn then added his two cents, "I've never seen Athrun having trouble with a girl before, usually he is trying to get rid of one not kill one."

"I have to agree with Shinn," Lunamaria added in as well.

Meyrin just shrugged, "I remember meeting Cagalli, but they act as if they have had a long childhood war between them."

Lenore sighed, "Do you think we have anything to do with this Lord Uzumi?"

Uzumi shook his head, "I think spoke of Athrun too much and might have over praised him when the two of them were engaged to each other. Knowing Cagalli's attitude she might have taken it as he was an enemy, but I thought it would have faded away by now."

"Children will be children, no matter their age," Patrick said with a curt nod. "It would seem Lenore might have also over praised Cagalli, and I might have over emphasized at the time that this was very important."

"They had to do some research on each other through public records," Uzumi added in to the mix. "Either way, the two need to learn to just be friends; it is not like the faith of the universe depends on them."

"Oh, does Cagalli still have her guitar?" Lacus asked Kira and Kira nodded.

"She still picks it up and writes a song here and there, but since the projects have been pushing her to meet certain deadlines she hasn't really picked it up much." Kira told his wife and Lacus thought to herself, "What are you thinking?"

"I think the last night we are all here together, I think we should have Cagalli sing this one song she wrote," Lacus said with a smile on her lips. "She has a beautiful voice, or at least next time we do something like this."

"Cagalli sings," Lenore asked with surprise in her voice. "When did she pick up learning the guitar?"

"Cagalli has always sung, but in the privacy of her own room," Uzumi added. "She isn't like Lacus, but she has her own voice."

Sigel Clyne smiled, "When are you two going to have a ceremony for the rest of us?"

"We do need to discuss that," Kira said with a smile. "We were hoping to have it here, but a double wedding."

"Double?" Everyone asked in surprised, except for Dearka and Miriallia.

"Yes," Dearka took Miriallia's hand in his own. "Miriallia and I would like to marry in a year's time from now, at the gathering."

"That's wonderful," Sigel said with a huge smile on his lips.

"I guess we should start making plans," Uzumi said with a smile.

"Who is going to be your best men," Yzak asked. Shiho smiled up to her fiancée, "Isn't it obvious. Kira will ask Athrun and Dearka will ask you."

Yzak then squeezed her hand gently, "I guess we need to plan a wed…."

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?"

"TRYING TO TAKE A SHOWER!"

"I'M NOT DONE YET!"

"MOVE IT!"

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING! ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME?"

"DON'T TEMPT ME I JUST MIGHT!"

"DON'T TOUCH ME YOU PERVERT!"

"PERVERT? I THINK NOT YOU SPOILED ROTTEN PRINCESS! NOW MOVE IT BEFORE I THROW YOU OUT!"

A slap then was heard around the manor as everyone just shook their head. Meer then spoke up, "I would like to go horse back riding, if you don't mind."

"Sure, why don't all of you go?" Sigel suggested, "Maybe it will keep those two from killing each other."

"Good idea," Patrick added in. "I would like a son to come back with us to PLANT."

"I would like a daughter in one piece," Uzumi sighed. "I guess it was a good thing they didn't meet earlier."

"Agreed, then they would have been doing this for a lot longer," Patrick shook his head. "I am guessing there is one shower up in that wing?"

"For the time being," Uzumi answered. "Cagalli's is being renovated and the one in Athrun's due to the electric current my daughter sent through will have to be fixed."

"I'll make sure the office stays in one piece," Kira said as he shook his head. "I don't want to see them later in the country side."

"I'll fill you in with all the details later," Lacus said with a smile. "I'll try to make sure Cagalli is well behaved."

"Well, us elderly will stay here at the manor and catch up while you young ones go join the killer pair," Sigel said with a smile. "I guess minus you Kira since you will be watching over Cagalli's office."

"It's no big deal, I think I would end up playing referee to those two then enjoying the country side," Kira said with a goofy grin.

"Well, then I guess we can finish our breakfast before the peace is broken once again," Lenore stated.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Well here is chapter one. I hope that you enjoyed it! Thank you for all of your support for my last story. I really enjoyed writing it, and I hope that you will enjoy this one. I am currently looking for an editor, since this story is going to be a little bit longer than most of my other ones. Just to check over mistakes and maybe adding a few details I might have missed. If you would like to help out send me a buzz through my e-mail!


	3. Chapter Two

Thank you for the reviews! I hope to get more people to read this and see their opinions. Well I'm glad for those who have already found interest, thank you very much! Enjoy!

**Not All Pretend**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gundam Seed or Gundam Seed Destiny. This story idea is based off the idea of "matchmaking" and when the two that are put together don't really like each other. This is an Alternative Universe but granted their personalities will still be there.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter Two**

Kira began looking over the paper work his sister had left behind, and noticed she wasn't behind schedule at all. He began searching through the database and realized she had been putting off her visit to the PLANTs to make sure everything was ready. Kira shook his head, Cagalli wasn't much for space travel, but she needed to do it soon. Kira begin working through Cagalli's schedule to see when she could go up to space and then noticed that she was free after the weekend gathering. But where would she stay? Lacus could lend a room for her, even Lenore would be glad enough to house the stubborn blonde, or they could be just out right cruel and set her up with Athrun? Was Kira really that cruel to his sister and best friend? Yes he was, he began making reservations for Cagalli to go into space with Athrun on a different shuttle, he would have to pull a few strings but he could do it.

Kira had a smirk on his face as he began going through all the files that Cagalli would need to take with her. Maybe, if they were stuck with each other long enough they would stop trying to kill each other. Kira knew that the elder adults were making plans of their own, so he quickly made a phone call to his mother; he knew she was over at the Athha manor. He made it quick as he informed her of his plan to make sure Cagalli goes up to PLANT and is going to stay with Athrun for the month she needs to be up there. Caridad was just grinning from ear to ear, although her son could not see her face expression.

Kira hung up the phone with his mother and began preparing Cagalli for her trip. He walked out of her office and began asking all the schematics that Cagalli would need to take with her. They quickly prepared the file, they had been hoping she would have gone earlier but she had been putting off, much like her to do so. So preparations began, however he did not know how his sister was acting with Athrun, but knew more than likely she was being a royal pain in the ass. Kira was very glad to not be there with the rest of group. Oh yes, he was very happy!

Meanwhile…at the Athha Manor…

"Cagalli has been putting off the trip long enough," Uzumi said as he drank his tea. "I have known for quite some time she was suppose to go up and have a meeting with you Mister Clyne."

"Oh Sigel please," Sigel said with a warm smile. "Your daughter seems quite determined not to come up to space to sign the paper work and make a public appearance. Everyone up in PLANT really appreciate the effort she is putting into this project."

"It's her stubborn nature, and after her defying me she was a mobile suit pilot, a Gundam mobile suit pilot," Uzumi said as a heavy sigh escaped his lips. "She went up in space, she is quite an excellent pilot, and even with her stubborn nature was able to follow orders."

"She hasn't changed much over the years," Lenore said with a bright smile. "Always the rebel child, never really wanting things to be exactly the same…always looking for an adventure."

"Very much unlike Kira," Caridad added into the conversation. "Kira was always a wiz kid but found comfort in a daily routine, didn't really want much with the war but he was dragged into and again fell into a daily routine."

"That is why he and Athrun seem to get along so well," Patrick stated with a smirk. "Those two need some adventure, come to think about Cagalli brings it to Kira…doesn't she?"

Caridad and Uzumi both burst into warm laughter, "Cagalli keeps Kira on his toes and Kira helps bring his stubborn sister into a simple daily routine of life. Cagalli still has her moments but she has more or less given into having a daily routine, but …"

"Oh Lord Uzumi, Cagalli still breaks out into her rebel fits even now," Caridad told him with a smile. "Only time that girl stays in a routine is when she has to push paper work, other than that…she finds a way to defy anything and everything."

"Lacus seems to get along with Kira well enough," Ezalia said with a warm smile. "I'm just glad Yzak was able to get along so well with Shiho. Yzak with his blunt moments and Shiho to make sure he stays in line."

"Lacus and Kira are very similar, it was nice to know they got married," Lenore stated as she looked up with an idea. "How about we play a little but of match making?"

"What do you mean," Ezalia looked at the woman who sat across from her. "You are not thinking Athrun and Cagalli are you?"

"Why not," Lenore stated and Caridad shook her head.

"Did you not see those two this morning," Caridad asked. "I heard the fighting about the shower, I wasn't here for the green and spiked up hair."

"We don't we give them a little push," Lenore said with a huge smile as the men all shook their heads. "Since Cagalli has to go to PLANTs, and is staying with Athrun why don't we publish a little article about their engagement?"

"You have to be kidding me," Patrick sank into his seat hearing his wife talk about their son. "Athrun will more than likely be upset with this…"

"Cagalli will explode," Uzumi reminded them of his explosive daughter.

"When would you give word out about their engagement," Caridad asked. "Cagalli is going to be there for a month, living under the same roof as Athrun. There is going to be enough hell to pay when she comes back, adding a false article about their engagement will bring a lot of trouble for us than for them."

Lenore shook her head, "It's a way for those two to get along, they can announce whenever they want about not being engaged but it could force them to get along as well."

"Are you suggesting we post the article while Cagalli is up in PLANT," Ezalia asked with an arched eyebrow.

"Don't you want to see Cagalli at least settle down with a possible someone," Lenore looked over at Uzumi who was taken by the question. "We all know that we are not going to be around forever. Kira and Lacus are already taken care of, they are MARRIED! Dearka and Miriallia are engaged, and both families approve of the union. We have Yzak, also engaged with a lovely girl. Why not Athrun and Cagalli?"

"Do you realize that our son will hate us, if he finds out that you are trying to match make him again with a girl he was once betrothed to?" Patrick asked his wife, "Cagalli will more than likely be a fire ball…and I don't think that is a match I want for our son."

"Now what is wrong with Cagalli," Uzumi asked offended by the remark. "I don't think Cagalli should be tied down by some boring boy who has no sense of fun, only honor and duty. That is not a young man I would enjoy calling my son-in-law."

"Are you insulting the way I brought up my son," Patrick Zala challenged.

"I wager that your son cannot last as long as my daughter, he doesn't have the will for it," Uzumi countered.

"Is that so," Patrick sat up straight as the women in the room as well as Sigel Clyne watched interest. "I think your stubborn daughter will walk out of the PLANTs with a broken heart and exhaustion from our son being a brick wall."

"Ms. Lenore why don't you get that article ready," Uzumi said with a devilish smirk. "How much would you like to wager Mister Zala?"

"How much are you ready to give up Lord Uzumi," Patrick and Uzumi got lost in their wagers that Lenore asked the other two women for their advice. Sigel took his chance to call his daughter and see what was going on with her. And at least warn her about what these old folks were planning to do to her sister-in-law. There was going to be some hell to pay when this all came undone, but who would win the wager? And who's heart may be broken later down the line?

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Cagalli rode her favorite stallion through the country side spending most of her time alone. She didn't want to feel as if she was being weighed down by the others or feel like a burden to them. She took in a deep breath of the ocean air, as she steered her horse to the beach area. She was able to get most of the green out of her hair, but a lot of it was still evident. She was wearing jeans and a simple white shirt as she trotted along the shore line. She was being watched from above by piercing eyes, his hair had yet to settle down…some of it had returned to normal but many strands of hair stood up.

Cagalli went on unnoticed by the watching eyes from above, she was enjoying her freedom. She had gone off before many of them had mounted on their horses. She wanted some time alone, a time to regroup her thoughts. Granted she did act a like a child, but hey the guy walked right in her on while she was still in the shower with the water running. Athrun Zala even stripped right in front of her and pushed her out, both of them stark naked but neither seemed to have cared as their tempers were flaring.

Athrun was broken out of his trance as Dearka and Yzak joined him on the rocky cliff, "Hey may, she isn't all that bad. Don't want you to stare a whole in her."

"She's not worth the time," Athrun told the blonde coordinator who just shook his head.

"What is it about her that you don't like about her," Yzak asked as Cagalli was being joined now by the others. Shinn had stayed with Lunamaria on one horse, Meyrin was on hers, Meer looked up and waved at Athrun. Athrun cringed as he saw Lacus ride up to Cagalli's side. Miriallia did the same as well but first blowing a kiss to her fiancée and Shiho rode up as well talking to Meyrin once she had caught up.

"I grew up listening to my mother talk about how I should be freer like Cagalli," Athrun began telling his story. "She was a free spirit; you never really knew what she was going to do. She was the daughter of a politician but broke all the rules. Stubborn to the core and settled for nothing less than what she might have deserved and always followed her heart, unlike me."

"Sounds like an okay girl to me," Dearka said with a smirk. "So you are telling me, from what your mom told you, you hate her because of it?"

"Think about Dearka," Athrun getting upset with the memories. "I was reminded every day about this girl that I haven't seen before, she was the first girl my parents had me engaged too. And all my mother could talk about was her! No how are you son, how have you been, how was your day at school! It was always, you should have seen Cagalli today, or Cagalli this or Cagalli that. I couldn't stand how my mother would talk about how wonderful of a couple I would be with her and how beautiful her grandchildren would be."

"So you're jealous because your mother talked more about her than you," Yzak laughed. "You're stupid Zala, and then you got engaged to Lacus Clyne who then ends up marrying your best friend. You are pathetic, can't you at least hold onto one of them."

"Very funny," Athrun told him with a grunt. "It's not like I really meant on hating her, but she's not someone I would like to get to know. Even before this trip, all I could hear from my mother on how she looked forward into seeing Cagalli again. There is nothing special about a spoiled rotten princess who needs a severe case of reality, she can't just be free all of the time and do things her way."

"There is nothing wrong with her, maybe there is something wrong with you," Dearka said with a smirk as Athrun gave him a deadly glare. "Hey take it easy, DAMN!"

Cagalli looked up at the three men up on the cliff and grunted. She kept on riding her horse as she fell behind everyone else. Lacus saw this and went to join her friend as the rest kept on moving forward. " A penny for your thoughts?"

"It's nothing," Cagalli said with a smile.

"I know you better than that," Lacus said with her usual warm smile. "So why do you hate Athrun so much?"

"It's not that I hate him," Cagalli getting all defensive but Lacus raised her eyebrow. "Ok, ok, but can you blame me? I mean for many years of my early childhood all I heard from my father was Athrun Zala this and Athrun Zala that."

"What kind of things?" Lacus asked.

Cagalli sighed, "On how tamed he was, he didn't do anything to disobey his parents. He would be the one to settle things in my life, to make me less rebellious, he was the perfect child. Blah blah blah, I don't like being compared to a saint every day. It was always did you get a chance to talk to Athrun today? No, why not he is such a good boy!" Cagalli trying to mock her father's voice and Lacus laughed. "Lacus, I don't like being compared to someone I never met and who I could never be like. At an early age I vowed never to marry a saint, after the whole Junis Seven, Lenore went back up to PLANTs and Patrick Zala called off the engagement."

"Then let me guess, your father kept on saying what a shame and it was a waste of a perfectly good engagement?" Lacus asked with a huge smile on her lips.

"Basically, I think that is part of the reason I trained to be a mobile suit pilot and ran off to space to help with the war," Cagalli sighed. "Of course once people figured out I was Cagalli Yula Athha, and not Cagalli Yula…they sent me back home."

"Defying the rules," Lacus said with a small laugh. "It seems that Cagalli Yula Athha will always defy the rule book as long as it exists."

Cagalli laughed, "I guess so."

"Oh Cagalli before I forget," Lacus began as she looked over at the blonde girl. "Kira was looking through some files and found out you have been pushing off your visit to the PLANTs."

Cagalli blushed, "yeah I know, I'm not really looking forward into riding a shuttle."

"Well, Kira made plans for you to go up with us so you can finally do all of the things you were suppose to do," Lacus told her sister-in-law.

Cagalli sighed, "I guess I will go up. I'll make reservations…"

"Oh you don't have to, Kira has already made arrangements for you to stay with a friend of ours," Lacus told her with a wink.

"With who," Cagalli asked as Lacus rode off laughing. "Wait, Lacus?" Cagalli began chasing after the pink songtress to only get curious looks from everyone around her. "WITH WHO?"

"You'll find out once we go up to the PLANTs," Lacus shouted in response. She was still laughing as Cagalli was racing to catch up with her.

The three men on the cliff wondered what was going on, however Meer came up to join them. Athrun cringed but didn't let it show. "How are you Athrun, enjoying your stay on earth?"

Athrun shrugged, "This is the first time I've been on earth since the war ended."

"So what do you think," as Meer asked her question Dearka and Yzak went to join the rest of the group. Athrun was going to get them later for leaving him with Meer, she was not his favorite person in the world. She was clingy and would not let him have any peace.

"It's been interesting, today's weather seems to be … " Athrun then saw Cagalli running around the beach. She was laughing as she danced around in the water crashing onto the sand. Athrun looked at her with curious eyes, how can this same woman who drives him insane in just one day can be so…carefree? This only made him even more envious and upset that this girl was the very image his mother continued to beat into his head since he was a child…he didn't even hear all of the questions that Meer was telling him.

"Ummmm, sorry," Athrun told Meer and she looked at him fuming.

"It's alright, are you looking forward to returning to PLANT," Meer asked him with a fake smile plastered to her face.

Athrun sighed, "It will nice to go home, I would like to return back to work."

Meer then formulated an idea, "How about a date?"

"Wh…what?" Athrun asked with his eyes extremely wide. "A date?"

"We've known each other a long time; I'm a nurse and a firm worker at both the hospital and at the firm." Meer said with a seductive smile, "So what do you say?"

Athrun ran his fingers through his hair, "Sure. Friday at seven, I'll take you to a movie and a café."

"Oh really," Meer said excitedly…

"Well if you two aren't busy, you going to join the rest of us," Cagalli asked in a harsh tone. Cagalli turned her head up and began walking; Athrun then wondered when did she get up from the beach.

"You spoiled rotten brat," Athrun muttered but Cagalli heard it. She stopped and turned around to face him, "Like you are any different." Cagalli stormed off and Athrun was caught off guard. He growled as he began riding his horse back to the group and Meer saw Cagalli. She began riding her horse straight over to but was going to play the damsel in distress.

"AHHH! HELP!" Cagalli turned to the sound of the cry and rolled out of the way. Athrun heard it and of course his hero instinct kicked in and rode after the wayward Meer. Cagalli growled as she stood up and brushed off the dirt as Athrun played the hero. Once he caught up to her she clung onto Athrun.

Cagalli walked over to Horse and slapped Athrun's hand off of the reigns. Cagalli calmed the horse down and it took immediate recognition of her. Cagalli gently guided the horse to the stables that weren't too far off and Meer clung to Athrun as Athrun looked at Cagalli in amazement. She showed no fear of the horse and he immediately responded to her? Athrun just growled there had to be more ways than one to prove his worth was more than hers.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Athrun stood on his balcony as he watched a certain figure walk around the pool. He was going to find a flaw in this Cagalli Yula Athha even if it killed him. There had to be something he could use against her beside her stubborn rebellious streak. She was wearing a white bikini and jumped into the manor pool. He wore a lose white t-shirt and a pair of comfortable black pants, if it was any other girl, she would have fallen for the Athrun Zala charm but Cagalli was not any other girl. She was his enemy and has been for the longest time, basically all of his life. Yet there was is aura around her that he wanted to figure her out. Sure when they had returned for dinner their fighting just continued and escalated beyond belief, especially when he found out that Cagalli would be rooming with him on PLANT for a month. Not only that, she was riding back with him in a separate shuttle.

Athrun sighed a took a drink out of his water glass, then what he saw next captivated him. Cagalli's back was to him but she walked out of the pool as if she was goddess of some sort. Her body moving in fluid motion, he could not understand how she was such a monster towards him and yet when she wasn't paying attention to him she was someone else. Still she was going to be this mystery he figures out and solve. He will figure out what makes her tick and find her one flaw.

Athrun Zala turned around and was in surprise to see his mother standing there, "What were you doing?"

"Mother, when did you get in here," Athrun asked as he walked back into his guest room.

"Long enough to see you standing at the balcony staring at something, or should I say someone," Lenore asked as Athrun took a seat on his bed.

"Mother, what is that you need," Athrun asked as he turned on the television in his room. His mother sighed and sat down next to him on a near by chair, "Yes?"

"I would like an explanation on what went down during dinner," Lenore said with an arched eyebrow. "Athrun, you are old enough to behave and yet you chose to be a real jerk down there."

"Mother, you are forcing me to be civil to a girl that I have been compared to my whole life," Athrun told her. "How am I suppose to feel?"

"Maybe treat her with respect," Lenore said in defeat. "All I know is if you don't treat her with respect, I'll make sure that you know what it feels like to be a little child once again."

Athrun rolled his eyes was about to speak but then heard a guitar playing in the background. He walked to the balcony where he saw Cagalli playing the guitar, it puzzled him. She wasn't singing but it looked like she was writing something and he turned to look at his mother. Lenore shrugged her shoulders when she walked up next to her son. He towered over her, he was six feet and three inches and she just smiled. Lacus then joined Cagalli as the two of them looked as if they were lost writing something.

"She is full of surprises," Lenore said with a smile and then sighed. "All I ask that you get to know her and be some what civil towards her."

Athrun nodded but something about her playing the guitar still wet from her nightly swim caught him in a spell. Lenore could see it, from a distance they were admires in the night but the moment they get within one hundred yards of each other it was war. If maybe, just maybe if their plan worked out…they could at least come out as friends. Lenore then noticed that Cagalli really was no longer a little girl, she had turned out to be a beautiful woman. Cagalli would be a girl she could proudly called daughter, but there was something behind her rebellious nature…there was a reason and maybe Athrun could be the one to find out and comfort her weary soul.

"Good night, son," Lenore said as she walked out of her son's room. Athrun didn't even heard his mother leave as he looked out over the distance as Cagalli and Lacus, though no longer there but the music of the guitar was still in his ears.

Athrun turned in for the night but then when he turned around there was Cagalli. She had her hand son her hips and an arched eyebrow, "What were you doing?"

"What," Athrun asked in defiance. "I can't relax on the balcony in the comfort of this room?"

"Not when it's you," Cagalli said with bitterness. "My father made me come up here by the way."

"Oh, so the mighty has fallen due to her father's wishes," Athrun said as he went to the mini bar in his room. "So what brings the spoiled princess to my room?"

Cagalli groaned and then growled, "I came to … I came to…"

"To what," Athrun turned with an arched eyebrow as he walked dangerously close to the woman dressed in her bikini and her hair still slicked to her face. Her eyes were piercing and showing signs of nervousness as he was toe to toe to the blonde woman. She was only five feet and five inches so he towered over the blonde princess, "Did your father come up here to apologize? Is it so hard for it to escape your lips?"

"Don't mock me," Cagalli said in a firm tone. "However, I will be a respectable guest in your home. I will not do anything to make it seem like I am a burden. I am there only for business."

"I see," Athrun then put his glass down on a near by table. As he pushed her against the wall and he leaned up against her, he placed each hand on the sides of her face. She looked at him in anger and surprise, "So what kind of business are we going to have princess?"

"If you are trying to intimidate me, it's not working," Cagalli pushed out of his grasp. "I will not be some whore to you, you have Meer for that. And what other girl that chases you around the PLANTs."

Athrun chuckled, "Don't flatter yourself princess. I would not spend time with someone who has no class."

"What did you say," Cagalli looked up at him a glare that could pierce anyone but Athrun stood his ground.

"For a princess and the next in line to be the head representative of Orb, you sure don't have any class. Always running around, rebellious to the core I hear," Athrun sat down in a chair as he placed one of his feet on his knee. "I wonder if you even have etiquette."

"How dare you," Cagalli rasped and went over to slap him but he grabbed her wrist before she could get a chance. He brought her down to his lap, into the open square that was created by the way he was sitting. He gently touched her skin and she just struggled in his grasp. "Let me go!"

"It seems you are quite feisty for a girl that is suppose to be born with everything handed down to her," Athrun said but Cagalli continued to struggle to get out of his grip.

"It's better than you," Cagalli countered. "You are mister saint, mister perfect in everyway. Boring in all means, you don't know what it is like to be free, to have fun. You know nothing but the rules and you abide by them. And yet you have this reputation to be a ladies man, but all you do is reject every girl that gives you a time of day." Athrun let go of her and Cagalli stood up, "You are not free from your father's wishes, you are the perfect soldier and that's all you will be even if you are this wonderful doctor and lawyer." Cagalli then stormed out of the room as Athrun threw a glass at the wall. Cagalli marched into her room and slammed the door behind her.

The only thing they could do is get under each other's skin. They were doing the perfect job of it, but it wasn't missed by Lacus and Kira. Though they were standing at opposite ends of the hallway, but they stared at each other. They didn't know what to think, maybe it was a bad idea to have them room together even after hearing the plan when they go up to the PLANTs. Kira and Lacus had decided to stay in Orb to watch over Strike Rouge while Cagalli was gone. However, it would take more than a miracle to bring those together as friends.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"This will be your room," Athrun said in a civil tone. Cagalli placed her things down on the ground. She put some of her work onto the desk that was in the room, their shuttle ride was in silence. They had sat on the opposite of the shuttle and avoided each other as much as possible. Cagalli found out that Dearka and Miriallia stayed on earth along with her brother and his wife. The rest all came up to PLANTs but on a different shuttle. Cagalli nodded as she began unpacking and putting things away. "Um, if you need anything let me know."

Cagalli nodded again and Athrun left the room. He went over to his and began putting his things back to their original places. It was nice to be fairly wealthy as he had a rather large bachelor pad, and looked at his picture wall. He smiled, many good memories with Kira and he began to wonder how they could be siblings when they were so opposite. Athrun knew he would never understand that one mystery as he heard Cagalli go into the shower across the hall from his room.

Athrun sighed and sat down on his bed, he didn't know how he was going to survive a month with her. He was going to have to be somewhat civil but they had moments where there was peace but it was tense. Athrun shook his head and began to ready himself for a nap. While he drifted off into sleep Cagalli came out of the shower and saw him sleeping. Cagalli turned off his light and closed his door. She then went over to her room, sure they were more than likely going to fight but she could be nice to him while he was sleeping.

Cagalli sat down at the desk and began looking over work for the meeting later that night. They had just arrived but she was going to have to go to a meeting. She sighed as she pulled out her laptop and began looking over blueprints and other documents. She smiled as she realized her brother had prepared everything for her, "That dork." Cagalli smiled as she closed it and began putting into her business bag. Cagalli then picked out a business suit, she was going to meet Sigel Clyne and the rest of the council of PLANTs.

She knew Athrun's father would be there, he was after all the chairman. Cagalli pulled her hair back and made herself look presentable. She then picked everything up and began walking out of the apartment and put on her heels. She didn't hear a word from Athrun and figured she could just leave since he was sleeping. She locked the door behind her, she was given an extra key juts in case. She called for a taxi and made her way off to the council chamber.

When Cagalli reached the council chamber she was greeted warmly by the members. She took her place in the guest seat as the meeting would begin…meanwhile Athrun was waking up. Athrun opened his eyes and saw his room in darkness and didn't remember turning it off. He stood up and turned on the lights and saw a figure lying in his bed. He pulled the blanket off to reveal, none other than Meer.

"Again," Athrun whispered to himself. He needed to get a new code on his door or a new lock. He walked out of his room, as he called the people downstairs to see if something couldn't be worked out. Then he noticed that the light in Cagalli's room was off. He had plenty of other rooms but they were all off, then he wondered where she could have gone off to. He would get in terrible trouble if she got lost while she was up here, his mother would make sure he was locked up for all eternity if she could.

"Athrun," Athrun turned his attention to a very naked Meer, he didn't remember her taking off her clothes. Then again she was dressed when he left his room to call the managers of the building…"Don't you want me?"

"Uh, Meer, you're a nice girl, but I don't want …" Athrun couldn't finish what he said as she forced herself on him. Athrun was trying to make sure he didn't' touch anything that he wasn't suppose to. "Meer…" Athrun tried to push out as her lips assaulted his, "Why…are….you doing….this?"

Meer pushed herself up, "I wanted to see if I could sway you to be mine instead of that ugly bitch from Orb."

"What," Athrun pushed Meer off of him. "What are you talking about?"

"Don't you know," Meer asked with a cocked head to the side. "It's coming out in tomorrow's paper."

"What is," Athrun asked trying to get answers out of the girl. Meer than tried to cover herself seeing that he had no interest right now. His eyes were full of anger trying to figure out what was being written tomorrow.

"Your engagement…"

"To who?"

"The girl that came with you from Orb," Meer told him and looked at him as if he was stupid. Didn't he hear her earlier?

"No," Athrun looked mortified. He rushed out of his apartment looking for an early copy of the paper as he left Meer alone to gather her thoughts. She would get him somehow and she wouldn't stop till she got what she wanted. She always got what she wanted.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Well here is chapter two, not as funny as the first one. But the funnies are coming again, promise! Ehehehe, well let me know what you think and see you next time!


	4. Chapter Three

**Not All Pretend**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gundam Seed or Gundam Seed Destiny. This story idea is based off the idea of "matchmaking" and when the two that are put together don't really like each other. This is an Alternative Universe but granted their personalities will still be there.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter Three**

Athrun was frantically searching the streets for anyone giving out an early copy of the paper. He then figured he would go to the publishing plant and rushed off there. He didn't know what to think, who would publish anything about him being engaged? He wasn't planning on getting engaged? Where the story could have come from? He drove up to the plant and rushed in, the workers all looked at him in surprise. He rushed in and was able to get an early copy for a couple of cents. He looked through all of the paper until he reached the engagement page, and there he was with …

"No way," Athrun began skimming through the article and ran out of the plant. He got into his car and drove over to the council hall to talk with his father. To see if he knew anything about this article being printed in the paper, and made sure he could get through some of the traffic. However he didn't really notice there were people staring at him as he rushed through the streets. There was talk on why he was going around the city like a mad man looking for something of importance, or on a hunt for something.

Athrun rushed into the council chamber not really parking his car properly in the space. He made sure he had a good grip on the paper as he rushed through the many corridors of the council hall. Everyone looked at Athrun at surprised, he rarely came to the chamber hall unless he was called, but they noticed something in his hand as he was running through the chamber. He finally got to a meeting hall and busted open the doors to see everyone look at him in surprise.

Cagalli was in front of a projector showing some slides for the Junis Seven project and of course she was interested in knowing why Athrun Zala had just flew into the council room, "Is there something you need, Mister Zala?"

Athrun shook his head as he tried to catch his breath, "It can wait till the meeting is over." Athrun took a seat down in the rear as Cagalli began her speech again as she showed everyone the blue prints. Athrun watched in shock as was extremely anxious to talk to his father but it would seem it had to wait. Athrun patiently waited as Cagalli watched the council to see if they had questions but appeared they did not.

"Alright, then why don't we adjourn for the evening as I let you decided on when your completion date is desired," Cagalli received a grand applause and she watch Athrun clear his way to his father.

Cagalli made her way down but watched Athrun and his father with great interest. However Athrun's expression was not very pleasant once she got close enough to where her things were located was she able to hear the conversation, at least some what.

"I can't believe you did that," Athrun said to his father in utter shock. "How dare you play with people's lives, what gave you and mom to decide this for me?"

"Athrun," Patrick sighed. "Look, it's up to you what you do with the article, I will not interfere."

Athrun walked over to where Cagalli was and grabbed her wrist. Cagalli had just finished packing her things and was being dragged out with Athrun. She was going to protest but was kept quiet by the look in Athrun's eyes. She didn't know what to make of it, but it had to deal with what was in his hands. Athrun almost basically threw Cagalli into the car as he slammed her door shut, Cagalli was about to make a comment but was stopped by, "ATHRUN!"

Both turned to see his father coming up to the car, "What is it father?"

"Athrun," Patrick saw Cagalli looking clueless and then smirked. "Never mind, just be careful going home, why don't you and Cagalli stop by the house before she returns to earth?"

"Excuse but what is going on," Cagalli asked raising her hand to get some attention on her as Father and Son stared each other down.

"Nothing, I'll tell you at the apartment," Athrun said as he got into the driver's seat. Cagalli growled, as he turned on the car and sped out of the parking lot.

Patrick Zala smiled to himself, he would make sure he won the bed. Even though it sounded kind of low to use your own children into this kind of affair, but then again watching Athrun and Cagalli will become a favorite past time for many people around the world. Patrick Zala made his way back into the council chamber to wrap up some things before he went home to his wife. However while he was walking into the chamber Athrun and Cagalli were quiet that is until…

"What is the matter with you," Cagalli asked with her arms crossed. "You dragged me out of the chamber to shove me into your car, to only have this staring contest with your father? You better explain what is going on…"

"Later," Athrun grunted as he only sped up on the highway. Athrun shifted gears as he cut numerous people off and weaved his way through traffic.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU ON?" Cagalli shouted as Athrun began driving recklessly. "ARE YOU INSANE?"

"I might as well be," Athrun grunted as he pulled up into his parking spot in the parking garage of his apartment complex. He slammed his door and Cagalli stayed in her seat as she glared at Athrun. "Come on Athha."

"So you are going to refer to me by my last name," Cagalli got out of the car and grabbed her things. Athrun began storming off when Meer showed up, this time completely dressed and saw Cagalli struggling. Athrun then turned around after seeing Meer and took a hold of Cagalli's heavy things. He then wrapped his arm around her waist as he led her along the way.

"I know you are sick, you better get your damn hands off of me," Cagalli warned with a deadly glare.

"Now sweetheart, I know you aren't big on public display of affection, but we should get use to it," Athrun gritted through his teeth as Meer looked at the two in shock.

"What the hell are you talking about," Cagalli asked in a deadly tone.

Meer then spoke which caught Cagalli off guard, "Congratulations, I better get an invitation."

"To what," Cagalli asked but Athrun pushed her into the elevator of the building. Athrun waved at Meer as the two rode the elevator up to Athrun's floor. Cagalli hadn't been to the parking garage so she really didn't know what was going on, when they arrived they had come by taxi, she was going to be lost but then Athrun grabbed her wrist and yanked her out. "What was she talking about ZALA?"

"I'll tell you inside of the apartment," Athrun growled as they reached his door. He opened it quickly to push Cagalli into the room. She turned around to prepare to yell at him, but he had slammed the door shut and showed her the paper with their picture taking up half of the page. "Read it…"

Cagalli took the paper and nearly screamed, "ENGAGED!" Cagalli fell to the floor as she read aloud of the contents of the article, "We are please to announce that our Prince of ZAFT is engaged to the spirited Cagalli Yula Athha, the Princess of Orb. They're happy union has caught the world off guard but this union will be blessed as it is between a natural and a coordinator of high status. We the people of PLANT wish you the best of luck in your new found development in your relationship!"

Athrun walked over to his mini-bar that he kept in his home. Cagalli let the paper fall to the floor and was filled with different emotions. She could put into words all of the things she was feeling as she stood up and slammed her hand down on the counter, "WHO PAID YOU TO DO THIS?"

"Excuse me," Athrun spit out his drink looking at the blonde princess. "I didn't pay anyone, for your information your father agreed to post this in the paper up here in PLANT."

"I do not think so, who are you working for?" Cagalli pointed a finger at him as she invaded his personal space. "Is this more of a sick joke, BECAUSE I DON'T FIND IT FUNNY!"

Athrun threw the glass he had in his hand and let it shatter on the opposite wall. Cagalli didn't even pay attention to it as Athrun grabbed her shoulders, "DO YOU THINK I WANT TO GET ENGAGED TO YOU? MUCH LESS MARRY YOU!"

"HOW DARE YOU!" Cagalli tried to punch him but was blocked as the two began their hand to hand combat, in his apartment. Athrun threw a kick but she was able to block it and dodge one of his punches. Cagalli ended up ripping part of her skirt apart leaving one of her legs completely exposed but gained more mobility.

Athrun ended up getting his shirt ripped as Cagalli spun around to kick him but her heel got caught and opened up his chest for the whole world to see. However, the furniture in his home would not last much longer as the two continue to battle it out. Athrun threw another punch but as expected she blocked it he then wrapped his arm around her waist and pushed here against the wall. His chest pressed up against her back as she struggled to get out of his hold, "LOOK! Let us figure out what we can do about this article written about us instead of trying to beat each other to death…"

"I like the second option better," Cagalli stomped on his toes and pushed him off of her back. She then pinned him to the ground, "WHAT CAN WE DO WITH DAMAGE CONTROL?"

"IF YOU WOULD STOP BEING SO STUBBORN I WOULD TELL YOU!" Athrun flipped her over onto her back as he pinned her down. "Now are you going to listen…"

"You have five seconds," Cagalli glared and Athrun sighed.

"We could go along with it for a while," Athrun suggested and Cagalli kneed him in the stomach as she pinned him down again.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?" Cagalli shouted and then Athrun pulled her closer making her nervous. "GET YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF OF ME!"

"We pretend to be the happy engaged couple in front of the public," Athrun told her. "You now that once that paper hits the stand tomorrow the whole entire galaxy will think we are together…"

"We could just tell them no," Cagalli got out of his grasp and stood up. What she didn't realize she was giving Athrun a very good view of her toned leg and what kind of undergarments she was wearing. Cagalli didn't seem to mind as she tried to remake her appearance but it was well to far gone. "We could all say it was just a misunde…"

"Did I forget to mention both of our fathers have a bet going on," Athrun asked and then Cagalli's eyes turned red.

"WHAT!"

"They betted on how long we could last with this engagement," Athrun told her as he brushed himself off.

"What," Cagalli was about ready to explode. "How long did they set this bet for?"

Athrun sighed, "I don't know. All I know is that I don't plan on letting those old fools win at pulling this kind of stunt on us…"

"My father isn't a fool, yours is!" Cagalli pointed a finger at him and Athrun swatted it away. He didn't realize they were standing that close to each other again.

"The point is, we should go along with it long enough to prove they were wrong for doing this to us," Athrun was trying to be as reasonable about this. But she had ruined his favorite shirt, but then again he ruined her skirt and apparently one of her heels. He had to inwardly smirk about that… "So we can pretend to go along for this about a year…I think that is good enough. It's the summer time right now, so next summer we can call this off with a huge dramatic argument."

Cagalli crossed her arms, "And if I agree to do this, how far will we push the public display?"

"Nothing to major, nothing beyond kissing," Athrun said simply. "Don't worry princess I won't show you how a real man can make his woman scream his name in passion!"

"Ass," Cagalli said in response. "Fine, but we have no ring…"

Athrun held up his hand as he disappeared into his room. He came out with a black box and opened to reveal a beautiful princess cut, at least five karat diamond ring on a platinum band. Cagalli wondered where he could have had an engagement ring and why did he have one? I guess it didn't matter, it was just for show…he placed it on her left finger and…it almost looked as if it belonged there…key word being almost. "There you have ring…"

"We need a story for our parents," Cagalli said simply. "Also our friends, they are not going to believe this when they read that paper tomorrow."

"We can figure out something," Athrun said with a huge smirk on his lips. "Besides, we can figure all the fine details out…"

"Fine," Cagalli said as she turned to go to her room. "Out in public you are my fiancée, but in this place where no one else can see, you are nothing but my enemy."

"That's fine by me," Athrun told her as he went into his own room. Oh lord, tomorrow was going to be a long day. It would be the first of many, they were going to pretend to be a couple…neither were looking forward to it, but they maybe if they did this long enough they can figure out what the hell their fathers were thinking. Cagalli and Athrun sighed in their rooms as they both plopped themselves on their beds. What were they in for?

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Athrun was cleaning up some of the mess him and Cagalli had made during their little fight. Cagalli was still sleeping, but then again he couldn't sleep. He and Cagalli were more or less engaged not by choice…fortunate enough for him the photographers hadn't come by to see the happy couple. He growled as he thought to early, he could hear all of the commotion out side. He just continued to clean up and try to keep his mind distracted…it was going to be hell enough to keep the charade up but to charade around the photographers…they were always watching.

Cagalli came out of her room, she was dressed in a pair of shorts and a very tight tank top. She apparently didn't have a bra on which made Athrun arch an eyebrow. She didn't seem to have a problem with modesty at all, at least around him. Then again he did see her naked…he knew what her body more or less looked like without clothes. Athrun sighed as he stood up from his cleaning, "The photographers are already pounding on the doorsteps."

Athrun looked down and saw the ring on her finger; it looked beautiful on a person's hand. It was originally planning to give it to Lacus but hey at least it found someone to be on. "What time did they get here?"

"Not to long ago, Athha," Athrun said as he turned around to go to his room. "I have to go to work today, so I suggest that you make yourself at home, _sweetheart_."

"Don't call me that," Cagalli threw a couch pillow at his head. Athrun turned around and it hit him square in the face.

"How mature of you," Athrun grunted. "I have to live with you for a month?"

"SHUT UP!" Cagalli shouted as she turned around to go into her room. Athrun then threw a pillow at her head, "WHAT WAS THAT FOR?"

"PAY BACK!"

Cagalli looked behind her and he had gone into his room. She groaned as he began getting ready for some work out in space. She was suppose to go see the group and their progress. She didn't like the idea of going back out into space, she had some bad memories that she didn't want to relive. Cagalli held her hand over her heart as a lone tear fell down her face but quickly wiped it away. She then went to grab some comfortable pair of clothes as she quickly changed. She came out of her room to see Athrun getting a few things ready to go and Cagalli grabbed her purse, "Where are you going?"

Cagalli looked up with a frown, "I have to go out to the Junis Seven project site."

"What's wrong with you then?" Athrun saw the frown; she didn't even fight back. "I'll give you a ride then, might as well put on a happy face for the photographers."

Cagalli nodded as Athrun put his arm around her shoulders and she put hers around his waist. Athrun opened the door to see nothing but flashes. Cagalli smiled and as did Athrun, he locked the door behind him as he continued to walk into the hallway. He then grabbed Cagalli's hand and intertwined his fingers with her. It was day one and it had begun. Athrun was being the perfect gentleman letting Cagalli enter the elevator first but since it was glass, everyone could see them as they went down each floor till they reach the parking garage.

There were only more photographers waiting for them, Athrun opened the door for Cagalli. She gracefully sat down and Athrun closed the door for her. He then walked around the back of his black sports car and took the driver's seat. Cagalli began looked through her small planner as she tried to figure out where she needed to be, "_Honey_, can you take me transporter dock five?"

Athrun turned and put on an actor's smile, "No problem, sweetheart."

The two drove off and they rode in silence. It was just good enough to be away from the crowd of people. Sure there were people taking their pictures as they drove along the highways of the PLANT but they didn't really mind it. Since they didn't have to act like they were in love in the car ride, they waved when people called out their names, it wasn't exactly easy being a recognizable face before but now…it was twice as hard. They had to act like a couple when they walked out of his apartment. Only when they returned could they return to their normal selves, but until then…the charade would continue…maybe if it continued long enough they could just get use to it, but…

"What time will you be back," Athrun asked as they continue to drive up the winding highway.

"I should be back around ten this evening," Cagalli told him. "I won't know for sure until I'm out there and see what work needs to be done."

"Do you have a cell phone," Athrun asked and Cagalli shook her head no. "Here…this is my spare one that I usually keep in the car, but you can use it. Tell me when you are basically almost back. I should be at the firm today to go over some paper work."

"Why aren't you going to be doing your doctor duties," Cagalli asked sarcastically. "You afraid of Meer or something?"

"My main field is medicine, but I own the firm. So I need to make sure everything is running smoothly," Athrun told her. "I only hire the best, and for your information…I just found out that Meer actually works at both places, which is quite frightening."

"Serves you right Zala," Cagalli said with a devilish smirk. "Are you scared of a little girl?"

"Never," Athrun told her with a wink. "We're here…"

Cagalli was about to get out but Athrun showed off by jumping out of the car without opening the door. He then walked over to her side and opens the door. He helped her up instead of yanking her out but he did pull her a little harder than most people would. Cagalli knew it but just smiled for everyone around them. Again the cameras around them were flashing and Athrun placed a soft kiss on her left cheek.

"Is that within your boundaries," Athrun whispered into her ear. Cagalli elbowed him enough for him to feel it but not enough to see that she hit him.

"I'll see you later _darling_," Cagalli said with a smirk on her lips. She blew him a fake kiss and Athrun pretend to catch the flying kiss. He then placed it over his heart, and Cagalli rolled her eyes as she joined her team and Athrun went back to his car. It wasn't that hard to act like a couple…but could they really keep this up, until their fathers confessed to this conspiracy against them?

Athrun had made his way over to the office in no time as he walked up into his firm office. He was the owner and walked up into his big luxurious room and sat down at his desk. He looked on his phone to see if there were any messages but there was none expect from Meer. He groaned as he deleted them as soon as possible and began looking through paper work that was until Yzak came storming into his office.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?" Yzak shouted as he slammed the paper down on his desk and then showed him every news channel. "You two couldn't stand each other for a weekend and now you two are engaged?"

"Yzak, calm down," Athrun told his friend. "It's not like it was planned or anything. It, well, it , just kind of happened!"

"Things like these don't just kind of happen," Yzak told him as he walked around to his friend. "Look, Cagalli is a sweet girl she is not one of those one night stands that you have had in the past."

Athrun shook his head, "I was a lost and angry teen Yzak. Besides, I think Cagalli will have her way with me if I did anything like that."

"She has you whipped already," Yzak asked in surprise. He wanted to know what was going on with his guy, was he the same Athrun Zala or has he complete lost his mind? Yzak sat down on one of his chairs that he had set up in his office.

"It's nothing like that," Athrun sighed. "I'll tell you when I understand everything."

"That won't be for a while," Yzak said with a grunt. "Have you lost your mind?"

"I just might as well," Athrun said as he looked at his computer to see what kind of work was on the schedule that day. "Look, the fact is, she and I are engaged…we'll see if this works out and if it doesn't, well it just wasn't meant to be."

"Hello, you are living with this woman for a month," Yzak told him. "Not only that you are going to have to go back and forth from here and Orb. Do you even know anything about her? I mean beyond the stuff your parents told you when you were a kid?"

Athrun sat there for a moment, "I guess I don't. But I can find out whenever I want…"

"Are you sure," Yzak arched his eyebrow. "Look I didn't agree into marrying Shiho just by chance. I got to know her and by knowing her and being with her did I fall in love with her, you are just using her from the looks of it. Cagalli isn't someone you can walk all over on."

"Don't worry I won't," Athrun reassured his friend.

"I'm sorry Athrun, but it's hard from me to believe that," Yzak paused. "You are no saint, no better than the rest of us."

"She doesn't know that," Athrun said simply as he kept his attention on the computer. "I don't want her to know either."

"She has the right to know, and if you don't tell her soon…I'll make sure she does find out," Yzak told him with a warning glance and Athrun looked up.

"You wouldn't dare," Athrun said in a low tone. "And you better not…"

"Just remember, if you don't, I will…" Yzak stood up and walked up to the door. "Treat her right; she's not the rebel that we all know either. There is more beneath that surface as well."

Athrun looked up by that time his friend had left, he sighed deeply. He didn't need the time to get to know Cagalli. This was just an arrangement to insure they won this bet and make their parents regret making this situation for them. Athrun began typing on his computer when he saw his cellphone ring, he picked it up…

"Hello?"

"Zala?"

Athrun recognized the voice, "What is it Athha?"

"Just making sure your piece of crap phone worked," Cagalli's voice said over the phone.

Athrun sighed, "Athha, aren't you up in space yet where you can't use the phone?"

"I would be, but the stupid workers can't get us out there right now since some of the council members want to go," Cagalli replied. "We have to wait for them. Anyway, I'll let you go! Bye!"

Athrun hung up the phone and relaxed into his chair, he looked up to the ceiling. That meant his father will be attending this trip, he sighed once again. He stood up and looked out the window and he could see the shuttle bay from his position. He hoped that the stubborn blonde would return safely, he could sense her uneasiness about going into space. He might ask about that later, but then chuckled…what was he worried about? It wasn't his problem…

"Mister Zala, Kira Yamato is on line one," his secretary's voice rang on the intercom. He sat down and answered the phone.

"Hey Kira," Athrun said softly over the phone.

"Is it true about you and Cagalli," Kira asked. "I mean, you know that it was a plan scheme by your mother and the others?"

Athrun just smiled, "I know Kira, but Cagalli and I are going to see how things turn out."

"You serious," Kira's voice was in shock. "I mean you two were going to kill each other this weekend. I mean, what are you two thinking?"

"You are the one after all that set up for Cagalli to spend a month with me," Athrun countered causing Kira to go silent. "Anyway, we are going to make the most of it. And what drew you to call and how did you know that it was planned?"

Kira gulped and Athrun could hear it through the phone, "Your mother told me after she and the others cooked up the plan. And well, I found out this morning watching the news, and saw you kiss my sister's cheek."

"Look, you have nothing to worry about," Athrun told his best friend. "I won't do anything to harm her, unless she does something beyond stupid."

"Athrun, I don't want her to get hurt," Kira said firmly and Athrun knew what he was talking about. "I know that you were going through a hard time during the war and all, but Cagalli is different…and if you don't tell her more about yourself, the she is going to hear it from someone else and that hurts twice as much than anything that could have come from you."

Athrun sighed as he rubbed his temple with his free hand, "Look, Cagalli and I are on like this trial thing ok? It's nothing serious, if it works out then I will tell her everything that she needs to know or wants to know. Until then I don't have to tell her anything…"

"Fine, where is she now?" Kira asked.

"She is at the shuttle bay, she's suppose to go see the Junis Seven work site," Athrun replied.

"Oh damn," Kira said and Athrun didn't like the one in his voice. "I hope you is going to be fine."

"What do you mean hope," Athrun wondered what could have happened to her.

"She'll tell you when she is ready, or if she will ever tell you," Kira said with a sigh. "Look, just know she doesn't like space travel too much unless it's going from point A to point B. Anytime she has to be stuck aboard a ship she gets, well, nervous."

"Why," Athrun asked as he was suddenly interested on the rebellious princess being scared of a space ship. "She shouldn't be it's not like she was tuck in it for months…"

"Like I said, when she is ready to tell you," Kira began. "She will, it has to do with when she went and joined the Orb military."

"What are you saying," Athrun asked but Kira would refuse to tell him.

"I'll call you later Athrun, tell Cagalli to call me when she gets back," Athrun heard the click and he was gone. Athrun began to wonder what was going on with Cagalli, why would the rebellious princess be uncomfortable in a space craft. He then left a note with his secretary and began walking over to the shuttle bay. He wanted to make sure she was alright, after all she was a human being…even though she was his enemy. But she would have to be up to par if they were going to continue their charade as best as they could.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Cagalli was uncomfortable beyond belief sitting in her quarters that they gave her. She sighed helplessly but the councilmen were all over the place trying to get things ready and she was stuck in her room. Cagalli then heard a knock at her door and floated over to the door to see none other than Athrun Zala. He wasn't the face she was expecting to see, wasn't he suppose to be at work? Athrun entered into the room and landed his feet onto the ground as did Cagalli. That is when Athrun saw the uncertainty, when they flew up here it wasn't as bad. But now it was almost as if she was a frightened little child.

"Athha, are you alright," Athrun asked as he gently placed his hands on her shoulders. "Talk to me…"

Cagalli went straight into his chest and clung onto him for dear life, "Just hold me."

Athrun complied with the request, and knew there was something more beyond what he could see. Athrun held onto the fragile girl and he tried to sooth her, he was fortunate enough to receive a quick ride to the space craft she was on. It was a simple ship, like a cargo type but it was used for those for special projects like these. It was meant for comfort, and Athrun figured maybe he should take some of Yzak's advice.

"What makes you so scared of flying in these things," Athrun asked softly as he moved their figures to the bed. Athrun sat them both down after getting Cagalli to sit a certain way with her face still buried in his chest. "Come on Athha, if you and I are going to make this thing work, I need to know more about you. Not all of your darkest secrets but…enough to be able to talk about you when you are gone."

"Why," Cagalli softly asked.

Athrun sighed, "This is going to sound wrong, but I'm actually worried about you. Kira called saying something on how you hate being on these things and it didn't make sense on why it would."

Cagalli nodded, "I guess you deserve that much. When I was part of the Orb military, I ended up being aboard abandoned space colony for days. No light source, so I was blind to everything around me and had to figure out what foods were what. Everything was dim enough to make out patterns and shapes."

"Were you there alone," Athrun asked.

Cagalli shook her head, "There was a young man, probably around my age there as well. Both of our mobile suits were damaged and we more or less made a truce after trying to kill each other." Athrun went stiff, why did this sound so familiar? "While we were together, a lot of things happened, but we were there for a week, and well…you can fill in the blanks of what happened." Athrun began to think,**_ '_It couldn't be her, could it?' ** Athrun listened closely to what she was saying, it was all to strange to be coincidence. "But after out last day, his mobile suit blew up trying to protect me and I was all alone again. I cried for days, wondering how an almost perfect week with someone I could never meet again, gone in seconds."

"So you don't like being alone then in any type of space craft," Athrun asked and Cagalli nodded.

"I'm afraid if I get close to anyone, the same thing would happen again," Cagalli let tears flow down her face. "I never go to know his name…"

"What mobile suit do you know," Athrun asked taking a chance.

"Ummm, he told me that he piloted three different suits…" Cagalli said through her tears. "Aegis, Justice, and Savior…but I don't remember which on he had."

"Aegis," Athrun replied causing Cagalli to look up at him. Athrun had his head turned but then pulled off his jacket after removing his arms around Cagalli. He then pulled his shirt over his head to reveal a faded scar but it was there. "I received this from not closing the cockpit for the explosion right away. Some of the debris caused me to have part of me reconstructed but it healed up pretty well."

"It…it was you," Cagalli whispered as her fingers traced over the faded scar. It wasn't bad right now, but she could only imagine what it was like. But then all of a sudden her sadness turned into anger, "IT WAS YOU! I GAVE UP MY VIRGINITY TO YOU!" Athrun turned in shock by her sudden outburst, "Do you realize how many nights and even to this day I've cried over you? I thought you were dead, you could have at least looked over me when you woke up from whatever it was?"

"And what was I suppose to say to the Orb military, I'm looking for some girl I slept with on the abandoned space colony during the war?" Athrun asked in return, "You don't know how many times I wanted to find this girl that made me believe there is such a thing as love? You could have done the same, and see who it was the pilot of that mobile suit. Considering I was the only one piloting it?"

"You, you!" Cagalli was about to smack him but chose not to. All of the sudden her fear of being a space craft just faded away, knowing that he was alive. But why did it have to be Athrun Zala? She slept with Athrun Zala, did Kira know that it was him? Cagalli's eyes widened, "Does Kira know that you piloted those mobile suits?"

Athrun looked at her stunned when his eyes opened, "Yes. He always told me that I was a cheap man losing himself to a girl that I didn't even know."

Cagalli glared, "Kira knew, and he didn't tell me? I mean he could have told me I slept with my worst enemy and he didn't?"

Athrun sighed, "No use crying over something that is over with." Athrun put his shirt back on, "Anyway, from now on I'm going with you on these whether you like it or not."

"I don't need a babysitter," Cagalli glared.

"So that I can get to know you," Athrun said simply. "The point is, this will not work, I repeat this again for the THIRD time, it will not work unless I know enough about you."

Cagalli sighed, "Well we do have a few hours to kill. Fine, what do you want to tell me that I don't know from the meeting in the space colony?"

Athrun sighed as he sat down, "Where did we leave off?"

Cagalli sat down across from him, "You told me about your childhood, and how you always wanted a brother and found it in your best friend. I am now assuming that it is Kira?" Athrun nodded, "Well then you told me, you hated his one girl, a.k.a. ME! How you were engaged to her and wondered why your parents talked so much about her and then you were engaged to Lacus, but you said something else but I don't remember what. Let me think here…"

Athrun smirked, "I basically told you after that about my father. How he pressured me into the military in order to keep up tradition and be a respectable man. He kept me busy with the studies of Law and Medicine in hopes that I would succeed and be at the top of my game."

"And you're mister saint," Cagalli added in and Athrun grunted.

"I'm no saint," Athrun replied. "There were times I would runaway to force my mother to come back from Orb. I always hated the fact she was down there and spending time with you and never with me. I got into trouble with school for skipping, but my father made sure after Junis Seven that I went to school and made the perfect grades."

"How sad," Cagalli said with a smirk and Athrun arched his eyebrow. "Oh do continue…"

"I built the Haros that Lacus have and Kira's birdie," Athrun said simply. "It's kind of a hobby, but now work keeps me busy. I wanted to make sure my mother stayed home, so after the war I kept everything going for me. I went to college to get my degrees and open my own firm and to make it up high enough the ladder at the best Hospital in the PLANTs."

"So descriptive," Cagalli said sarcastically. "If you are going to stick with the basics so will I. Well, you know that I didn't like where I was before. So I rebelled, I joined the military to fight what I believe in. That is when I met you, your mother was always fighting to put me in dresses and act more like a lady then a boy. I didn't have brothers or sisters, I found Kira during the war. Later did we grow close, I started the architecture firm only because I wanted to rebuild some places from the destruction from the war."

"Then how did you learn to be such an excellent soldier," Athrun asked with his arms crossed.

"I joined the military and wanted to be the best without running away from it or casing any trouble," Cagalli said with a nod. "Now, let me ask questions to make sure I know some interesting facts about you."

"Fair enough," Athrun replied and so it began…a little bit of the ice melting, but how long will it last? Knowing these two not for long, after all it is for the rest of the world not them.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter, and I hope to hear what you have to say about it. Thanks for reading and to all of those you have already reviewed and will review!


	5. Chapter Four

**Not All Pretend**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gundam Seed or Gundam Seed Destiny. This story idea is based off the idea of "matchmaking" and when the two that are put together don't really like each other. This is an Alternative Universe but granted their personalities will still be there.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter Four**

A week has passed, and the fighting continued inside of the apartment about every little thing. How certain items were placed and when Athrun joined her on her work trips to Junis Seven. She still had her fear of riding in a space craft but Athrun roomed with her, so it was alright. Out in the face of public they were the average couple, showing nothing but affection for one another. Of course this was causing friends and family to wonder what was going on. Out in front of the world they were nice and civil but to each other they were still enemies. They were obstacles in each other's way to getting what they wanted, freedom of their parents reminding them on how perfect they could be.

Athrun didn't have to tell Cagalli that he once had a few one night stands after her. But Cagalli would just call him a slut, which was odd for them but they it worked behind the doors. Cagalli found numbers that he kept in one of his dressers and she made fun of him versus putting him down. Of course at first it caused an argument on how he didn't even save her memory and just went around sleeping with other whores. But then later it turned into amusement, after of course interrogations of how were they? Did they please you like she did, it was insane but hey it made their lives even more interesting and filled with some laughter and life.

Athrun didn't really have that much dirt on her except for the fact she slept with him, so he would tell her maybe she couldn't just find someone as good as him. It was one of those things, they were friends out on the surface but couldn't it mean they were taking a liking to each other underneath? NAH, never!

"Zala, you have a meeting with your medical staff at one," Cagalli shouted and Athrun groaned. "And where is breakfast, it's your turn to cook!"

"YOU'LL GET IT IN A MINUTE!" Athrun shouted as he came out of his room. He ran his fingers through his hair, living with her was not the easiest thing to do but he had learned more than enough about her in two days then he wanted to. During the rest of the week, they figured out what the other liked and didn't like, and of course what they didn't like they would do more often to make the other one miserable. So far it was going extremely well!

"HURRY YOUR HAPPY ASS UP!" Cagalli shouted and Athrun came out with just his black slacks on. He then went over to the stove and saw that she had already cooked herself some breakfast. Cagalli smiled and pushed Athrun to the table and sat down. There was food already waiting for him?

"What the hell," Athrun asked but Cagalli shoved a fork full of food into his mouth. Cagalli just smirked as she served herself some breakfast as well. "Why are you yelling at me for when you had it all done?"

"That was the only way to get you out, stupid!" Cagalli spatted back as she sat down to eat her serving. "If you're not careful you'll get stuck in traffic."

"Whatever," Athrun growled and ate his breakfast. "What are you going to do today?"

"Shiho and I are going out shopping, Lacus is coming up tomorrow," Cagalli responded. "She is going to buy her wedding dress up here and Miriallia is doing it down on earth. So Shiho and I figured we get her a little something before she gets here."

Athrun nodded, "Do you have the cell phone?"

Cagalli moaned, "Yes mother hen! I'm not going to get lost, I have Shiho with me."

"Fine," Athrun grunted. "What else are you going to do today?"

Cagalli rolled her eyes, "I was thinking about taking you shopping."

"Me? What for?"

"You need more clothes, I looked in your closet and it screams 'I'M A PlAYBOY!' Besides, it's time you added some other clothes other than just business and maybe a few pair of jeans." Cagalli pointed her fork at him.

"What are you my mother," Athrun asked with an arched eyebrow.

"No," Cagalli stuck out her tongue. "I'm your fake fiancée!"

"Oh, excuse me," Athrun said as he took another bite out of his breakfast. "But I don't know when I can get out the meeting, so it looks like you can't take me shopping."

"Wanna bet?" Cagalli challenged, "All I have to do is say I'm your future wife and they'll let me in no problem. Especially if I wear something ummmm….special."

"Like what," Athrun looked at the blonde with question.

Cagalli smirked, "You'll see."

"You better tell me now," Athrun told her but she got up and put her dishes in the sink. "Athha!"

"Tisk, tisk," Cagalli went into her room to change her clothes. He wondered what was going on through her head. He shook his head and finished up his breakfast to hear the doorbell ring. He stood up then put away his breakfast, he then answered the door to see Shiho waiting there.

"Hey Athrun," Shiho greeted as she walked in. "Is Cagalli ready?"

"ALMOST!" Cagalli shouted hearing Shiho.

"So what have you two been up to," Shiho eyeing how Athrun was dressed.

Athrun blushed, "Don't get any ideas, we didn't do anything."

"Doesn't mean, you don't want to try," Shiho teased as Cagalli came out dressed in a comfortable pair of jeans and…HIS SHIRT?

"I'm ready," Cagalli smiled as she grabbed her purse. "I'll be back later _sweetie_." She pecked him on the lips and she was out of the door. Athrun looked bewildered at the blonde leaving with his friend's fiancé. He didn't know what to make of it, but just shook his head as he walked back into his bedroom after closing the front door. He then walked over to his room and began typing onto his computer, he was reading through his notes for the meeting.

He groaned, he hated doing meetings like these…since Meer worked in that department of the hospital means that she would be there. He was not looking forward to seeing her there, especially after what had happened before. He sighed as he began working on his other project, looking up Cagalli Yula Athha. He was impressed by what she did for her company and it was clear she did have a business sense in mind. After their talk on the space craft were they able to agree on being some what civil. No more physical fights unless they were sparring, other than that it had been okay for some time.

Athrun got dressed with the rest of his attire and looked into his closet and laughed, "For once Athha, you're right." His closet was mainly of the same kind of clothes, no variety at all. Maybe he would let Cagalli get him out of his meeting to go shopping. But that would mean more nice public display, however he didn't seem to mind it as much anymore. It was becoming more like a game for the two, and as if they had their own bets going on as well. He double checked to see if he had everything and he was out the door.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"So how are things with Athrun," Shiho asked as they were looking through the lingerie department.

"It's alright I guess," Cagalli replied with a shrug. "I mean he can be sweet and dependable when he wants to be."

"What is it you're not telling me," Shiho asked as she looked at her blonde friend. "I mean, just a little over a week ago you two were killing each other and now you two are engaged, it seems to surreal for me."

Cagalli shrugged once again, "It's nothing really. Kind of trying out what it is like to be engaged to each other, like a trial and error kind of thing."

"What about the sex," Shiho asked causing Cagalli to turn bright red. "Have you two even slept in the same room before?"

Cagalli remembered a bit of a fond memory, "Well you promise not to tall Yzak?" Shiho nodded waiting for the answer to her question, "Well during the war, when I joined the military was I stranded and so was Athrun, but at the time we didn't know it. Anyway, lets just say one week of heavenly bliss."

"SHUT UP!" Shiho said in excitement, "Is it still as good now?"

Cagalli blushed, "I don't know, we haven't done anything."

Shiho looked stunned, "You two figured out you were those two people stranded and you are not going to even bother getting in the sack to see if he still any good?"

"SHIHO!" Cagalli shouted in shock and embarrassment. "I can't believe you just said that."

"Well, all I am saying, is that why not?" Shiho said with a devilish smile, "Besides…with all the cameras following you two, I would suggest to find a little place more private for those kind of activities."

"Very funny," Cagalli saw a deep blue matching piece. It caught her eye and figured it could be used for a special time and person.

"That is something to get him rolling," Shiho teased causing Cagalli to blush once again. "Come on girl, there is nothing wrong in getting a man to bow to you. I sure know, Yzak thinks he is mister tough guy, but when it comes to the bedroom…I make sure I have the upper hand."

"I so didn't need to know that," Cagalli playfully pushed her friend. But she did end up buying that set, she would just have to save it for a special occasion.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Athrun sat in his meeting as Meer continue to give him looks. Athrun tried his best to ignore her but she started rubbing his leg, why did he end up sitting next to her. Athrun didn't like where this was going and pushed her hand off his thigh. Even though he wasn't technically engaged to Cagalli, it still wouldn't look right if it appeared he was already having an affair. If figured after his display with Cagalli she would stop but it appears not so…then the door flew open to see Cagalli. He did not like what he saw…no way could he live this down!

"Sorry everyone, but I need to borrow my fiancée for the rest of the day," Cagalli said sweetly. She was dressed in one of his button down shirts, revealing a lot of skin and a pair of his jeans? Athrun looked deathly pale and Cagalli had just one herself another point. Everyone just smiled and nodded as they encouraged Athrun to stand up and go to her. Athrun was happy that he could get out of the meeting but also away from Meer, but Cagalli's attire was far from making him happy. He then heard a lot of chattering behind him once he closed the door.

"So Zala, how did I do?" Cagalli asked as she rearranged the buttons that were all disarrayed. Athrun grabbed her hand and pulled her to his office.

"What the hell were you thinking," Athrun asked shocked. "I mean wearing my clothes and in that manner! And you were fixing your buttons in the hallway what if someone saw you?"

Cagalli laughed to reveal a small tube top underneath. She then buttoned up his shirt and pulled off his jeans to reveal a mini skirt. "Zala, you were scared for me? You don't want the others to see my goods?" Cagalli walked up to him and pushed him onto the desk, "Don't worry Zala, neither will you…"

"Why would I want to see you Athha," Athrun replied as he crushed her body to his and pressed his lips firmly on hers. Cagalli was protested at first but felt his hands slide down her side. They wrapped up around her back as he deepened the kiss and Cagalli found herself giving back into kiss when they heard the doors fly open…

"Um, I…whoa…I'm sorry…" His secretary closed the door but it would open again to show Meer. Athrun opened his eyes to see her and pulled away from the kiss, "What the hell?"

"Yes, Meer," Athrun said as he pulled Cagalli closer to him and slid his hand up her back under the shirt. Cagalli was growling and he knew it, she never did like this much display of his attention especially for someone like Meer. But Cagalli made sure she played along as she began kissing his jaw line and rubbing his chest.

"You have an apartment for that," Meer said with her hands on her hips. "Were you keeping her in here and waited till she couldn't control herself so she could call you out of a meeting?"

"Meer, she is after all my fiancé…I did promise her a shopping trip," Athrun said with a smug grin but faded when she began using her tongue against his skin and heard her whispered, "Get rid of her…or I'll make sure you pay…" Athrun then began planting small kisses along her slender neck, only removing his lips to talk with Meer.

"You promised me a date this past Friday and it's Tuesday, so when are you going to take me out on a date," Meer asked with her arms crossed. "Or are you too busy making sure your fiancé is happy?"

"Trust me, she is happy," Athrun put his other hand on her bottom but it was on the surface of the skirt. Cagalli let out a small moan when Athrun began playing with a small spot under her ear. "In more ways than one…"

"I'm going to kill you," Cagalli replied softly and Meer had no idea what she was saying. Considering she couldn't see her lips except assaulting Athrun's neck.

"Well, Meer I think I'll take my fiancé on that shopping trip." Athrun said as he lifted Cagalli's face up and planted a firm kiss on her lips. "Shall we go sweetheart," Athrun asked with a smile.

"Thought you never ask," Cagalli turned around with Athrun's arm around her waist. Cagalli walked passed Meer with a smile on her lips. She still vowed to kill Athrun later, considering that was the first time they went that far in display.

"So what about me," Meer asked as Athrun turned his head over his shoulder.

"I'll take a rain check, after all I made that promise before I was with my fiancé," Athrun said as they walked out of her sight. They continued to walk like they were before and people were giving them stares and especially at Athrun and Cagalli smirked.

"Why are they looking at me," Athrun asked and Cagalli just shrugged. Once they were in the car Athrun saw his neck in the mirror and looked at Cagalli. She had that innocent face on and he knew better, "You gave me a hickey!"

"I didn't do such a thing," Cagalli replied with a smile on her lips. "You started it; I just made sure you had something to remember me by."

"Not funny," Athrun pulled the car out as the two were heading to the direction of a shopping mall. "How am I supposed to go to work like this?"

"One step at a time, if you are driving than one mile at a time," Cagalli said with a laugh. "You'll live Zala."

"Not from the humiliation that is coming with this," Athrun told her as he sped up to match the speed of the other drivers on the highway. "You're going to pay…"

"I already have the score over you, and what made you think you could step that far over the rules we already set," Cagalli asked with her arms crossed over her chest with a pout on her lips. "I thought we agreed nothing that aggressive?"

"It worked, so I don't know what you are complaining about," Athrun argued. "It's not like you weren't enjoying it either."

"Don't pride yourself," Cagalli rolled her eyes as they quickly made their way to the mall. Of course the people were there with all of their cameras. Cagalli groaned, there wasn't any peace from this, Athrun of course doing the normal routine as he helped her up. Now Cagalli wished she didn't like Shiho talk her into wearing this skirt. But it was too late now, they were at the mall and they walked in hand in hand.

"So what are we doing here again," Athrun asked with a major groan. Cagalli then pulled him along to the stories that Shiho was good for him. Athrun then walked into the store and there was already someone waiting for him to arrive and with Cagalli.

"Ah! Miss Cagalli you have returned!" A man squealed in certain accent that made Athrun want to cover his ears but he went straight to Cagalli and hugged her, and his hands were way to low on her waist. **HEY! Where did that come from? **Athrun shrugged it off as Cagalli then turned to him with her eyes, and there was something there he couldn't place.

"Fabio, this is of course Athrun," Cagalli said with a smirk. "He's in your capable hands on not making him look too much of the business _play boy_ and into a _sexy pretty boy_."

"It will be my pleasure, princess!" Fabio shouted as he grabbed Athrun's arm. "You leave him here, while you go shop and I make sure he has a whole new wardrobe waiting when you return."

"Thank you Fabio," Cagalli waved as Athrun gave her a death glare. Cagalli blew him a kiss and a wink as she disappeared off.

"So Mister Zala, what should we get you into wearing first," Fabio said as he went throw what seemed like a prepared pile just for him. "Miss Cagalli said you liked only red, green, and blue. So I tried to get some of those favorite colors for you and some other variety colors that your beautiful blonde treasure picked out for you earlier today."

"Cagalli came in here," Athrun asked with an arched eyebrow.

"Yes of course, with the soon to be Mrs. Joule," Fabio said with excitement. "Mister Joule shops here all of the time with that beautiful fiancé of his."

"Great," Athrun said with a weak smile.

"So let me see, what should we get you started on, because you know that beautiful princess of yours will want a small fashion show!" Fabio clapped his hands as a few other workers came out. They were shoving him into a dressing room with piles beyond piles of clothes. They were trying to make him match and see what looks good with what. He had more jeans then dress slacks, but then again he did have enough of those. He was going to make sure Cagalli paid for what she is making him do. Athrun sighed as he put up with torture when a small boy and girl came up to him while he was looking in the mirror at his fiftieth outfit.

"Are you Mister Zala," the little boy asked him and Athrun knelt down to his level.

"I sure am," Athrun said with a smile. "What can I do for you?"

"Well we saw Miss Cagalli," The girl said with a smile. "She was looking at this pink guitar in the music store and see looked like she REALLY liked it!"

Athrun chuckled, "Oh really, do you think I should buy it for her?"

"If it's for Christmas," The boy shouted in excitement.

"It's not Christmas yet, maybe he could get it as a birthday present," the girl said with a sparkle in her eyes.

"I'll see what I can do, but did she looked at as if she really, really, really wanted it," Athrun asked and the children both nodded. "Alright, I'll make sure she gets one."

"Okay!" The two ran out the store and smiled. It was strange how two little children were able to spot him out. Then again they were the world's miracles. He then went back into the dressing room; he would continue to try on several more outfits and ended up paying for majority of it. He didn't get many of the outfits but only the ones that made him feel comfortable. Right as he was signing the receipt Cagalli showed up.

"Hey, took you long enough," Athrun said in a teasing tone.

"Well, looks like you finally got a new wardrobe," Cagalli said with a smirk with ice cream in her hand. She had one bag in her hand, "I bought a dress for the party your parents are having in celebration of the Junis Seven Project."

"I forgot about that," Athrun said with a groan. "I wasn't really expecting to see them till the end of the month."

Cagalli eyed him like as if he lost his mind, "They rescheduled it for the end of the month before I leave."

"What?" Athrun looked back at the girl as they walked out of the store together.

"It would help if you check your messages, but then again when you have mostly Meer on them, who would want to check it," Cagalli took a taste out of her ice cream and held it up to Athrun's mouth. He licked some of it and both though nothing of it. They walked at an even pace, side by side as they reached the doors. "So Zala, what was it like being the male version of a Barbie doll?"

"That's not funny, Athha," Athrun told her and once again she offered her ice cream for him to have some. He did take another taste of it as they continued to walk like that to the car. It was strange that they didn't even notice it, it was almost like it happened everyday…but it didn't. Only been a week and they were acting like that. Strange couple is all that could be said about them but it was a media news section as cameras were filming the two. They both put their bags into the car's trunk as Athrun rushed over to open the door for her. And then went to his side to drive off from the mall.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"What do you mean, they are acting like a real couple," Lacus asked Shiho as they were driving along to Lacus's father's home.

"I'm telling you, it was all over the news. She was feeding him ice cream and were having a normal conversation, at least normal for them," Shiho told her pink friend. "It's strange, I mean I heard them fighting in the apartment yesterday and then out in public they are the perfect couple!"

"Does she have a ring?" Lacus asked all of the sudden to try to catch up on the past week's events.

"Oh yeah, apparently he had is saved up. I think it was the ring he was going to give you if you didn't go off and marry Kira," Shiho told her. "It looks good on her though, with her slightly tanned complexion that ring screams her."

"It's only been a week," Lacus said as she began to think of other possibilities. "What could have caused them to act like that though; they could have just said it was false…"

"But she is currently at his apartment," Shiho reminded her. "Don't you think it would be strange for her to live at his apartment for a month and to think they are just _friends_?"

"You have a point, but still," Lacus paused for a moment. "They were fighting like cats and dogs and now all of the sudden they are like that?"

"Oh yeah, Athrun's secretary walked into his office to see Athrun and Cagalli in a very interesting situation," Shiho said and Lacus almost looked mortified. "Don't worry clothes were still on, just their lips were not used for fighting…"

"Oh my gosh," Lacus said in shock. "Do you think those two are actually sincerely engaged now?"

"I don't know, but there is something going on beyond what we can see," Shiho replied. "I just wish I knew what it was…it is almost like something happened between them."

"But what could it be," Lacus began to ponder. But they arrived first at the Zala apartment. "Why are we here?"

"I'm going to show you something," Shiho said with a smile. The two crept up to the door to see if they could hear anything and boy they could.

"WHAT?"

"I SAID YOU NEED TO STOP BEHAVING LIKE A CHILD!"

"WHAT IS THAT SUPPOSE TO MEAN, ZALA!"

"EXACTLY HOW IT SOUNDED LIKE!"

"DON'T YOU DARE WALK IN ON ME AGAIN WHILE I'M TAKING A SHOWER?"

"WHY NOT? IT'S NOT LIKE I HAVEN'T SEEN YOU NAKED BEFORE! I HAVE SEEN YOU MORE THAN ONCE!"

"THAT WEEK DOESN'T COUNT!"

"WHY DOESN'T IT?"

"BECAUSE I DIDN'T KNOW IT WAS YOU?"

"What is going on," Lacus whispered but then Shiho knocked on the door. They heard sounds as if someone was falling and the padding of feet running around. The door swished open to reveal Athrun still wet but wrapped with a towel that was hanging around his waist. Cagalli was behind him with a towel wrapped around her body.

"Are we interrupting something?" Shiho asked as she stepped in with Lacus.

"NO!" The two answered together looking back at each other and back at their friends.

"Lacus when did you get here," Cagalli asked looking over at the clock that hung over her head. "I didn't think you were going to be here for at least another hour?"

"Well, I thought I'd drop by to see how you two were getting along," Lacus said with her usual sweet smile. "It seems you two are doing quite well."

"I'll change and I'll go with you," Cagalli said as she rushed to her room. Athrun closed the door and rushed off to his room as well.

"See what I told you," Shiho whispered into her ear.

"Very interesting," Lacus replied back when Cagalli came out in a pair of capris and a tight shirt. It had written on the back across her shoulder blades, BAD ASS. Cagalli smiled as she was still putting her hair up in a clip when Athrun came out wearing a pair of jeans and a comfortable t-shirt. Shiho and Lacus almost fell on the floor in shock. Athrun was dressed…casual?

"Where are you going," Cagalli asked with her hands on her hips after trying to clip her hair. Athrun went over behind her and began pulling out some of the knots so she could put up her hair. Lacus and Shiho were silently freaking out even more, what was going on and where were their friends?

Cagalli finally clipped her hair back and Athrun kissed her cheek, "I'm going out to meet up with Yzak today. He was complaining about something or other at the base head quarters."

"Oh," Cagalli said in return as she went back to grab her purse. "Ok, what about dinner?"

"I'll pick you up, and we can eat out!" Athrun shouted back and Shiho was completely lost and Lacus even more so. They could not believe what was taking place before them. Athrun was putting on some…shoes as Cagalli put on some comfortable sandals.

"I'll call you later than," Athrun leaned up and Cagalli pressed a kiss on his lips. Then she went out the door with a stunned Shiho and Lacus. The two were stumped, of course Shiho had saw a preview earlier yesterday but it wasn't compared to what she just saw with Lacus. It was different; it was as if they were acting like a couple without realizing they were doing it? How could it be? Maybe it was a show for them, but was it really? It was way too natural, the movements were as if they had been in love for a long time and never knew it.

"Let's go," Cagalli shouted and Athrun came out and waved. Cagalli waved back as she got into the car with Shiho and Lacus. They got a far distance away from the apartment complex but Shiho parked it into the Clyne Lot and Lacus and Shiho both looked at Cagalli.

"Spill!" Shiho and Lacus both demanded.

"Spill what," Cagalli asked as she got out of the car. Lacus and Shiho were closely following behind Cagalli as they marched up the doorsteps to be greeted by Sigel. Still his fatherly instincts kicked in when he watched Shiho and Lacus chasing after Cagalli, he knew something was going on. He had seen it on the news, everyday about the development of the Athha and Zala relationship. He shook his head as he followed the three girls into the living room.

"Cagalli, what is going on with you and Athrun," Lacus asked and Cagalli looked stunned. "I know those two people we saw in that room apartment wasn't you and Athrun."

"Please," Cagalli said as she waved her hand at her friends. "There is nothing strange about us. It's just a trial and error relationship, if it works out it does and if it doesn't it doesn't."

"You make it sound as if it is no big deal," Shiho replied. "What do you know about him, I want details of what you know about the great Mighty Athrun Zala!"

Cagalli laughed, "I know that boy is no saint, if that's what you mean?"

"What is his favorite color," Lacus asked.

Cagalli sat there for a moment, "I would have to say blue, green, or red. That is what mostly took up his closet." Cagalli said as if it was nothing but she was glad that she and Athrun had that talk about some of their favorite things.

"Favorite memory," Shiho asked and Cagalli sat there and smiled.

"The time he went to the park with his parents, before the whole Junis Seven incident," Cagalli smiled grew bigger. "That is when he met Kira on that playground as little boys."

"Keep going!"

"What?" Cagalli looked at them stunned.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Yzak why are you grilling me about Cagalli," Athrun asked as he was going over the documents he was suppose to help him with.

"What's her favorite color?" Yzak asked suspiciously.

"From the looks of it, she really doesn't but she does have a fondness for pink colored objects but she wears a lot of white though and purple," Athrun told him as he went over some other papers.

"So you have been noticing her appearance," Yzak asked as he leaned over the desk to look at his friend. Athrun backed away slightly and wondering why he was being interrogated.

"I notice things yes, it's been a week and that's all that she packed up in her closet." Athrun told him as he pulled the document between them.

"Ice cream flavor," Yzak asked…

"She likes a lot of different kinds," Athrun told him. "She tends to buy different flavors when we are out and about."

"What kinds…"

Athrun sat there for a moment, "She tends to eat more chocolate, but she'll get vanilla, strawberry, mint, and more chocolate."

"Favorite perfume?"

Athrun cocked his head to the side as he was thinking, "She usually smells like fresh jasmine and strawberries."

**Damn fool, he's in love with her and doesn't even know it? Or is he just an idiot? **Yzak sat down into his seat again. His white uniform clung to him and had to readjust how he was sitting. "What are some of her favorite music?"

"She likes jazz and blues," Athrun replied effortlessly. Yzak arched his eyebrow, "Why all the questions?"

"Just seeing if you took my advice," Yzak replied. "Seems like you got to know the girl well enough."

"Yzak, don't worry about her," Athrun told him simply as he began marking some of the documents. "If you are wondering she found out on her own…"

"How did she?"

"I kept a lot of the numbers in a drawer in my dresser," Athrun told him as he continues to write all over the document. "Granted I never called them back, but she gave me a hard enough time about it."

"You are clean aren't you," Yzak asked him concerned.

"Yes, I am." Athrun grunted, "What are you my father?"

"Just making sure," Yzak told him simply.

"Anyway," Athrun said quickly changing the subject as he handed him the document with all of his writing everywhere. "This has too many errors in the calculations, if you want some of the new suits to fly with the weight adjustments you have to calibrate the engines to push that weight with gravity. That's why they can't lift the heavy objects from earth that you need for Junis Seven reconstruction for the memorial site."

"Changing the subject," Yzak muttered under his breath and went to work. The two began discussing the things they needed to do for the project.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Any thing you want," Athrun asked Cagalli as they drove along the silent highway.

"I don't feel like anything in particular," Cagalli replied as he just pulled up into an Italian restaurant.

"Will this do?" Athrun asked and Cagalli nodded. However unknown to the two, they were being followed by their friends this time around. They had their own cameras to spy on their friends, they knew something was off about them and they had to know what.

Athrun helped her out of the car and walked with his hand on the small of her back. They watched closely for any signs that they were acting weird. They went into the restaurant and so did they. They sat in the far corner to watch their friends with great interest.

"I'll have some water please," Cagalli ordered.

"I'll have the same," Athrun also agreed. "What would you like?"

Cagalli had that cute thinking face on, "I don't know. I'm not that hungry…maybe we could just get something big to share?"

Athrun nodded, "Could we have the chicken parmesan with a side order of bread sticks, I'll share it with my fiancé."

"Of course," the waitress took the menus from the couple and went on her way. The two sat in silence as they were waiting for the food to arrive. Meanwhile in the background…

"I can't believe I let you talk me into this," Yzak complained. "It's their business what they do…"

"Don't you want to know what is going on," Shiho asked him as she batted her eyelashes. "You even said so yourself he was answering all those questions about Cagalli as if they were nothing. He couldn't have just gotten that information in one day."

"Besides, I want to see how they act when they aren't around us," Lacus replied as the food order arrived.

"Thank you," Athrun said politely as he took a bite out of the plate. Cagalli did the same, but then took her fork and got some chicken on her side and held it up to Athrun's mouth. He took a bit out of it and began to chew.

"How was it at the base with Yzak," Cagalli asked as she began to eat more of the parmesan.

"It's was alright, everyone is busy making sure the Junis Seven projects is half way done before you leave back for earth." Athrun replied as he wiped a bit of sauce away from Cagalli's face. "What about you and girls, did you get a dress for Lacus?"

Cagalli nodded, "Apparently Miriallia ordered a dress up here without knowing it, so Lacus came up to pick it up and figured she would get hers too."

"I wonder how Dearka is holding up," Athrun pondered and Cagalli chuckled.

"He sounds like he is anxious to get married, he doesn't seem like he wants to wait," Cagalli told him with a smile. "Considering Lacus and Kira are officially married just did not have a ceremony."

"Speaking of which, I wonder when Yzak is going to make his wedding date," Athrun said with a smirk. "I even wonder how Shiho puts up with him."

Cagalli smirked, "She has him whipped into shape. If he gets out of line, she just doesn't let him have his way in anything. Don't they live together?"

"I think they do," Athrun said simply as he took another bite out of his chicken. Then noticed that Cagalli didn't have any more and gave her the rest of his currently on his fork, Cagalli took a bite of the rest.

"This is weird," Shiho said simply watching them eat. "Are you sure they aren't drugged or anything?"

"I don't think so," Yzak told his fiancé. "But they are acting really close for almost killing each other back in Orb."

"I hate to say it, but I wonder if this is all an act for the public to see," Lacus said simply. "It doesn't seem like Cagalli to just give up unless she has something planned."

"Do you think, they are doing this to only break it off late," Shiho asked with wide eyes. "They wouldn't…"

"They might," Lacus affirmed but the couple was still in their own world. They didn't know what was going on, but the couple stood up after Athrun had paid the bill. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders as they walked out of the restaurant. "Come on!"

The trio again followed the couple keeping a safe distance. Athrun helped Cagalli into her passenger seat and then went over to his side. Then the two were gone as the trio stood there watching them leave. "I hate to say it, but I don't think all of it is an act."

"Why do you say that," Shiho looking up at Yzak.

"Athrun, well he's never been like this with any of the past girls he's been with," Yzak told her simply. "The way he looks at her is different, even when he was talking about her earlier…it was as if…"

"They are actually falling in love," Lacus finished for him. "They don't even know it yet. But will they even know it when the time comes?"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

wow! thank you for all of your reviews! I'm glad that all of you have been enjoying the story thus far. I hope you continue to enjoy everything I put up for you! May you continue to see good things in this story and I'm blushing to all of your compliments.


	6. Chapter Five

**Not All Pretend**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gundam Seed or Gundam Seed Destiny. This story idea is based off the idea of "matchmaking" and when the two that are put together don't really like each other. This is an Alternative Universe but granted their personalities will still be there.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter Five**

Another week had passed, and it seemed that the fighting had turned from one of enemies to just playful and teasing. Granted there were moments that it was loud and obnoxious but it was good enough for everyone around them. During this whole week period he went with Cagalli on all of the space trips to the Junis Seven sites. He made sure he was there for a helping hand, she still was frightened to go on those space crafts but it was different now. It was almost as if she felt guilty because of his injury, but in time those feelings would fade. After all he was alive and well, nothing ever got heated as the last time the couple was in his office.

Cagalli sat in the living room flipping through the channels, bored since there was nothing interesting on TV. She growled and almost threw the remote control at the screen when she felt a hand on her wrist and a kiss on the top of her head. She looked up to see Athrun Zala towering over her form, "I don't want you breaking my TV. It cost a pretty penny and I don't want to buy another one."

"Then tell those people to put something interesting on the program schedule," Cagalli whined. Then she sighed as Athrun sat down next to her stomach, she was lying down on the couch. Athrun then put it on one of the movie channels, "I didn't know that was on…"

"There you have something to watch," Athrun told her as he stood up and walked over to the kitchen.

"When did you get back, Zala," Cagalli asked as she began to lose herself into the program.

"Just a few minutes ago," Athrun replied. "What did you miss me Athha?"

"In your dreams," Cagalli told him and Athrun chuckled.

"How would you know what I am dreaming of," Athrun asked as he made himself a smoothie. He went down to sit on the comforter but Cagalli followed him over there. She sat in his lap and shared his drink with him, and Athrun put his cheek on the top of her head as they watched the movie.

"When are Yzak and Shiho coming over for dinner," Cagalli asked as she took another sip out of his smoothie.

Athrun looked at his watch, "In about ten minutes, I left the door open for them to just walk in."

"Ok," Cagalli said as she snuggled into him and he wrapped an arm around her waist. The two watched the movie comfortably until they heard the door open. Shiho and Yzak saw how comfortable the two were and almost didn't want to ruin the moment. They just let it all go knowing that they were acting more on instinct and what felt comfortable. They had made sure when Lacus went down to earth the other day not to tell Kira anything. It was strange enough as it is, they knew the couple still fought like cats and dogs but forcing them to live under the same roof has caused them to act differently. Since there was no one else in this place which made it just the two of them, and it made them wonder what was going on with those two.

"Hey there," Shiho greeted which caused only Athrun to look up. He smiled but then realized that Cagalli had fallen asleep during the movie.

"Let me get her to bed," Athrun turned off the TV and placed his smoothie on the table next to him. He then gathered up Cagalli into his arms and carried her over back to her room. Yzak and Shiho watched in amusement as Athrun then came out of her room. "I'll wake her up when dinner's ready."

"Alright," Yzak said as they sat down at couch. And Athrun went back to his original spot when he was watching the movie, "So how have the trips been?"

"They're alright, it's causing Cagalli a lot of stress due to how much work they have to catch up on," Athrun said simply. "If she had come up to the PLANTs earlier they would be on time. But it isn't too bad either."

"That's good, it will be nice to have a new Junis Seven to visit to," Shiho said with a warm smile. "She has been working hard hasn't she?"

Athrun chuckled, "If you mean yelling at all of her workers than yes."

"She's going to kill herself if she isn't careful," Yzak told his friend. "You need to keep a closer eye on her."

"I know, but she is too stubborn for her own good." Athrun shrugged, "One second she is mad at you ready to knock your head into the ground and next she is the perfect angel. I can't help that part of her."

"Cagalli will always be the stubborn princess of Orb," Shiho said softly. "If it wasn't her interference in the war, maybe it would have never stopped."

"What are you talking about?" Athrun asked with an arched eyebrow.

Yzak sighed, "When you were unconscious and everyone thought for you to be dead. Cagalli revealed herself and called for all troops to hold fire. She made a huge speech on how everyone deserves a chance at life, and what were we protecting. She was able to open many people's eyes as she declared she really didn't belong to either the world of the Coordinators or naturals."

"We are assuming this is the time after she met Kira," Shiho told Athrun. "She found out about her birth, she is part of the generation where they tried to make coordinators but in the mother's womb. She has some abilities that we coordinators have, but she is also still a natural."

"She didn't tell me anything about that," Athrun said softly.

"She lost someone during the war which caused her to finally break her silence on who she was," Yzak said simply. "Granted even after her speech the war continued with the extremists and she was forced back down to Orb."

"I didn't know that she did something like that," Athrun said shocked.

Shiho nodded, "Well she did. But no one really talks about it up here in PLANT, it's no wonder you didn't know."

"I see," Athrun said softly. He smirked, something new he learned about the Orb's princess. It was funny how his world was turning out to be. He chuckled as he heard the door bell ring, "I ordered us some dinner from the Chinese restaurant."

"Great," Shiho declared as she rushed over to the table and Yzak followed after her. Athrun brought in the orders and placed them on the table, "I'll go get Cagalli!" Shiho then went to go wake up Cagalli.

"So, how much longer before she goes back to earth," Yzak asked with a smirk on his lips. "I mean, aren't you going with her?"

Athrun sighed, "She goes back actually at the end of the next week. They called her back a few days early. I'll probably finish up a few things up here and then go down to Orb. I already have a room at the Orb manor waiting for me, but I won't be down there till about three weeks after she leaves."

"So three weeks without her," Yzak smirked. "How are you going to ever survive?"

"I'll manage, I always do…"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Athrun was putting on his tuxedo; he grunted he had social gatherings like these. His parents were holding a grand ball for the Junis Seven project, and Cagalli of course had to go it was after all her company that was working on it. He was searching around for his tie when he heard Cagalli call for him. He put aside his search to go to the bathroom where Cagalli was trying to finish zipping up her dress. He walked over to her and zipped up the deep red dress that clung to every curve on her body.

"Thank you," Cagalli said as she went back to putting on some make up. She noticed that he didn't have his tie on and pulled it out of his breast pocket. She then quickly ties the bow tie in matter of seconds and went back to her make up.

"So that is where it was," Athrun said with a smirk. "What are you trying to do, scare the other guests away?"

"Shut up Zala," Cagalli growled. "I'm trying to make myself presentable for the evening. Besides this will be the last night you see me, until you get down in Orb."

"So you want me to remember you as a nightmare?" Athrun asked and got elbowed, "Ow!"

"Serves you right," Cagalli told him as finished a few touches on her face. "Ready?"

"Finally Athha," Athrun went out of the room to put his shoes on and Cagalli went to do the same.

"Oh!" Cagalli threw her shawl at him and he caught it with ease.

"Was this supposed to hurt me," Athrun asked with an arched eyebrow. Cagalli waked over to hit him but Athrun stood up and placed it around her shoulder and kissed her cheek. "Let's get going!"

The couple had made their way over to the Zala manor in a fair amount of time. They walked in to see that many if not all of the guests had arrived. They were all dressed up and Cagalli felt like a sore thumb, for all she knew she was the only of her kind. Athrun placed an arm around her waist and kissed her hair seeing her discomfort. After that little action did she seem to calm down and walk around with Athrun as if nothing was the matter. Of course someone was watching them from above…

"Don't they look sweet," Lenore asked her husband.

Patrick nodded, "However, it would seem they are natural about their actions then some plot to get back at us."

"I agree," Lenore stated. "It would seem some time alone together worked out well for them."

"Yes, but how long before hurricane Athha hits," Patrick asked his wife. "I don't know, but this seems all too good to be true."

Lenore looked at him in shock, "What do you mean?"

"I have a feeling sooner or later, this is going to all fall down," Patrick said simply. "Sources tell me they fight uncontrollably at his apartment and while they out and about, they seem to be the perfect couple. Granted at first it seemed their actions were forced but over the course of this past month, they seem to be more natural."

"Yes dear, however we just have to hope for the best…"

Cagalli and Athrun were dancing on the dance floor completely lost in each other's embrace. No one around them mattered, it would seem strange but Shiho and Yzak had learned to accept their friends' behaviors. Odd it may be, but then again falling in love was something that was never truly normal. But could they see it, or were they blind? Probably blind to it, Yzak chuckled as he pulled Shiho closer to him. In all reality, Shiho and Yzak didn't start spending time together till she was under his command. At first they avoided each other like the plague but slowly it grew into love. It took them a while to realize it but they were, and were happy about it.

It would seem that it was similar with Athrun and Cagalli but in a different way. "Do you think they'll be happy?" Yzak looked down to Shiho surprised by her sudden question.

"Once that idiot realizes he is hopelessly in love with her," Yzak told her with a smile. He kissed her forehead, "It took us a while to realize it."

Shiho giggled, "But when we did realize it, I remember a certain someone couldn't control himself and we ended up turning on the speakers on the ship."

"Don't remind me," Yzak groaned. "Dearka wouldn't leave me alone about that for weeks on end."

"At least it was just him and not the entire crew," Shiho reminded him as she placed a soft kiss on his lips. "How long do you think he will last before he goes down to see her?"

"I don't know," Yzak said with a shrug. "Depends on how much he has already fallen for her…"

"Interesting development," Shiho said with a grin.

The couple continues to dance and everyone just watched with smiles gracing their lips. The music had stopped playing but they were lost in their own little world. It made everyone who didn't know them sigh at romance but the few that knew them just questioned their motives, were they together for the long haul or some kind of joke for everyone to be shocked at later? Only time would tell…

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"How is he doing?" Dearka asked his white hair friend. He had come up to visit his parents but didn't expect to be told that Athrun hadn't left his office in two weeks.

"He's crazy, if he goes home he only comes back out to the office," Yzak said firmly. "He even kissed Meer thinking it was Cagalli."

"WHAT?" Dearka asked in utter disbelief. "He's only been around Cagalli for a month and he wants to jump her?"

"Not really, but I think he was dreaming," Yzak said simply. "He needs to go down and see her…it's simple as that."

"What else has he been doing," Dearka asked in complete interest.

"He goes out and eat, but usually he is waiting around the phone for her to call," Yzak shrugged. "She's probably doing better than him, he's always hoping that it's her calling. For someone who doesn't like that girl, sure has a strange way of showing it."

"Dang, Athrun has fallen in love!" Dearka said with a huge laugh escaping his lips. "This is way too good, I mean how could he fall in love with a crazy girl like Cagalli?"

"I don't know, but you should have seen them for the last few weeks they were together," Yzak told his friend.

"What do you mean?"

"There was one night, Shiho and I went over to his apartment for dinner," Yzak paused as Dearka was leaning in to hear the story. "They were watching a movie all snuggled up with each other."

"That's nothing special…"

"In the same chair and sharing a smoothie."

"NO!"

"Yes, and she apparently had fallen asleep so he carried her back to her room. Then at the party, they were dancing to no music."

Dearka let out a whistle, "We need to get him to Orb and see what other stuff happens. I can take him down with me tomorrow."

"Good, then he can be out of my hair," Yzak said as he leaned back in his chair. "I can't wait till something happens between those two. It's getting on my nerves they can't figure out what is going on between them."

"Love is blind, especially is these kind of situations. It's kind of like you and Shiho."

"We were never that bad," Yzak argued and Dearka shrugged. "Take it back!"

"What if I don't?"

"You better take it back!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"How is she," Lacus asked as she walked up to the upper floor of the Athha Manor. Kira was looking out to the balcony where Cagalli was sitting and looking up to the sky. Kira wrapped his arm around his wife as they both looked over to the blonde.

"Well she hasn't done anything out of her normal routine except sit out there and look up to the sky," Kira told her. "It seems she has gotten use to Athrun. She is always looking up, I guess hoping to catch a glimpse of him."

"Do you think she knows," Lacus asked with a smile.

"I don't think so," Kira told her. "She acts as if she still hates him around us, but in these moments you see her. You know she is especially when she is playing with that ring on her finger."

"She seems to have taken quite a liking to him," Lacus said.

"What happened when you were up at PLANT," Kira asked and Lacus shook her head. "When are you going to tell me?"

"Never," Lacus teased and Kira placed a kiss on her cheek. "Why don't we leave her alone …"

Both stopped when they saw a chopper landing and Cagalli apparently snapped out of her daze. She ran passed Kira and Lacus, they quickly followed after the blonde girl. Cagalli rushed through the doors into the open grass area, of course Lacus and Kira behind her. Cagalli stood there as Dearka came out first with a smile on his lips. He waved and Cagalli of course waved back. Dearka went to go greet his friends Kira and Lacus and Cagalli was about to turn back when she saw a hint of blue.

Athrun stepped out of the chopper with a suitcase in hand. Cagalli ran over and hugged him as he accepted it with open arms. Kira and Lacus along with Dearka just smiled, they knew it was because they had missed each other, and they might as well just live with it. Whether they might be acting the other part of time, this was sincere. The one that was in shock was Uzumi who had just arrived to see his daughter embracing none other than Athrun Zala.

"Now that is something you don't see everyday," Uzumi said with an arched eyebrow. Cagalli and Athrun let each other go a bit as he picked up his fallen suitcase, and began walking back over to the group. The chopper's pilot waved as he flew back away from the manor. Athrun had his arm around Cagalli as she had hers wrapped around his waist.

"Well, hello there Athrun, I wasn't expecting you for another week or two," Uzumi said as he shook the young man's hand.

"Well, it was a bit unexpected trip but I figured I had already finished up most of the work I needed done," Athrun said with a smile.

"I see," Uzumi said with a smile. "Cagalli seems happy to see you." Cagalli blushed and Athrun just smiled, "Well lets get you settled into your room, I bet you must be tired from your trip."

"Thank you Lord Uzumi," Athrun said as Cagalli clung onto him and he did the same.

"Well, I'm going to see if Miriallia is hanging around here," Dearka waved as he began to run towards the parking area.

"Miriallia is going to eat him alive for leaving in the first place," Cagalli said and Athrun chuckled.

While the two spent most of their time arguing up in Athrun's room, which only caused Uzumi to shake his head. Lacus and Kira sat down with him as they drank some tea waiting for the couple to come down. Uzumi sighed deeply as he heard the constant bickering from the top floor.

"How long do you think they will before they come down from the top floor," Uzumi asked Athrun and Cagalli were arguing about why he hadn't come down earlier.

"You think that is bad," Lacus said with a smirk. "It is almost like they are looking for a reason to fight, it's just something they do."

"From deep rooted 'hatred' towards each other," Kira said with a chuckle.

Uzumi shook his head as he heard a door slam. Athrun came storming down the stairs but Cagalli was behind him. "WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU ARE GOING!"

Athrun turned around and kissed her fully on the lips. He then threw her over his shoulder as she began pounding on his back. Uzumi arched his eyebrow as Kira and Lacus looked shocked. They had no idea where they were going, but Athrun just took Cagalli out of the door with him.

"What just happened?" Uzumi asked completely unsure what to make of what occurred.

"I think it is best we don't try to figure out what just happened," Lacus said simply and Kira nodded in agreement.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Laughter could be heard, it had only been a few hours since they left the manor. But they were laughing again, Athrun was splashing water onto Cagalli and she did the same. They were playing along one of the beaches of Orb. He lifted her up and twirled her around as she just continues to laugh in glee. Of course the media was hiding in every corner watching them, and was taking pictures and filming everyone second.

"What made you come down early," Cagalli asked with a smirk on his lips.

Athrun shrugged, "Dearka offered me a ride. So I took it, of course I had to park Justice at the Orb Military base…"

"You didn't!" Cagalli exclaimed in surprise. "You flew down with your mobile suit? And Dearka let you?"

"Dearka came up to the PLANTs with a mobile suit," Athrun said with a shrug. "So he suggested I pull mine out of the closest"

"You're insane," Cagalli replied in response. "But I'm glad you came anyway…"

"Are you now," Athrun asked with a smirk.

"Now I have dance partner for the costume party my company is having," Cagalli winked at him.

"So you are going to use me," Athrun asked pretending to be hurt. Cagalli was back on her feet walking along the water's shore line. She was making herself look like a true princess by use letting heir hair flow in the breeze of the sea and her clothes beating with the wind. She turned to look at him with a beautiful smile and began running along the beach and Athrun chased after her. He caught up to her and twirled her around, "So what kind of partner am I going to be?"

Cagalli turned to look up at him, "Which one would you like to learn?"

"You mean, as in classes?" Athrun asked with an arched eyebrow.

Cagalli nodded, "We are all going to dress up as couples from different time periods of dance, and have our own little costume party and dance contest."

"Oh really," Athrun then twirled her around as he dipped her. "Which dances are offered to us?"

"Well I want to do some swing," Cagalli answered with a pleading pout. Athrun sighed, "Please say yes!"

"As the lady wishes," Athrun placed a sweet kiss on her forehead.

"Then lets go," Cagalli shrieked in excitement as she pulled Athrun back over to the car.

"Now?"

"Yes," Cagalli shouted in glee as they reached back to the car. The two found their way to the car in record time, and quickly made their way back to the city. Athrun saw Cagalli's excitement and they were holding each other's hand in the car, even when he shifted the gears her hand was still intertwined with his. They made it over to the dance school and she pulled Athrun into the school with her. Athrun saw the school and it was filled with many of her workers from the company and sighed.

"Ah," an elderly woman showed up with a huge smile on her face. "Miss Athha, you came!"

Cagalli smiled, "This is my fiancée, Athrun Zala. Athrun this is the dance teacher, Madam Peterson."

"Ah, this is the handsome man," Peterson said with a huge smile on her lips. "Well what will you two be needing to learn?"

"Swing," Cagalli said with a huge smile on her lips.

"Well then, let us see what you can learn in a short amount of time," Peterson clapped and everyone cleared the floor. "It is time for a chance of pace. Put in some swing…"

Madam Peterson then instructed the couple to get into a certain dance position and so the lessons began. Athrun and Cagalli were quick studies as they learned a few dance tricks and flips, turns, and everything else. They had to be close and intimate in the dance moves and it created such heated 'passion' in the room. Madam Peterson had a such smile on her lips as the couple were learning just the first part of the dance and it was already a great amount of progress that most couples had made in her studio.

"I am impressed with your progress," Peterson clapped. "Come back in the morning and I will teach you more."

"Understood," Cagalli said with a huge smile and Athrun rubbed her shoulders. "What time?"

"Whenever you are awake," Peterson said with a huge smile as the couple then took their leave. "I shall see you then…"

Athrun and Cagalli bid the lady good night, as they found themselves on the road. They rode in silence and Cagalli fell asleep. Athrun just smiled as he felt the breeze from the drive and brushed over some thoughts running through his head. Cagalli looked like a small child in a deep sleep and perfectly unaware of her surroundings, Athrun carefully brushed her hair with his fingers. He smiled as he drove up to the manor and turned off the engine of Cagalli's car.

He walked around and lifted Cagalli into his arms, and she wrapped her arms around his neck. He kicked the door closed and the car beeped as it locked the doors. Athrun made his way up through the manor but there were viewing eyes everywhere. Athrun walked up the stairs and Cagalli groaned in her sleep as she felt his body shift positions walking up the stairs.

He then saw Uzumi looking down at them with a curious glare, "Where have you two been?"

"Cagalli wanted to go to dance lessons," Athrun told him.

Uzumi stroked his beard, "How interesting. Is it for that party of hers?"

"Yes," Athrun replied curtly.

"I see," Uzumi said simply. "Your arms must be tired in caring such a heavy loud."

"She's nothing compared to what I use to carry during the war," Athrun told him as he walked passed him until something shocked him.

"I know that you met Cagalli during the war," Uzumi turned to see Athrun had stopped in his tracks. "I do not know what happened during her time with you, but it seems since you returned into her life…regardless of a name, she seems to be happier. I thank you for that."

Athrun was stunned but Uzumi just walked on to his room. Cagalli hadn't awakened which was a good thing and it made him happy. He swiftly went to Cagalli's room and placed her onto her bed. He pulled the covers over her so she could sleep till morning. But what Uzumi had told him made him wonder, how did he know? How did he even find out? How could he put two and two together? Then again, he probably had more resources than Cagalli did…

"Good night," Athrun said simply as he kissed her forehead. He then walked out of the room with a sleeping princess behind him and a date with her and a dance teacher.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Well, how was this? I hope you liked it as much as the others. Hope to hear from you and see what you might want to see happen in the story. Often your ideas help me continue to push through writer's block and write more creatively. So thanks again to the reviews and all of your compliments.


	7. Chapter Six

I usually write responses back to the reviews, I guess I got kind of lazy. Anyway I'm going to start doing it now; I should have done it earlier oh well! Anyway here we go!

**Animemistress419**: I'm glad that you loved the chapter. And how was it perfect timing might I ask? Thank you again for your kind words…I hope you will always continue to enjoy every chapter!

**GaIa12GSD**: I'm glad you liked the chapter! Hope you like all of the others too!

**Hazumi Yoi**: Hero? Wow, I've never heard that one before. Thank you, can I ask why and how so? Anyway, glad you like the chapter and the story thus far!

**Gseedlover**: thanks for the compliment. I hope you will always continue to enjoy the story!

**Panda**: a hickey is made when someone sucks on your skin, it makes like a bruise like mark. Thanks for enjoying the chapter

**MyouseiSeed**: I agree with you there! Heheheh!

**The Angels' Princess**: Well I'm glad you have been enjoying the story and thanks for the ideas. I'll make sure I can put in a little more for your enjoyment. I always enjoy long reviews, I think one time you wrote sorry about it. Anyway, I enjoy long reviews! Thanks again!

**Taijiya-sango88**: I hope this update was ASAP enough for you. I'm glad you like the story so far

**Cathrun**: Thanks for your review! I hope you continue to enjoy more!

**Asga**: they are sweet aren't they? Hehehe, happy couple? But will it last? Hehehe, thanks for the review!

**Cottengreentea**: hehehe, actually I'm an architect major with a music minor. I'm not in school to become a write even though many people have told me to pursue that direction. I don't know yet, but I know writing is my passion. Thank you for your review!

**Lamu**: Hey, glad you like the chapter. Well I have the story pretty much written at least four chapters in advance. So that's why I update so quickly, I'm always writing and I don't post it all at one time either…I like to see how people react so I know if I need to change content or not. Thanks for your review and you'll just have to wait and see what happens to our couple!

**Bado-san**: well glad you enjoying the fic. I know more than likely there are errors, but I'm human. I usually post up the edited version from my beta after she gets her hands on them. But since she is busy too and I get a lot of "hate" reviews when I don't update. So I try to update when she send me the edited version but hey what can I do? Can't please everybody (makes a pouting face) anyway, glad you like the scene with Cagalli at Athrun's apartment. Its ok that you are blank right now, I'll try to figure out something. Again thank you for the reviews and hope you like the rest of the story.

**Stuntsheep**: more kissing? There will be more, I promise but not saying where.

**Not All Pretend**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gundam Seed or Gundam Seed Destiny. This story idea is based off the idea of "matchmaking" and when the two that are put together don't really like each other. This is an Alternative Universe but granted their personalities will still be there.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter Six**

"One, two, three, and four!" Madam Peterson shouted as the couple danced around her studio dance floor. Athrun and Cagalli were now learning things in broken down manner. They were learning more difficult steps of the swing routine. They were going to be the spotlight for the party at least that is what Madam Peterson thought when they arrived at eight in the morning. Of course the couple was arguing half of the time but she found it amusing of course. The couple had spent the fast four hours just working on steps and Cagalli had actually had to wear a swing skirt. Athrun had to put on some dancing shoes and Cagalli had the dancing heels.

Athrun eyes were focused on Cagalli and hers were the same. They were learning the moves by feeling, like madam Peterson kept on shouting at them. It was feeling of the movements instead of counting each steps, they had to feel each other's heart beat and know that was what was the idea of just learning a dance. She watched in excitement as they pretty much had learn the first half of the routine. She was inwardly jumping for joy as the couple had sweat pretty much a whole gallon and called for a break.

"Alright," she clapped her hands. "Break time, why don't you drink some water and maybe even go eat lunch. That is after you shower and get a change of clothes."

Athrun began drinking out the bottle of water that he had prepared for them, Cagalli had taken another bottle and guzzled it down. Athrun smirked some of the water slipped down the corners of her lips. Athrun began wiping away the dabble of water and Cagalli just smiled up at him. Madam Peterson watched with amusement in her eyes, sure they were fighting earlier but there was something in their movements that said other wise. She just smiled, **Oh to be young again. Young wonderful love.** The couple then walked out of studio with Athrun holding his arm around Cagalli's slender waist.

Once they had left the room, Peterson turned to the other door… "You can come out now."

Kira and Lacus came out to show themselves. Madam Peterson just smiled as the two looked utterly confused, she they were accepting the couple but still their behavior was strange. They looked over at the dance teacher with stunned expressions.

"Well, are you two ready to waltz," Peterson said with a warm smile. "I don't think we will have much time since those two will more than likely be back."

"What is going on between them," Kira asked softly. "I mean, how in a few months are they acting like this perfect couple?"

"Sometimes it is better if we don't understand what is going on, but to let the events unfold," Madam Peterson said with a huge smile on her lips. "I have seen many couples come into this studio mostly for dance lessons for their wedding, and many of them are no longer together."

"What are you trying to say," Lacus asked as she clung to Kira.

Madam Peterson chuckled, "My dear, you two will be very happy together and besides you are married. But, your friends that were in here have something special, I however believe that they do not know what is there."

"Only time will tell," Lacus said with a warm smile.

"Yes, now with your lessons for this party," Madam Peterson walked over to her stereo and began playing the smooth waltz for Kira and Lacus. The two were dancing comfortably and as one unit. Madam Peterson had already said she has seen many couples walk through her studio but only a few had last in a loving, lasting relationship. She smiled, she loved the way Kira and Lacus looked at each other, but with Athrun and Cagalli…they had something extra, and only time will tell when it surfaces.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"HURRY UP!" Athrun shouted from the bottom of the stairs. He was tapping his food, he was dressed up in a swing era's suit. He however wore the tie loose, so he didn't tie it all the way up. He had a few upper buttons unbuttoned and his hair was actually slicked back a bit, but his hair always fell back into its original place. Athrun tapped his watch with his finger, "ATHHA, GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE!"

"WAIT A SECOND!" Cagalli shouted from the upper floor. Athrun shook his head and saw Kira come down with Lacus, they were dressed as a couple ready for a true fancy party. Lacus was wearing a beautifully sequenced blue dress and Kira in a tuxedo with a white tie. Lacus also had her hair done up but looked stunning.

"You know, yelling won't bring her down anytime soon," Kira told him. "I know, I tried that a lot before you even showed up."

"I know, but the woman has to know when it's time to go somewhere," Athrun pouted and Kira just laughed at his friend.

"She is your fiancée," Lacus told him with a smile. "After all it just means you have to be more patient with her."

"Thanks Lacus," Athrun said with a groan. "WHEN ARE YOU PLANNING TO JOIN US?"

"SHUT UP!" Cagalli's voice boomed and Athrun growled.

"Why don't you go on ahead without us," Athrun suggested.

"We said that we were going together, and that is what will do," Kira said simply. "Besides, we are going to just miss the dinner portion. The contest isn't for another two hours."

"At this rate we are going to miss the whole thing," Athrun said with a groan. "It's not like she has to make herself look pretty!"

"WHAT IS THAT SUPPOSE TO MEAN!" Athrun turned around and his eyes nearly fell out of his sockets. Cagalli was dressed in a beautiful blue swing dress with the full twirling skirt. She had matching strap heels and her hair pulled up with a beautiful barrette. She twirled at the stair case and Lacus clapped delight.

"You look great," Lacus hugged her friend once Cagalli and reached the bottom of the stairs. Cagalli smiled at her friend and Kira smiled at his sister.

"I agree with Lacus," Kira told her with a warm smile. "Are you ready?"

Cagalli nodded and then looked over at Athrun, "Do you have anything to say?"

"Let's go," Athrun smiled and Cagalli was about to punch him for being rude until he placed a quick kiss on her lips. Cagalli then accepted the out reaching hand he offered to. He walked out with her following after Kira and Lacus. They had actually called up a Limo to send them to the party held at a huge ballroom. They were sent on their way to the ballroom, as they rode in comfortable silence. Of course Kira and Lacus were watching their friends with interest. Dearka and Miriallia were going to be there, but they hadn't really seen how Athrun and Cagalli have been acting. It was going to be a huge surprise at their behavior, sure Dearka got a taste of it but not the full idea.

Yzak and Shiho were still up in the PLANTs they were busy with their own Wedding the date was moved up. So everyone would soon be going up to PLANT to go see their wedding. It was due to both of their parent's request that they push the wedding by two years earlier, mostly due to the wish they want grandchildren in the near future. So they would be unable to attend the party even though he were invited, but they weddings are a much bigger deal and plus Yzak didn't want to dress up for a dance competition either.

The couples arrived at the ballroom and made their way inside. There they saw couples dressed up in all different time periods and different styles for each genre of dance. It was exciting for the women and Athrun along with Kira just sighed. Lacus went off with Cagalli to go greet a few of the other co-workers as Athrun was left with Kira. They went in search of their table as their women went off to mingle.

"Do you see Dearka and Miriallia," Kira asked as they sat down at their table.

Athrun skimmed the area but could not stop their tall blonde friend and his fiancée. "You think we could spot Dearka at least, but I don't see him."

"Well, I think it is alright," Kira said with a smile. "He has to join us later with Mir, if they want to see the competition."

"Did they really hire real dance judges for this," Athrun asked in disbelief.

Kira shrugged, "That is what I heard. They wanted to the best for everyone; they really have been working hard."

Athrun nodded, "Well, I guess it does bring some reward to those that have been working at this non stop, eh?"

Kira chuckled, "Well how did you two do?"

"What do you mean," Athrun asked as he tilted his head.

"Lacus told me that Cagalli is still badgering you about your former flames," Kira told him as they got served some drinks. "She seems a bit jealous that you have had different woman…"

"Kira, I know she is upset about it, but I was at a lonely place in my life and finding anyway to show my parents I could be just as rebellious as Cagalli," Athrun sighed. "I'm not proud of it but I can't turn back the clock and I was able to realize soon enough to know it was wrong."

Kira nodded, "So why does she still bother you about it?"

Athrun grunted, "To get under my skin."

Kira chuckled, "When does she not get under anyone's skin?"

"Good question, she does have her ways," Athrun replied with a smile. "She isn't the type of person to take anything sitting down either."

"Cagalli, sit down? Is that possible?"

"I doubt it; she keeps me on my toes…"

"With good reason," Athrun turned to see Cagalli taking a seat next to him. She kissed him on his cheek and Athrun smiled in return. He patted her knee as Lacus took a seat next to Kira. "Talking about me behind my back?"

Athrun smiled as he caressed her cheek, "Always. You seem to always have some kind of interesting storyline in your life, so we discuss them when you are not present to argue facts."

"Not funny," Cagalli pouted and Athrun kissed her pouting lip.

"Hey you two, shouldn't you be thanking me," Dearka jumped onto the table then into his seat. Miriallia and Dearka chose Rock-n-Roll, so they dressed the part. They looked the part of fifties swinging couple.

"Hey Dearka," Athrun greeted as he wrapped an arm around Cagalli's shoulders the others greeted him of course and Cagalli rested her head on Athrun's shoulders. "Where were you two?"

"Talking with the crowd of course," Dearka said with a smile on his lips.

"Thanks for inviting us Cagalli," Miriallia said with a huge smile. "So it looks like you and Athrun are getting cozy?"

"Nothing wrong with that," Cagalli said with a huge smile. "Are you two looking forward to the wedding, we are just inching closer and closer to it?"

Miriallia nodded, "But remember Yzak and Shiho are getting married before us. So we need to make sure we are all three fitted for bride's maid dresses before we go up to PLANTs. She wants us all to be wearing light blue."

"Light blue," Cagalli asked with an arched eyebrow.

Lacus nodded, "Because they are the color of Yzak's eyes."

"You have to be kidding me, she wants us to match his eye color," Cagalli asked in disbelief.

"Well if someone wasn't busy with daydreaming about Athrun," Miriallia teased as Cagalli blushed.

"I was not!"

"Oh come on, you were so lost with out him," Lacus added in.

"Yeah sis, if I wasn't mistaken you were like a lost puppy who couldn't find her way home."

"Watch it," Cagalli warned and everyone just laughed around the table.

"Don't worry Cagalli, we'll make sure we win this competition and make them eat their words," Athrun challenged.

"We don't think so," Dearka said in return. "Mir and I are going to make sure everyone here is wiped out."

"We are going to waltz our way to the top, and nobody is going to stop us," Lacus added in as there were bets wagered onto the table.

"Ok then, if Cagalli wins then she gets to pick out the style of dresses for Shiho and Yzak's wedding," Miriallia stated as Lacus agreed. "Ok, same goes for the rest of us. If Lacus wins she gets to pick it out and if I win then I get to."

"Alright gentlemen," Dearka cracked his fingers in one motion. "If Kira wins he gets to have date with Lacus catered by us. If I win, I get to lock Cagalli and Athrun up in a beach house the whole day completely naked."

"WHAT?" Cagalli and Athrun shouted in response. Dearka just chuckled, "If I win, I get to have a special dinner catered by Kira and Athrun. Alright, there we go!"

"I didn't agree to this," Athrun said in response.

"What?" Dearka asked as he leaned back in his chair, "It's only Cagalli. It's not like you haven't seen her without clothes before…I mean the first day you were in Orb you saw her completely naked."

"That isn't funny Dearka," Cagalli pointed her finger at him.

"Well I think Dearka made his view clear enough, if you don't want it then you just have to win it," Miriallia winked. "Or hope at least Kira wins the competition with Lacus."

"This is so not fair!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Athrun groaned as he awoke to the noise of his alarm clock. He beat it with his hand to shut it off and rolled over to see a still dressed Cagalli on his other arm. He smiled as he brushed a stray stand of hair behind her ear, and smiled. They had not won last night, but luckily enough it wasn't Dearka or Kira. It was kind of hard to settle their bets after that, but they were all in the final five couples. Which was good enough, the girls agreed to buy the same color of dress but different styles for each girl. The guys just settled on going out drinking, and he groaned again. He didn't really feel like going out with Dearka…when he would take all of them to the Bars in their single days. He would get everyone else drunk and he would watch in enjoyment.

"I'm going to kill Dearka," Athrun whispered.

"Have fun," Athrun turned to see Cagalli looking up at him. "Make sure he is still in one piece though, he does want to get married in the summer to the love of his life. So maybe just injure him enough to make he understand whatever it is you want him to."

Athrun chuckled, "Well you get to go dress shopping with the girls today."

Cagalli rolled her eyes, "Don't remind me. Zala, what are you thinking right now?"

Athrun looked at her with an arched eyebrow, "Why Athha?"

"Because I want to know," Cagalli said as she perched up onto his chest to look down at his face. "Besides you set the alarm to go off at four in the morning."

"I did," Athrun looked over at his clock to see she was right. He covered his eyes with his hand and Cagalli giggled. "So I did, right now I'm thinking this loud mouth blonde just asked me a strange question and made me realize I forgot to change that stupid clock."

"Do you ever think about that time on the space colony?" Cagalli asked as she crept up so her nose was touching his.

Athrun looked her in surprise as he removed his hand to see her silhouette looking down at him.

"Why?"

"If we had known who each were, would things turned out differently," Cagalli asked and Athrun wrapped his arms around her body.

"I don't know, probably we would have just ended up hating each other more and would not be in this situation," Athrun told her with a smile on his lips. "Things happen for a reason, and for whatever reason it happened."

"I guess you're right," Cagalli went down till her head could rest against his chest and listen to his heart beat.

"Go back to sleep," Athrun instructed her and Cagalli did just that. Athrun closed his eyes as he fell into a quick sleep as well with a warm weight on his body. As the two fell into a deep slumber, morning would came over the horizon the Athha Manor as in chaos looking for a missing blonde. The door flew open and Uzumi's eyes softened as he saw the scene before him. There was his vibrant daughter sleeping on Athrun's chest and both looking very comfortable. He needed Cagalli to go to the meeting for Orb so she could present some ideas of the construction of the space colony. However there she was fast asleep with someone she had called her most hated enemy. Uzumi sighed as he began to clear his throat in hoping that would wake the couple but it would seem it would not work.

Uzumi then walked to the edge of the bed and bellowed, "CAGALLI!" Cagalli shot straight up as did Athrun as the maids all came into the room to see Athrun and Cagalli in a very interesting state of dress. They were both a mess, "Now that I have your attention, Athrun if you don't mind…may I borrow my daughter for a meeting that she is suppose to attend today."

"It's today!" Cagalli jumped off the bed as she rushed over to her room. Athrun just shook his head as Uzumi motioned for the maids to leave.

"It would seem you and Cagalli are becoming rather comfortable with each other," Uzumi said with a smile as he took a seat in a near by chair. "I bet you have some questions on how I knew about your week with Cagalli?"

Athrun looked up with question in his emerald eyes, "It did cross my mind, yes."

Uzumi nodded, "When Cagalli had returned she kept on muttering in her sleep the words ZAFT and Justice. At first I could not figure out what the girl was talking about in her sleep or what she might be dreaming. So I had asked Cagalli's bodyguard, Colonel Lenoir Kisaka to look into it for me. It was difficult but he was able to retrieve a file with your name on it and the mobile suit Justice. It had stated that you were in a space colony for about a week with a damaged suit and it fit the same time frame as Cagalli. I was able to put two and two together…"

"Why didn't you ever tell Cagalli," Athrun asked as he stood up from the bed and walked over to the window.

Uzumi sighed, "Knowing her feeling about you before hand, I thought it was wise to keep your identity secret. I didn't want to cause anymore trouble for the two of you, and I did make it optional for Cagalli to read the reports we received, but they all declared that you were dead."

"Is that so," Athrun said simply.

Uzumi nodded, "Cagalli didn't want to know your name after I told her you were declared dead. Later I would find out from Lenore that you were alive and well, but by that time she had slowly got over your _death. _She never asked about the mystery man again."

"I see," Athrun turned to Uzumi. "Because she thought I was dead she never looked at the name, how ironic in a sense."

Uzumi shook his head, "She didn't want to mourn you longer than she had to. She was devastated and apparently for her, not knowing your name made it easier for her to move on, but she never date anyone until you walked back into her life. She seems happier…and I can only hope that she remains that way."

"Well, I hope that she remains that way as well," Athrun told him.

"Your father told me that you know of our bet, but I don't think you know fully what it is about…"

"FATHER!"

Uzumi smirked, "It sounds as if I am being beckoned. I guess this conversation will be saved for another time. I'll make sure she returns to you in a peaceful mood."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Athrun was standing out in the garden with a smile on his face. He was dressed comfortably and made his way over to the pool. He sighed as he looked at his reflection in the pool and smirked, but what happened next took him by surprise. He fell face first into ten feet deep of water when he broke the surface he heard laughter. He turned around after shaking his hair from his eyes and saw Cagalli laughing in delight. He swam over to the edge of the pool and grabbed her ankle.

"NO!" Cagalli shouted as Athrun was able to yank her in, it was his turn to laugh. Cagalli emerged from the water and looked at him with piercing eyes. "That's not fair! I'm wearing a white dress!"

"You are wearing lingerie aren't you," Athrun swam over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"STILL!" Cagalli protested but Athrun kept her close as their legs were kicking in the water to keep them afloat. "You didn't have to pull me in!"

Athrun silenced her with a kiss on her lips, it was different from the other quick kisses they gave each other. It was one claiming her as his, but it would never be spoken out loud. Cagalli gave into the kiss as they shared a moment in the pool. They were of course being watched by the whole Manor. Uzumi just smiled, "Young love…"

Kira and Lacus stared out from their balcony with smiled on their faces. They turned back into their rooms as their friends were lost in each other. Athrun pulled away from the kiss and Cagalli just stared back up at him with a smile. She hugged him and he did the same as they began swimming to the edge of the pool, he help push Cagalli up first as he then pulled himself out of the pool. They then walked back into the manor hand in hand making all of the maids giggle at their very soaked appearance. Fortunate enough, Cagalli's dress did becoming to revealing but it clung to her ever so closely.

Athrun brought her up to her room as she began stripping down and rushed off into the shower. Athrun smirked as he closed her bedroom door behind him as he went over to his and followed the same idea. Athrun after taking a hot shower came out in just a robe to see Cagalli sleeping on his bed in her pajamas. Athrun chuckled as he pulled the blanket over Cagalli's body and kissed her cheek. He went over to where his sleeping pants were and pulled them on. He then went over to his bed and went under the blanket and turned off the lights. Cagalli automatically as if sensing his weight on the bed went straight to him, but then Athrun remembered what happened earlier that morning. He crawled out of bed and picked up the sleeping princess. He then made his way to her room, and placed her on her bed.

However, she had a power grip on him and refused to let him go. Athrun groaned but complied with the whimpering princess. He went under the covers with her and wrapped his arms around her body. She in turn cuddled up to him and he sighed deeply. He realized he wasn't at all tired and found Cagalli's television remote next to him and began flipping through the channels. It wasn't even really late and they were already planning to go to sleep, did they even have dinner? He didn't even know what time it was and his eyes closed from watching nothing interesting on TV.

Apparently they were both deeply trapped in sleep that they never heard knocking at the door. Kira opened it up to see it was dim but the light from the TV was causing a few colors to flash over the sleeping couple, he had come up to tell them it was time for dinner but they were fast asleep. He flipped the light switch to bring the lights on, the light flooded the room and the couple did not awake. Kira looked at them curiously, him and Lacus had come over to the manor due to Uzumi's request but they didn't think the couple would be fast asleep.

"Athrun," Kira called to his friend and Athrun slowly opened up his eyes.

"Ki…kira," Athrun looked up to see his friend. "What time is it?"

"It's about seven in the evening," Kira told him with a smile. "It's actually time for dinner, and I was looking for the two of you."

Athrun looked over to his side and saw the time, he groaned. "I didn't realize it was still early."

Kira chuckled, "Well I'll leave waking up sleeping beauty for dinner up to you." Kira bowed and Athrun threw a small pillow at his friend. Kira closed the door quickly but quietly behind him. Athrun sat up and rocked Cagalli who just clutched onto him harder.

"Baby, you need to wake up," Athrun cooed softly and Cagalli open one eye. She pouted, "Don't give me that look. Get up, it's dinner time. I'll even carry you down if you like?"

"I dun wanna," Cagalli continued to pout and Athrun began tickling her. "NO!"

"Give in," Athrun told her as he continue to assault her with his fingers and she continued to laugh louder. "Say it!"

"NO!" Cagalli tried to get Athrun off of her but he continues to have power over her. She laughed and tears began to flow from her eyes. "STOP IT!"

"No," Athrun told her and he wrapped her up into his arms. Her back was now against his chest and still tickling her sides. Cagalli struggled to get out of his grip but then turned around to wrap her arms around his neck and planted a warm kiss on his lips. His fingers stopped and wrapped around her waist. Cagalli began kissing his neck and Athrun rasped, "What about dinner?"

"Dinner can wait," Cagalli whispered against his skin. "Besides, I think I won!" Cagalli moved away with him with a huge smile on her lips. Athrun looked shock as she ran out of her room to go down stairs. He stood up from the bed and got revenge in his eyes, he would make sure his little fiancée would pay for her misdeeds. He quickly went to his room and put a shirt over his head. He looked alright and quickly rushed down the stairs as everyone had already begun to eat their dinner.

He took his seat next to Cagalli after placing a kiss on her cheek, "Sorry for being late."

"It's quite alright," Uzumi said with a smile as Athrun began filling his plate up with food served out on the table. "Then again when you have Cagalli as a distraction, it would be difficult to get down here on time."

Cagalli and Athrun nearly choked on their food as Kira and Lacus laughed. Uzumi just smiled as the two were turning bright red, he of course didn't really mean anything by it but of course by their reaction they took it the wrong way. It was just fine for Uzumi as he ate his dinner in a delightful mood.

"Yes, what took you so long Athrun," Kira asked and Athrun gave him a dirty look.

"Kira, we should leave them alone," Lacus put her hand softly on his forearm. "After all there is nothing wrong with them being a couple and doing varies activities together."

Athrun and Cagalli turned bright red, **so much for getting back at Cagalli at dinner. I'll just make sure I get her later. **Athrun just continued to eat his food as Cagalli just stared with a blank face. She did not know what to say or to do. It made her wonder if they saw what they were doing up in her room earlier, did they? She gulped and took a drink out of her glass.

"So when are you girls going shopping for those dresses," Uzumi asked with a wry smile on his face.

Lacus perked up at the sound of the idea, "Miriallia wants to go tomorrow, and we finally heard when the date is. So we need to get ready for a Christmas wedding!"

"Christmas wedding," Cagalli asked with an arched eyebrow. "I thought Yzak hated the idea of getting married on a holiday?"

"He does," Athrun confirmed. "More than likely his mother wanted him and Shiho to get married as soon as possible and what better time when their family are all together?"

"Makes sense," Cagalli shrugged. "So we need to go up to the PLANTs in December."

"I need to go up tomorrow," Athrun said softly causing Cagalli to turn and face him.

"What?"

"I need to go back up tomorrow, I have some work to do back up at the office," Athrun told her sadly and caressed her cheek. "I promise I'll be back down here as soon as I can."

"If I had known you were going back up," Cagalli said softly unable to finish. Athrun smiled and kissed her lips softly, short but sweet.

"Look, you have work to do, and so do I. But since I do have access to my suit now, I can come back down anytime I want too," Athrun whispered into her ear and she then clung onto him.

"You jerk," Cagalli said with a smile and wrapped her arms around his waist. "You should have told me earlier so I could have stayed here instead of that boring meeting."

Athrun chuckled, "Well maybe I wouldn't have gotten pushed into the pool either. Besides, it's only a couple of days this time. I kind of came down here without finishing up a few things. I promise, three days at the most."

"If you are late Zala, I'll make sure you regret it," Cagalli looked up at him and Athrun smiled.

Athrun gave her a mocked salute and caused her to push him. She sat up straight as the three on lookers just had smiles on their faces. It was strange, but it would seem things would get more interesting. Yes, yes indeed more interesting as time would move forward and see the events to come. The next day of course Athrun took off, but Cagalli had gotten to see Justice take off and she had to admit even though they **_were purposively acting_**, he looked sexy in the flight suit of his. Cagalli shook her head and went to her car and drove back off to her office so she could get some work done for the projects ahead of them.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"So what does this button do?" Cagalli asked as she was sitting in Athrun's lap. She was looking around the cockpit of the Justice and had gotten curious on the setup. It was much different than her Strike Rouge, it was much more of an upgrade but she was completely lost in. It had been another three months and drawing ever closer to Yzak's and Shiho's wedding. It was only a couple of weeks away so Cagalli went up to the PLANTs to get some work done and help with wedding preparations.

"That one is a secret," Athrun told her and Cagalli pouted. She was dressed in her Orb's flight suit and him in an Orb one as well. Athrun had gone down to pick up Cagalli so the two could be together in the PLANTs. Athrun had been late for his three day deadline but he was almost forgiven after Cagalli threw many objects at his head. He had spent most of his time in Orb and made sure all of his work was done VIA communications. It made people around them really wonder what was going on between them, after all you can't fool your parents at least not too much anyway.

Uzumi had had conversed many times with the Zalas about their current situation. They knew that it was more or less of an act but with each passing day, it would appear they were genuinely falling in love with each other, or at least liking each other. After all Athrun picked Cagalli up in his mobile suit as they would sit very cozily next to each other on their way up. Of course they had already made it up to the PLANTs but were hanging out in the hanger and in his cockpit. The workers could see them both and shook their heads.

"Commander Zala, we need to do a maintenance check on your suit now, so if you and Miss Athha can come out of the cockpit, it would be greatly appreciated!" The chief engineer instructed into the microphone.

"Roger that," Athrun told him. He then carried Cagalli in his arms bridal style as she wrapped her arms around his shoulder. Athrun then looked down to see some of the workers, "If you can please send our belongings to my apartment that would be great!"

"Sure commander!"

"You're still a commander," Cagalli asked with an arched eyebrow.

Athrun chuckled, "I never said I left the military. I just work outside of it most of my time."

"What other secrets do you keep from me," Cagalli asked as they floated through the hanger.

Athrun again chuckled, "I'll let you know most of them soon enough."

"Not fair!" Cagalli pouted and Athrun kissed her cheek as she reached out to hold onto the pole. They then entered the elevator as he rested his feet on the floor of the elevator. "So when are you going to put me down?"

"When we feel gravity," Athrun told her and Cagalli gave him a scowl.

"So what, you can't carry me when we are with gravity? Are you saying I'm fat!"

"Well you do eat a lot, but I wouldn't say fat being the word," Athrun winked and Cagalli began pinching his shoulder.

"HEY!" Athrun complied as Cagalli stuck out her tongue. Athrun rolled his eyes as they left the elevator to be back on gravity of the PLANTs. In truth, Cagalli wasn't heavy at all but he enjoyed teasing her. Cagalli still pinched him as he went over to where they had readied his car for him. "Are you going to stop that?"

"You said you were going to put me down," Cagalli crossed her arms as one of the men opened the door for her. He placed her down in the seat, "I'm not a child."

"No, but there are times you give a different impression," Athrun said and Cagalli growled as he went over to the driver's side. "Oh before I forget, Shiho said she wanted you and Lacus to sing at her wedding."

"What?" Cagalli looked at him with an arched eyebrow and confusion in her eyes. "I know she wanted Lacus to sing, but why me?"

"Something about a song you wrote," Athrun said with a shrug. "Lacus told her something and so Shiho wants you to sing."

Cagalli groaned, "I'm gong to kill Lacus. I should have never let her hear that song."

"A recent one," Athrun asked with a smile.

Cagalli shook her head, "It's the one I played for her a while back. It is when you came down from PLANTs the first time."

Athrun recalled her playing at the pool side with Lacus, and smiled at the memory. She was dressed in a white bikini playing on her guitar. Then it dawned on him, "You know, you never sang the last night we were at the manor for the gathering."

Cagalli tilted her head to the side, "I guess I didn't. Oh well, but if Shiho gains up on me with Lacus and Miriallia, you'll get your preview. That is if I'm nice about it."

Athrun smiled, "So, why didn't you sing that night?"

Cagalli shrugged, "Maybe because I was mad at the fact I was staying with you for a month and you were being a jerk…"

"Hey, hey, you did your fair of damage, so you can't say anything about being a jerk, you weren't so nice," Athrun reminded and Cagalli playfully punched his shoulder. Athrun laughed warmly as he took her still gloved hand in his own. "Besides, we still need to figure out our parents."

Cagalli's heart felt a pain when he said that, she pulled her hand free from his. She felt hurt but didn't know why. This was the whole plan, right? Figure out why her father put up a bet with Athrun's father, but why all of the sudden did it make her heart feel cold when his words escaped his lips. She looked up at him and saw no emotion on his face, and maybe it was just an act for him…and then Cagalli realized, was it an act for her? No it wasn't, at least she was starting to like him…but it would appear it is not worth losing her heart to him.

She had talked with Lacus before leaving for PLANT when Athrun spent time with Kira for preparations. Also with Miriallia they told her to just trust her heart on all of the things happening with Athrun, but could she trust her heart to a man who wanted to get back at his father and hers? Athrun turned to look at Cagalli and caressed her cheek, "What's the matter?"

Cagalli shook her head, "It's nothing, just thinking." Cagalli then watched the road and wrapped her arms around her body. She was going to quickly find out about their parents and end this. She would not let herself fall in love with Athrun Zala, sure she would admit to herself he was attractive and at times like able but if he was going to use her for their parents. Then let it be that way…She would make sure behind closed doors they were not a couple and her new found resolve to follow her heart was buried.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Another chapter written! So what do you think? Hope you like! See you next update!


	8. Chapter Seven

**Stuntsheep**: yes there will be more kissing, just not saying where (wink, wink)

**AxCandDxM4ever**: No he isn't going to date the dance teacher. Hehehehe, glad you are enjoying the story.

**Animemistress419**: I try to update as frequent as possible, so I'm glad that you appreciate it. I am glad that you are enjoying what this entire story has to offer.

**Gseedlover**: I'm glad that you are getting excited about the story. I hope this update was good enough timing for you.

**AsuCaga4Eva**: Sorry about the last section in the story. It is just part of the story, hehehe. Don't worry there will still be happy moments though one hint, it will have a few sad moments later in the story. But more happy moments, I promise!

**Mariad**: I'm glad you are loving all of the AsuCaga moments. It'll be a while before Athrun admits his feelings for Cagalli and vice versa.

**The Angels' Princess**: the dance sequence is all in your imagination on how it turned out. I didn't really want to write it in that chapter, but there might a flash back later in the story. So you might have to keep on reading to find out. Cagalli will try to guard her heart but sometimes things do not always work out how we plan. That's all I am going to say for a hint.

**Asga**: well usually I have a ton of chapters already prewritten just sitting and waiting to be put up. Hehehe, well the couple will have their ups and downs.

**Cathrun**: well spoilers, how would you like them? Hehehehe, there of course will be more romantic stuff but on how it happens, you just have to wait and see!

**AxCandDxM4ever**: I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter. Hehehe, I hope I didn't make you wait too long.

**GaIa12GSD**: Well, I can't say they are going to break it off but there are going to be lots of obstacles for the couple.

**Moon Alchemist**: I'm glad you loved it! Thanks for the review!

**Marid**: Hehehe, all will be answered in due time. I can't reveal all of my secrets to the world. Hehehe, so anyway guys do tend to ruin a romantic moment. It's kind of their jobs, well sometimes. Hehehe, but you'll see how things will unfold as time goes on. I'm glad you enjoyed the story and may you continue to do so.

**Lamu**: I'm glad you still love the story. I try to be unpredictable as best as I can. I don't know about my skills being that great. Well, I have to make them suffer a little bit…(wink, wink). I'm glad you liked the idea of their first meeting. 

**Hazumi Yoi**: Hehehe, sorry about that. Well, I'm not trying to kill you but there has to be some kick in the butt for the characters, but don't worry Athrun will get his end as well.

**Taijiya-sango88**: hehehe, maybe we should slap Athrun a few times? Hehehe, well yeah…I'm glad that you enjoyed the story.  I hope this update was ASAP enough for you!

**Not All Pretend**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gundam Seed or Gundam Seed Destiny. This story idea is based off the idea of "matchmaking" and when the two that are put together don't really like each other. This is an Alternative Universe but granted their personalities will still be there.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter Seven**

Cagalli sat in the apartment looking out the balcony and sighed. She was leaning on the railing and Shiho had entered to see her in that position. She was dressed in form fitting jeans and a comfortable shirt, Cagalli had called her to come over. It worried her about the tone of voice she had used to call her over. She walked onto the balcony dressed in a similar fashion, and went into the same leaning position as Cagalli. Cagalli turned to see her friend who just smiled at her in return.

"Penny for your thoughts," Shiho asked warmly.

"Have you made a decision knowing full well what you wanted and ended up with something different," Cagalli asked with a sad tone.

Shiho made a face and sighed, "We all do Cagalli. We just don't always see the end result, does this have to deal with Athrun?"

Cagalli nodded, "I haven't told Lacus or Miriallia. I'm sure you know about the talk I had with them down on Earth before I came here."

Shiho nodded, "They told me that they confronted you about your behavior with Athrun. How you cheered up at his arrival, that you two appeared to be so in love or at least falling in love, and at the dance competition you two looked as if you had been married for years."

"Nothing else," Cagalli asked softly.

Shiho shook her head, "To me, they just went over what I saw up here before Athrun went to join you on earth. Maybe it was a good idea for you to have a trial engagement, it seems to be doing the both of you some good."

Cagalli shook her head, "We're not really engaged." Cagalli looked at the ring, "It is a plot to figure out why our parents posted an engagement announcement in the PLANT paper without telling us and what their bets are. Also to prove that they were wrong, that we could live with each other and, well…here we are."

"Wait, are you telling me that you two are doing this for show," Shiho asked shocked, she had hoped it wasn't what she had assumed those few months ago. "Why are you telling me this now?" Cagalli had tears brimming in her eyes and Shiho knew, "You're actually falling in love with him?"

"I don't know what I feel," Cagalli made a noise of frustration as she walked back into the apartment joined by Shiho. "I just know that it feels comfortable to be around him and tease each other, even our fights seem normal."

"Cagalli," Shiho asked sitting down on the couch as Cagalli was curled up on the other side. "What are you going to do now? The wedding is in a month and a half, and you've been pretending to be a couple since the end of July."

"I don't know what I am going to do," Cagalli told her. "The agreement was to hold it out for at least a year that would be past the nine month mark that my father put on the bet. Athrun wants to figure out the finer details by then."

"Ok, let me see if I get this straight," Shiho said with a stunned expression. "The article gets posted, you two act like a couple. Athrun basically gave you the ring he was supposed to give to Lacus due to the arranged marriage, and now you have feelings for him?"

Cagalli sniffled, "That's pretty much it."

Shiho looked at her friend with sympathy, "Cagalli, what do you want to do?"

"I … I don't know."

Shiho shook her head, "How does Athrun feel about you?" Cagalli's face went cold and Shiho sighed, "He's going to hurt you if you stay with him. Granted he hasn't been doing his one night stands for a good three years, I think. Anyway, for a while he hasn't been…but I don't want him to hurt you that way or by getting a girl on the side to fill his needs."

"I know that, it's just…" Cagalli snapped but then lost it when she heard the door. Shiho and Cagalli both looked over at the door to see Athrun. He is face quickly turned concerned with Cagalli's face and knelt by her side. He wiped the tears from her eyes and Shiho inwardly smiled. It would appear Cagalli was blind and Athrun was even more so blind. His actions were going to hurt her friend but not telling her how he felt, but did he know that he felt that way?

"Are you alright," Athrun asked softly and Cagalli just nodded.

"We were having some girl talk," Cagalli told him as she took his hands in her own and pushed them down. Hurt flashed in his eyes and Shiho saw it all, this was a bigger mess than she had thought. Now that she knew the whole story she had to tell her friends and hope that their parents didn't find out about what was going on between them.

"I'll leave you two alone," Shiho stood up but was stopped by Cagalli.

"Wait!" Shiho turned around to see her blonde friend. "I still want to talk to you, do you mind if I go with you?"

Athrun sighed and ran his fingers through his hair, Shiho nodded. "Sure, I hope you don't mind me taking her for a while Athrun."

Athrun shook his head, "If she can't talk to me, at least it's you." Athrun got up from his position but Cagalli stood up and hugged him.

"It's not that, it only something a girl can understand," Cagalli whispered into his chest. Athrun wrapped his arms around her as well as he rested his cheek on her head. "I promise it's nothing big."

"Okay," Athrun told her and then pressed a soft kiss to her lips after bring her face up to his. "Just be back before night fall, I don't want to send a search party after you two, Yzak would have my head if Shiho wasn't home by a certain time."

Cagalli smiled meekly and nodded as she went out the door with Shiho. The two just walked over to a nearby park, "So what else did you need to tell me?"

Cagalli kept her eyes to the ground, "I don't want to be hurt again."

"What are you talking about," Shiho put a hand on her arm. Cagalli pulled her head up but her eyes averted away from her.

"My father was married," Cagalli began softly. "But my mother died before the adoption was ever completed. Father never really told me the reason for death, only that she had a cancer that could not be cured by any means of treatment. I really didn't have a motherly figure in my life, well other than Mana."

"What are you trying to get with this," Shiho asked as the two woman stood there.

"I was so angry that I didn't have a mother, I would runaway in search of one," Cagalli let out a dry laugh. "I guess you can say, it was the early signs of my rebellion. Anyway, after that Lenore came down from the PLANTs to try to help this runaway. But I … I was always so jealous that she had a child and was happy else where, I wanted her to be my mother. I wanted to be happy, not in a broken home where my father was always working and I was left with the nurse maids to help raise me, then a tutor."

"It must have been difficult," Shiho said softly. "I'm no psychologist, but I would guess that you were rebelling because you wanted somebody, some attention."

"I got so use to breaking the rules and making my own up, that I never really thought of anyone but me," Cagalli told her. "I wanted to find love but at the same time, I hate the whole concept of being engaged to someone I never knew."

"So when Lenore went down to Orb, that was when the engagement was put into place," Shiho asked and Cagalli nodded. "So you hated Athrun because he had a mother and wasn't always being punished like you?"

"I guess," Cagalli shrugged. "He was always pictured as the perfect student, child, everything! He was the saint and I was the devil made from the very fires of hell."

"That's a harsh way of putting it," Shiho said simply. "Cagalli, you are still rebellious but I think that is part of your nature. You don't want to be conquered by anybody which is good for any woman in this society, but the other rebellion when you were younger was just a way to find attention and a hopeful little girl looking for a mother." Shiho hugged the tearful blonde, "Cagalli its okay that you told me this, and about Athrun. He's just a big idiot, all man are!" Cagalli laughed, "He'll realize that he doesn't have a hated enemy but a wonderful gift that he better not waste or I'll make sure he can't have any special activities."

"SHIHO!" Cagalli exclaimed as she pulled away from the friendly hug.

"What?" Shiho made an angelic face, "Anyway…I still want you to sing that song, or at least let Lacus sing it and you play the guitar."

"Play I think I can do, singing I don't think so," Cagalli said softly. "At least not yet."

Shiho smiled in understanding, "Don't let Athrun push you around, I know he might seem cold at times but he is really a good guy…just give him time and maybe if he hasn't already, he'll fall madly in love with this spunky blonde who still struggles everyday, after all that is what makes us human."

"I guess you're right," Cagalli told her. "I just for once like to stop running from my fears and just be able to stand there to face it head on, but I don't want to be alone in the end either."

Shiho put a comforting hand on her shoulder, "You won't be. If it isn't Athrun, it'll be someone else. Right now, I think I better return you to your '_fiancé'_ before he lectures me about not returning you on time."

Cagalli smiled, "I think Yzak will want some special attention."

Shiho laughed as they made their way back to the Zala apartment and Shiho parted ways. Cagalli entered the home to see Athrun sitting on the couch. She walked over to him to see he was fast asleep and she smiled to brush hair out of his eyes. His hand came up like a flash surprising her as his fingers wrapped around her wrist. His emerald green eyes opened to be looking straight into her Amber ones. It wasn't even dark yet and he eyes looked as if he was ready to jump anyone in his way.

His eyes softened and pulled Cagalli to him, "Are you sure you are alight?"

His voice touched her, but she made a silent vow not to fall for him unless he spoke up about his feelings, "I'm fine. I just needed to let off some steam, besides I don't think a man can understand women issues."

Athrun chuckled as he pulled Cagalli up into his lap, "Good, you had me worried there for a minute." He kissed her temple as he ran his hand over her arm, "So how many days do we have before you need to go back to work on Junis Seven and that other thing?"

"Why," Cagalli asked softly as they sat there comfortably.

Athrun briefly touched her neck with his lips as he was also taking in her scent, "Just wanted to know how many days I would have of silence." Cagalli gave him a shove knowing full well he was teasing her, Athrun chuckled as his lips came crashing down on hers. He pushed her back onto the couch as his hands caressed her body and it all came as a shock to Cagalli. He hadn't been bold in their affections but they weren't even in public, hey why not? Cagalli closed her eyes as she pushed his suit jacket off of his shoulders.

Their lips were in battle as she also began removing his tie from his shirt and he began removing her shirt from her body. They sat up right as she pulled his shirt out of his pants to rip open his shirt and toss it over to the side; little did they know they had onlookers from the balcony window, since it was wide open. He began working on her bra when he heard a doorbell ring and he groaned as he was shirt less and so was Cagalli. Both were breathing heavily as the door bell continues to ring. Athrun stood up and went over to the door to reveal non other than Meer.

"Hey Athrun," Meer said in a seductive voice and it made Cagalli's blood boil. Cagalli got an idea, quickly removed her shoes, and she slipped off her pants. Luckily enough Athrun had the door only slightly cracked open.

"What do you need Meer," Athrun asked, he didn't know what was Cagalli doing behind him. She then went to make her hair look a little more disheveled and pushed one of her bra straps off her shoulders. She made sure she looked like she had been in quite a mood with Athrun.

"I wanted to know if you wanted to hear my offer," Meer said as she ran her hand up his chest. Athrun seemed unaffected but felt another hand slide up his back. Athrun turned to see a very, very, sexy looking Cagalli behind him. He felt his heart twist and Meer got a look at her and her jaw nearly fell to the ground as Cagalli then slide another hand down the front of his pants.

"I think my fiancée has enough to handle right now," Athrun gasped as Cagalli was making sure Meer got the idea. "Maybe you can offer your idea to someone else who isn't quite busy _pleasing_ their sexual desires." Cagalli closed the door and began walking away leaving a very turned on Athrun at the door. She then began looking for her clothes but was shoved up against the wall.

She saw the look in Athrun's eyes and recognized the look from their time on the space colony. It might have been dim but that spark in his eyes was the same. Cagalli didn't want to give in and pressed her hands against his chest, "We had a deal…"

"Deal's changed," Athrun crushed his body up against hers and his lips came crashing down on hers. Cagalli tried to break free of the kiss and was able to find some strength left in her and pushed him off of her. She had to admit her desire for him was rising even more seeing that all too familiar look in his eyes, but after what he said in the car… she didn't want to give herself into temptation to get her heart broken.

"We said nothing like this," Cagalli rasped as her chest was moving up and down as her breathing became heavy. Athrun tried to get her in his arms again but she spun around to kick him but he blocked it and again another hand-to-hand situation occurred. But this time when they had each other pinned they would assault each other's neck with their lips. Cagalli pushed him to the ground and kissed his neck in the spot she remembered best. Athrun moaned and would not be beaten as he shoved her off and kicks were thrown. He had Cagalli back up against the wall face first and his chest on her back, of course after many broken objects in the process.

"I'm not going to let you win again," Athrun whispered hoarsely. "Do you know what it is like to desire you…you've been driving me crazy these past few days…months, and years of dreaming about you since our first encounter," Cagalli moaned as he massaged her breast through a bra, "to know what it feels like to have you in my arms and you screaming my name this time around."

"YOU PIG!"

"Why do you need to make comments like that, you know that you want this…"

"WHO ARE YOU TO SAY WHAT I WANT?"

"Who are you to say that you don't?"

Cagalli used her head to get him off of her and went she got him down on his knees she took off his belt. "I think it is time you behaved!" The couple would go on for hours with their fighting and sexual tension between them would only blossom. Of course it had all ended on Athrun's bed after several more objects were broken in the process, and anyone in the near by area could hear screams of passion unfold. The photographers were disappointed that they couldn't get a good view any longer but some other camera men were getting good film footage of the couple and their intercourse. It was stuff better than they could have hoped for, you couldn't buy this stuff in stores…it was raw and very hot. Some of them had to look away from the camera as they were filming, this would be great news or even better marketing projects as a video. Sure you couldn't here what they were saying unless they were screaming each other's name or demanding something from the other.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

KNOCK. KNOCK.

Athrun groaned as light was shining brightly into his room, he propped himself up to his elbows and moaned again. His body felt incredibly sore and he heard a moan next to him. He turned his head sideways to see a bare back and the head was covered by the pillow. Athrun had begun to wonder if it all was a dream as he pulled the pillow up to see blonde hair. He then recalled the events and sure enough, there was his proof it wasn't a dream. If he was feeling sore, he had no idea of what pain Cagalli might be feeling.

KNOCK. KNOCK.

"Get it you asshole," Cagalli murmured and Athrun looked at her in shock.

"What?" Athrun said in surprise as Cagalli then moved to look up at him. She sat up with her upper body showing to him; it would seem modesty would no longer be an issue for this couple.

"Get the door," Cagalli told him and Athrun pushed her down on her back. He kissed her passionately but…

KNOCK. KNOCK.

Athrun growled as he went to grab some nearby pants, but noticed there was none. He then pulled some out of his dresser. Cagalli covered up her body with the bed sheet as Athrun marched out of his bedroom to open the door to see his father fuming at him. He was upset and Cagalli came around the corner with just a bed sheet and his eyes softened. But it wasn't by much as he slammed the door behind him.

"I suggest you get dressed, Cagalli," Patrick told her and Cagalli rushed back into Athrun's bedroom. That is where she had slept the night before when they first came from Orb and had all of her clothes in the closet she was sharing with Athrun. Patrick shook his head and put the paper in front of Athrun's face.

"What's this," Athrun asked confused.

"I suggest you read it," Patrick instructed him and Athrun did. Athrun's face paled and showed pure horror. On the front page it was him and Cagalli in a very intimate position but you could not make it out as Cagalli. Headlines read: Athrun Zala back to his old ways? Buy the new sex tape of Athrun Zala featuring …

"Wha…what?" Athrun was in shock, they didn't put a name for the other woman. But they were implying Athrun was sleeping with some random woman and he was about to rip it into shreds when Cagalli came into the room properly dressed.

"What is it," Cagalli asked when she took it from Athrun to see a rather large photo of him and her. She dropped it in shock and Athrun wrapped his arms around her. "When, how?"

Patrick sighed, "I think it is better for you two stay at the Mansion. I really don't think it is safe for you two to stay here, you both are a rather high public feature right now."

"Can't we do anything about it?" Athrun asked.

"Well first we need to get our hands on a tape," Patrick told him. "I'll let you two see what is on it; I definitely don't want to see what is on that tape. But at least I know you were with Cagalli instead of someone else."

"We usually don't have them hanging around here," Cagalli told him.

"From that shot I see on the front page," Patrick said simply. "I think they have the place wired." He then took a look around the place, "Also seems you two might have broken a few of them."

Cagalli blushed and Athrun didn't look his father in the eye. "Let us pack and we'll meet you over at the mansion."

"Good," Patrick said curtly as he walked out of the door. "I'll be waiting outside for the two of you."

"What are we going to do," Cagalli asked as she looked up at Athrun. She had not planned on their "relationship" getting that far but then again, she had been inwardly inching to see if he was still good as their one week. She was more than plenty satisfied and blushed at the idea but would not let Athrun see it.

"Let's get our things together," Athrun said simply and Cagalli nodded. The two went into his bedroom as they packed their clothes and some of their belongings. Cagalli noticed she didn't have the ring on and began to panic. Athrun saw this and went in search of the ring and found it among the mess in the living room. He then walked back in as he grabbed her left hand to place the ring back on her finger. Cagalli smiled as she went back to packing and as did Athrun. They were able to get everything that they needed and went outside after a few trips due to the amount of luggage they both had.

After they put everything into the limo they got in and sat across from Patrick Zala. Athrun had his arm wrapped around Cagalli and Patrick sighed deeply, "Your mother and I are trying to do some damage control, we don't know how much of it really will work."

"It's alright father," Athrun said simply as Cagalli leaned her head on his shoulder. "We do appreciate it though."

"I think they know its Cagalli," Patrick told him flatly. "Just to let you know, Meer Campbell is working with the PLANT Daily news, both the printed press and news media. She's a news anchor for the entertainment section for public figures."

"You have to be kidding me, she was on the roster of pay for both the hospital and the firm," Athrun said in shock.

"That was her last pay check, so of course she will appear on those documentations," Patrick told him. "When you went down to Earth, we had her removed from both of those locations. We didn't think it was healthy for an engaged man to be tempted, well more bothered by an obsessed young lady."

"I wonder if that is why she stopped by the apartment last night," Cagalli wondered aloud causing both men to look at her.

"It could be, but she had always been after one thing," Athrun paused and Cagalli arched her eyebrow at him.

"You?"

"Ha, ha, ha, no! She's always wanted to get men in power into her bed," Athrun said simply. "Granted she had some class to only go after the single ones, but I'm surprised she didn't get Yzak."

"With Shiho around him," Patrick asked as he shook his head. "I think Meer is afraid of Shiho, she does have a temper like Cagalli."

"What is that suppose to mean," Cagalli asked sitting straight up. "I am not that bad, I just create a situation uncomfortable for the other person."

"And that isn't want Shiho does?" Athrun asked with a smirk on his lips.

"Shut up," Cagalli said with a pout as she turned her head the other way. "If it wasn't for you and your uncontrollable hormones we wouldn't be in this situation."

"Excuse me," Athrun said sharply and Patrick Zala watches in amusement. "As I recalled, someone couldn't keep her hands off of me."

"God, you are so full of yourself you know that," Cagalli turned around to stare at him with a dark look. "You are such a pig, and besides it wasn't THAT great."

"I wasn't the one screaming in passion, not to mention my name over and over again," Athrun pointed out and Patrick Zala chuckled, but it went unnoticed by the arguing the couple.

Cagalli cocked her eyebrow up, "If **I **remember correctly you couldn't keep your hungry hands off of me, and your lips might I add."

"You enjoyed it, and you have to admit it was much more fulfilling than the first time we were together on that colony," Athrun had a satisfied smirk on his lips.

"You are full of it," Cagalli pouted as she scooted away from him only to be brought back to his side. "Let go of me!"

"Never," Athrun whispered into her ear and she turned to look up at him with a scowl. "You're mine princess whether you like it or not."

"Kiss my ass," Cagalli stuck out her tongue.

"When and where," Athrun replied and Cagalli growled. This time the laughter of Patrick rang in their ears. They had forgotten that he was in the car and looked over at him in surprise. Both began to blush and turn a very bright red.

"Now I see what Uzumi meant when you two were down in Orb," Patrick said with a smile as the car came to a stop. "Besides, we're home. I guess you two will be sharing a room, so I'll make sure your mother arranges it that way, as it would appear we won't be able to keep you two apart from each other."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"I so did not sound like that," Cagalli whined as she turned off the tape. "I can't believe they actually recorded this! Are you sure they didn't mess with it?"

Athrun shrugged as he pulled out the video recording of their "actions". He then put it aside and went over to his chair to slump into it. He sighed in defeat, "Either way it's sold over a three million copies."

"What?" Cagalli asked in a low voice. "And we are getting no money off of this?"

"I wish I knew who is really behind all of this," Athrun said in his thinking position.

"Isn't it obvious," Cagalli asked. "Meer is behind this, she wants us to have a _dramatic_ _break up_ so she can walk into your life. Duh! For once think with your brain on top of your head instead of the one below your belt."

"You like that one," Athrun threw a small pillow at her and she caught it. She threw it back, "Don't deny it!"

"PIG!" Cagalli shouted as Athrun then pounced onto the bed. Cagalli laughed in amusement as he began to tickle her on the bed she was currently occupying.

"Take it back," Athrun said with a huge smile on his lips. "Say Athrun Zala is the GREATEST!"

"NEVER!" Cagalli said in the mist of her laughter. She couldn't really find the words to muster as he tickled her.

"Admit defeat," Athrun said with a huge smile as he kept Cagalli within his grasp.

"I…Will…Never…admit…DEFEAT!" Cagalli shouted but laughter once again filled the room. Athrun then kissed her and Cagalli wrapped her arms around his neck but he kept on tickling her. "Stop!"

"Say it," Athrun whispered against her lips.

"No!" Tears leaked from Cagalli's eyes but Athrun did not let up.

"Say it!"

"Ok, but stop first!" Athrun seized but prepared to tickle her in case she backed out. "Athrun Zala is…."

"Is what," Athrun asked with an expecting look on his face.

"A PIG!" Athrun grabbed a hold of her again.

"AHHH! NO!"

Downstairs Patrick was reading a document from work and Lenore was in the kitchen. She looked over at her husband as he looked back over her. They just smiled as they went about their business, "You know, I think Athrun has actually fallen in love."

"What do you say that dear," Patrick asked as he flipped the page.

Lenore sighed, "He just seems so much happier since she came into his life. I am just glad Athrun hasn't shown her his motorcycle."

"Oh," Patrick said with a questioning look at his wife.

Lenore sighed, "She likes fast vehicles and the one Athrun has does more than just give a ride of adrenaline of speed."

"That is not very lady like, I thought you were supposed to make sure she turned out like a lady," Patrick asked with a smirk.

"I would like to see you try to make her a lady," Lenore said with a small laugh. "Cagalli never did like being a lady unless she had to, but her heart is always in the right place."

"I wonder who to worry more about thought," Patrick said with a heavy sigh. "Shiho told me that this was some kind of arrangement for them to break the bet between me and Uzumi. Little do they know that we already have."

"I'm glad to hear that," Lenore said with a smile. "But I guess that is my concern, what will happen when it all comes crashing down for those two? I really would like to see them settle down with each other and maybe even start a family."

"Well if they keep up what was caught on tape, we won't be having a problem with that," Patrick said with a smirk. "Oh, don't tell Cagalli or Athrun, but Uzumi told me that Lacus is two months pregnant."

"Really," Lenore's eyes brightened up. "I'm happy for them, but will she be slim enough to fit in her dress for the summer?"

"She should be," Patrick said with a wry smile.

"How exciting," Lenore said with a smile but things changed quickly in the Zala house. They heard something shatter and saw Athrun come down with Cagalli right behind them. They look like two small children who got their hands caught in the cookie jar. "What did you two do?"

"Nothing," the two answered quickly.

"Where are you two going," Patrick asked with an arched eyebrow.

"Out," again in unison the two answered.

"Don't stay out too late, you have those reporters after you…" Lenore shouted as she heard the door close. Lenore came out of the kitchen with a smirk on her lips.

"Children," Patrick shook his head. "Young love…"

"We were there once," Lenore told him as she tossed a kitchen towel at him. "Help me finish up, just in case they come back in time for dinner."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Where did you two go," Lenore asked as she took another bite out of her dinner.

Athrun smiled, "I took her around the area, she's really only seen the local places around my apartment."

"And on your motorcycle," Patrick asked and Lenore grew horns, at least she would if she could.

"You let Cagalli on your motorcycle?" Lenore asked fumes coming out of her ears. "Cagalli is a lady, and she was wearing skirt! Cagalli, you need to stop riding those damn speedy vehicles!"

"I don't see anything wrong with it," Athrun said with a smile. "She seemed to have fun, and why shouldn't she?"

"Athrun, I don't approve of it," Lenore said and Cagalli slammed her fork onto the table.

"Excuse Lenore, but you're not my mother," Cagalli got up from seat. "If you excuse me I'll retire early for the evening." Cagalli stormed up the stairs and Athrun just looked at her curiously.

"I think you hit a sore spot," Patrick sighed. "Lenore, Cagalli is a young woman and she can do as she pleases." Patrick turned to his son, "Why don't you go up and see how she is feeling."

Athrun wiped his mouth and ran upstairs. Lenore sighed, "I can't help it. She is reckless and even now her decisions show that she has that spirit."

"At least she was with Athrun," Patrick reminded her. "Have faith in her and in Athrun. I know that is sounds strange coming from me, but I think let things happen. If they break each other's heart let them, if she wants to be reckless let her."

"Patrick, it's just I don't want either of them to get hurt," Lenore said with a soft sigh. "I guess it's just the mother in me."

Upstairs…

Cagalli was lying on the bed when Athrun entered it. She was face down and hugging the pillow, Athrun smiled as he went to the other side of the bed to see her face. She had fresh tears in her eyes, "What's the matter?"

"Nothing," Cagalli said softly.

"Tell me," Athrun pleaded and Cagalli sighed. "It has to do with my mother and you not having one?"

"How could you guess," Cagalli asked and Athrun smirked.

"Considering you said, 'You are not my mother.' It's not that hard to conclude that is what was bothering you," Athrun said as he sat on the edge of the bed and she sat up. He touched her cheek softly, "Cagalli, don't worry about it. Everything will turn out fine. Just have faith; I care for you whether or not you had a mother. "

Cagalli hugged him and Athrun wrapped his arms around her body, "So, what are we going to do? I mean you need to go to work tomorrow, and I'll be going out to Junis seven for at least for six weeks."

"SIX WEEKS," Athrun groaned. "So you are going to be stuck in a space craft all by yourself with a ton of other men, I don't like it."

"What jealous," Cagalli said in a mock tone. "Don't worry; I think I can handle it a little bit better now. It's just; well it'll be lonely without someone to pick a fight with."

"That means you'll only have about a week to prepare for the wedding," Athrun said referring to Yzak and Shiho's wedding.

"Oh well, duty calls, what can I do?"

Athrun sighed, "I guess I'll have to find something to do while you're gone. So what time do you leave?"

"At five," Cagalli told him and Athrun kissed the top of her head.

"Why so early," Athrun groaned.

Cagalli laughed, "Want to go at it before I have to leave?"

Athrun looked at her in shock, "Are you sure?"

Cagalli took the initiative as she pressed her lips against his. Athrun of course gladly accepted as the two made sure that they won't be wasted, since they won't see each other for six weeks. Oh yeah, they didn't waste any time getting started.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I hope everyone like this chapie! I'll see you all next time! Don't forget to drop a review!


	9. Chapter Eight

**Gseedlover**: glad you like the chapter!

**Kookygal**: I try to put lots of fluff and other flavors into the story. Thanks for the review!

**Cloudy mind**: heheh, I'll try not to make Athrun have too much desire for Cagalli. But hey, just whatever comes out on the page goes there. Kekeke, glad you liked the chapter!

**Ookami Fuu**: well I hope I made a fast enough update for you. Hehehe 

**Michiyo Hikari**: I'm glad that you love this fic and I'm honored that it is currently your favorite.

**Animemistress419**: thanks for the review! Yup, their relationship is progressing. 

**HimeHikari**: well, if they didn't fight then I would have no humor if they didn't fight. Hehehe, plus it's more fun to play with them like this. Admit their feelings, who knows…when I let them…just kidding. Well just have to wait and see.

**xMENCHUx**: I'm glad you are enjoying this story. You just have to keep reading to find out what happens next.

**Moon Alchemist**: Well thank you for your kind words. My goal was make it noticeable by other people but not by them. Glad you have enjoyed the story and will continue to do so!

**Mariad**: Of course, Athrun and Cagalli need to fight, it's so much more fun that way. I seem to be getting a lot of love for that one part of Cagalli telling Athrun to kiss her ass. Kekeke, well they will continue to grow and will have obstacles before them.

**Strikerouge**: you da bomb for reading and sending a review! Thanks!

**AC-lurver**: thanks for the review!

**Aikoo**: Wow! I haven't heard from you in a while. Hehehe, I'm glad you are loving this story. Oh don't worry, there will be Athrun moments later…just haven't gotten to them yet. Hehehe, well it seems this chapter has taken a lot of people into pleasant surprise. I hope to hear from you again and thanks for the review!

**Thousandbirds**: glad you thought it was funny, thanks for your review!

**Stuntsheep**: hehehe, thanks!

**MyouseiSeed**: You got that right! Thanks for your reviews!

**Cathrun**: no I do not currently have YM  sorry. But you can always just send me an e-mail. I don't mind getting them, I usually reply fast anyway. I'll see what I can answer for you without giving you too many details (wink, wink)

**The Angels' Princess**: not judgmental at all, your question was in its rights. So no worries there. Heheh, Athrun does need to be more affectionate to Cagalli, I mean early in the series he was and then it was like….it went away or something. But you have to admit in reality I think they are the strongest couple that has grown to sincerely love each other and not always needing words to communicate. Just wish it would show it more in GSD if stupid Athrun didn't run back to ZAFT. Anyway! Hehehe, glad that you like those points in the story and I hope to continue to have many of those for you. Hehehe, ideas are always welcomed!

**Angie**: ummm, a one night stand is basically when a guy and girl sleep together and never talk to each other again. Like no strings attached, one time deal. Thanks for your review!

**Taijiya-sango88**: heheheh, well guess what she is going to be…not telling.  hehehe, so yeah…thanks for the review! And I'll try to be as speedy as I can.

**Sleeping Forest**: Thank you so much! I really feel honored by your kind words. Thank you for the review and I hope that you may continue to enjoy the story.

**Lamu**: HEY! Hehehe, well I figured I could give Cagalli a little more attitude. So yeah, thanks for the review! Cagalli pregnant…hmmmm, let me think about it (wink, wink)

**Not All Pretend**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gundam Seed or Gundam Seed Destiny. This story idea is based off the idea of "matchmaking" and when the two that are put together don't really like each other. This is an Alternative Universe but granted their personalities will still be there.

**Note**: I do not own the song sang by Peggy Lee.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter Eight**

Athrun was waiting patiently at the arrival area of his fiancée. He had embraced the title more than he had before, he was anxiously waiting for Cagalli's arrival and it was noticeable by his friends. There had been brief rumors that Cagalli had been with another men, he knew Cagalli was faithful to him but jealously was always creeping up into his mind. Of course they would have arguments in their phone conversations and what other devices that they used. It was so obvious they were in love and they would never admit it. Athrun stood there more or less fidgeting waiting for Cagalli to come out from those doors.

His friends all shook their heads; he had bought yellow roses for her, a rather large bouquet at that. He had spoken to Cagalli almost every waking moment of the day through communications devices. Yzak wondered how his friend got any work done, Dearka just shook his head, Kira sighed and their female counter parts just all laugh. They watched as people began departing from the ship and entered the gravity areas.

"What do you think he will do," Lacus asked her friends.

"He wouldn't get drunk," Dearka whined. Miriallia glared at him, "What is wrong with that? The man was missing his fiancée and now after six long weeks of seeing her on the screen he will now see her in person!"

"Yeah, why didn't Yzak ever buy me roses," Shiho complained and Yzak began to sweat.

"Kira hasn't done anything like that for me either," It was Kira's turn as they backed away from their wife and fiancés.

"I know, and why is Athrun the one getting the flowers and treating Cagalli like a princess," Miriallia whined and all three looked over at them.

"Hey look, Cagalli is coming out of the door," Kira pointed and they quickly turned around. Cagalli was indeed coming out and ran straight into Athrun's arms. Athrun picked her up in his arms and twirled her around. He put her down and kissed her openly in front of everyone. He then handed her the bouquet and she accepted it warmly. He wrapped his arms around her waist as they approached their friends.

"Don't think you guys are off the hook," Miriallia said with a dirty look. Everyone looked at her in surprise as Athrun approached with Cagalli. "Welcome back, Cagalli."

"Hey guys," Cagalli said with a huge smile. "Did you miss me?"

"Actually yes," Dearka answered wrapping an arm around Miriallia. "Having to entertain a very boring Athrun is not what we all call fun. It was as if he was a zombie and oh yeah, he was so damn jealous he almost jumped on a shuttle to go see you."

"Hey," Athrun playfully punched his friend. "I wasn't that bad."

"No, you were worse," Yzak said and caused everyone to burst into laughter. Of course the cameras were every where. "So when are they going to leave you guys alone? Didn't they have enough with that stupid sex tape?"

"Did you watch it or something," Athrun asked with a smirk on his face and Yzak gave him a dirty look.

"In your dreams Zala," Yzak muttered and Cagalli took Athrun's attention away from Yzak, which he was grateful.

"Athrun," Cagalli called to him softly. "What are we going to do tonight?"

Athrun looked down at her, "Well all of us are going to go out for dinner to celebrate you coming back after six weeks of being away."

"What kind of food," Cagalli asked as she leaned into Athrun.

"Whatever my beauty wishes," Athrun said with a warm voice. "Anything you are craving for?"

"Chinese," Cagalli said with a warm smile and Athrun directed her to their car. Athrun froze for a moment and realized, it was ok to say "theirs". He smiled as she smiled up at him, of course their friends followed after them. "Oh, wait can we go somewhere with a lounge?"

"Sure," Athrun smiled. "Whatever my princess wishes, it shall be."

"Shut up!" Cagalli said with a huge smile that reached her eyes. The couple quickly made their way to a local lounge restaurant that allowed the customers to sing if they so desired. Their friends had a hard time figuring out where the couple was going, but ended up finding the place. They walked in after their friends as they got a huge table for the four couples that sat there. They began ordering their food and Lacus had ordered a large amount of food.

"Lacus isn't that a little too much for you," Cagalli asked in concern.

Lacus smiled, "Cagalli, I'm about three months pregnant. So I hope I can eat enough for two."

"WOW!" Cagalli exclaimed as did the other couples there. "Congratulations!"

"Well, I guess we can call you Aunt Cagalli now," Kira said with a proud smile.

"What about your dress," Cagalli asked. "Will you have the baby by then?"

Lacus laughed, "If not, then I'll wear another dress. No big deal, the ceremony is for our family and friends."

"Wow, she's the first out of us to get pregnant!" Shiho said raising her glass of water. "I think it is time for a celebration."

Cagalli smiled and then Lacus gave her a look, "Since Cagalli didn't sing for us at the end of the gathering, I think this is over due. Get up there and sing while we wait for our dinner!"

"What," Cagalli asked stunned. "I don't even have a guitar."

"Hey you don't need it," Kira told her with a smile. "Besides, Auntie Cagalli needs to sing for her nephew or niece."

"Guys…"

"Yeah, I want a preview," Shiho said with a smile. "I always hear you on the guitar and I never get to hear you actually sing."

"I want to see what you can sing up," Miriallia told her with a huge smile.

Athrun whispered in her ear, "Go for it, beautiful." That was the encouragement she needed as she stepped onto stage where the musicians were waiting for her. They clapped at her stepping onto the stage and she smiled at the microphone and got a little nervous. She never really sang but for her family and now everyone that was a stranger would now hear her. But Athrun smiled at her and that was enough.

"Can you play Fever in the key of G," Cagalli requested. And the piano began playing as the drummer began clicking the beats to the song and the bass player also joined into the groove as Cagalli began to sing. She was not the voice like Lacus, who was the soft ballad singer and pop princess. She was a jazz and blues girl alright with a little touch of swing.

**Never****know****how****much**** I ****love****you**

**never****know****how****much**** I ****care****  
****When****you****put****your****arms****around**** me**

**, I ****get**** a ****fever****that's**** so ****hard**** to ****bear****  
****You****give**** me ****fever**** - ****when****you****kiss**** me, **

**fever****when****you****hold**** me ****tight****  
****Fever**** - in ****the****morning**

**Fever****all****through****the****night**

Everyone was clapping along to the beat as Cagalli was slowly getting into the song. She moved her shoulders to the beat and the others at the table were impressed.

"I didn't know she could sing," Dearka asked as he looked over at his other friends.

Yzak shrugged, "I guess Zala gets a woman of many hidden talents."

"So why can't we get women like that," Dearka winked and Miriallia pouted as Shiho elbowed Yzak.

**  
****Sun****lights**** up ****the****daytime**

**moon****lights**** up ****the****night****  
I ****light**** up ****when****you****call**** my ****name**

**and****you****know****I'm****gonna****treat****you****right****  
****You****give**** me ****fever**** - ****when****you****kiss**** me, **

**Fever****when****you****hold**** me ****tight****  
**

"Don't be jealous Yzak," Athrun said to his friend but his eyes never left Cagalli's. She had not only him mesmerized but the whole audience around them. There was something about the way she moved, and he couldn't help but wonder...if she still wanted that guitar at that one store. He smirked; he would get it for her sooner or later.

**Fever**** - in ****the****the****morning**

**Fever****all****through****the****night****.  
****Everybody's****got****the****fever**

**that**** is ****something****you****all****know****  
****Fever****isn't****such**** a ****new****thing**

**Fever****started****long****ago**

"Well, it seems you and Cagalli will make wonderful music together," Lacus said with a smile. "She is always looking for new inspiration to write music. Maybe a reason to sing."

"Yeah, wouldn't it be nice if some of our guys could give us the same reason," Shiho winked as the other three men just groaned.

"Man, Athrun you need to stop setting the bar so high for the rest of us," Dearka groaned.**  
**

**Romeo****loved****Juliet****Juliet****she****felt****the****same****  
****When**** he ****put****his****arms****around****her****, he ****said**** "****Julie****baby****you're**** my ****flame****"  
****Thou****givest****fever****when**** we ****kisseth****fever****with****thy****flaming****youth****  
****Fever**** - ****I'm****afire****fever****yea**** I ****burn****forsooth****.  
****Captain****Smith****and****Pocahontas****had**** a ****very****mad****affair****  
****When****her****Daddy****tried**** to ****kill****him****she****said**** "****Daddy****-O ****don't****you****dare****"  
He ****give**** me ****fever**** - ****with****his****kisses****fever****when**** he ****holds**** me ****tight****  
**

"COME ON HUNNY SING IT!" One man shouted and Athrun glared at him from his seat.

"Calm down Athrun, her eyes are only on you," Lacus said with a smirk and Athrun turned back to see it was true. She was looking straight at him and it made his heart flutter. He smiled up at her as she began to finish up the song.

**Fever**** - ****I'm****his****Missus****, Oh ****daddy****won't****you****treat****him****right****.  
****Now****you've****listened**** to my ****story****here's****the****point**** I ****have****made****:  
****Chicks****were****born**** to ****give****you****fever****, be it ****Fahrenheit**** or ****Centigrade****  
****They****give****you****fever**** - ****when****you****kiss****them****fever**** if ****you****live****and****learn****  
****Fever**** - ****till****you****sizzle****what**** a ****lovely****way**** to ****burn****.  
****What**** a ****lovely****way**** to ****burn****.  
****What**** a ****lovely****way**** to ****burn**

Cagalli bowed as the applauded roar and she took her seat right next to Athrun. Cagalli smiled and Athrun gave her a sweet kiss at her temple, "You were great."

"You think so," Cagalli asked with a cute smile on her lips.

"I know so," Athrun replied.

"See why aren't you as sweet as Athrun," Miriallia asked Dearka. Cagalli and Athrun turned to look at their friends.

"Oh come on, just because mister deprived was without his woman for about six weeks doesn't mean I have to act all idiotic like him," Dearka defended himself. "Not my fault he does things to make sure he can get laid later."

"DEARKA!" Miriallia playfully hit his arm.

"What it's no secret on what they do in the bedroom, it's posted everywhere still," Dearka shrugged.

"Yeah speaking of which," Shiho said with a curt smile. "What were you two doing, I mean we had to clean up a lot of broken pieces of furniture in your apartment."

"Yeah, what did you two do, get into a huge fight or something," Yzak asked with an arched eyebrow as the couple began to blush recalling that time. "Or were you two experimenting with something."

"Yzak," Shiho stepped on his food and got him to wince in pain.

"What?" Yzak asked her with a scowl on his face. "What was that for?"

"Guys, thanks," Athrun said simply. "Anyway looks like our order is finally coming to the table."

Dinner was served as the friends ate happily in each other's presence. They talked of the simple things and of course the wedding. Lacus will be singing the first song with Cagalli playing the guitar for the first bride and groom dance. The of course the subject had to switch over to Athrun and Cagalli.

"So have you two decided on a wedding date yet," Lacus asked and causing Athrun and Cagalli to freeze completely.

"Yes, after all it would leave you two the last to be married," Shiho said with a huge smile, knowing that she had an upper hand of what was going on. "So what season will be looking forward to your eventual day?"

"I…um, we," Athrun stuttered and Cagalli would break it.

"We haven't decided, we are still waiting to see if this works out," Cagalli covered but then Athrun would be the one the change it.

"Oh I see," Miriallia said with a smile. "I guess we just have to wait to see what will become of you two."

"Either a fall or spring wedding, but of course after all of you have gotten hitched and returned from your honeymoons will we be able to decide which month," Athrun said with a huge smile causing Cagalli to go into shock. Well almost but not quite, she looked up at him in surprise.

Shiho was more shocked than Cagalli, after what she had told her earlier before her trip…this was a new turn of events. She then had a smile curl up on her lips and watched the couple in great interest; it would seem as if there are new cards coming up into this game of love for this couple. Was Athrun really interested in getting married?

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Shiho stop fidgeting," Lacus instructed as she was putting her hair up. "I need to get this veil on you before you get up."

"I can't help it," Shiho pouted. "This is it, I mean…I'm actually getting married!"

"Well, at least Yzak won't get teased from his subordinates about screwing his fiancée in his office, but his wife," Miriallia winked and Shiho tossed a small pillow at her friend's face. "What?"

"Shut up," Shiho blushed. "It's not my fault he can't control himself when we are together and alone late at night in his office. Besides, I'm not like you and keeping Dearka away until the moment is right…"

"Better than trying to get Cagalli down stairs when she and Athrun are going at it," Miriallia said with an arched eyebrow. "Speaking of which, where is that girl?"

"With Athrun," Lacus said simply. "They had run off into a rather large closet for extra activities before the wedding."

"Those two are like rabbits, the only thing they haven't done is pop out kids," Shiho said as her nervous anxiety was beginning to wear off. "I mean, dang he hasn't been able to keep his hands off of her and Cagalli is being the same way."

"Well Cagalli has been at his offices and lets just say the secretary told me that she has to wear ear plugs," Lacus winked and two women began to laugh.

"You have to be kidding me," Shiho said in utter disbelief. "Isn't his secretary Lunamaria?"

"Yeah, Shin's girlfriend," Miriallia answered. "Poor Luna, she must have night mares, she told me once she walked in on them kissing very passionately on his desk."

"Oh my," Shiho said with a mock shocked expression. "You know, for two people who couldn't stand each other are having a really good time in banging each other."

"Dearka told me, that one time Meyrin walked into Athrun's office at the headquarters to put some paper work on his desk," Miriallia said as Lacus and Shiho were very interested in the story. "Meyrin walked into the office and heard noises but didn't think much of it, but when she looked at the couch…she got a little show and ran out of the room completely embarrassed. But apparently they didn't even notice her."

"So both of the Hawke sisters have been scared for life," Shiho said with a huge smirk on his lips. Just as Shiho said that Cagalli walked in, her hair was a huge mess but the dress still looked enacted. "Speak of the devil, how was he?"

"What?" Cagalli turned bright red.

"You know Athrun, is he still as good as that time you were stuck on that space colony," Shiho asked slyly and the other woman were greatly interested.

"I…I…don't know what you are talking about," Cagalli stuttered.

"Cut the crap, did he rock your world? Did he make you scream? How many times did he make want more?" Shiho kept on asking as Cagalli continued to turn extremely bright red.

"Oh man, he must have been good if she can't keep her hands off of him," Miriallia teased.

Lacus laughed, "I wonder what Kira will say if he knew that his best friend was sleeping with his sister and then some."

"OK! HE WAS GREAT! HAPPY! THE SEX IS unbelievably awesome! He makes me come more than twice," Cagalli shouted and covered her mouth. And the girls all squealed in delight. "He's even better than that week!" She pointed at Shiho and she clapped in joy. Lacus had finished fixing up Shiho's hair and went over to Cagalli and pushed her to sit down.

"YAHOO! Girl, give me details!" Shiho encouraged and Cagalli was stunned. "Oh come on, what does he do…maybe I can get Yzak to do it!"

"I so will not," Cagalli said flushed. "Ow!"

"Tell Athrun not to mess with your hair," Lacus teased. "I wonder how Athrun looks right now?"

"That man has pretty boy hair," Cagalli crossed her arms over her chest. "It always falls back into place."

"So you admit he was good," Shiho pushed.

Cagalli rolled her eyes, "Yes."

"What about that little number we bought, did you wear it?"

"What little number," Miriallia asked with an arched eyebrow.

"Yes, it worked in my favor," Cagalli said with a blush. Shiho just squealed in delight. "What is with you?"

"Hey honey, your sex life looks a lot better than ours, well Miriallia doesn't count…she doesn't let Dearka please her as much as the rest of us," Shiho said with a wink. "Besides, we know Kira is somewhat good, after all she is pregnant."

"SHIHO!" Lacus exclaimed in surprised eyes.

"What?" Shiho said with a smile.

"I for one don't need to know about that fact of my brother," Cagalli said in a flat tone.

"For your four-one-one," Miriallia began. "Dearka gets more than you think. We just don't do it in very public places, we like the beach scene much more." The girls all looked over at her in surprise. "And a lot of other romantic places where people can't hear us!"

"So you have been lying to us the whole time," Shiho said with her eyes nearly bugging out of her sockets. "Oh girl, details, details! We _so_ need to have girl nights out where we can talk trash about our men."

"Who is going on her honeymoon right after the reception," Lacus reminded her. "Might I also kindly add, for six months. So you two will have quite enough time to _make babies_!"

"Hey!" Shiho countered with a mock pout and the laughter filled the room again.

Meanwhile….

"Did you really have to bang her again," Yzak asked with his arms crossed. "Can't you keep it in your pants long enough to be behaved for my wedding?"

"I didn't need to hear that," Kira rubbed his temples. "I don't need to know what is going on between him and my sister."

"Hey you might not, but I want to know details. I mean, Athrun and Yzak seem to be the two men out of us that have the balls to do it out in such public areas," Dearka said with a smirk. "I mean, him and Cagalli have already scarred the Hawke sisters in their sexual activities in his office just this past week."

"You didn't," Yzak said in shock.

"You're not the only one Yzak," Athrun said flatly. "She came into the office dressed in a simple coat and takes it off and well…had her way with me."

"She seduced," Dearka asked skeptical. "I think you saw, you liked, and you took!"

"Can we get away from the fact Athrun just had sex with my twin sister in a closet with all of our things in it," Kira said with a sigh and the guys all looked in shock at the realization.

"You better had not gotten anything on our things," Yzak pointed his finger at Athrun. "I don't need you spilling on any of our stuff in there."

"Don't worry," Athrun said as he ran his fingers through his hair. "Six weeks of not having your fiancée around will do that to you."

"I don't want to even imagine six weeks without Mir," Dearka said with smirk. "I would go insane."

"Don't remind me," Yzak said with his arms crossed. "You two are moving up to the PLANTs, which means more I have to put up with you. At least our honeymoon is for six months."

"Yeah, you earned that time off and so has Shiho," Kira said with a smile. "It'll be good for you to get away from everyone else."

"Tell me about it, at least I don't have to worry about Athrun and Cagalli acting like rabbits," Yzak said and got a pillow thrown in his face. "What?"

"Hey at least we all don't have sex in the office," Dearka said with a smirk. "I've heard you and Shiho, and boy does she have you whipped."

"I don't think so," Yzak replied and then they heard a knock at the door.

"It's time…are you ready?"

"Here we go!" Dearka said with a huge smile on his lips as he pulled his friend out of the room.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Athrun was lying in his bed reading a book when he heard the bath water being to pour into the tub. He stood up and went over to the bathroom to see Cagalli step into the tub. He put his book to the side and stripped down and got in after her. Cagalli turned her head to see Athrun and leaned against his chest. They let the water consume them and the warmth mixed with their body heat just relax their muscles. The bubbles continued to grow in number as Cagalli then shut the water off once it had reached a certain point.

"How are you feeling," Athrun whispered into her ear.

"Sore after all of that dancing we did at the reception," Cagalli replied as Athrun began massaging her shoulders. "Hmmmm, that feels nice."

Athrun smirked, "Well Shiho and Yzak will be gone for six months, just means Dearka has more work to do until Yzak returns, especially since Yzak dropped that promotion on him."

Cagalli giggled, "Awww, well at least Mir will be up here with him; hopefully none of that office ordeal will occur."

"Why, want a repeat for ourselves," Athrun teased and got splashed with water. Athrun chuckled and continue to massage away the kinks in her body. "Well in another six to seven months we have two more weddings to attend to. And by then Lacus should have delivered the baby."

"I hope so," Cagalli moaned as he began kissing her neck. "Say…Athrun?"

"Hmmm?"

"What if I told you I was pregnant," Athrun stopped his administrations and sat up as Cagalli turned around to face him.

"Are you," Athrun asked in shock.

"Well, I've skipped twice," Cagalli told him. "While I was on the Junis Seven project I kept on throwing everything I ate up."

"We can go to a clinic if you want," Athrun told her. "Or I can examine you at the hospital."

Cagalli pressed her cheek on his shoulder, "If I am pregnant, I want to keep the baby."

Athrun wrapped his arms around her, "Of course, we are going to keep the baby, our baby." Cagalli smiled as she held onto Athrun tighter. "Do you want to get married?"

"What do you mean," Cagalli asked as she looked up at him.

"Well for one, your father will more than likely kill me if you are pregnant and we were not married, "Athrun said simply and shrugged. "Two…our baby should have both parents there. I know we went into his as a way of getting back at our parents, but this is important for the baby."

Cagalli's smile dropped, she felt an ache in her heart. He hadn't said he loved her or anything, this was for the baby. She sighed, should she agree to it? She felt heart broken that he would do this to just please his father and to make sure the baby had a stable home, but would it really be stable? After all on her end, though she wont' say it out loud…was in love with him, but he didn't feel the same way. It made her want to cry but she wouldn't, she would wait till she knew if she was pregnant.

"Well, lets see if I'm pregnant first, then we can decide," Cagalli said softly and Athrun agreed as they sat there in the tub. Both lost in their own thoughts, but little did Cagalli know. Athrun was finding any excuse to keep her as his; he didn't want any other man to have her. He wanted to make sure his Cagalli…was forever his. Of course he wouldn't admit it out loud, but he knew in his heart this felt perfect and didn't want to change it at all.

The two would finish their bath and sleep peacefully in each other's arms. Cagalli went to a woman's clinic in the morning with Athrun accompanying her. She was sitting on the examining table and Athrun was standing next to her with his arm around her shoulder. They were waiting for the doctor to come back into the room to tell them the results.

"I'm nervous," Cagalli said aloud and Athrun kissed her cheek.

"Everything will be alight," Athrun assured her. "What is meant to be will be."

The doctor entered the room with a smile on her face, "Well, I'm please to announce that you are roughly six to eight weeks pregnant. Congratulations."

Cagalli was stunned but glowing and as was Athrun, "Thank you. Is there anything we need to know before we leave?"

"Well, Miss Athha's body is fragile than most women I have seen, mostly due to the mixed DNA which is also causing us trouble to predicting how far along she is. I would suggest a lot of rest for her especially when the baby starts developing more. Very little stress as possible and of course to remain healthy," the Doctor said with a smile. "I will give you some books on how to help you with your pregnancy and of course in ways that your fiancée will be able to help as well."

"Thank you," Cagalli said the doctor handed her some books.

"Just remember, your chances of a miscarriage are higher than most women due to the mixed physiology you have in your body, when I say no stress and be careful, I mean it."

"Yes and thank you," Cagalli said as Athrun ushered her out the door. He took the books from her and carried it for him. They began walking to his car waiting for them outside; he helped her into her seat as he went around to his. "So what now?"

"I guess we could go get married," Athrun said with a huge smile.

"Now?" Cagalli asked shocked, "What about a ceremony and everything?"

"We could always have a ceremony later," Athrun took her left hand and placed a kiss. "Only if you want to…" Cagalli nodded, "There is a judge nearby who can do it for us today."

"Alright, let's go." Athrun heard Cagalli's answer and drove off the office. Sometimes being the chairman's son had its advantages. They had arrived and gotten their license of marriage in no time flat. Cagalli added Zala to her last name, which meant she had to go and filled out paper work to show that she was now married and all those things. They were going to keep quiet about their marriage until the time was right to tell their family and friends. It was even more secrets from their friends but it was something they shared just for each other. The judge had agreed to keep their union a secret; they already had enough trouble with the media that is. They knew they were out there somewhere, and more than likely it would be posted up in the news somewhere, but if they didn't know for sure then they can't say it's one-hundred percent accurate.

They had arrived at the house and were sitting down to eat lunch with Athrun's parents. Lenore saw how Athrun was tending to Cagalli and she of course was arguing about it but didn't' do much to fight back about it. She just let Athrun cater to her in any way it pleased him to do so. Patrick saw this and began to wonder, it was a good thing he had today off or he would be lost by dinner time.

"What do you think is going on, between those two?" Lenore asked with suspicion in her eyes.

Patrick shrugged, "You tell me. I wonder if Cagalli might be pregnant."

"What?" Lenore said in shock and the young couple turned their heads towards her. "It's nothing, your father just telling me something rather shocking." The two then went on their business and Lenore turned to her husband, "How can she be pregnant? I mean, can she even get pregnant? After all that's not how us coordinators do it up here…"

"Athrun was born from you," Patrick added. "You gave birth to him, if you remember correctly."

Lenore was stumped, "Ok fine, but the question is can Cagalli?"

"You can ask her now since lunch is served," Patrick said as he went over to the table. Lenore followed after him and saw Athrun pull out Cagalli's chair, which was normal anyway but he held her hand the whole way. Athrun then took his seat and Lenore wanted to know what was going on, this was even way too sweet for her taste.

"Ok, what is going on between you two," Lenore asked abruptly.

"Lenore," Patrick said in a stern tone, he had hopes for a more subtle approach but guess not.

"I have to know, they have been acting abnormally sweet since they came back from wherever they've been," Lenore said out loud. "I heard on the news that you went to a hospital, is one of you dying?"

"No mother," Athrun told her with a smile on his lips. "No one is dying."

"See, nothing wrong," Patrick said as he began to eat his lunch.

"Should we tell them," Cagalli asked and Athrun shrugged.

"It's up to you," Athrun kissed her cheek. "We won't be able to keep it to ourselves for much longer."

Cagalli nodded, "You're right. Lenore, Patrick, I'm pregnant."

All you could hear was both parents dropping their forks and whatever else in their hands to the table. Silence filled the air of the Zala mansion as well as the other people in that worked there. Everything in their hands dropped and eyes were glued to the young couple.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Well I know many of you are happy since Cagalli is pregnant! Hehehe, well hope you enjoyed and hope to hear from you!


	10. Chapter Nine

**Moon Alchemist**: sorry about the cliffy, I hope this made up for it!

**Gseedlover**: yes she is pregnant! What horrors await Athrun?

**Animemistress419**: hehehe, I tried to make it funny…so yeah, glad you liked it!

**Ookami Fuu**: your welcome about the fast update! It was really my pleasure. Well the Hawke sister will live, I mean come on…they'll find boyfriends right? (wink, wink) hehehe, so yeah…

**AxCandDxM4ever**: thanks for the review!

**Lalala**: they haven't admitted their feelings yet.

**AxCandDxM4ever**: You'll just have to wait and see.

**Stuntsheep**: yes she is pregnant! Thanks for the compliments.

**Hazel-dream**: thank you!

**Taijiya-sango88**: yes ma'am, you did. Now what will happen next…well you just have to wait and see. Hehehehe 

**Kookygal**: I'm glad you like the fast chapter updates. I try, but usually I wait for the people's reaction and then update. Hehehe, I'm glad you like so far.

**Mariad**: I'm glad to bring a smile to you face. Hehehe, I'm glad you enjoyed the girl talk portion. Athrun is a punk, hehehe…sooner or later sense will get knocked into him.

**The Angels' Princess**: hmmm, girls night out? I think I will add that in later, hehehehe…something fun to have a little bit of spice. Hehehehe, well Athrun and Cagalli have to have some fun. Also have Athrun shopping with her, yeah that would be good too. So yeah, I'm glad you are enjoying this story! As far as timing about her pregnancy…I'm just trying to show the fact that Cagalli has a mixed DNA stuff, so I just wanted to show that. Heheheh, so that's why. …well hope to hear more from yea!

**Asga**: hehehe, sorry if I may be updating fast…I'll slow down for you, if you like? Hehehe, I hope you continue to enjoy the story!

**Kate**: I'm glad you that you like the story! Thank you for your compliments and I hope that you continue to enjoy the story!

**Mohxo**: thank you! I'm glad you like the story!

**Hazel-dream**: thank you!

**Azalaea**: I'm glad that I could bring some humor back up to the list. Hehehe, there will be a little bit of drama…but I'll try not to make it sad.

**Cottongreentea**: yes ma'am I am an architect major. Not smart, but I guess close enough. Hehehe, the prof's are all crazy….

**Cottongreentea** (ch. 7): I'm glad you have recovered from the episodes, but just remember they are not broken up, just in separate places due to their duties. There is hope that Cagalli will start wearing the ring, but they are still in love with each other.

**Lamu**: Athrun does, but he's not thinking about it right now. Hehehe, but you'll just have to wait and see. Hehehehe!

**Cottongreentea** (ch. 8): Yes a baby! Hehehe, well the show is crazy. It's suppose to be like a trilogy, but be assured more or less, Athrun and Cagalli will be together in the show. Hehehe, so no worries! Anyway, yeah I figured since there isn't much on Shiho I put something in about her. I'm glad that it will be a favorite!

**Kandida **(ch. 2): huh, ok? I'm glad you like my writing style. Thanks!

**JoY**: I'm glad that you like the story. As for the baby, well you just have to wait and see. I can't give it away…hehehe, well I hope to hear more from you!

**Kandida** (ch. 3): I hope I didn't make you too surprised!

**AC-lurver**: I'll try to get Athrun to admit his feelings soon.

**Me..:** I'm glad you like the fic, hope to hear from you again. I hope you also continue to enjoy the story.

**Cathrun**: break up as in the show or the fic? As for the show no, they are not going to. They have pics of Athrun and Cagalli all holding hands walking down the beach kind of thing. They aren't going to, and as for the story…well it wouldn't be a Athrun/Cagalli story if I broke them up.

**Kandida** (ch. 8): I hope that you didn't die from waiting too long. So here it is!

**Not All Pretend**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gundam Seed or Gundam Seed Destiny. This story idea is based off the idea of "matchmaking" and when the two that are put together don't really like each other. This is an Alternative Universe but granted their personalities will still be there.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter Nine**

Lacus arrived at the mansion, and was sitting in the living room. Kira was with her as they waited for Cagalli and Athrun to come down the stairs. They were laughing as Athrun picked her up into his arms and carried her down the rest of the way down. Cagalli was planting a few kisses on his cheek that just made Athrun's smile grow even more. Athrun turned his head and accepted one of the kisses on his lips. Cagalli was smilingly brightly and Athrun just smiled lovingly back at her. It was strange that these two had ended up looking like that, as memory of their first encounter in Orb was still etched in their memories.

Kira and Lacus just smiled at the couple and Patrick with Lenore saw this as well. Yesterday they had taken the news as well as they could due to the announcement of Cagalli's pregnancy. Now her twin brother and sister-in-law will know what they had called them here for. Once Kira and Lacus knew, they would be able to tell everyone else in their own time. Uzumi had heard the news and just shook his head, he prayed for the baby more than he did for the couple knowing of Cagalli's body type.

"They seem happy," Kira said as he took a drink out of his coffee mug.

"Yes, extremely happy," Lacus added as Athrun placed her down on her feet and they walked hand-in-hand to the couch. They sat down in their mini circle. "So what has got you two so happy?"

"Well," Athrun began and Cagalli just glowed. "Let's just say that you two aren't the only one expecting."

"You mean," Kira asked in shocked.

"I'm pregnant," Cagalli said with a bright smile. "I'm roughly just six weeks along, but since my body is a mixed type it's kind of strange on how it works."

Lacus patted her slightly pouching stomach with her baby, and knew it must have Cagalli at least glowing. The two weren't even married though, which wasn't really that surprising that they would end up pregnant due to their activities, did Athrun forget to use protection or what? "I'm happy for you both, so I guess you need to take it easy, right?"

"Yes," Cagalli replied. "I just thought since Kira is my brother and you are family Lacus, you had a right to know."

"I'm glad you told us," Kira said with a warm smile. "It's kind of surprising you are pregnant, but if you two are happy."

"Thank you," Athrun said as he held Cagalli closer. "But, we're not going to tell everyone else until we're ready. We figured family first."

Cagalli took a sip out of her tea and Athrun was playing with Cagalli's hair. Kira grew worried on what would become of his friends. Cagalli's body did have a strange chemistry and if she were to have a child, it would be rough on her and the baby. He just prayed that she will have a good delivery. "So you're just about a month or so after Lacus, I wonder if they will be born at the same time."

"Don't even joke," Lacus said in a low tone and Athrun chuckled at Kira's face expression. It was apparent Lacus was beginning to go through the section of mood swings.

"Well, I see we have many things to celebrate," Lenore said finally adding in her two cents. "However, Lacus will need a baby shower in five months. Maybe you and I can plan it Cagalli…"

"Sure," Cagalli said with a smile.

"As long as you don't stress yourself too much," Athrun said in a protective voice.

Patrick rolled his eyes, "Son, I think Cagalli knows her boundaries. I think you're mother will make sure she is taken care of the next five months. So you don't have to be a mother hen to your fiancée. She might get stressed due to you hovering over her all the time."

Cagalli smiled, "I don't know, I like having him around more." Athrun looked down at her with a warm smile and kissed her lips gently. When he pulled away both were glowing, "Besides, I can keep an eye on him better and make sure he stays in line."

"Are you saying, I will misbehave," Athrun said with an arched eyebrow and pretending to be hurt.

"Well Athrun, do you want the honest answer," Kira asked and Athrun looked at him in surprise.

"You got my own best friend turned against me," Athrun said as he pointed at Kira and everyone joined in laughter. Athrun shrugged in defeat but felt Cagalli intertwine their fingers together and he felt more at ease about it. It was going to be a while getting use to the fact your once hated enemy was the love of your life, but he wasn't ready to admit to himself or say it out loud. But he knew it was true in his heart, they were just married and now she was going to be delivering their child, what more could a man ask for?

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Lacus are you alright," Cagalli rushed to her side, fortunately enough Cagalli had yet to begun showing her pregnancy but Lacus was growing and glowing.

"Just a bit tired," Lacus admitted and Cagalli helped her sit down in a chair. "I'm just now barely four months pregnant but I feel like a whale."

"Shut up, Kira still thinks you are the most beautiful woman in the world," Cagalli told her with a smile. "I'll go get you some water." Cagalli went over to the kitchen that was near by and got her a glass of water. She handed it over to her and Lacus smiled in gratitude. "Well, how far along are you now?"

"Doctor Lim thinks by the way of progress only three months, she thinks she predicted the time frame just a little wrong," Cagalli told her and placed her hand on her stomach. "She says the baby is growing at a very good rate but still take it easy."

Lacus nodded, "Yes, so when are you going to tell everyone else?"

"I think when Yzak and Shiho return, my father already knows," Cagalli told her with a smile. "He wasn't surprised I was pregnant or who the father is."

Lacus laughed warmly, "I wasn't either, I mean after all you and Athrun were hard to separate after that first month you spent together."

Cagalli smiled, "Well, I guess things just worked out between us." Her smile never reached her eyes but kept it up anyway. "We just now have to decide on a name."

"I see," Lacus nodded. "We are waiting till the baby is born. I just hope he or she is out of me before the wedding. Miriallia has decided to do hers in May after the baby shower."

"I know, she told me," Cagalli said with a smile. "I think you are going to have your dress size altered a bit due to the pregnancy. The original dress is not going to fit."

"Don't remind me," Lacus said with a laugh. "I heard Athrun went off to a business trip with his father, and wearing his old military uniform too."

"I wouldn't call it old, he is still an active member in ZAFT, just add FAITH and what other Special Forces medals he had on that red uniform," Cagalli said as she rolled her eyes. "He didn't look forward in hanging out with a bunch of stuffy old men only talking about politics."

Lacus laughed, "You know, they are trying to get him to be the next Chairman of ZAFT now that you two are engaged."

"Really," Cagalli asked with wide eyes. "The only thing I know now, is they aren't paying that much attention to us now. Meer is apparently much more media and gossip news now."

"Well I saw that your sex tape with Athrun is still the highest one being sold on the market," Lacus teased and Cagalli fumed.

"Don't remind me, we've tried since we found out I was pregnant to get it to stop, but it didn't work," Cagalli pouted. "At least we get some royalty money off of it."

"No?"

"Yes! After of course threatening a few people that is," Cagalli said with a huge smile. "Not like we need it, so Athrun gives some of it away to orphanages and other charities."

"You've changed him a lot," Lacus said softly and caused Cagalli to be surprised since she had caught her off guard with that statement. "His eyes are so much brighter and his heart is not as cold. After he woke up from the self destruction of the Aegis, he wanted to search for you but…"

"But what," Cagalli asked in a soft voice.

"There was no record of you ever being the military to be found," Lacus said gently and sad at the memory. "He tried so hard to find this girl that made a huge impression on him, but it was almost as if she never existed."

"I see," Cagalli softly said finally able to put it into pieces. "I guess after I left the military my father seeing my grief decided to erase me, in case someone else wanted to find me. Of course in Orb there are records of me, just under a different name. Father did find Athrun's information but I never wanted to read it, knowing if I knew his name I would grieve even more." Cagalli paused, "How did you know it was me?"

Lacus smiled, "Because he had that same look when he first came too, he had hope and life. But when he couldn't find you that is when he started sleeping around even with our engagement. He was always front page news and gossip because of that. When he finally turned nineteen he cleaned up his act but he was cold except to his inner circle, one that I was never apart of."

Cagalli's face saddened, "I never knew that. It almost makes me feel so childish for having that stupid grudge against him."

Lacus smiled, "It's alright, I mean if it wasn't for that…maybe things wouldn't have turned out the way they did. Sometimes things happen for a reason."

"I guess you're right," both women smiled at each other as they sat there comfortably. They began talking with each other about other little things when Kira and Athrun, still dressed in his military uniform, walked into the room.

Kira kissed Lacus and went into the kitchen. Athrun leaned over behind Cagalli as she tilted her head back as he kissed her softly and Lacus just smiled at the scene. Cagalli pulled her arms up and locked her fingers behind his neck as Cagalli pulled him into a deeper kiss. Lacus watched in amusement as Kira came in with drinks prepared for all of them and sighed.

"You know, you two can do that later," Kira said as he sat down next to his wife. Athrun and Cagalli just laughed as they parted and he jumped over the couch. Athrun than gathered up Cagalli into his arms and she laughed in delight. Kira shook his head and Lacus gently elbowed him. "So what did you two girls do today?"

"Just talking," Lacus said with a smile. "Talking about baby names…"

"Oh really," Kira said with an arched eyebrow. "Well I know our decision but what about Cagalli and Athrun?"

Cagalli and Athrun looked up at him and Cagalli cuddled up to him, "We haven't really talked about it. Just the joy of having a baby seems enough right now."

Athrun rubbed her closer up to him, "We could do what you two are doing, and wait till the baby is born."

"Or we can figure out names now," Cagalli said with a smile and Athrun looked down at her. "Or later…"

"If you really want to, we could think of some up later tonight," Athrun said sincerely and Cagalli smiled.

"We can talk about that later, no need to rush," Cagalli said warmly. "Hey, why are you back so early? I wasn't thinking you were going to be here for another few days?"

"I thought I would escape from father for a while, and besides Kira was in the neighborhood so I thought I come and check up on you," Athrun said.

"Mother hen," Cagalli teased and Athrun just grinned. "So when do you go back?"

"Kira why can't you be more like Athrun," Lacus turned to her husband. "He's really changed into a proper man, and you haven't done anything as romantic as him?"

"Look, they haven't been together long and they are already fighting, I think we are better off than they are," Kira told his wife with a kiss.

"I'll go back after dinner, knowing father, as soon as he realizes I've run away from the meeting he'll throw a fit," Athrun chuckled. "Besides they aren't even departing till later tonight, so all they are doing is ceremony."

Cagalli nodded, "I guess even the Mighty Athrun Zala can get bored."

"What is that suppose to mean?"

"See," Kira pointed out. Lacus playfully hit him and both just watched in amusement.

"You know what it is suppose to mean," Cagalli puffed. "You are a lost little boy without me."

"I think it is the other way around princess," Athrun told her.

Cagalli stuck her nose in the air and turned her head away from him, "You're not suppose to make me stressed, remember this is your baby too!"

Athrun sighed, "I know, I'm sorry. Forgive me?" Athrun pouted and Cagalli saw his puppy dog eyes and groaned. Cagalli placed a kiss on his cheek and whispered something into his ear and caused him to pout. Cagalli was laughing as she got up to go to the kitchen.

"What did she say," Lacus asked with an arched eyebrow.

"You don't want to know," Athrun told her and watched his wife go to work. He held a huge smile of pride knowing that she was his wife. She looked more beautiful everyday and Kira along with Lacus looked at him confused. They didn't know that Athrun married Cagalli and vice versa. To the world they were just engaged but behind closed doors with just the two of them, they were husband and wife.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Cagalli…Cagalli…" Amber eyes fluttered open to meet deep violet. She moaned in pain and took in her surroundings. She was confused about where she was at and Lacus came into the room with a worried expression and realized that the violet eyes were Kira's. She then noticed Athrun was not there and her eyes grew sad, what was going on? Cagalli then realized she was in the hospital.

"What happened," Cagalli asked weakly as Kira pushed her back down onto the bed. She didn't know she had gotten up.

"You were upset and fainted, they thought you might have lost the baby, but you and the baby are fine," Kira told her softly and Lacus took a hold of her hand.

"We were worried about you," Lacus said simply. "You had a fight with Athrun about him not being able to come home yesterday and next thing we knew you were found on the floor."

"Where is Athrun?"

Kira sighed, "He is on his way here. He has been calling nonstop asking about you and the baby. No matter how many times we tell him you and the baby are fine, he still keeps asking." Cagalli weakly smiled, "So your fiancé will be here shortly. Patrick almost had a heart attack when he heard that you were admitted into the hospital."

"I didn't mean to worry anyone," Cagalli said softly.

Lacus patted her arm gently in a motherly fashion, "We know, it's just seems that you can't fight with Athrun anymore due to the stress on your body. Doctor Lim said that you were very fortunate you aren't showing yet."

"I see," Cagalli told her. "What about Lenore?"

"She went to go get Athrun," Lacus answered. "Since he would be at the port when he came back, he wouldn't have a car to get here."

Cagalli nodded, "I want him here."

"I know you do," Lacus said softly and Kira got out of the room. "Athrun hasn't stop calling and asking about you, even on the ship coming here he was constantly finding a way to make communication."

Cagalli sighed, "How long have I been out?"

"Just a day," Lacus told her. "I'm glad you and the baby will be ok. I just hope Athrun doesn't come in here like a mess."

Out in the Hallway…

"Kira! Kira! KIRA!" Kira turned to see Athrun running to him still dressed in his military flight suit. He must have come in his mobile suit, "Where is she?" Lenore came up behind him with an equally worried expression. "How is she? What about the baby?"

"They are both fine," Kira reassured them. "She is up in room 456 B, and she's been asking for you Athrun."

Athrun then quickly made his way up and Lenore walked up to him, "Is she really alright?"

Kira nodded, "I guess the fight of the argument made her stress out more than usual, also the doctor said that it might be better if Athrun stayed by her side all through the pregnancy. No more work for Cagalli too, so I'll be handling all of the projects for her."

"I see," Lenore said softly. "I will tell Patrick about this, he has been worried sick about that his grandchild chances might have been already faded."

Kira shook his head, "Cagalli is too stubborn to let anything happen to the baby. I think Athrun needs to be by her side more."

"Kira what are you not telling me?" Lenore asked in shock.

Kira sighed, "If Cagalli is not more careful, next time if this were to happen again. She might completely lose the baby."

"Oh my god," Lenore said in shock. "Please tell me that is not true…"

Kira shook his head, "Cagalli's body is a mixed version, and it's really not healthy for her to carry a child…"

Lenore shook her head, "So we're walking on egg shells. The media has started up again after hearing that Cagalli was admitted into the hospital. This will not turn out well, and knowing Meer she will do something."

"I know," Kira said with his fists at his sides. "She's already tried to sneak in here a few times. I haven't told Cagalli yet, but we won't be able to keep it that long from her."

Lenore nodded, "I guess it is our duty to make sure Cagalli has a safe pregnancy. If not, there will be hell to pay. I'll make sure of it…"

However it was not in their favor, Meer had heard everything and smiled. She knew something that no else would know. At least not right away, she made sure she had everything recorded first and began her leave. She went unnoticed by Kira and Lenore as they stood in the hallway with concern written on their faces. It was going to be an eventful win for her, in more ways than one.

"Well, all we can do is pray for both of them," Kira said simply. "The others now know about her pregnancy but promised to keep it quiet till Athrun and Cagalli officially tell them."

"Good, we don't need her to worry about everything," Lenore said simply. "How in a matter of days could this all happen?"

Kira shrugged, "Maybe this will help that stubborn blonde sister of mine to take it easy, and not pick a fight with everyone."

Lenore laughed, "Cagalli is a stubborn girl but I think as long as Athrun makes sure she is fine, we'll be good."

"I hope you are right," Kira said with a heavy sigh. "I hope you are right." Lacus came out to join them and they all looked very concerned for the couple.

Back into the Room…

"Hey beautiful," Athrun whispered and Cagalli smiled up at him. "How are you feeling?"

"Better, now that you are here," Cagalli said as she held out her hand. "I'm sorry I got mad at you."

Athrun shook his head, took her hand and placed a sweet kiss on her fingers, "It's alright. If I had known something like this would happen, I would never have left."

"I know," Cagalli looked fragile and it broke his heart. She was not the strong woman he had fallen in love with, but this was a softer side of her…he cared for her all the same. She was still Cagalli no matter what. "Lacus told me that the doctors said I could go home today…"

"Are they sure," Athrun asked concerned as he caressed her hair. "I don't want you to be getting overstressed or anything again."

"No," Cagalli smiled as she patted the bed. Athrun climbed onto the bed with his suit still on. "You look silly wearing that thing still."

"Well, I was worried about you, you were my priority," Athrun told her as she had tears brimming.

"I was so scared when they told me," Athrun gathered her up into his arm. "I thought I had lost…lost…"

"Shhh," Athrun softly hushed her. "Even if you did, we could always try for another one. You and I would miss the spirit of the first, but we would love the one that passed and the one to come all the same. So don't worry baby, our baby is safe and so are you."

"Oh Athrun," Cagalli cried openly into his chest. The nurses were all sniffing as they watched the scene before them. Lacus had returned and smiled gently yet sadly. They would need to watch over her more carefully, especially as her mood swings were going to become more evident as her pregnancy progressed. She also feared of what Meer might do to them. Cagalli would be watched, what Lacus didn't tell anyone…was that she had found a note from Meer to Cagalli. She knew it was part of the reason that sparked the fight between her and Athrun. Athrun, of course, didn't know about it. Cagalli wanted to keep it that way, it threaten her life and apparently the baby as well.

It was going to be a hard road but it would be over soon. At least that is what everyone hoped for and Lacus turned to make her way back over to Kira and Lenore. Lenore was on a communication device talking to Patrick about the events. Lacus while her time in the hallway showed it to Kira and Lenore. And now Lenore was telling Patrick, so was showing great displeasure.

"Who does she think she is," Patrick bellowed and Lenore tried to calm him down. "I want to make sure Cagalli is protected at all times. I do not what her alone at any moment. She does not need this from anyone."

"I agree," Lenore said in response. "I am going to tell Uzumi once I can get Cagalli out of here. We have to sign paperwork…"

"I'll see what I can do about press control," Patrick stated firmly. "I don't need her to get another chance of losing that baby or losing Cagalli either. Athrun would be devastated, and I don't want to see my son like that again."

"I know, I know…"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Stop being a baby."

"I am having your baby, so I can act like one if I want to!"

"Fine, but you are not going downstairs, so put away the shoe."

"I can to go downstairs. I don't need you to watch over me like a mother hen!"

"No you cannot go downstairs."

"I can do it!"

"No!"

"I'm going to get my breakfast."

"No, you need to get your rest!"

"I can do it!"

"No, I'll do it!"

"Stop hovering over me, I'm not a child!"

"Well, if I remember this is a doctor's order!"

"ATHRUN ZALA! GET BACK HERE WITH MY SHOE!"

"Now you can't get out of bed!"

"ATHRUN?"

Lenore shook her head and Patrick just laughed, Athrun came down the stairs to kiss his mother on the cheek. Then he took a piece of toast and some breakfast on a tray for Cagalli. They had brought her home a few days ago and Athrun had been waiting on her hand and foot. At least that is the way he was when he was home. Lenore just made sure Cagalli got some air while Athrun was away. Patrick would help her downstairs when Athrun was away so she would be able to move around the house. She appreciated the help but felt cluttered, but at least his parents weren't being so over bearing like her husband!

"So I guess you'll be in the gardens today with Cagalli," Lenore asked as sat down at the table with her husband.

"More than likely, it's only been two days and Athrun is already getting her on nerves," Patrick chuckled. "Poor girl…"

"Anything about Meer," Lenore asked quietly and Patrick shook his head. "Damn! There has to be something about what she is planning to do…"

"All we have is a letter, until she has caused physical harm we can't do much," Patrick told her sadly. "If she comes anywhere near Cagalli, I'll make sure that girl pays. I will not let Cagalli be harmed, by the way how did Uzumi take the news?"

Lenore shook her head, "He took it hard. He is afraid of her safety and with the doctors telling her no space travel; it's kind of her to let her go back down to Orb."

"Meer would follow her though," Patrick added. "Dearka is working on something to try to watch her, but Meer has a privacy act over her due to her media status. Her voice is beginning to irritate me with all the gossip news she broadcast."

"They only hired her because she looks like Lacus," Lenore told her with a snort. Patrick eyes his wife with a curious look, "That and she wears more revealing clothes."

"It sells," Patrick told her. "But that will not be allowed anywhere near here. I've had security bumped up; I don't want to take any chances."

"Has Cagalli noticed," Lenore asked.

"Not that I know of, and Athrun doesn't seem to notice either," Patrick said with a smirk. "He's too busy watching over Cagalli."

Lenore smiled, "He seems so worried about her, I wonder if he gets any work done?"

"Who kno…."

"I CAN EAT ON MY OWN!"

"If you don't calm down you're going to hurt the baby…"

"I'm going to hurt you in a minute if you don't stop."

"Cagalli, you need to calm down! This is not good for you…"

"Get me more food! I am eating for two you know, but don't get me too much I'm not a pig."

"You're beautiful, so don't worry about it."

"Are you saying I'm already fat?"

"No…"

"BASTARD! You are the one who got me pregnant in the first place. If I survive this pregnancy I will never have SEX WITH YOU AGAIN!"

"Mood swings," both Lenore and Patrick said at the same time and smirked. They shared in warm laughter and went on with their business. It was ok to know that Cagalli and Athrun were going through their moments. It was almost worth a trip upstairs to see what was going on but Athrun coming down with a black eye was enough.

"What happened," Lenore asked in shock.

Athrun groaned, "She hit me!"

"Its mood swings, son, don't take it too heart," Patrick said calmly.

"I don't understand, last night she wanted me to wait on her hand and foot and today she is like a totally different person!" Lenore applied some ice on her son's eye and laughed when he winced in pain. "How did you handle it father?"

Patrick chuckled, "You're mother wasn't as bad as Cagalli. Cagalli already had a temper and being pregnant just amplified it."

"Don't remind me," Athrun replied. "I'm just glad these mood swings aren't affecting the baby too much, I just hope this isn't the baby showing his or her emotions before they are born."

Lenore laughed, "Only time will tell. Why don't you head off to work and I'll make sure Cagalli is taken care of."

"Cagalli is safe with us," Patrick said with a wink. "She's less likely to hit us."

"Yeah, she saves it until I get home," Athrun sighed as he got up. "I'll see you all for dinner, and hopefully she isn't in a killing spree by then."

"Bye son," Patrick told him and Lenore smiled with a wave. Athrun was out of the door, "Poor boy."

"Why do you say that?" Lenore asked.

"Cagalli is going to be a handful," Patrick chuckled. "At least she only takes it out on Athrun; he's young enough to handle it."

"Is he gone," Cagalli asked from the top of the stairs.

"You can come down," Patrick told her. Cagalli came down and looked out the window section by the front door to make sure Athrun was gone. Patrick shook his head, it's only been two days and she was already making sure the mother hen was gone.

"Good, I feel like I've been trapped with him for like a hundred years the way he's been acting the past few days," Cagalli complained.

"He's just looking out for you," Lenore said with a smile. "Don't take it too hard on him; after all you gave him a black eye."

"Oh did I?" Cagalli asked stunned and Lenore shook her head and Patrick chuckled. "Oh my, is he ok?"

"Mood swings," Again at the same time did the older couple say in unison.

"I hate this, I just want to be normal again," Cagalli pouted.

"You will," Lenore said with a smile. "In time, but you have to go through the phases of pregnancy."

"Well it still sucks!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Hey I hope everyone liked! I'll see you next chapter!


	11. Chapter Ten

**Michiyo Hikari**: don't worry, school is important. I should know, going to school is quite stressful and writing helps relieve it a bit. Hehehe, but then I can't study or forget to study as story ideas float in my head. So yeah, just review when you can! I always love to hear from you!

**Aikoo**: Yeah well, life does tend to go fast too. Hehehe, but hey it's all good. Well the "hot scenes" will make a come back sooner or later. Hehehehe, anyway…I guess you should warned…something is going to happen to Cagalli. I can't relieve what will happen though or whether it's good or bad. But, I hope to hear from you soon!

**Taijiya-sango88**: hehehe, it's ok to sound like Athrun. It's all good. Hehehe, updating…nah not a big deal (wink, wink) I love reading stories on but sometimes it's like MAN! Update please! So I try to write a lot of chapters before I put it online, so that's why I am usually fast about it. Heheheh, so yeah…oh don't worry about Cagalli going through crap…Athrun will get his fair share soon enough.

**Mariad**: The mix DNA is just showing that she'll have a normal term but a difficult time, she has to be extra careful so she doesn't have a miscarriage. That's all, sorry if you did not understand it right away. More Cagalli and Lacus, sounds like a good idea. I just might have to incorporate it later! I'm glad that you enjoyed that "mood swings" moment. Hehehe, it was fun writing it. I had to make Athrun feel a bit of pain of what women go through while carrying the child.

**Stuntsheep**: hehehe, thanks so much! Yes Athrun is at fault for getting her pregnant. Hope to hear from yea again!

**Gseedlover**: hey hey! Thanks for the review! I hope you will continue to enjoy the story!

**Cherry360**: I'm glad you are enjoying the story. Well, Athrun is at fault for getting her pregnant…I think a black eye is fair enough. I hope you continue to read and send reviews!

**Ookami Fuu**: I'm glad you like the fast update but the secret is that I have many chapters already lined up. So don't worry about it, hehehehe. Plus when I have ideas I have to put them down, I cannot just let them sit in my head. Hehehe, so yeah…I hope you continue to read and enjoy! Thanks a bunch for your review!

**The Angels' Princess**: Yes mood swings, don't worry about the pregnancy thing too much. It's one of those things. Anyway, I hurt one of my hands so I'm typing with one hand. So yeah, but glad you have plenty of ideas they are always welcomed. I'm so happy you like so your welcome! But I think Athrun deserved the black eye.

**Asga**: I'll try not to slow down. But with one hand injured I might have to slow down.

**Kookygal**: I'm glad you are enjoying! I hope you will continue to like the story.

**ZGMF X-19A Infinite Justice**: I have been wondering where you were. Glad to see you are still around and reading. I'm glad that you find time during your busy schedule to send me a review.

**AxCandDxM4ever**: hehehe, thanks!

**GaIa12GSD**: Athrun will survive, all of them do. I guess I could have Cagalli put him on diaper duty.

**Sleeping Forest**: it's ok that you didn't get to drop a review last time. As long as you drop me line… hehehe, I am glad you are enjoying the story; I will try to continue to do my best.

**Lamu**: so many questions, you'll just have to read and find out. I'm glad you like Athrun's parents.

**HimeHikari**: yes, I am half Korean. My dad is American and my mother is Korean. Why do you ask?

**Cathrun**: your mom? Wow, yea it gets kind of scary. I don't know what will happen in the last three episodes, but only time will tell.

: Wow, that is harsh. But well things do go around full circle.

**Not All Pretend**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gundam Seed or Gundam Seed Destiny. This story idea is based off the idea of "matchmaking" and when the two that are put together don't really like each other. This is an Alternative Universe but granted their personalities will still be there.

Note: Song belongs to Toby Lightman. One of my favorites!

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter Ten**

Athrun groaned it was three in the morning and Cagalli wanted Ice cream. He didn't know where he would find any of the kinds she wanted. He made his way over to a twenty-four hour grocery store and tried to remember all of the flavors she wanted. **She better EAT it this time**, Athrun though to himself. Cagalli had sent him out several times during the past two weeks for different kinds of food and by the time he got back to the house she wouldn't eat it or already be sleeping. He finally made his way to the counter and paid for the items. He rushed back to the house and put it all in the freezer.

He then walked up stairs to see Cagalli wide awake and watching TV. He sighed, "Baby, there some ice cream downstairs…did you want to go down with me?" Cagalli got up out of bed and was at his side in no time. He took that as a yes, he walked down with Cagalli hooked onto him. They made it to the kitchen as she began to pig out on different flavors and adding strange syrup to the top of them. Athrun shook his head as Cagalli tried to offer him some.

"It's good!" Cagalli said with a pout and Athrun refused kindly.

"I think I'll pass," Athrun told her gently. "I think its better you ate all of the ice cream you wanted, I don't want to make you feel like I stole some of it."

"Your loss," Cagalli ate with a childish like smile on her face and shining in her eyes. Athrun watched in amazement as the woman ate two huge cartons of ice cream. He didn't know really where she put it, she was showing a little bit now but not by much. She still had her girlish figure, correction womanly figure however her breasts had gotten larger.

Athrun felt his eyes slowly dropping but felt hands massaging his shoulders. He tilted his head back as he felt a cold breath on his cheek. He opened his eyes to meet the ones of Cagalli's warm amber. He smiled and let her rub out the knots in his body. "What did you do at work today?"

Athrun rolled his eyes up to think for a bit, "I went to the military office and just filled out more paper work, they asked if I would train a few recruits to be become better mobile suit pilots, and that's it."

"Hmmm," Cagalli began kissing his jaw line from behind. "What else?"

Athrun moaned as she was kissing that one spot on his neck, "Baby, if you don't stop I might jump on you and have my way with you right here…"

"Go ahead," Cagalli dared and Athrun quickly stood up to face his wife. She looked up at him with desire written in her eyes and her whole body language. Granted he would love to, since he had been denied several times before and well, hey! He took his chance as he pushed her into the pantry and ravished her lovingly and lustfully.

"I'm going to make you scream," Athrun whispered into her ear and Cagalli looked up at him to capture his lips with hers. Athrun didn't need much encouragement from there. The two made passionate love for quite a while until their bodies would no longer allow them to do so. They lay there in the pantry for a while longer until Athrun heard voices. Athrun stood up and quickly dressed at least his lower body and cracked the door open a bit to curse under his breath. His mother was already making breakfast and closed the door to wake up Cagalli.

"Baby, I think it's time for you to get up," Athrun whispered and she opened her eyes. "Why don't you get dressed and I'll be outside." Cagalli nodded when she realized they were no longer alone in the area. Athrun walked to see his mother with an arched eyebrow.

"You know, that's why they make beds," Lenore told him with a scold. "Its function is made for more than just sleeping."

"MOTHER!" Athrun asked in utter surprise. Cagalli came out dressed and blushing. She couldn't find her shirt so she was wearing Athrun's.

"And Cagalli shouldn't be on a floor or anything like that in her condition," Lenore scolded her son. "Shame on you both, I should say, but Athrun you aren't the one pregnant so you are getting the blame."

Cagalli giggled and wrapped her arms around his waist from behind. Athrun looked over his shoulder to see blonde hair behind him. He smiled as he turned around to wrap his arms around her, Lenore sighed. She couldn't stay mad at them for very long. Those two were in love and there was no stopping the activities they would do during the day or night. She went back to her cooking as Athrun took Cagalli upstairs. Lenore opened the freezer to see several different ice cream flavors and shook her head. **Cagalli must be having cravings and Athrun must have gone out for her. **Lenore smiled as she tried to look for some of her cooking materials so she could finish off breakfast.

Patrick came down and sat down at his usual spot with his morning paper in hand. "So was it them?"

"Yes," Lenore told him as she was looking over her food. "Apparently Cagalli had a craving for ice cream as well, she has been putting Athrun out on various different tasks."

"They're married you know…"

"What," Lenore turned around in surprise.

Patrick nodded at his wife as he put the paper down on the table, "Judge Halliwalle called me up yesterday to tell me that Athrun had gotten married to a blonde woman. He said that they asked him not to go public with it, but they didn't say he couldn't tell me."

"Oh my," Lenore said with hand against her face. "So they're actually married?"

"Yes," Patrick said with a sigh as he leaned back in his chair. "This story just keeps getting more interesting."

"But do you think it is because of the baby," Lenore said sadly. "I don't want that to be the main reason…"

"I don't know Lenore, but time will only tell if they are meant to last. It will take more than Love to make their relationship work," Patrick said with a smirk. "They seem to be doing just fine anyways. Maybe wedding plans will be made as soon as they announce to the world they are planning to actually have a ceremony."

"But when are they planning to tell us, after the baby is born?" Lenore asked in a firm tone. And then she softened as Athrun and Cagalli came down the stairs together. She had to admit she couldn't stay mad at them for much longer and she whispered to herself, "for their sake I hope Meer never finds out."

Patrick heard it and a sad smile went on his face. He didn't want any harm to come to them, but if Meer were to find out…who knew what the results could be. Only time would let it all be revealed of what was to come.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"What else do you think Lacus might need," Cagalli asked as she looked down at the list for Lacus's baby shower.

Lenore looked up to the younger woman and smiled, "Well I guess we can just let everyone else decide what they want to bring her. Just have to make sure not everybody brings the same thing."

Cagalli nodded, "I can't believe her baby shower is just in a few weeks. Do you think all of these invitations and lists will get to everyone in time?"

Lenore nodded, "Yes. No need to worry, usually everyone has e-mail anyway. No need to worry about that. Your father is coming up for this shower as well, so that will be nice won't it?"

"Father is coming," Cagalli asked in surprise. "I haven't really seen him in a while. It'll be good to see him."

"I guess with the baby you haven't thought much of your father," Lenore asked.

Cagalli blushed, "I've been so worried about the baby sometimes I forget everything else around me."

"Well, Yzak and Shiho will be attending the shower as well. They decided to come back early and finish their vacation time later," Lenore said with a wink.

Cagalli laughed, "I guess Yzak and Shiho just need enough time for a break with each other and now probably want to get back to work. Especially Yzak, I swear he does nothing but work unless Shiho has her way with him."

"Good thing too, if she didn't he would be slaving at that damn office all day," Lenore told her. "I think I remember several occasions I did that as well, sometimes Patrick buries himself into work and well you have to find a way too distract them."

Cagalli smiled, "Athrun isn't too bad. It's just distracting him from me…" Lenore laughed, "But he's been good to me. I can't complain either."

"As long as you two are happy, and the baby grows up in a loved environment nothing else matters," Lenore paused. "Where are you two going to live? I mean after your father steps down, you're the representative of Orb?"

"We haven't really discussed that part yet," Cagalli answered. "I guess it's been far from our minds just to make sure I have this baby healthy that we forgot about it all."

"True, but I guess Orb would be a better place to raise a child," Lenore said with a smile. "I think Patrick and I can have time off to go down there. It would be a great excuse to keep Patrick from burying himself in work."

"Sounds good," Cagalli replied and began to look over the list once again. "I think we are ready for Lacus's baby shower."

"Good," Lenore said as she began typing at the computer that was next to her. "Let's see, who do I have in here?"

Cagalli sat back and relaxed. She put her hand on her stomach; she could feel the change in her body. It made her smile that a small life was forming in her, it was amazing. She smiled, it was a life created by her and Athrun. She wondered whose features the baby would have. Would they have her hair and his eyes, her eyes and his hair, or would he would a miniature Athrun? Cagalli laughed at all of the ideas, either way the baby would be loved by both parents. Even though their love for each other might be in question, they have yet during their time together said they loved each other. She wondered if they would ever, she wanted to hear it from Athrun first…she wanted to be sure she hadn't fallen in love with him and he did not return her feelings. She longed to hear those words escape from his lips.

"Cagalli why don't' you go check up Athrun," Lenore said with a smile. "I'm sure he wants to be distracted from his boring work."

Cagalli nodded as she went outside as the limo driver came up, **Lenore planned this. **Cagalli then hopped into the car and let the driver take her to Athrun. She then watched the scene pass by her and smiled. It had been an interesting time in PLANTs. It looked like any other city but they were up in space. She smiled as they arrived at the military building which Athrun was currently working at.

"I'll be waiting down here Miss Cagalli," The driver told her and Cagalli nodded. She got out of the limo and walked into the building. She made her way upstairs to his office where she saw it cracked open even at her distance and Meyrin laying on the ground. She quickly made her way over to Meyrin.

"Meyrin," Cagalli shook her gently and Meyrin groaned. "Meyrin, are you alright?"

"Where…where am I?" Meyrin asked as she slowly opened her eyes. "What happened?"

"Where did you get that bruise," Cagalli asked as she saw inspected the girl's face.

"You need to get out of here!" Meyrin said in sudden outburst causing Cagalli to be surprised.

"What's wrong?"

"Just you need to get out of here," Meyrin said again but then she heard noises coming down further down the hall. Cagalli got up and followed it but Meyrin tried to stand up but she wouldn't be able to stop the blonde girl. Cagalli turned the corner to get to Athrun's office to see the door was more than cracked open. What she saw in there shattered her world…Meer was riding on Athrun and apparently getting a real good jolt out of it. Meer tilted her back as she felt her realize and looked out the door to see the blonde with a smirk.

She got up and looked at her with a smirk, the man turned around and it was none other than Athrun. Cagalli felt her tears come pouring down her face, "What's the matter baby, can't stand the fact you aren't woman enough to please me?"

"You…you…BASTARD!" Cagalli shouted and Meer approached her with a smile to her lips. "You sick whore!"

Meer than slapped her across the face but little did she know that wasn't Athrun sitting in that chair. Athrun was tied up against the wall trying to break free and banged against the wall to have Cagalli notice him. Cagalli heard that and Meer glared and moved the door for her to see. Cagalli was confused; she was still hurt but confused…who was who?

Meer smirked, "That one is a guy who wanted to be like Athrun. So I figured I pay him off to be tied up to see me screw the real one…It must be awful to think your _fiancée _would be treating you like a whore. I know you are pregnant…" Cagalli ran out of the room and Meyrin saw her run pass her. Meer was coming after her dressed in nothing and then Meyrin looked up to see surveillance cameras. Meyrin quickly went into Athrun's office to see a very naked man that looked exactly like Athrun staring at her.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?" Meyrin shouted as managed to pull out her hidden gun. The man looked shocked, "You aren't Athrun, where is he?" He pointed behind her and saw Athrun tied up dressed only in his pants. Meyrin quickly went to untie him, "You need to hurry Meer is going to do something awful."

"Thanks Meyrin," Athrun said in gratitude as he ran out of his office to try to find Cagalli. Meyrin then pointed her gun at the slowly escaping fake.

"I don't think so, you are going to tell me what is going on," Meyrin instructed.

Meanwhile by a very tall stair case…

"What's the matter _Cagalli_, you aren't woman enough?" Meer asked as Cagalli stopped by the top of the stairs. "Your precious Athrun belongs to me, he always has…but you came and ruined it for me."

Cagalli kicked her in the stomach and Meer turned around to do the same. Cagalli blocked it though; she was going to make sure her baby was safe. The fight would continue with a naked Meer and pregnant Cagalli. Cagalli was letting her hit her anywhere on the body but she was struggling to keep the blows from hitting her stomach.

"You stupid blonde princess, you think you can have everything you want!"

"You are the one pretending to be something you aren't!"

"Athrun was mine before you came into the picture; you two are supposed to HATE each other!"

"You can't have everything you want! Life is never fair, why couldn't find someone else to SCREW!"

"BITCH! ATHRUN made me come over and over again…I had no idea what I have been missing in my life, now you can never have him back!"

"HOW DARE YOU!"

"What? Can't stand the fact that someone else is better than you? That someone can make him scream and moan in utter ecstasy?"

"You have no idea what you are talking about? You just go after what you think will give you more power, well guess what? You can keep Athrun and that look a like too, because apparently Athrun can't love and that he is a cold hearted bastard to begin with!"

"He loves me, and you'll see it all over the place!"

"He'll never love you, he never even loved me! Don't you see, he is going to use you! Just like he did me!"

"Don't talk about my future husband like that!" Meer shoved Cagalli into the wall but she got a hold of the railing. Athrun made it over it time to see Cagalli grip the railing and Meer looked in triumph over to the blonde.

"Die," Meer said as twisted Cagalli's arm that was holding the railing. It was all in slow motion as Meer then shoved Cagalli down the stairs. Athrun watched in fear as he tried to go after Cagalli. He ran as fast as he could but it would seem he would be too late, Cagalli had rolled down hundred steps and was lying on the ground with her stomach down. Athrun looked in fear as he ran down to his wife. Meer watched in triumph as she waltzes back over to Athrun's office.

"CAGALLI!" Athrun shouted but there was no response. "HELP! Somebody HELP!"

Meyrin came running down, "Your family's limo is out side, we can get her to hospital." Athrun heard her calls and gathered Cagalli up in his arms and rushed to the front door. Meyrin was following behind him. They got into the limo and shouted for the driver to rush to the hospital. It would be only a matter of minutes before Cagalli would get medical care, but Athrun felt like it would an eternity.

"What happened in there," Meyrin asked and Athrun looked at her with empty eyes.

"The guy that looked like me came in first, I was shocked I didn't know what to do," Athrun began slowly. "The next thing I knew he shot me with a tranquilizer and then I was against the wall. I was bond and Meer said something about making sure Cagalli would suffer and that I would be forever hers. She and the guy started having sex in that chair; I'm going to need that replaced. They did it over and over again, it made me sick. Then I heard Cagalli and my heart just stopped…I know even when she wakes up, she's going to hate me regardless."

Meyrin looked sadly at him, "She'll be fine, and you two will be fine. The baby will more than likely fine too…"

"I hope so," Athrun said softly and looked down at Cagalli's face. "I love her…"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"How is she," Kira asked as he ran into the hospital. Athrun was sitting there with tears running down his face. "Athrun? What happened? What's wrong?" Athrun shook his head, Kira shook him, "Athrun tell me!"

Meyrin approached him, "Miss Cagalli lost the baby…the impact of the fall when she was pushed down the stairs by Meer caused her whole body to go into shock and in the process lose the baby."

"Oh my god," Kira said in shock. "Why are you out here and not in there with her?"

"She hates me," Athrun whispered and it was apparent he was heart broken. "She doesn't want to see me."

"What," Kira asked in shock. Meyrin handed him a tape and he looked up at the younger Hawke sister.

"Meer Campbell came into office to try to seduce Athrun," Meyrin paused. "She also wanted to make sure she broke Athrun and Cagalli apart. It would appear that she has in a way succeeded. Miss Cagalli believed that Athrun was the one with Meer in sexual activities when it was a man who altered his appearance to look like Athrun."

"Have you told her this?" Kira asked.

"She refuses to listen, and in her emotional state right now…she doesn't want to believe anything," Meyrin answered as Athrun looked lost and empty. "I'm truly sorry Athrun. Maybe if you give her some time and when she is ready, she'll watch the tape to see what happened."

"Thank you Meyrin," Kira replied when Athrun did not speak up. "Why don't you go home and get some rest. I'll see what I can do with the tape…" Meyrin nodded and bowed as she left. Kira than sat next to his best friend, "What are you going to do?"

"Leave…" Athrun said softly and emotion gone from him. Kira looked at him worriedly. "She doesn't want me, so I'll leave…"

"Athrun, what are you talking about? She is going to need you more than anyone else?" Kira saw Athrun look up at him with empty eyes. "Athru…Athrun?" It was the old Athrun surfacing up, but this one wasn't cold but empty. It was as if his soul was taken out of his body and this was the shell. "You can't give up, once Cagalli's body returns to normal she'll want you by her side. I mean after she sees all of this, she can't stay mad at you forever…" Athrun nodded, but Kira didn't know if he could trust it or not. "I'm going to check up on Cagalli."

Athrun was left to sit alone and when he felt like his body could move. He walked back over to Cagalli's room to see her one last time. He saw her broken as she embraced her brother, how he had wished she would have done that to him. He let one more tear slip down his face and turned away. She told him she hated him and if he wanted to be with Meer go ahead. She would not listen to what Meyrin told her and what he tried to explain. He continued to walk out of the hospital as everyone gave their condolences but he heard none of it. He walked out and looked up once more but he would walk away from her…if that is what she wanted.

"So how are you feeling," Kira asked as Cagalli finally settled down.

"I want to kill her for taking my baby away," Cagalli said softly. "She got what she wanted in the end though, she got Athrun."

Kira sighed, no point in arguing with grieving woman. He would fight with her later once she was physically normal until then he would let her have her peace. "So what do you want to do?"

"I guess when the release me from here, I'll go pack my things up and go to your house of something…or maybe go back down to Orb when Father gets up here," Cagalli said softly.

"Whatever you decide to do, let me know," Kira said softly to his sister. "I better call Lacus before she yells at me for not informing her about your condition."

Cagalli let out a small smile, "I feel so strange not having the baby there anymore."

Kira smiled at his sister, "Don't worry though, this one will be missed but I know someday you'll have a baby and be a wonderful mother."

Cagalli remembered Athrun's words and brought sadness to her heart. He had said something similar to that and it made her wonder if she was wrong to accuse him? No, he had every right of what was coming to him. Apparently he went back to his old ways and there was no turning back…but was there a chance that the real Athrun was the tied up on? Why would Meer settle for a copy, but she was a copy herself wasn't she? Cagalli was too confused, she would think about it tomorrow. She would let sleep consume her as she wept in her sleep about the life she just lost and a broken heart.

Cagalli had made her way back to the Zala mansion with Kira by her side. They walked in; she had been released after several more tests and observation days. Cagalli walked into the house to see Lenore sitting dimly with Patrick waiting for her apparently. Patrick had a distant face but both looked up to see her there. They both smiled weakly at her and went to hug her. They pulled away but something tugged at her, something was different she heard Kira take in a breath behind her.

"What's wrong?" Cagalli asked, ironic she had just lost her baby and was asking what was wrong with them.

"It's nothing," Kira told her and tried to lead her upstairs but she pulled her arm away from. "Cagalli, you said you wanted to get your stuff and to my apartment that I am staying at with Lacus."

"There is something wrong, I can feel it," Cagalli looked over at Lenore and she had tears in her eyes. "What are you keeping from me?"

"Cagalli, we don't want to trouble you with out worries," Patrick said softly in a fatherly tone. "Your father will be back shortly, so why don't we have you wait till he arrives back."

"I want to know," Cagalli said sternly.

Kira shook his head, "Doctors told us not to put any more stress on you or have you worried. So it's better if we can get your things…"

"Where's Athrun," Cagalli asked suddenly causing everyone to stiffen. Just then her father entered the mansion and hugged his daughter.

"How are you feeling," Uzumi asked and looked down at his daughter. He saw the question in her eyes, "Didn't you know I was coming up?"

"But aren't you here early," Cagalli asked confused.

"I came up early because of you," Uzumi said with a fatherly smile. "Also, since we are pressing charges against Meer Campbell."

"I see, now maybe you can answer something for me…where is Athrun?" Uzumi stiffened and she knew now that everyone knew something that she didn't. "Where is he? I might be mad at the bastard and need to give him a piece of my mind before I end this with him, but I do have a right to know where that idiot is."

"Cagalli lets get your things ready…" Uzumi tried to change the subject but then Kira sighed.

"Athrun tried to shoot himself the night you were in the hospital," Kira told her and Cagalli turned around in shock. "Yzak had gotten back in time to the office to stop Athrun from doing anything stupid. The bullet missed his head but hit his should instead. He was at the hospital that you were at, but at a different wing."

"But since yesterday he's been missing, all of his belongings are gone," Lenore told her and Cagalli ran upstairs.

"We shouldn't have told her," Patrick said softly as the four sat down on the couch.

"She would have found out when she went up to the room," Kira said sadly. "She would have asked questions the moment she saw it."

"What did he take?" Uzumi asked.

"Well, he took all of his business attire, but nothing that would remind him of Cagalli." Lenore said simply, "The pictures are still there except for one. It was the one of just Cagalli by the waterfall, when they first announced she was pregnant."

"So he is keeping one memento," Kira said stood up. "I'm going to check up on Cagalli. I haven't heard a sound from her."

"At least for now, we know that he is alive somewhere." Patrick stated, "But other than that we don't know until he contacts us."

"He went down to earth," Uzumi stated causing the Zalas to look up. "I went to the military HQ to talk with Yzak. He told me he took Justice and went straight to earth; he took out all of the tracking devices. However, he did take a communications device with him. So there is still hope that he might make contact with you."

"Let us hope so…we can't handle no more surprises," Lenore said simply. "I can't believe we didn't wake up when got everything…"

Upstairs in Athrun's room…

Cagalli was staring at everything. She didn't know what to make of it, sure all of her things were there. But all of his personal belongings were gone…all of his clothes were gone, even the ones they had bought together for him. Cagalli then noticed something in the closet she hadn't seen before. She went over to it and saw the guitar she had eyed her first month in the PLANTs. She looked at it carefully and saw a note in between the strings. She pulled it out and went over to a chair to read the contents of the letter.

_**Cagalli –**_

_**By the time you receive this letter, I have more than likely have departed from you. I know that with the lost of our baby that you must be going to a difficult time, but I also know that you no longer wish to see me. I'll send you divorce papers once I have the courage to go get them. Right now I know you don't want to ever see me again, and that pains me to think that is what you want. If that is what you desire I will keep my distance from you, but not before I tell you what occurred in my office.**_

_**Meer came to the office with intentions to break us apart, I guess she won. She got someone to look like me and to create a scene for you to see, knowing that you being pregnant will cause you believe it was really me. I know that you probably don't want to believe and want to tear this up, but I beg of you don't do so quite yet. My heart nearly shattered when I thought I might lose you after the fall down the stairs…and when I found out you were alright but we lost the baby…my world shattered but not so much when they said you would be alright. I will miss the unborn child, but I knew as long as you were alive I would make sure we did have a child with no complications like Meer.**_

**_Cagalli, I know I never said this out loud…but I love you. I guess I was a fool not to realize it sooner or tell out sooner either. But I'm an idiot that you now hate and no longer wish to see. So I say it in a letter, however maybe you will find someone else to love you but I would rather die than see you with another man. I wish you the best of luck, and I hope you like your gift. I had been saving it until your birthday but I guess now is better than never. _**

_**You were the one person to defy me at everything, to show me things that I could have never seen with anyone else. That sometimes love is really blind, I know we went into this in a way to break out parents' bets…I believe we gained so much more than that. I learned to love and be truly happy with no strings attached…I wanted a family, I was granted a child and a beautiful wife. Now through a mistake of knowing Meer Campbell, and yes I will admit I did have a one night stand with her but that was before she changed herself to Lacus. Meer apparently took it the wrong way and now I have paid the price…I lost the love of my life. I guess this is how I am meant to walk through life…my life is to be alone. I'm too tainted to have a sweet angel and nor will I ever know if she loved me in return. **_

**_I guess this is goodbye, my love…_**

Cagalli let tears flow down her face. She didn't know what to believe, all she knew is that she wanted to cry. She cried as her heart wrenched in her chest. Athrun was gone and she drove him away even before they could have an argument. Kira came into the room and finally saw that Cagalli had a letter in her hand. He went to take it from her hands and read over it. The contents of a divorce shocked him but he saw that Athrun had poured his heart into the small letter. Kira wanted to comfort his sister but how can you comfort the pain she was feeling?

"Cagalli…" Kira called to her softly and she looked up at him.

"What have I done?" Cagalli asked and Kira held his sister as she cried even more. Lenore and Patrick came up to see her the way she was and Uzumi had tears of his own. It would be a difficult time of adjustment for all of them. The older adults left the twins to their moment as Cagalli poured her heart out in her tears.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Cagalli sat alone in the bedroom staring at her gift she had originally bought with Athrun for Lacus's baby shower. She sighed as she picked it up and got off the bed. She looked in the mirror, she would be happy for her family and their special occasion. Though she wished she had someone to hold her hand but she would be brave. She then looked down at her hand and looked at the sparkling ring, and smiled. She had watched the video and knew what happened but Athrun had made no contact yet. She had to have faith that he would return to her but today she would not cry. She would be happy.

She walked downstairs to see that everyone was in the living room. She smiled, it was strange but she would settle for anything. She came downstairs and Lacus greeted her with a huge smile. Cagalli offered her the gift and she took it warmly. "How are you feeling?"

"Alright I guess," Cagalli said softly. "Why did the party move over here?"

"I wanted it to, and more guests kept on popping on the guest list so Lenore offered the mansion," Lacus said with a huge smile. "Here…"

"What's this?" Cagalli asked and Lacus just smiled. Cagalli opened it to see a Haumea amulet. "Thank you, you didn't have to."

"Well, I figured since you helped prepare this for me…I should repay you with a small thank you," Lacus told her as she held her sister-in-law's hand. "Come on…"

Cagalli put the amulet around her neck, but little did she know it was sent by Athrun. Lacus just said it was from her in order to keep her friend's spirit up. Athrun had made contact with Kira, and that was the only person who he spoke to. Kira had asked about the divorce papers but Athrun made no reply. Lacus had found the package and it had Cagalli's name on it, so why not give it to the person it was meant for?

Shiho came over and hugged her friend tightly, "I haven't seen you in forever!"

Cagalli laughed, "How was the honeymoon?"

"It was wonderful, but we had to come back. We couldn't stand not working," Shiho told her in response. "Okay, so Yzak couldn't' stand not working well more like ordering people around."

"Sounds like Yzak," Cagalli said warmly. "So any babies yet?" Shiho look alarmed, "Don't worry. I'm not complete over losing my baby but as long as Meer gets what she deserves than I am happy. Besides, who says I can't try to have another one?"

Shiho smiled, "I'm glad to hear it. But no I'm not pregnant, and after seeing how Lacus is coming along…I would say no thank you."

Cagalli laughed, "But you do it the coordinator way…"

"I could but everyone is having them through natural birth," Shiho said. "I heard that gives much more joy doing it that way."

Cagalli nodded, "I see."

"CAGALLI!" Miriallia shouted and hugged her friend. "How have you been?"

"Where did you find all of your energy?" Shiho asked with her hands on her hips.

"Dearka is being a pain in the ass," Miriallia responded.

"When is he not," Shiho countered and Cagalli laughed

"Good point, but anyway…girl I'm so glad you are out and about. I've missed you," Miriallia said with a pout on her face.

"Did you have coffee again?" Cagalli asked with an arched eyebrow.

"So," Miriallia said innocently. "What's wrong with that?"

"Only makes you hyper and controllably bubbly." Cagalli replied, "No wonder you could do those all day shifts on the Archangel."

"So what, just means Dearka has to work twice as hard in the bed to make me satisfied," Miriallia winked and Cagalli shook her head.

"I feel sorry for the guy," Shiho crossed her arms over her chest. "Hey, Cagalli, where did you get that necklace?"

"Oh, this? Lacus gave it to me as a thank you gift for helping set this up," Cagalli told her.

"It's beautiful," Miriallia said with a soft smile. "Hey…doesn't it look like the one…OW!"

Shiho elbowed Miriallia, "It's lovely."

"What were you going to say," Cagalli asked Miriallia. "Looks like what?"

Miriallia rubbed her side, "It looks like the one you originally gave Athrun…but this one looks different. At least the chain does…"

Cagalli looked down and lifted it up and saw something engraved on the thin chain. She took it off to try to make out what it said, "Can either of you two make it out?"

Shiho looked at it and made out a few words. "It says something in Latin actually…it translates into 'My angel.'"

"Angel?" Cagalli thought about it but put the necklace back on and smiled. **Athrun's still alive, I just have to wait till that idiot comes home.**

"What is she smiling about," Miriallia leaned over to ask Shiho.

"I don't know, "Shiho replied back. "According to everyone here, they say she hardly smiles."

"Then explain that," Miriallia pointed at Cagalli's face.

"If I knew, I would be rich," Shiho said with a smirk. "Trying to figure out Cagalli is a difficult task."

"Agree there," Miriallia nodded.

"Hey Cagalli!" Kira called to his sister and Cagalli snapped out of her trance. She hugged her brother and Kira looked surprised at the necklace but then remembered Lacus told him he was giving it to her. "Good to see my baby sister out and about…"

"Watch it Yamato, I am the older one," Cagalli told him sternly but it was playful. "I have the birth records if you wish to be reminded."

Kira put his hands up, "Ok, ok. I hate when you have to bring that up?"

Cagalli laughed when Lacus announced, "Cagalli Yula Athha will now grace us with an original song!"

Cagalli looked surprised but Lenore handed Cagalli the guitar that Athrun had bought her. It was a faded pink but from distance it looked white. Cagalli went over to a chair and began to sing a soft melody. It was a song she had start to write with Lacus in Orb, but she had finished it up during these past few weeks. "I guess I can't deny my sister-in-law's request." Everyone quickly gathered in a circle around the girl as she began to strum on the guitar.

**This was the last thing to enter my mind**

**This was something I was never concerned about**

**People play these silly games all the time**

**But what I find are these feelings of doubt**

**I only wanna be satisfied  
But feelings come into play  
And all my words just run away**

There was a figure watching in the shadows and landed straight on the singing blonde. He smiled, she looked beautiful but what caught him off guard was she was wearing an engagement ring. He listened to her voice it was different from the time at the café lounge. Her voice had something special into it, was her song…****

Are the voices being true  
Do the roads all lead to you  
'Cause there's so much left untold  
When there's no one left to hold

**But you might just believe  
**

Yzak held Shiho closer to him as they watched their friend. Her eyes were closed as sang the lyrics of the song. This was a softer side of Cagalli, but this was her as she poured her soul into writing. She had lost a child and yet she had a soul still intact. She had hope and it showed in the way she sang the song. Her voice was not sad just longing for something more and hoping for someone to return.

**Tell me the words that are stuck in your head  
Tell me, do you think this is real  
'Cause I remember everything that you've ever said  
My only wish is to know how you feel  
I only wanna be satisfied  
But feelings come into play  
And all my words just run away  
**

Lacus let a tear of sadness and yet joy, she had hope for her friend but the song had a hidden meaning. What was it? She didn't know, but she caught a glimpse of a figure watching in the distance. She looked over and Kira saw it too as their attention was taken away from Cagalli and now on him. The figure saw this and began taking his leave but Kira would be the one following after him.

**  
Are the voices being true  
Do the roads all lead to you  
'Cause there's so much left untold  
When there's no one left to hold  
**

Dearka held Miriallia closer to him as they watched their friend with a smile. Lenore and Patrick watched the girl as she sang with heart. There was something about her that would twist your heart to feel both happiness and sadness. Uzumi also felt it from his position as he heard his daughter sing.

**  
I just wanna reach you  
Am I getting through?  
**

"Why are you running?" Kira shouted, they could still hear Cagalli in the background and Athrun turned around to face him. He lifted his baseball cap just high enough for Kira to see his eyes. "You should stay and talk to her?"

"She doesn't need me," Athrun said softly. "When she is ready, she'll find me…that if is that is what she wants. Until then, I'm going back down to earth. I wish you and Lacus a safe delivery."

"You're such a coward, she loves you and you love her," Kira said in defense of his sister. "She hasn't given up on you and yet here you are running away from her. What is wrong ith you? Don't you love her?"

"I love her, but it is too soon to see what she wants," Athrun told him. "I have the papers, I'll give them to her when the time comes. Then I'll let her make her decision from there."

"So that's it?" Kira asked and Athrun turned to walk away. Kira looked at the back of his best friend retreating from his own home where he once grew up and the love his life singing away. "You're such a damn fool, I hope you both realize soon that you need each other."

**  
Are the voices being true  
Do the roads all lead to you  
'Cause there's so much left untold  
When there's no one left to hold**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Here is another chapter! Drop me a line!


	12. Chapter Eleven

**Kookygal**: thanks for the review…poor baby? Oh, hehe, yeah…well what can we do now?

**Asga**: they lost the baby, I know. Well, they just have to make it through everything.

**Animemistress419** (ch. 9): I'm glad you like the mood swings.

**Astrocosmos** (prologue): thanks!

**Animemistress419** (ch. 10): things will get better, once you get the bottom the only way left is up!

**ZGMF X-19A Infinite Justice**: Well, Athrun can be…but hey aren't we all? Well Athrun has a head like a rock, when he thinks something makes better sense he does it. And I'll try to make sure I keep the flow of the story good!

**Hazumi Yoi** (ch. 7): sorry if it was disturbing. But may I ask which part was?

**Gseedlover: **I'm glad you liked it besides the fact it was a little sad.

**Hazumi Yoi** (ch. 8): I'm glad you are reader of this story. I guess I should apologize for the fast updating? Well, I hope that you continue to review!

**Chineigurl**: thank you for your compliments! It really makes a writer like me feel like WOW! Hehehe, so thank you so much! Hey let me know when you put up your story so I can drop you a line

**Mariad**: I'm sorry I didn't want to make you cry. Well Athrun is being an idiot, so why don't we smack him? Hehehehe, I guess making Kira married has worked out really well. Yes it is a AsuCaga fic, so of course they are going to be together but there will be a lot more problems along the way with some laughter of course.

**Taijiya-sango88**: Wow, thank you! Don't bash the monitor! I'm glad that you didn't…so yeah. The baby is gone, doesn't mean there can't be another one. I hope you continue to read more, I'll make sure Athrun gets his head bashed in a little bit.

**Animekittygirl**: I'm sorry about the cliffhanger, I really didn't even realize I made it like that. I hope to hear from you again!

**Sleeping Forest**: well I have to agree with you there about episode 46. but then again I went from hating her to liking her to hating and etc. I think you get the point, but yeah I just made her the villain of the story. It kind of fit along with what I needed. Well extra activities, you just have to wait and see.

**GaIa12GSD**: I hope I can continue to keep in exciting with every new chapter! I hope to hear from you again and thanks for the review!

**Astrocosmos** (ch. 1): thanks!

**Astrocosmos** (ch. 2): thanks again, yeah well meer is meer.

**Astrocosmos** (ch. 3): well, I'll try to have more romance. (ch. 4, 5, 6, 8): thanks! I am glad you enjoyed it!

**The Angels' Princess**: WOW! I guess I better not make any more sad chapters. I didn't mean to make you cry…sorry. I'm glad that you are able to feel the emotions of the story. Don't worry this won't end soon…I have a lot more up my sleeve. Hehehe, this is actually suppose to be at least 20 chapters long, unless I write more. Hehehehe, anyway! Thanks you for the review!

**Thousandbirds**: I'm sorry that I made you cry. I really didn't have that in mind when I wrote that part of the chapter. Sorry!

**Aikoo**: well love is a wonderful and strange emotion. I guess it took a tragic event to make him confess and now he's being an idiot. Smack Athrun! Hehehe, anyway…well they need to know all sides of a relationship and Athrun took one way out. So we'll see if he is man enough to get back with her. Hehehehe, stay tuned! Gah, that sounded corny!

**Stuntsheep**: well here is the update!

**FreedomValentine**: oh don't worry, the story isn't over yet!

**Cathrun**: hehehe, well the meer in my story isn't dead yet…why don't you kill that one? Just kidding, she'll get what she deserves in due time.

**Cloudymind**: thanks so much! Well, you'll just have to wait and see what is going to happen.

**Me..** : I'm sorry that it brought tears, but I'm glad that you still liked it. Thanks! Well in GSD we just need to see some more PDA!

**Not All Pretend**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gundam Seed or Gundam Seed Destiny. This story idea is based off the idea of "matchmaking" and when the two that are put together don't really like each other. This is an Alternative Universe but granted their personalities will still be there.

Warning: has a small use of strong language, but it still keeps within rating. I only use it few times in the chapter.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter Eleven**

"Why hasn't that idiot come home yet," Cagalli rolled in the bed and sighed. She looked at her left hand to see the ring that was left behind by Athrun. It had been two months after the baby shower with no sign of Athrun. Everyone told her that they didn't know where he was, but all she wanted to do was slap him silly once she found out that man had run off to. She knew in her heart he was alive and all she had to do was find him. She was running out of patience and needed to know what was the matter with the fool.

Cagalli turned onto her back and stared up to the ceiling, **how did something so perfect turned into something almost near heaven shatter in a matter of moments? **Cagalli sat up in her bed and looked around to find anything to remind her of Athrun. She walked up around the room and knelt down to see something at the bottom of the closet floor. Her eyes opened and crouched down. A smile grew on her lips, just a small smile as she picked up a button down shirt that belonged to Athrun that he wore to the dance. It still had his scent on it and stood back up with the shirt gathered in her arms. She rested back into bed with the shirt as the memory of their dance came to mind.

_The dance…some time ago…_

"_The next couple to grace the dance floor is Athrun Zala and our own Cagalli Yula Athha," the announcer said in delight as Athrun spun Cagalli onto the dance floor. They stood on two opposite sides of the dance floor as the music slowly began to play. Cagalli slowly walked over to Athrun with a cute smile on her lips and Athrun was snapping his fingers to the beat. _

_Kira and Lacus watched in amusement, they had just performed before them. But it was apparent that Cagalli and Athrun had a lot more character than they gave them credit for. Athrun pulled Cagalli up to him as they began to dance in rhythm of the faster pace of the music. Cagalli's skirt was the typical swing skirt, it flew at the turns showing off her shapely legs._

"_Hey, look at those two," Dearka said with a smirk. "They look good together…"_

_Miriallia nodded, "They look perfect together, look at there timing?"_

_Athrun pulled Cagalli up into a lift and then swung her body to each side of his body. He then spun her again a few times around him in a circle and dipped her to pull her back up again. Kira was impressed, he didn't see that when they were at the studio watching in the shadows with Lacus. _

"_Those two look HOT!" Lacus said in delight. "I wonder what they would look like if they chose to do Latin or a tango?"_

"_We would be losing to them in a beat," Miriallia said as the couple did another spin but this time Cagalli's long skirt turned into a smaller version, a mini version. "Okay, maybe we are going to lose."_

_Cagalli did a few kicks as Athrun dipped her and pulled her up to his body for the couple spin. He then dipped her once again as the music ended earning a rather large applause. He brought her back up to her feet as they smiled at each other. They took a bow and went back over to their friends as they all were impressed with their friends._

"_Not bad, not bad!" Dearka said as he lounged back into his chair. "You two might just have it made, but the results will tell us in the end."_

"_Oh shut up, you don't like being shown up," Cagalli said in response as she took her seat. Athrun sat down next to her. "Besides we had better tricks and show stopping ideas."_

"_If you mean showing off your legs to the rest of the world, then yes," Miriallia added with a wink. "Girl, you look GOOD!"_

_Cagalli blushed, "Thanks Mir. You looked good with Dearka earlier…I think you had the whole, 'I am woman with my man wrapped around my little finger' routine down pat."_

"_Oh hush," Miriallia said in response. "I wish Yzak and Shiho could have been down here. We could have seen what they could have cooked up too, I would like to see Shiho get her man whipped into shape."_

"_We can't blame them for being busy, after all they are both still enlisted military personal and very high up in the ladders of rank," Lacus tried to imitate Yzak's tone but it earned a laugh from the group._

"_Well it feels like the dance was actually very short," Cagalli said with a sad tone._

"_It was only for two minutes," Athrun told her. "Besides, you looked beautiful…" He kissed her cheek softly and placed a strand of hair back behind her ear. The evening continued to progress with several more different couples. Then once everyone had their turn they had announced the winner. It shocked the three couples but they all smiled as they refigured out their deal. Once they did, Athrun saw how tired Cagalli looked and they excused themselves early. _

_Once they got back to the Manor Cagalli clung to Athrun for balance support. Athrun smiled as he then lifted her up in his arms causing a yelp of surprise from the blonde. She then wrapped her arms around his neck; she had put the skirt back on her dress. So she kicked it up a little bit to make it feel as if they were in an old style movie. They entered the manor with laughter in their hearts and in their eyes._

Cagalli sighed as a few tears fell down her face, they had returned home late after the announcement of the winners. Many stayed late to dance the night away but she ended up going up to Athrun's room. They talked a little bit, well correction fighting about something and ended up sleeping in his room. It was simple and yet meant a lot to her, her eyes began to slowly drop as slumber came to take her away at least for the night.

Her dreams would be filled with memories of moments with Athrun. She wanted him back and would give almost anything to have him back. But she also knew tomorrow was also a trial day; Uzumi had stayed up in the PLANTs to help delegated as a mediator in the trial. It would help if Athrun had stayed but she guessed that just her alone will have to do for the trial.

Cagalli opened her eyes as morning would break through the windows. She pushed herself up and looked down at the shirt she was still clutching. She clung to it for dear life and walked over to the closet and looked for something professional to wear. She sighed as Athrun still filled her thoughts, she would be returning to earth, to Orb, once the trial was over. She just hoped it was something that didn't drag on for a very long period of time.

Then she heard a knock at her door and turned to face Kira. He had a smile on his face, "Looks like you are still deciding on what to wear."

"Very funny," Cagalli stuck out her tongue. "I think you should be paying more attention to your wife, considering that you two are now proud parents of twins, she probably needs all the help she can get from you."

"Cagalli…"

"Yes," Cagalli looked over at her brother with curious eyes.

"Good luck at the trial," Kira said with a smile. "I know that you're testimony will be part of the decision making process for her."

Cagalli shrugged, "I really can't imagine why she would want to become Lacus and then become such a villain in her own heart. Of course it's hard to forgive someone who pushed you down the stairs and made you believe while you were pregnant that the love of your life is cheating on you. It's still very hard to accept all of her actions as just a plea of crying out for attention when I don't know what drove her there."

Kira nodded, "I can see that. Whatever it is, she still had no right to mess with you and Athrun. It's difficult as it is already for everyone without her adding a different level of complications."

"How is Lacus by the way," Cagalli began looking through the closet to see what she could wear.

"She's doing fine and so are baby Sigel and Amber," Kira chuckled. "At the beginning she was so excited that she was pregnant and now she wants to get it out of her. Now that we have twins, she is saying that they need to get back inside her."

"That's a typical woman," Cagalli said with a small laugh. "You two will be great parents; those two are going to be loved and spoiled."

"Thanks Cagalli," Kira told her softly. "So will you and Athrun, be great parents. Now, only if we could find that idiot and beat some sense into him."

"That's my job," Cagalli told him with a wink. "I'll make sure that man pays for not contacting me…and then some."

"I'm sure you will." Kira said with a smile, to tell the truth he had heard from Athrun recently. He contacts him once a week to mostly ask about Cagalli. It was odd on why he couldn't just get his ass up and talk to the woman he is asking about. Kira shook his head as Cagalli went into the bathroom to change. "So what is supposed to go on today?"

"I'm just suppose to give my side of the story of what happened at the office and what it looks like on the tape," Cagalli yelled back.

"Do you really have to watch that crazy tape," Kira asked with an arched eyebrow.

Cagalli came out with her business suit, "Not really, I mean I really want to watch Meer having sex with some unnamed guy…"

"Sarcasm noted," Kira replied.

"Look, it would be a lot easier if that pig headed arrogant bastard was here to give his testimony," Cagalli growled. "He makes me mad even when he isn't picking a fight with me. I am going to kick his ass when he shows up…"

Kira shook his head, "Cagalli, just smack him a few times, deny him sex, and what other evil thing you women do to your husbands…" Kira quickly covered his mouth when Cagalli stared at him darkly. "I mean fiancé."

"You said husband," Cagalli said in a low tone. "Why would you think I was married to him?" Cagalli marched over to him and Kira backed up into a wall. He looked very scared of his sister, then again when she had that look in her eyes. It was not a very good sign. "Kira, you have ten seconds to tell me how you know…"

"It's nothing," Kira tried to cover. "It was a slip…"

"No it wasn't, you are acting WAY too nervous," Cagalli pointed a finger into her brother's chest. "Has Athrun been contacting you or did he leave you with information before he left?"

"Uh, ah…Cagalli, it's really nothing, I PROMISE!" Kira said with sweat almost forming on his forehead.

Cagalli did not back off, "Kira, if you love me like a sister then YOU TELL ME WHAT YOU KNOW!"

"Well, umm, well, you see," Kira tried to begin but he was cut off by Uzumi. Kira let out a sigh of relief as he came into the room.

"Oh hello, Kira, I did not know you were going to be here," Uzumi said with a warm smile. "Cagalli, are you ready? It's time if we get to the courthouse."

"You are going to spill all the information you know," Kira gulped as his sister took leave with her father. Kira sighed and followed after them. He did not realize how intimidating his sister actually was, **How did Athrun put up with it? **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Kira hurry up," Lacus shouted as she turned on the television.

"Let me finish putting the twins to bed!"

Kira then came into the living room area and sat down next to her. He handed her a bottle of juice and she drank happily. Kira wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "Do you think Cagalli will get upset during her testimony?"

"Well one way to find out," Kira answered as it came into full view. Cagalli was sitting on the witness stand and all eyes were on her. She didn't seem affected by all of the attention on her.

"_State your full name," the prosecuting lawyer instructed._

"_Cagalli Yula Athha…"_

"_Current residence…"_

"_Zala mansion, but I usually live in Orb."_

"_Miss Athha, please state the name of your fiancé."_

"_Athrun Zala."_

"_Now Miss Athha, I would like you to tell us and the court what you were doing the day of the incident."_

"_Athrun and I woke that morning and had our usual breakfast, and he went off to work like he usually does. I spent the time with Lenore Zala planning a baby shower for my sister-in-law, Lacus Clyne Yamato."_

"_Were you pregnant at this time as well?"_

"_Yes, I was."_

"_So you spent most of the day with Lenore Zala planning this baby shower, correct?"_

"_Yes," Cagalli replied but her face remained blank._

"_Tell us what occurred after the events with Lenore Zala."_

_Cagalli nodded, "I was asked by Lenore Zala if I could go get Athrun for dinner. I rode in the Zala limo to see if Athrun was buried in work or not. When I went up to the hallway I noticed Meyrin Hawke, Athrun's secretary and information specialists unconscious. She came around after a few minutes of gently shaking her, and she tried to get me away from Athrun's office."_

"_What drew you to the office?"_

"_The noises coming from his office was unusual," Cagalli responded._

"_Please continue…"_

"_I entered the office to see Meer Campbell on a person that appeared to look like Athrun; words were exchanged as heard on the tape. I made my leave down the hallway and got into a physical fight with her, which then I was pushed down the stairs."_

"What else do you think they are going to ask her?" Lacus said as she stared at the screen.

"I don't know, but if I know anything about law from Athrun, it's not going to be pretty."

"_Your witness," Prosecution told the defense. The defense lawyer stood up and looked menacingly at Cagalli who just sat there with her eyes locked._

"_Miss Athha, is it true that Athrun Zala had a very unfaithful past?"_

"_If you are referring to him having several one night flings than yes."_

"_Is it true that you and Athrun Zala have had intimate relationship during the first war?"_

"Oh shit!" Kira said in horror and Lacus clung to his arm.

"_He and I were stranded during the war in the same abandoned space colony. If that is what you are referring to."_

"_Well yes, but can it be concluded that Athrun Zala started to have these patterns after he had sex with you during this time period?"_

"_I think that is taking away from the case, don't you think?"_

_The defense lawyer chuckled, "I'm just trying to prove here Miss Athha, that maybe it was you that caused your own fiancé to have sexual activities with Miss Campbell."_

"_Correction," Cagalli butted in. "According to those tapes, Athrun was drugged tied up and a look a like came into his office. Meer Campbell had sex with a man that looked exactly like him, therefore your theory has no point in this case against Meer Campbell."_

_Defense lawyer gritted his teeth, "Alright then Miss Athha, can you say that Meer Campbell could have acted in self defense?"_

"_If you want to put it that way, then yes. We were in a physical fight and when someone attacks you defend. It still did not give her the right when it appeared I had already possibly lost to push me down the stairs and take the life of my unborn child."_

"When did Cagalli learn all of that," Kira wondered and then it dawned on him. Cagalli did spend a lot of time with him at his different offices. They heard the phone ring and Lacus answered it, "Who is it?"

"It's Dearka," Lacus handed the phone to him.

"What is it Dearka?" Kira asked as Lacus just stayed glued to the screen. She wanted to know what was going to happen but the defense lawyer just sat down. There were more questions being asked by the council of judges that were looking over the case. Cagalli handled it well; she was not going to be pushed around. Kira hung up the phone, "Dearka has Athrun at his house right now, the one on earth. They were watching this."

"When is that idiot going to come back to Cagalli?" Lacus asked, "I mean he is down on earth and came up once to check up on her and that was it."

"I don't know," Kira sighed. "I worry about him, but I can't force him to see Cagalli. I think the only one that can do that is Cagalli. She is going back down to earth the day after tomorrow. The court will make their decision by tomorrow, if we are lucky."

"What about Junis Seven," Lacus asked.

"I'll be watching over it for now," Kira told her. "Then when we go down for Dearka and Miriallia's wedding will we be able to stay down there. The process has actually sped up since Cagalli has been up here. Just a few more finishing touches."

"That is good to hear," Lacus told him with a smile. She then turned off the TV as it seemed they were no longer going to air anymore of what was to happen. "I wonder what Dearka is saying to Athrun right now?"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"What the hell is going in that head of yours?" Dearka asked as he glared at his friend. "I mean, the love of your life needs you right now and you're right here watching her."

"She doesn't need me," Athrun said sorrowfully.

"You're stupid," Dearka shouted. "Cagalli is madly in love with you and man…you are so in love with her it's sickening that you can't see that!"

"I KNOW THAT I LOVE HER!" Athrun shouted back and caused Dearka to just smirk.

"That what is stopping you?"

Athrun ran his fingers through his hair, "You weren't there when she lost the baby. You weren't there when I thought about killing myself; you were just there to stop me. You weren't there when I heard her say after she got out of the hospital that she hated me. That she didn't need me; I can't be near her if that is true."

"Oh man, oh man," Dearka shook his head. "You're so stupid. I mean, come one the woman at first thought you were fucking some girl! And she was pregnant and her hormones hadn't return to normal either."

"Still, the fact she said it hurts like hell," Athrun said defeated. "I can't see her yet, not yet. Until this pain fades away…"

"You're such an idiot," Dearka shook his head. "Hey was it you earlier playing the guitar?"

Athrun looked at him in surprise, "Yeah, I bought it the same time I bought Cagalli's. I figured I find something that she loved to do and see why. I've come to love it; it's a great way to relief stress."

"Or remind you of Cagalli," Dearka added and Athrun looked at him shocked. "Athrun, I can't force you to see her or anything for that matter. The point is you love her, and man…you need to realize she loves you too. Cagalli never slept with anyone or dated for that matter when she came back. I know only because Mana told Mir and Mir told me. She got asked out on a lot of dates and she turned them down cold."

"Why are you telling me this," Athrun asked with a strange expression that Dearka did not recognize.

"Because I think you need to be reminded of the wonderful girl that was meant especially for you," Dearka told him. "If you want to lose her than fine, but I warn you. You will never find another woman out there that makes you feel like Cagalli. She is one of a kind and that rebellious princess of Orb will need a strong man by her side and if that's not you, then you better just let her go completely."

"I…I…"

"You what," Dearka asked and sighed. "I almost let Miriallia go. I was an idiot, so from one idiot to another. It's not worth it to stay in the shadows and hope they find happiness. It will kill you, yes it is being selfish but aren't we also being selfish saying they don't need us? Saying that we are better off not being with them because we don't deserve it?"

"She never said she hated you…"

"How wrong you are," Dearka chuckled. "During the first war and I was taken as temporary prisoner on the Archangel…she thought I had killed her boyfriend at the time. She told me she hated me a lot when I would go visit to she how she was doing after the war. So I left a way for her to get in contact with me, but you know…it took at least a year before she even called me."

"You have to be kidding me," Athrun said in shock. "You two act so…so…"

"In love," Dearka finished for him. "Athrun, it took a long time before Mir figured out I didn't kill her boyfriend and a while longer just to accept me as her friend. We started dating about a year or so after that. And now we are here getting married, who wouldn't want to marry the woman that helped you escape for a ship?"

"She helped you escape?" Athrun asked confused.

"It was that week you were stuck with Cagalli; I think at least that time frame." Dearka told him and smiled, "But before you ask. Hearing that she hated me for the longest time hurt, don't get me wrong. I wanted to get to know her and I wanted to be the one to help her cope with her pain. I took time yes, but I fought for her and left a way for her to find me, if she ever wanted to change her mind."

"So what are you trying to tell me?"

"Fight for her," Dearka motioned with his hands. "It's not easy, trust me…but do you want to lose Cagalli to another man? She could always do that political marriage…"

"What political marriage?" Athrun asked darkly as jealousy was written in his emerald green orbs.

Dearka smirked in triumph, "If at any time she wanted to, Orb wants her to still get married to some guy named Seiran or something like that. They are high up in Orb's political ladder." Athrun's hands balled into fists at his sides, "I don't know how much of it holds true now, but I know you're an idiot."

"Thanks," Athrun grumbled as he looked out to the scenery of earth. "What are you doing down here on earth anyway? I thought you lived up in the PLANTs now?"

"Stupid," Dearka mumbled. "Don't you remember our wedding is going to be in Orb? We postponed the May wedding till the gathering and Kira and Lacus moved theirs to the fall. We're down here to put the finishing touches on it here. Remember, Mir and I had decided on having a spring wedding…"

"Oh," Athrun mustered up to say. "Why did you guys postpone it?"

"Why are we changing the subject, you're the one who has been on earth all of this time while Cagalli has been up at the PLANTs," Dearka pointed out.

"I don't want to argue," Athrun said in defeat. "I'll just figure something out later…"

"Yeah, right." Dearka slouched down into his sofa.

"What is that suppose to mean," Athrun asked with an arched eyebrow.

"It means, what it means." Dearka said with a smirk. "You better hope Cagalli is in a forgiving mood at the wedding…and at the gathering."

"I…I won't be there."

"What," Dearka asked in a low tone. "The hell you're not! You are so going to be there! You are one of my best men…it would look stupid without you being there. Besides I need to see some fireworks, you and Cagalli fighting would be a good one."

"I can't…"

"Yes, you can and you will," Dearka demanded. "If you don't, I can always get Mir to kill you, well force you to come. She can get pretty mean when she wants to be."

"Now tell me why you postponed it?"

Dearka sighed, "Well let's see, we had Lacus's baby shower, she then had the baby about two weeks early. I mean didn't Kira tell you this? " Dearka arched his eyebrow but continued, "Cagalli had to be one-hundred percent recovered before space travel, she is at the trial that is no longer on TV. And we figured why have a spring wedding when we could just have it with Kira and Lacus going along with our original idea, but they said we could have the gathering time and they would have the wedding in the fall."

"So you guys basically changed everything around," Athrun said softly.

Dearka shook his head, "Man, I thought you were keeping in contact with Kira?"

"Well, he doesn't really tell me much," Athrun responded.

Dearka sighed, "Anyway…we basically tried to reschedule everything so it fit into everyone's agenda. Cagalli will be back on Earth for the gathering with everyone else. So you better be there, if you are not I'll hunt you down and shoot you for being an idiot."

"How many times are you going to call me an idiot," Athrun asked his friend.

Dearka smirked, "When are you going to get back with Cagalli?"

"I don't see how that is…"

"Idiot," Dearka said plain and simple. "Until you are back with Cagalli, I will stop calling you an idiot, well maybe I will. I haven't decided yet."

"Gee, thanks," Athrun said with sarcasm in his voice. "Why does Miriallia even put up with you?"

"Because she loves me," Dearka said with a proud smile. "Just like Cagalli loves you, but she has to have a lot more of something else to put up with a stubborn idiot like you."

"Stop calling me an IDIOT!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Cagalli fell into her old bed and took in the fresh clean sent. It was good to be back in Orb, but she didn't come back alone. Everyone came with her for the gathering they were suppose to have every year and she sighed. One year ago she was here with Athrun fighting like cats and dogs and he wasn't even around anymore. **THAT JERK! **Cagalli got up from her bed and walked into the shower. **He has to show up for at least Dearka and Miriallia's wedding, so maybe I can get him alone then. **Cagalli sat up, the wedding was in three days, and she had not expected to come back down so late. She sighed as she remembered that Meer was sentences to three years of therapy and will no longer be able to work in public relations or media.

For that she was grateful but Meer would also serve jail time for killing her unborn child. For some reason it didn't bring justice to her heart, it would have been better if Athrun was by her side. She growled, she was going to kill him. She was going to make sure he heard it from her, loud and clear. She would have to wait till the day of the wedding, but she rushed into the shower and get herself cleaned up after being stuck in the shuttle for that long.

Downstairs below her…

"I will not allow such a marriage to take place," Uzumi shouted into the phone. "I know Athrun Zala has been missing for quite some time now, it doesn't change the fact they are still engaged."

Patrick looked at him in concern as did Lenore. Sigel just watched with curious eyes, they were all having a normal conversation when a mysterious phone call came. Lacus and Kira watched with curious eyes, the Yamatos also had shown up for the occasion. Dearka and Miriallia of course stopped by, but this couple knew who was on the phone.

"It has to be that stupid Yuna or Juna, or whatever that guy's name is," Dearka said with a sigh.

"What the hell does he want now," Kira finally letting it sink in who it was, he didn't want to accept the fact it could be him…but he had no choice but to.

"What is going on," Patrick asked.

"There is some guy's family named Seiran and have been trying to get Cagalli to marry his son Juna or something, I just call him stupid," Dearka said with a shrug.

"He's been seeking after power, it's pretty obvious," Miriallia answered. "I guess since Athrun has gone missing they want Cagalli to marry Jona."

"Athrun's an idiot," Patrick shook his head. "Is this fellow coming to the wedding?"

"I did invite him," Dearka said as he crossed his arms over his chest. "But he said that he isn't coming…"

"Don't look at me, he better not be coming," Miriallia told him. "If I see his face I'll make sure to pound it right into him."

"What are you talking about," Shiho came in with Yzak.

"About stupid," Dearka replied.

Kira smiled, "Apparently someone wants my sister's hand in marriage since Athrun has gone missing."

"Athrun is an idiot," Yzak grumbled. "Someone should tell him he is being an idiot."

"Or we could just make him jealous," Lenore said with a cunning smirk on her lips. "Do you know what I mean Lacus?"

Lacus looked at her, "We could use Jona to our advantage."

"I don't think so," Kira butted in.

"I think I am going to retire for the evening," Sigel said and bid everyone good night. He went up to his room and the Yamatos also went up to their room. They didn't want to hear what was going to become of their little plan.

"How are we going to use an idiot for our plan when we have another idiot being stupid," Dearka asked but was cut off by a scream of anger.

"THAT FUCKING BASTARD!"

"Was that Cagalli?" Yzak asked apparently uncomfortable at what he heard. They saw Cagalli come rushing down the stairs with red eyes; well they could have been red to show her true anger.

"I know one of you knows where he is," Cagalli pointed at everyone and Uzumi quickly hung up the phone. "WHERE IS ATHRUN?"

"What are you talking about," Uzumi asked and Cagalli shoved an envelope into his face.

"WHY DOES ATHRUN WANT A DIVORCE?" Cagalli shouted and everyone in the room nearly fell out of their chairs and those standing nearly fell to the ground.

"Di…divorce?" Yzak stuttered, "When did you two get married?"

"WATCH IT!" Cagalli screamed, "I want to know where he is now! I'm going to kill him!"

"Cagalli calm down," Uzumi said as he looked over the papers but also saw a small note. "Did you even read this?"

"READ WHAT?" Cagalli asked as she took the piece of paper from him. "What the hell is this?"

_Dearest Cagalli –_

_I imagine that you are probably more than furious with me, but however if this is your wish for us to no longer be together…then sign. If not, then where we once met is where I will be but my location will be on earth. I hope that you liked your guitar…._

"What the hell does he mean, where we first met but on earth," Cagalli asked aloud. She was confused and wondered what he could have meant. "I'm going to kill him…"

"How about we save the bloodshed after the wedding," Uzumi suggested. "I'll try to figure out what your husband means."

"I'm going to hurt him," Cagalli had a look and then asked, "Who was that on the phone?"

"Jona Roma Seiran," Uzumi answered and Cagalli grew horns.

"What did that **_idiot_** want?"

"Wow, so much love in this room right now," Dearka put his hands behind his head and leaned back. "I'm enjoying this show."

"Shut up," Cagalli barked at the blonde coordinator that just shrugged. He was being laid back about the whole situation, "I'm going to find a way to get rid of him and make sure Athrun…"

"How about we make your green eyed husband even greener," Lacus suggested.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, why not use one idiot to make the real idiot realize he is one," Lacus answered. "Like dancing with Jona at the wedding reception, you know Athrun probably would watch you like a hawk anyway."

"I refuse to dance with Jona just for the sake of getting Athrun to be jealous. NO WAY, NO HOW," Cagalli answered…However that is what she ended up doing. The wedding had gone smoothly except they had to change up the line up a bit. Shiho and Yzak were still paired up with each other, but Lacus sat out due to her twins so Cagalli was Kira's partner. Cagalli plastered a fake smile on her face and hoped that Athrun would show up sooner or later.

"She looks like she is having fun," Kira rolled his eyes. Lacus patted him playfully as she handed their daughter to him. Kira held his daughter in his arms and Lacus cuddled their son. "Have you seen Athrun?"

"No, you figured spotting dark blue hair would be easy, but no," Kira told his wife.

Lacus sighed, "What about the location, did Lord Uzumi finally figure it out?"

Kira shook his head, "I think Cagalli will have a better idea of where it might be, if she would stop being so angry."

"Cagalli not angry, that is a miracle," Yzak said as he sat down with their friends. Shiho sat in his lap, "No luck in spotting Zala."

"Where could that dumb ass be," Shiho said as she began looking around the area. "I mean, it shouldn't be hard to spot him. Granted he is just a bit shorter than Dearka, but still!"

"But that purple hair freak better stop making moves on Cagalli," Kira said darkly as Jona kept on trying to move his hand lower. Cagalli gave him a death glare and brought it up every time.

"She is going to be pissed if this doesn't work out," Shiho responded but then she caught a blur of blue. "I'll be right back…"

"Alright," Yzak received a kiss on his lips as Shiho ran off. Shiho quickly made her way out into the gardens and did the best she could do in a dress. She rushed along the maze grounds of the Athha Manor. Then she saw him, it was Athrun Zala and he was sulking.

"Athrun Zala," Shiho said in a commanding tone and he looked up at her. He had sorrow written in his eyes.

"She's moved on I see," Athrun replied.

"What?" Shiho then slapped him and Athrun looked at her in shock. "So you are like Dearka when he was going to go after Mir. How ironic is that? I mean, you are smarter than him and here you are running away from your wife?" Athrun looked at her in shock, "We all know. Well maybe except Jona, but that's besides the point. Athrun…Cagalli loves you, she's only doing that dance with the purple hair freak because she has to put up a front. She rather be happy with YOU!"

"How am I supposed to believe that when she is dancing around with a fool who is trying to grab her ass," Athrun asked in return.

Shiho shook her head, "What about when Cagalli saw that scene with Meer?" Athrun turned his head away, "See…Athrun, go to her. Don't be a fool and let her go, she's really willing to fight for you but when you're not doing the same…how is she suppose to feel? The media is no longer bothering you two, so what's the big deal?"

Athrun ran his fingers through his hair, "I don't know…I really don't know." With that said he ran away and just as he was almost out of sight Cagalli had joined Shiho. Shiho turned to see her in surprise.

"Idiot," Cagalli whispered and tears escaped her eyes. She fell to her knees and Shiho comforted her, "I want him back…I love him Shiho."

"I know, I know," Shiho said softly as the two women were there for a while. "Shhhh….it's going to be alright, we'll figure out something for that guy to show his face back up again."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The plan had almost been a success, but apparently Athrun was a rock. Cagalli buried herself in her work on earth but of course with Jona sending her countless gifts. She groaned and threw most of them away except the candies. She would at least keep those to eat; she had helped Lacus get comfortable in a house of her own with Kira. Kira had help finish up the projects up in space but the unveiling wouldn't be for a while. Kira had returned to the PLANTs for more work so Cagalli spent time with Lacus on taking care of the twins.

Cagalli leaned back in her chair as she watched the rain come down and sighed. **Where are you Athrun? **Cagalli wondered and turned back around to get back to work, she still had the letter in her mind. **How could the place where they first met be on earth?** It didn't make sense to her but she kept on moving on. Dearka and Miriallia had sent her post cards of the places they had been for their honeymoon, but they would soon return to PLANTs where their home would be. Dearka was part of the military and Miriallia was still working as a photographer but she would be closer to her husband unless she had to make business trips.

Yzak and Shiho seemed to be adjusting to married life as well, Cagalli smiled. It was funny how Shiho had him wrapped around her finger, it was strange to her but hey it worked for her. Shiho had kept in touch with Cagalli since Elsman wedding. She enjoyed their talks and her advice on what to do about Athrun. Then she received a star map on her desk for another project she was asked to do…and one of them was the abandoned space colony. They wanted to rebuild it and then it dawned on her.

"What is the location of the colony," Cagalli asked and the young secretary looked at her in surprise.

"What do you mean Miss Cagalli?"

"Like, where would this location be in relationship to earth," Cagalli asked.

"Well, let me see my notes here," the young woman looked at the coordinates of the place. "Miss Cagalli, it would be in relative location of one of the small uninhabited islands outside of Orb's territory that we use for an outpost."

"I'm such an idiot!" Cagalli said to herself and then grabbed the phone. "Get me Colonel Kisaka! No you Idiot, this is Cagalli Yula Athha speaking!" The young woman took her leave and went back to her work, "I need to use my mobile suit, not Strike Rouge. The other one! Yes that one, yes the one with the golden armor. Where is Kisaka?"

Cagalli paused for a moment as she was put on hold, "Kisaka? Yes, well I have a favor to ask…I need the location of those islands outside of Orb's Territory. Don't ask why, and make sure they have the right mobile suit ready!"

Cagalli slammed down the phone and ran out of her office with her coat on with all of her other things, "Mary, I'm going out for the rest of the day. If you guys need anything just call my brother up in the PLANTs. I don't know when I'll be back!"

"But Miss Cagalli…" Before the girl could finish she was out of the office, "Where are you going." Mary sighed and began typing up on her computer and figured she would have to send those files over to Kira Yamato anyway. So she called him up, "Mister Yamato?"

"Yes, what is it Mary," Kira asked.

"I just gave Miss Cagalli the project that was sent down to us yesterday but she left on some emergency I guess," Mary said with a shrug. "Can I send these files up to you instead?"

"Sure, fax them up to me," Kira told her and so it was done. Kira's face went blank, "Is this what she saw before she left?"

"Yes…"

"It's about time," Kira whispered to himself.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Well I hope this makes up for the sad chapter!


	13. Chapter Twelve

**xMENCHUx** (Ch. 10): I hope the previous and this chapter has brightened up the mood for you.

**Aikoo**: Oh wow, a drug? Is that a good or bad thing? Yup yup Yuuna or Jona, whatever that stupid guy's name, it's him. Well I try not to write too much in, in case I do decide for flash backs. Hehehe, so yeah. Hehehe, yeah I plan on writing more chapters. Hehe, I'll keep your ideas in mind as I get ready to write more for the story. Finally the updating has caught up to my chapters I had stored in my computer. Two chapters per day? Ummmm…probably not…I wish but no. hehehehe, that would be difficult. But thanks for the review!

**AxCandDxM4ever**: I'm glad you can't wait till the next chapter, because here it is! I hope I didn't make you wait too long.

**Cherry360**: thank you so much! I was hoping you would recognize the island. Hope that you like it!

**Stuntsheep**: was this update goon enough and fast enough?

**GaIa12GSD**: I'm glad that the chapter had made up for the sad part.  I am happy now!

**Kate**: sorry to hear about your ex bf, but some boys are dumb. I'm glad you like the story though! Hehehe, I'll try to add more funny moments as well.

**Taijiya-sango88**: I'm glad you are happy with the chapter. Hehehe, Athrun is an idiot but oh well. Boys will be boys…heheheh. I hope this update was fast enough for you!

**ZGMF X-19A Infinite Justice**: thanks so much for your kind words! It is good to heard from you always!

**Strike Rouge**: I'm glad I could make you feel better!

**AsuCaga4Eva**: I hope this update was in good enough time for you.

**Animemistress419**: Yes they finally MEET! Hehehe, well Athrun can be an idiot but he'll get his act back together now.

(**blank**): waterfalls and hot springs? Hmmmm….OH HO! I get an idea! Hehehehe, you'll just have to wait and see how I use it. Kekekekek, anway! Hehehe, I hope you'll hang around to see where I do!

**IYGU** (ch. 3): thanks!

**Asga**: my hand is doing fine, it's just one finger got a cut and it made it very hard to type. Thanks for your concern though! I really appreciate it!

**Ookami Fuu**: I'm glad you are liking the chapter, hug to death? Just a plain simple hug will do :D.

**Mariad**: hehehe, Dearka was acting smart. That's all I can say. Ok…now I don't feel so bad about the whole crying thing. Hehehe, but thank you so much for your kind words. Heheheh, lets see what Cagalli does shall we?

**Thousandbirds**: Athrun idiot yes! Hehehe, I'm glad you still think of the chapter as a good one even though it was sad. Hehehe, thanks so much!

**Lamu**: Cagalli will probably have a few things up her sleeves. Hehehe, but that is just how the story goes I guess. Hehehe…thanks about the idea. Well, hope you like this chapter just as much.

**Cottongreentea**: school can be busy, but as long as you read and review I am happy! Hehehe, so yeah, I agree with you about the ending. It would be a nice touch to see Athrun and Cagalli getting married. That would be a nice touch but hey we aren't the writers for the show. So who knows what will happen?

**Cloudy mind**: thanks! Yup hopefully he won't be an idiot much longer.

**Cathrun**: what is mooncake dice? You have to let me know what that is. Hehehe, sure let me know when you win!

**Not All Pretend**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gundam Seed or Gundam Seed Destiny. This story idea is based off the idea of "matchmaking" and when the two that are put together don't really like each other. This is an Alternative Universe but granted their personalities will still be there.

Warning: has a small use of strong language, but it still keeps within rating. I only use it once in the chapter.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter Twelve**

Athrun came out of the sea waters, dressed only in his swimming trunks. He had gone out for a quick swim so that he could get some exercise in for the day. He then headed over to the cave which he was currently using for shelter and quickly dried himself off. He then changed into some sweat pants and a comfortable t-shirt. He also found a comfortable pair of tennis shoes to wear but put his socks on first. Then the rain came pouring down and he sighed. He smirked, when he was on the abandoned colony with Cagalli the weather systems consoles were still working and it rained the first night they had made love to each other. He smirked, so many fond memories and he once again sighed.

As Athrun was making himself a fire to keep himself warm during the rain, the rain had briefly stopped for the moment. He had found the island by sure luck and after going back and forth between Orb and there, it was not hard to figure out where he was. How ironic life would let him land over there. Athrun saw an unfamiliar golden craft land on the outside of the island and wondered what could be going on, but his military instincts kicked in before he could formulate conclusions and ideas in his head. It was small island so it wouldn't take too long before the figure crossed the whole space.

Athrun made sure his gun was loaded and that his knife was in his tennis shoe, or at least in a place where he could reach it when needed. He waited and saw a figure approach in the shadows; by the way the figure was dressed hard to tell the gender. He pressed his back up against the wall of the cave and waited as the figure slowly came closer, face and hair color hidden by the presence of a ball cap. Apparently the figure was also prepared in case of danger; he then shot the gun out of the person's hand. The figure had another one prepared and shot at the cave, where he or she believed the shot came from. Athrun came blaring out of the cave and the figure went behind a rock on the beach to use as cover. The thunder crashed as they were at their own stand off and the rain began pouring down again soaking the figures in the cold rain.

Athrun quickly climbed on top of the rock where the figure had hidden behind but the figure suspected this and got out of the way. The figure spun around and kicked his gun of out his hand. Then the opponent's gun was pointing at him and he growled as he slowly knelt down to get his knife, but he could not see the figure's face due to that damn hat. He then got the element of surprise as the figure reached into a pouch they had on their side. Athrun pushed the figure up against the rock wall with the knife at the person's neck.

"Who are you…?" Athrun growled and got kneed in the stomach. Athrun recovered quickly when he was face to face with … "Cagalli!"

"Yeah, what are you going to do about," Cagalli asked in a huff removing the hat and letting her hair flow down but would be sticking to her face due to the water of the pouring rain. "So this is where you have been hiding…" Cagalli looked over the island with a smirk. "Not a very nice place but I guess it will do."

"Cagalli…why?" Athrun looked at her confused. Athrun pulled away from her in shock. Cagalli was here on the island and was giving a very nasty look.

Cagalli pulled out the divorce papers, "Do you want this?"

Athrun looked stunned, "Wh…what?"

"Do you want this, I already know what I want, but I have to know what you want first," Cagalli told him firmly.

Athrun stood up tall, "No of course not…"

"Do you love me," Cagalli asked firmly and Athrun's eyes widened at the fact she asked him. "Is this still a scheme to get our parents back or do you sincerely have feelings for me?" Athrun watched Cagalli as she stood by the water as it beat up against her feet and the divorce papers getting soaked in the rain, "Because…this isn't a game anymore Athrun….I…I…I love you too." Cagalli looked back at him as the papers went into the waters around her feet and slowly were washing away. Athrun then marched up to her and looked deep into her eyes, he kissed her deeply.

Cagalli wrapped her arms around to his back and she clung to his wet shirt. Athrun then held her in his arms, "I don't know when…but it changed for me, I knew that I loved before you were even pregnant…that I couldn't live without you, but when you lost the baby…you said that you hated me and I couldn't stand to be around you if I was the reason for your pain…"

"Idiot," Cagalli mumbled against his chest. "I needed you to stay with me, not run off because I was hurt and angry. You should have stayed…"

"I know I just couldn't bear to hear you say that you hated me…I didn't want to hear those words escape your lips in that manner, sure when we joke it's fine…but I couldn't bear it the way you had said it," Athrun told her in a hoarse voice. Athrun slightly pulled her away to look in her eyes, "I love you…I truly, sincerely in love with you. I think I have been in love with you a very long time, but when I put the name to a face it just turned into something else."

"I guess, we are both idiots then, but don't think you're off the hook yet," Cagalli told him as they held each other in the rain. Athrun chuckled, "I'm glad you are okay, I heard about you trying to shoot yourself."

"They told you, huh," Athrun said with some humor in his voice. "I was hoping they wouldn't."

Cagalli then jumped and wrapped her legs around his waist, "Let's get out of the rain."

Athrun complied as he carried Cagalli into the cave. He then placed her down and made a small fire. Cagalli undressed and hung it over a wooden bar as Athrun did the same. Athrun offered some of his other dry clothes he had brought with him and Cagalli took it. She just wore one of his shirts; they were long enough on her. Athrun pulled the blanket over both of their bodies as they sat there comfortably.

"If I hadn't come would you have come back," Cagalli asked softly.

"I don't know," Athrun told her honestly. "I wanted to go so many times but when I saw you looking happy, I thought you didn't need me no more."

"You're stupid," Cagalli muttered but it wasn't missed by Athrun. "So you would have left me on my own?"

Athrun shook his head, "You have seen me sooner or later and kicked my ass."

"Damn straight," Cagalli replied and looked up into his eyes. "I also think you better start using protection, if you know what I mean."

Athrun looked stunned, "Ca…Cagalli."

"I don't want to have an unplanned pregnancy, we need to get to know each other again," Cagalli told him and kissed his lips softly. He responded in the same manner as he caressed her hair with his hands. Cagalli touched his cheek and pulled away, "You need to shave!"

Athrun pouted, "So you're not going to kiss me?"

"Not until you shave," Cagalli responded and rested her back against his chest. "Besides you and I really need to talk before we do anything."

"Whatever you wish," Athrun told her as he was just happy to have her in his arms. "What do you want to talk about first?"

"If you love me like you say you do, then why did you run off?" Cagalli asked, "I mean, if you knew it was just a mistake set up by Meer, why did you run off? Besides the fact that I said I hated you."

Athrun sighed, "The look in your eyes, the betrayed look broke my heart. I knew it wasn't me but the fact still was there that you thought it was me. Then when you lost the baby, I felt like maybe I was the one at fault…if I had known earlier, I could have saved you and the baby."

"So you ran off thinking it was your fault," Cagalli asked looking into his emerald depths. Cagalli caressed his face even though he had not shaved in a few days, "Athrun, it wasn't your fault…it was Meer's. And you told me before we could always try for another baby."

"You mean…" Athrun looked bewildered at her.

"Not right away like I said before, are you even listening?" Cagalli playfully hit his chest. And then she kissed his lips sweetly, "So I'm going to take back what I said earlier and kiss you, but you better shave!" Athrun smiled and nodded as Cagalli's lips met his. It was a sweet taste that he had missed for quite a long time, and he would have to make sure no more accidental pregnancies…at least until Cagalli said it was ok. Cagalli opened her eyes slowly as she pulled away, "I missed you and I'm going to make you pay when we get back."

"By doing what," Athrun asked unsure if he should comply but he knew that he owed it to her. "It better be within reason…"

"Well I figured we spend a few days here, and then we go back," Cagalli said with a warm smile. "I want a few days alone with my husband before I go back to torture him so…"

Athrun groaned, "I guess I deserve it…"

"I know so," Cagalli finished and the couple just held each other, both falling asleep with smiles on their faces.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Kisaka where the hell is my daughter," Uzumi asked as he entered his office. "You are head of security when it comes to the care of her and she is missing."

Kisaka shook his head, "Not missing, with Athrun…" Kisaka handed him a file. Uzumi sat down and opened up the file to see pictures and his eyes grew warm. He smiled as he looked at the sight; Cagalli was throwing something into the water and then wrapped up in a warm kiss.

"So this is where she is," Uzumi said with a smile.

"She's been there for at least a day," Kisaka told him. "I don't think they are planning to return until they are ready, but from what I can tell Cagalli will have her way."

Uzumi chuckled, "But she made the first move…"

"But he won't let it stay that way much longer," Kisaka replied. "I've been watching over them and over Cagalli since she was a child, fighting is part of them. It is a way for them to make them put aside their differences and make up."

Uzumi nodded, "I guess you're right. I didn't need to see this one." Uzumi handed a picture where Cagalli and Athrun were swimming the sea waters naked. Kisaka chuckled, "I don't see amusement in that."

"You sound like the soldiers I sent out to watch over her," Kisaka replied. "She is safe, but being herself with Athrun is still something to get use to. She really doesn't have not much of a code of modesty, especially when it comes to being with Athrun."

"Yes well," Uzumi said with a smirk. "It's funny how things turn out the way they do. However, the Seiran family is demanding that Cagalli marries Jona."

"You have to be kidding me," Kisaka asked. "Don't they even realize that she has Athrun?"

"They know, but they apparently don't accept the fact," Uzumi responded. "They have been trying to get into the council but it will not be so."

"I thought they gave up on their quest for power," Kisaka relaxed into his chair. "Some people just never learn."

"No, but if Athrun and Cagalli can get back here, and show they are not backing down from their _engagement_," Uzumi said with a smile. "Then we have nothing to worry about."

"The question is, what Cagalli will do to him when they arrive back," Kisaka added. "We overheard that Cagalli is planning some kind of revenge fest for Athrun."

"Oh Lord," Uzumi groaned. "Do you think Athrun will survive what she is going to put him through?"

"Embarrassed is what he is going to feel," Kisaka said simply. "He'll live, as long as she doesn't pull out anything else from her twisted mind."

"Twisted?"

"When I made her upset as a child, she was able to convince me to wear a dog costume," Kisaka told him and Uzumi laughed.

"My daughter is quite cunning," Uzumi said in the mist of his laughter.

"Think what she could do to Athrun…"

"Oh Lord! I don't even want to think about it…"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"ATHRUN!" Athrun looked up as Cagalli was splashing in the water. She looked over at him with a huge bright smile and then he walked over to the water's edge as she jumped into his arms. Athrun caught her and spun her around as his feet danced in the water. The couple was laughing in utter delight and sheer happiness. They had spent the time talking and getting to know each other once again.

"So princess, what do you wish of me today," Athrun asked with a warm smile. "We spent most of the time talking, what else would you require of me?"

"Don't get any ideas, you don't have condoms here," Cagalli informed him.

Athrun chuckled, "I'm tempted yes…but I won't do anything that you don't want me to."

"Awww, my sweet _husband_," Cagalli said as she pinched his cheek. "I want to stay out here another day!"

"As my lady wishes," Athrun answered as he placed her back on her feet. He then rubbed his cheek with one hand and the other arm was wrapped around her waist. "You didn't have to pinch me so hard?"

"What, was it too much for you a coordinator?" Cagalli teased as she walked back into the cave. Athrun followed after her and stood at the edge leaning and crossed his feet. He then crossed his arms as she went around finding something to cook them for breakfast.

"What cha ya doing," Athrun asked and Cagalli looked up and smiled.

"What does it look like I am doing," Cagalli asked with a smirk. "Do we still have anything left in that little cooler of yours?"

"Probably enough to last us another day or two," Athrun answered and went over to help his wife look for food.

"Maybe a day," Cagalli answered. "Let's go back tomorrow…"

"Tomorrow," Athrun asked curiously. "I'm…I'm not so sure…"

"Don't you love me," Cagalli made puppy dog eyes and Athrun groaned.

"I hate that face," Athrun put his forehead into the palm of his hand. "If that is what you want…but I thought you said you wanted to stay out here another day?"

"Well, today is that day duh! It's morning stilly and besides no one is going to judge you, or are you afraid of what I might do to you," Cagalli asked with a mischievous smile.

"You want an honest answer," Athrun got swatted by Cagalli as she stuck out her tongue at him. "That was mature," again he earned another swat on his arm and kissed his cheek. "I love you…"

"I know," Cagalli said in a warm smile. She could say that confidently and know it was true in her heart. He did love her and it made her smile. She then started to make breakfast for the both of them as Athrun would tickle her constantly as she tried to cook. "Athrun, stop it!"

"Why," Athrun pouted. "I like to hear you laugh…"

"Yeah, well it is going to cost you," Cagalli told him and Athrun sat back as Cagalli went about cooking breakfast.

"So Cagalli," Athrun began softly. "What do you want to do when we get back?"

"I don't know," Cagalli said with a small sigh. "I just want to go back with you, and just have our lives to start over again. I want to just be with you…"

Athrun nodded, "As you wish, my lady."

"You better not change your mind," Cagalli turned to look at him with a daring eye. "If you do, I'll make sure to cut off your balls and feed them to the sharks."

Athrun held his hands up in defense, "I'll make sure to do everything the lady wishes!"

"Good," Cagalli winked. "Breakfast is served!"

"Thanks beautiful," Athrun said with a bright smile.

"Are you going to suck up forever," Cagalli asked with an arched eyebrow. "I mean I love you, but baby…it's kind of getting to a point I want to smack you."

"As long as I can be with you, I don't care," Athrun said with a smile.

Cagalli then leaned against his shoulder as she ate her breakfast with him, "Spring…"

"Hmmm," Athrun looked down at her.

"I want a spring wedding and for our marriage certificate to change the date to that time," Cagalli said looking up to him.

Athrun put his plate down and caressed her hair, "Is that what you want?"

"Yes," Cagalli replied with a warm smile. "By that time Kira and Lacus's twins will be a year old, Dearka and Miriallia not lost in honeymoon craze, and Shiho would be forcing Yzak out of work."

Athrun smiled, "I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Then we have less than a year to get ready," Cagalli told him with a smile.

Athrun nodded, "Anything else I should know now?"

"A baby a year or so after we get _remarried_," Cagalli told him. "Less chances of us screwing that up and having someone get in the way. Everyone has time to get use to us being married."

Athrun kissed her cheek, "So I get to ravish you as much as I want until then?"

Cagalli pouted, "Think with your brain on top and not with the one below the waist line."

"They both revolve around you," Athrun told her and Cagalli gave him a look of disbelief. "Hey, you are the only woman that satisfies my needs in every way of life."

Cagalli smiled, "Lets see if you can satisfy my hunger that you've deprived me for some time. But you have to wait until we get back home for that."

"Are you trying to seduce me," Athrun teased and Cagalli stood up swinging her hips.

"I'll do much more when we get back home, I'll do much more than seduce you," Cagalli said in a low husky voice. She slowly undressed herself as she got closer to the water.

Athrun smirked and chased after her as she jumped back into the water naked, she apparently enjoyed swimming and even more so naked. Athrun quickly stripped and joined her in the water. They were swimming around and holding each other in the water. They kissed under the water and of course above the water's surface. He played with her hair and she did the same to his,  
"So princess…what should we do today?"

"PLAY!" Cagalli shouted in glee as splashed around in the water. And Athrun laughed in childlike manner, it was much like he was younger. Cagalli was almost giving back his life to him and he could not argue with that. The two ended up on the beach kissing each other deeply as Cagalli's back was on the sand and Athrun on top of her.

The two were lost in their passionate kiss that nothing else around them mattered. It slowly began raining again and the two made their way back to the cave gathering their lost garments. Cagalli changed into Athrun's dry clothes and he went into some as well. Cagalli had only brought one outfit and figured it would be more fun to wear Athrun's. Cagalli cuddled up to Athrun as she began making lunch again.

"I can't believe we spent all that time on the beach," Athrun said as he leaned back.

"Well, believe it…we won't get that kind of time tomorrow," Cagalli told him. "You are going to spend all that time with the press."

"Ugh," Athrun groaned. "No fair, Cagalli."

"That's only step one of my plan to get back at you," Cagalli answered. "Oh, don't pout…you look very cute when you make the puppy dog eyes." Athrun chuckled, "Don't you try it either."

"Yes, ma'am," Athrun saluted his wife and Cagalli saluted back. "You look cute that way…"

"And you look so irresistible," Cagalli rolled her R's a little bit longer but Athrun just kissed her. "Wait, what about Lunch?"

Athrun smiled and went back to eating to make her happy. Cagalli smiled and continued to eat her lunch as well, "What will happen when we get married in public?"

"Probably the whole world will be watching," Athrun told her flatly.

"Well I figured, the daughter of Orb and the son of PLANTs," Cagalli made her voice sound like narrators of movies or on the radio. Athrun just smiled and Cagalli returned it, "Besides, I mean…they are expecting you to follow your father's foot steps and I am to follow mine."

Athrun nodded in understandings, "Or I could become chairman and you can become head representative so we could share crazy little secrets."

"Funny," Cagalli retorted. "But really, what do you want to do with your life?"

Athrun sighed, "All I know is that I want to spend it with you…"

Cagalli rolled her eyes, "I know…"

"In Orb," Athrun told her and Cagalli's eyes widen in surprise. Her smile broadened and began hugging Athrun who was taken back in surprise. He felt suffocated by her strong grip on him, "Ca..Cagalli…you're….ch…choking me…"

"I'm sorry," Cagalli slowly let go of him but tears of happiness fell from her eyes. She looked at him with love and admiration in her eyes and Athrun smiled.

"I'm glad you are happy with my answer," Athrun told her. "I've known all along that I no longer belong up in PLANTs, I belong with you. In Orb, where you and I can raise a family together, of course go up to the PLANTs to visit friends and family, but our home will be in Orb."

"Oh, Athrun," Cagalli said as he held her and she clung to him. "You're…you're…"

"I love you…"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Hurry up," Kisaka shouted. "Miss Cagalli is returning with Athrun Zala. Let's make sure we have everything ready for their arrival."

Uzumi showed up at the same time everyone was rushing around to prepare everything for the arrival. Cagalli had called in to let everyone she was coming back in her mobile suit along with Justice. They could see them in the distance and everyone all waited. The whole Orb council was there and any other aristocrat that wanted to see this arrival for themselves. Of course many of them resented the fact that Cagalli had joined the military and learned how to pilot a mobile suit, but what can you do to stop the fire filled princess.

The suits now landed with the shaking of the ground, Athrun's cockpit opened first and he came down. Once he was down everyone took his things from him which caused Athrun to be surprised but then rushed over to Cagalli's golden suit as Cagalli came down. He wrapped her in his arms as they embraced. Uzumi just smiled, it would appear that Cagalli had repaired some of the damage. The two walked up to him hand in hand and Uzumi just smiled.

"Lord Uzumi," Athrun bowed and Uzumi was about to protest when Athrun then knelt down. "I would like to ask permission to marry your daughter in the spring of next year."

Uzumi smirked as everyone around them gasped, "If that is what my daughter wishes, then it will be so. Welcome to the family, Athrun."

Athrun stood up and Cagalli clapped. She then wrapped her arms around his waist and Uzumi smiled. "There is a press conference later this afternoon like you requested," Uzumi informed them. "Until then I suggest you rest up from your trip, there is a limo waiting for you." Uzumi pointed to and Cagalli pulled Athrun all the way. He didn't seem like he was protesting one bit.

"Is it just me, or do they seem happier than before," Kisaka asked.

Uzumi smiled, "They finally told each they loved each other. It's a wonderful thing, and let us hope that their obstacles from now on are just revolving around their wedding preparations."

"You know, Mana is going to jump for joy when she see those two walk into the Manor," Kisaka told him and Uzumi laughed.

"Poor Athrun, he is going to get an ear full from her," Uzumi chuckled and then a solider came up to him.

"Where do you wish for Athrun Zala's belongings to go," a soldier asked with a salute.

"Have them deliver it to the Manor and into Miss Cagalli's room," Uzumi instructed him. "Those two will want to spend time with each other, so might as well make it easier for them to do so."

"Yes sir!" The solider then took his leave to instruct the others on what to do with the belongings Athrun had brought back with him.

"Kisaka," Uzumi called and Kisaka looked at him. "I need to make a phone call up to the PLANTs, I think Patrick needs to know that his son has returned."

"Of course," Kisaka responded. Uzumi then followed after him as they into the office.

Back at the Manor…

"MISTER ATHRUN!" Mana shouted at the sigh of him. "You haven't shaved! That is not the appearance a young man at your age should be showing!"

"Uh, hi Mana," Athrun greeted but then was pushed upstairs by Mana. "Mana…where are you taking me?"

"You need a bath and very good one," Mana said and Cagalli giggled as she followed them up the stairs.

"Mana, you don't need to do that," Athrun protested. "OW!"

"That is what you get," Mana said after hitting him on the head. "Now, if you plan on being Cagalli's husband you need to make sure you always look your best. It's not only woman who need to worry about their appearances! Cagalli, why don't you run the hot water in your tub. I bet you two want to get cleaned up!"

"Alright," Cagalli rushed off to get it done.

"Now for you," Mana continued to push him around. "We need to get you something nice for the conference today. The press are going to be all over you and since you are going to become an Orb official we need something dashing for you, oh yes the ball is tonight!"

"Ball, what ball?" Athrun asked as he was pushed into a room filled with tailors.

"The ball of your engagement to Miss Cagalli of course," Mana told him. "He needs something regal to go along with Miss Cagalli's dress. Make sure he looks every bit of a prince for his princess."

"Of course Mana," Jean told her with a smile. "What else, sister?"

"After you get his measurements," Mana looked at him. "Send him to Miss Cagalli's bath chamber. She'll be waiting there for him…"

"Oh…" Jean said with a twinkle in his eyes, "It would seem that you and Miss Cagalli are getting along quite well it seems, but hasn't started her revenge fest yet either. How wonderful!"

"Is there something you two know, that would help me survive?" Athrun asked as he was pushed up on the small stage as Jean began measuring him.

"Just be warned that her wrath is very intimidating if you are not prepared for it," Mana told him. "You should have seen what she did to poor Kisaka and to some of her other former body guards."

Athrun gulped, "She'll do worse to me. God, help me! Why did I fall in love with that woman?"

"Because it was meant to," Jean said simply. "It would seem that fate has brought you two together for a reason, and you just have to live with it."

"Agreed," Mana nodded her head curtly. "And now with Seiran threatening Cagalli…"

"What?" Athrun asked in a very low tone. Mana covered her mouth and Jean gave her a look, "What is it?"

"While you were gone, Jona Roma Seiran has been sending letters to Lord Uzumi about Cagalli marrying him, saying that it would be better for Orb. Since everyone knows that you were not present for the trial and such," Mana told him.

"Is it that purple hair freak?" Athrun asked with a look that could kill.

"Yes," Jean told him. "A very girlish man, if you ask me. My wife thinks he is a horrid toad that should be shot."

"Isabelle would think that," Mana said with a sigh. "However, he has said that he would make sure Cagalli would never marry a coordinator. Of course, that would go against a lot of the principles we live in today about prejudice but his family will never change their ways."

"If they are not very popular among the people of Orb why do they still yet seek power," Athrun asked.

"Because they want it regardless," Cagalli told him and Athrun turned to see her just wearing a bath robe. She wore a smile as she walked up to him, "the bath is ready, if you are?"

"Just a few more measurements," Jean told her and Cagalli went over to sit next to Mana. "So do you about the whole ball event?"

"I just found out," Cagalli pouted and Mana smirked. "You knew!"

"Of course, your father has been planning it since he found out you had gone off to see Athrun," Mana told her with a huge smile on her lips. "So we've been busy trying to plan a grand ball in one day."

"That's crazy," Cagalli pouted. "No one else we knew had a party like that. Just a huge wedding reception after the ceremony."

"Hey, you get to show me off," Athrun told her and got hit in the head by a cushion.

"Pig," Cagalli said with a smile.

Athrun shrugged and Jean smiled, "You are done Mister Athrun, why don't you two go take that bath and get ready for that ball. I'll make sure we have that outfit ready in time for you."

"Thanks," Cagalli rushed up to him and dragged him out as Mana and Jean just laughed together. Cagalli then locked the door to her room once they were in. Cagalli unzipped his flight suit he was still wearing and Athrun looked at her in surprise.

"What, can't wait to get our freak on," Athrun teased and got smacked in his butt. Athrun looked at her in surprise.

"You pig," Cagalli then let him undress himself as she stripped off her robe and walked into bathroom. Athrun got undressed and rushed in after her. Cagalli squealed as Athrun jumped in to cause the bubbles in the water splash everywhere. Athrun hugged her and rubbed his stubble against her cheek. "AH! I thought you were going to shave?"

"I'll think about it," Athrun told her and Cagalli turned around with a pout. She had her hands up in a begging position and Athrun smiled. "Is it that important?"

"Please, you look so much more deliciously handsome without that thing on your face," Cagalli rubbed his face and made a look of disgust. "Please baby, if you shave I promise a night of pleasure and no revenge festivities for a week."

"Oh really," Athrun smirked. "Is that a promise?"

"If you shave," Cagalli splashed water as she tried to escape from the tub but Athrun grabbed her by the waist and pulled her back in.

"Oh no you don't," Athrun whispered into her ear. "You are mine!"

"Oh really, I'll think about it!" Cagalli said in laughter as she tried to escape from the tub again but again captured by Athrun. Athrun held her close and the two spend most of the their time kissing and getting to know each other again in a intimate way. Of course she was making sure that it didn't get to far, she was going to look into the birth control pills and he would have to wear protection. That would help them a little bit…until then, what was wrong in being a very good lip lock with her husband and soon-to-be-husband again!

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Athrun pulled at his collar, it felt strange. The party was very regal and he was dressed like a prince like Jean had told him. He was dressed in royal blue and had a white shirt with that scarf type collar in the front that came down into the regal touch. He had long blue dress pants with black dress shoes to match. He had golden like lines running down both of his legs and shoulder pads with short tassels hanging from them. Athrun had finally shaved to please Cagalli but she was the one missing from their engagement party. He was looking for her but Uzumi made sure that she kept her appearance a surprise and announce her to the guests.

"Members of the press, Athrun Zala will be taking questions for this brief conference, so please due ask them before Miss Cagalli arrives!" Athrun cursed under his the public secretary announced and Athrun made his way to a small location where cameras and lights were all glaring at him. **I guess this is part of Cagalli's revenge.**

"Mister Zala, is it true that Miss Cagalli was pregnant with your child?"

Athrun looked bewildered, "Yes, she was indeed carrying our baby."

"Why were you missing from the trials on PLANTs?"

"I just took the notation that it would be better if I stayed away from those kinds of events," Athrun answered curtly and crisply.

"What do you think of Meer Campbell's punishment?"

Athrun sighed, "I believe that the court ruled what was fair for her actions. I due feel that it isn't enough for the damage she has caused."

"Mister Zala, do you plan on having another child with Miss Cagalli?"

Athrun nodded, "Cagalli and I have already discussed plans for our future regarding children and they are present in hopes of a safe pregnancy."

"You had a reputation of being one the biggest playboys in PLANTs what made you finally decide on settling down?"

Athrun looked over at the reporter, "My decision to be married has everything to do with my past, many of you now know that Cagalli and I have met before. And many details being left out, I have the wonderful opportunity to marry the woman I fell in love at first sight."

"Rumor has it that you are next in line for running for the position of Chairman, is that true?"

"No," Athrun quickly replied. "I will be staying here in Orb, to support Cagalli when she takes the role of Head Representative."

"Now, that's all ladies and gentlemen, you will get the opportunity for another interview when Miss Cagalli is present!" Athrun let out a sigh of relief as he stepped down to the floor. He didn't like the idea of being grilled with questions, even though they were only a few.

"Look who showed up," a voice called behind him. Athrun turned around to see Kira Yamato with a smile on his face. "So did you and Cagalli make amends?"

Athrun pulled at his collar again, "I guess you can say that, but I would like to know where she is at."

"Cagalli will show up soon enough," Lacus said as she clung to Kira's arms. "Good job with the press."

"Thanks, Lacus. Where are the twins," Athrun asking even though he didn't see them yet but wanted to see them.

"Murrue Ramius is watching them for us," Lacus told him with a smile.

"She was the captain of the Archangel, right?" Athrun asked and Kira nodded. "How is she doing, if I might ask?"

"She is doing well, apparently she married a former ZAFT soldier," Lacus said with a wink and Athrun looked confused.

"Who?"

"Andrew Waltfeld," Kira answered and Athrun nearly fainted from the news.

"They met during the war, he was with the Clyne Faction that helped Lacus and her father," Kira informed his best friend. "Of course this would be the time frame you were in the hospital."

"I missed a lot during that time," Athrun said with a smile and shrug.

Lacus nodded, "It was nice, and after all she has lost two loves during the war. It is nice for her to finally find love and be happy, and finally an idiot came home to Cagalli."

"I guess I did," Athrun said with smile and then he heard the trumpets sound. "Finally…but do they have to make it sound so grand?"

"Of course, she is the princess of Orb," Lacus said with a wink. All of their eyes followed up to the top of the stairs were Cagalli was dressed in a golden gown. It left her shoulders bare but you could see a good amount of cleavage and her hair was done up, which was a rare event. It was up and decorated in golden hair pins to give her a princess look. She wore matching jewelry with earrings, a necklace, and bracelet. Athrun looked like an idiot as he walked to the bottom of the stairs, almost leaving behind a trail of drool. Lacus leaned into her husband arms, "It looks like they are going to be happy."

"Yea," Kira agreed and they smiled at each other. They looked over as Cagalli slowly descended the stairs and Athrun held out his hand as he knelt down to her. "Ah, the romantic scene."

"Yeah," Lacus rested her head on his shoulder. Cagalli took his hand and Athrun pressed a soft kiss on the back of her hand. Cagalli smiled warmly as he stood to his feet looking at the beautiful woman before him. "She looks beautiful…"

"And Athrun notices it very well," Kira told his wife.

Athrun and Cagalli were of course mingling with the crowd and Kira led Lacus over to join them. Athrun had his arm wrapped around her waist and whispering into her ear from time to time. The couple enjoyed themselves as they shared drinks and laughter amongst themselves. Athrun and Cagalli of course receiving official congratulations on their engagement and Uzumi had presented them a gift, it was matching couple rings. The couple wore them as they sparkled all through the night. Cagalli then pulled Athrun to the balcony to get some fresh air and away from everyone else.

They stood there looking up to the stars, "Can you believe we met up there?" Cagalli pointed up to the sky above.

"No, but it happened," Athrun whispered. "I just can't believe I'm marrying the most beautiful lady of the evening that has captured my heart forever and always."

Cagalli smiled up at him, "Say Athrun…"

"What is it?" Athrun asked as he looked down into her glowing eyes.

"I never really got o ask, but what was going through your mind when you tried to shoot…well, you know," Cagalli looked away. "I know I'm responsible for it…." She felt Athrun's hand guide her face back up to meet his and saw such a deep pool of emotion looking back at her.

"The fear of losing you," Athrun told her softly. "I remember sitting in my room wondering what could have gone wrong. And I realized just about everything in my past after the war, so I didn't feel worthy of having you. I figured that you would more than likely leave me…so I wanted to end it all before it could get there…

"_ATHRUN STOP!" Dearka rushed over to his friend and got the gun away from his head but shot his shoulder. "WHAT ARE YOU CRAZY?" His friend struggled against his grasp but Yzak came flying in and took the gun away from his friend. Athrun had tears flowing down his face and fell to his knees with Dearka still restraining him. "Cagalli needs you right now!"_

"_She hates me!" Athrun shouted and Yzak looked at his blonde friend with concern in his eyes. "She lost the baby and she told me she hated me. I'm at fault for losing the baby…she's never going to…going to…"_

"_Get your act together!" Yzak shouted at him, "Cagalli needs you right now, didn't you hear that? She doesn't hate you but she is going through a difficult time!"_

_Athrun made no response, "We're going to take you to the hospital to check that wound. You better not do anything stupid!"_

"_What's going on here," Patrick came roaring into the room and saw his son's bloody shoulder. "What happened?"_

"_Athrun tried to kill himself," Dearka told him. "Apparently it's from his shock of Cagalli losing the baby and what she said to him."_

"_Then let's get him up and go to the hospital," Patrick instructed and Yzak along with Dearka lifted the empty Athrun Zala. He had tears flowing from his eyes, his world was shattered and Cagalli was gone from his grasp. He shook his head and tried to fight his friends but his strength had left him. They took him to limo as they shoved him into the car. Patrick was coming out of the house when Lenore came bursting out of the doors. _

"_What happened," Lenore asked._

"_Cagalli lost the baby and Athrun just tried to kill himself due to something Cagalli told him," Patrick answered. "They are taking him to the hospital we should follow our son."_

"_Alright," Lenore got her things and rushed after the limo with Patrick._

"All I could think about is what you said," Athrun told her. "I see now, you were hurt more so than I was by the whole incident I was…"

"Shh," Cagalli pressed a finger to his lips. She then leaned up to kiss his lips softly and Athrun wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Excuse me, but she is my soon to be wife!" The couple pulled apart to see Jona standing there with a smirk on his face. "I don't think it is appropriate that she marry a coordinator."

"Shut the hell up Jona," Cagalli told him as she pulled herself into Athrun's chest.

"What do you want," Athrun sneered.

Jona shrugged, "I was wondering where my honey had run off to, but I found her in the filthy hands of another man."

"What would you know," Athrun asked as he pushed Cagalli behind him. "I love her and that's all you need to know, this **filthy coordinator **is going to be her husband. You also heard tonight with Lord Uzumi that I will stand by her side as head representative of Orb. So I suggest you leave the lady alone."

"That's a pity, such beauty goes to waste on just a vile creature!"

"Why you!" Athrun was about to charge him when Cagalli held him back. Athrun looked back down at her and she shook her head.

"Not right now, tonight is our celebration, I'll let you kick his ass another day," Cagalli smirked but Athrun knew that one all too well. She was up to something and he loved it mainly because it won't be something against him. "Let's go and join the others, I bet Kira is wondering where we are."

"Of course," Athrun placed a kiss on her cheek. "Let's go." Athrun held out his arm for Cagalli and she placed her hand delicately in the crock of his elbow. The two walked in like a royal couple past Jona who just sneered at them. They of course were greeted warmly by all of the guests, everyone around them thought it was such a wonderful engagement but he would never allow it.

"I'll kill you if I can't have her then I'll kill both of you," Jona swore under his breath as he held his head up high and rejoined the ball.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Well, I told you there will be more trouble. Now here it comes, so this story is far from being over folks! Send me your reviews!


	14. Chapter Thirteen

**Himehikari**: Won Bin…hmmmm, I don't know a lot of them by names. You would have to tell me what he has done…I manage to update fast usually due to the amount of chapters I already have written. I'll probably get a little slower now that I have to write more chapters and don't have all them on the computer. Hehehehe, language? What do you mean by that? The way I use it to write? Hehehe, thank you for your kind words!

**Ookami Fuu**: Evil me? No! I'm innocent! Ok, maybe not so innocent but hey! I can't help it! Kekekeke, I know what you meant by the hugging thing. I was being a smart-aleck is all. :-P …

**Stuntsheep**: yes Athrun and Cagalli are back together. YEAH! Hehehe, kill him? No I think I make him suffer instead! Hehehe, thanks for the review!

**Gseedlover**: dang, everyone is saying Jona should die! Heheheh, I guess I'll have to put it into mind for later chapters or make him suffer a lot.

**ZGMF X-19A Infinite Justice**: well that is the idea…if something were to happen to Cagalli, Athrun would be taking the full load of responsibilities. I wonder if they know that part in the series? Heheheh, hope to hear from you again! Thanks for the review!

**Moon Alchemist**: THANKS!

**Taijiya-sango88**: I'm glad you like the moments, well you have to wait for the wedding!

**Asga**: well, I'll make sure not to make the couple suffer too much.

**Sleeping Forest**: Faster? O.o? I don't know if I can….I'll try to make sure Cagalli has her "evil" ways as much as possible.

**AxCandDxM4ever**: I'm glad you approve :-P!

**xMENCHUx**: wow, more votes for Jona to die? Hmmmm…I guess I have to make sure something happens to him.

**Lollipop**: Wow…it's ok if you snap. It's all good, it just would appear more people are telling me to kill him off.

**Astrocosmos (ch.10)**: thanks

**Mariad**: I'm glad you like the whole island bit. Hehehehe, yeah well I figured Andy and Murrue sounded more realistic to me. But that is my opinion but don't get me wrong I love Mwu too, it's just keeping in perspective of my story. So yeah! Hehehe, I'm glad you aren't going to bash Athrun now…heheheh. I'll make sure Cagalli has her fun with her revenge fest!

**Astrocosmos** (ch.11): thanks! Meer is a bitch, but hey! It makes the story have those characters you love and hate.

**Thousandbirds**: torture jona? OK! I have no problem with that, hehehehe. Yup yup! I hope you also like this chapter!

**Lamu**: Hehehe, well they needed to make up regardless…they love each other so that's all that matters. Now all we have to do is kick some Jona booty! Hehehe, I hope that you will continue to stay with the story.

**Hibiscus8**: thanks!

**Cloudy mind**: yes Athrun and Cagalli are back together. Hehehehe, well jona sucks. That's all I have to say about him, I'm glad he got squashed like a bug in the series.

**Cathrun**: that's cool…sorry that you didn't win. But hey! At least you tried, right? Hehehe, maybe better luck next time!

**The Angels' Princess**: OOOH! Ok! Hehehe, no big deal. Well yeah, Athrun just has to control himself. Well when Cagalli said she skipped she was referring to her period, I didn't have her on the pill before. Sorry if that confused you a bit, hehehehe. But yeah, Cagalli is a lioness and she better stay that way! Kekeke, yup yup. I'm glad you are happy with the story. So you liked the outfit for Athrun, eh? Heheh, ME TOO! I wish I could draw so I could draw him up, but I am painter. Sigh! Anyway! I hope to hear from yea again!

**Aikoo**: Yup yup, together forever! Hehehe, so yeah…their fight scenes are fun to write. Hehehe, but yeah…aggressive, eh? I didn't think of it that way. Kekeke, well jona…just have to wait and see what he does.

**Animemistress419**: well, I couldn't make it too easy for the couple, now could I? hehehe, thanks for the review!

**Michiyo Hikari**: School does keep me busy, but this is a good way to relieve some tension for me. Instead of burying my face in books, college does tend to do that to me, but oh well! Hehehe, so writing and watching shows on my computer help relieve that stress. So yup yup! Thanks for the review! I hope to hear from yea again!

**Cherry360**: I don't like Jona either, but you'll just have to see what I do to him during the story. I can be pretty evil when it comes to making characters suffer, especially ones I do not like. So don't worry too much…besides I needed to pick on somebody…

**Kereyi**: Meer just basically get sent to lots and lots of therapy. Nothing too major and I think I put her in some jail time too. Oh well, but I hope you will stay with the story and hope to hear from you again!

**GaIa12GSD**: Yes together again! Isn't it great?

**Not All Pretend**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gundam Seed or Gundam Seed Destiny. This story idea is based off the idea of "matchmaking" and when the two that are put together don't really like each other. This is an Alternative Universe but granted their personalities will still be there.

Note: I used the same Toby Lightman song from a previous chapter and it rightfully belongs to her.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter Thirteen **

"_In the news today, Patrick Zala is stepping down from his duties as Chairman of the PLANTs after spending ten years in the position. The position has been voted upon and Gilbert Dullindal has been elected to take the seat. Many had hoped that Patrick Zala's son, Athrun Zala, would be the next to take the seat but he is currently down in Orb planning his wedding to the next Head Representative of Orb, Cagalli Yula Athha. _

"_Apparently after their honeymoon, her and soon-to-be husband will take Lord Uzumi Nara's position but as husband and wife. The two of them would be the first Natural and Coordinator couple in such a position. We wish the couple congratulations and all of our best wishes. This would be the first time a Coordinator and Natural in a very high public position will be married, stay tuned to us for all of the details!"_

"Do you have to watch that trash," Athrun asked as he turned off the television. Cagalli pouted as Athrun stood in front of her and she laughed at the sight before her. She had gotten Athrun to wear a maid outfit and it fit him quite well, all except the fact he didn't have the right curves of a woman. It was almost time for him to finally take it off; the whole manor was in laughter at the sight. "This is **so not** funny, when I thought of you getting back at me…I didn't figure I would be wearing women's clothing in the process."

"Kisaka thought it was a brilliant idea," Cagalli told him with a bright smile.

Athrun groaned, "Only because when you were younger you had him walk about in a dog costume. Of course for him, this is hilarious."

"Fine, anyway the time is up. You can go back to wearing **your** normal clothes," Cagalli told him and Athrun rushed to the closet to pick out some of his normal attire. "Who would have thought, you had such nice legs!"

"Now who is the pig," Athrun looked over his shoulder and Cagalli stuck out her tongue.

"How did Yzak and Dearka take it," Cagalli asked while Athrun was changing in front of her.

"Dearka took it well, he after all gets my law firm," Athrun told her as he slipped a pair of comfortable jeans over his legs. "Yzak, of course, complained about getting the job at the hospital, I reassured him it was nothing more than paper work for him."

"Let me guess, he said that he already had enough to do at the military headquarters," Cagalli asked and Athrun slipped a shirt over his head.

"Basically, but I heard a lot more profanities and other colorful language come out of his mouth," Athrun told her with a smile and walked over to her position on the couch. He sat down next to her, "So the hospital job ended up going to Shiho, I found out that she was the one with medical training background and was more willing to take over."

"What about you and ZAFT," Cagalli asked as she played with his hair. "I mean, you are still listed, aren't you?"

Athrun nodded, "But it's more like when I feel like it now. They never really call me out for missions or anything like that, mainly due to the firm and hospital work I did…but then again I was doing it through ZAFT. However, I don't know what they can do once we are married, I'll be an Orb representative through _marriage_." Cagalli smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck. Athrun wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him, "So what are we going to do about Jona?"

"Ugh! Don't talk about him," Cagalli moaned. "It's bad enough he is going to be at Kira and Lacus's wedding! All just because he happens to be part of the high social class of Orb and he thinks it is his duty to go to my brother's wedding."

"Well, he has been sending you a lot of love letters," Athrun told her and he felt her tense. "And I see you eat all of the candies he sent you…"

"Only because I don't like wasting any type of food and besides, I throw everything else away," Cagalli kissed his neck. Athrun smiled as she began kissing his jaw line, "Besides, you're mine…why would I settle for something far less than what you are worth?"

"Yes, you are mine," Athrun replied as he pushed her onto her back on the couch. Cagalli let out a giggle as he began placing kisses on her neck and she titled it sideways to give him more access. "Mine is what you are and mine alone." Cagalli than pushed him off and he fell on the ground with a big thump. "HEY WHAT WAS THAT FOR?"

Cagalli winked and got up, "I need to change! I almost forgot what time it is!"

"What are you talking about," Athrun asked confused. Cagalli then grabbed a simple fall dress; it was in a black in color but a very seductive dress. "Why are you wearing that?"

"Hurry up and change into something nicer," Cagalli instructed with a huge mischievous smile on her lips. "We're going to be LATE!"

Athrun got up and Cagalli handed him a simple suit, "You have something planned, what is it?"

"I have nothing planned, I want to go out!" Cagalli told him and pushed him into the bathroom with his suit. She closed the door and instructed through the wooden object, "Make sure to make your hair look nice!"

"It always looks good!"

"SHUT UP! AND HURRY UP!" Cagalli shouted at him Athrun chuckled as he changed into the outfit Cagalli had out for him. **She tells me to change into something and she already had something prepared? Strange woman she is, but oh well…I can't complain but…** He was beginning to wonder if it was kind of a trap for him, but he took it in great stride. He dressed in the suit attire but he didn't have a tie so he would just have to live with it. He still looked decent without it and opened the door to see Cagalli fixing her hair up. He leaned in the door way in a similar manner as he did at the opening of the cave. Cagalli saw him in the mirror and turned to face him with a beautiful smile. "You ready?"

"Sure," Athrun nodded. Cagalli stood up and grabbed a small purse. She held out her hand to him and Athrun took it while intertwining their fingers with each other. They walked out of the room and Mana spotted them. She smiled warmly; they were a wonderfully matching couple. She then went back to her work as the two made their way down the stairs. The butler opened the door as a limo awaited them outside. Athrun looked confused as Cagalli led him to it.

"Good evening, Miss Cagalli and Mister Athrun," Charles, the driver, greeted as the two got into the car. He quickly made his way to his driver's seat. He looked at the couple in his rear view mirror, "I hope you two are ready?"

"Let's be on our way," Cagalli said warmly. Charles nodded as he pulled the car out of the driver and Athrun looked down at Cagalli.

"Where are we going," Athrun asked confused.

"You'll see," Cagalli winked and Athrun gulped. He didn't know whether to like this side of her or become very afraid. He just went along with it as they went along the scenic route of Orb. The sun was setting over the waters and had a beautiful bronze like glow. He looked over at Cagalli to see her looking out the very same window he was staring out of just a moment ago. The glow highlighted her feminine features that many forgot she head due to her stubborn nature but with how she was dressed and her hair pulled back, she was a vision to behold. Athrun kissed her cheek causing Cagalli to come out of her daze.

"You look beautiful," Athrun told her.

Cagalli ran her fingers over his chest, "I think someone has gotten lazy…"

"Lazy?" Athrun looked at her in surprise.

"Such a god like body going to waist due to lack of exercise," Cagalli shook her head and Athrun arched his eyebrow. "You need to get back into shape!"

"Who says I am not in shape," Athrun asked confused.

Cagalli winked, "I promise I'll get you back to the way you were before!"

"You weren't complaining this morning in the shower," Athrun reminded her and Cagalli puffed. "Besides, it is you my dear that needs to keep her body in shape."

"Pig," Cagalli pouted and Athrun chuckled. "I was going to let you know where we were going, but I am going to keep my mouth shut."

"Hey!" Athrun said in shock and then made a pout of his own. "Fine then, unlike you I can deal with surprises."

Cagalli stuck out her tongue as she turned to face the other way, Athrun then wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "It's not fitting for a princess to be so fussy. Well, maybe only in the bedroom."

"Pig…"

"Is that you're nickname for me? I thought you would have something better than that for me…"

"Maybe I should marry Jona instead and call him all kind of cute names…"

"Excuse me," Athrun said in a low tone and Cagalli looked over at him from the corner of her eyes. "You would ditch me for HIM?"

"If push comes to shove," Cagalli said in a non-caring voice. "Besides he does send me plenty of gifts, and what have you done? Hmmmm?"

Athrun growled and then the car came to a stop, "We're here!" Charles opened the door for the couple as they stepped out. Athrun saw the empty, dark restaurant before them and became curious on why Cagalli would bring him here. She kept on walking up the stairs and Athrun was a little ticked off at what kind of comments she made in the limo. He stood his ground but Charles gave him a little nudge. "Miss Cagalli means well, she just likes getting under your skin. You should follow after her, sir."

Athrun nodded and walked up to her, "Hey Athha…"

"I thought we were over calling each other by our last names," Cagalli turned around and put her purse into his chest. Athrun gave her the confused looked and she sighed, "You can be a real **PIG**."

Athrun rolled his eyes, "Why are we going into a restaurant that is already closed?"

"It's not closed," Cagalli pouted and took his wrist into her hand. "Come on!"

"I don't feel safe about this!"

"Stop being a ninny and come with me," Cagalli ordered and Athrun complied. The moment they walked in the lights flooded the entire place. Athrun had to shield his eyes from the sudden change and heard…

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Athrun was stunned, it was completely decorated and all of their family and friends were there. Athrun was stunned, they of course were all dressed nicely and food was laid out on a table with a very elaborate cake. Athrun was confused and Cagalli wrapped her arms around his neck and placed a quick peck on his lips.

"Happy birthday, Athrun," Cagalli said with a warm smile. Athrun looked down at her as she pulled away from him as everyone gathered around him.

"Hey there son," Patrick greeted and Athrun still looked lost.

"Athrun, aren't you going to greet your parents," Lenore asked as she hugged her son. "We were worried sick about you and here you are, looking well."

"Sorry for worrying you mother," Athrun said sheepishly. "Father, I heard about you stepping down…"

Patrick shrugged, "When you have been in that position as long as I have, it's time I did step down. Besides…it gives me more time with your mom." Patrick wrapped his arm around his wife's shoulders.

"Happy birthday, son," Lenore said warmly.

"I don't understand, when did you two come down here," Athrun asked still confused.

"You should be asking Cagalli," Dearka approached his friend. "She was the one who set this all up for you…"

Athrun turned to look down at the blonde, "We didn't even celebrate last year…and I don't recall telling you either…"

Cagalli shrugged, "I found out last year when your birthday was, but by the time I found out it was too late to celebrate. And this year, well…this year is different…"

"Thanks beautiful," Athrun kissed her softly on her lips.

"What I don't understand how Cagalli can give me enough time to prepare for leave and you can't," Yzak told his friend as Shiho came up along his side. "You are one lucky man Zala, and you better not forget it."

Athrun smiled at his friend to see Cagalli had gone missing. Shiho pointed up to the stage, "She sang this song at the baby shower but I think it is only appropriate you hear it. She wrote it with you in mind."

Athrun turned to look up on stage to see Cagalli sitting on a stool with the guitar he had given her in her hands. She had a small band behind her and she was smiling as everyone stood in front of the stage. Athrun was standing in the very front row, "Well a lot of you asked where the inspiration came to write this special song. It happened to be a certain green eyed coordinator with dark blue hair, it's kind of a story on how we came to be and the thoughts that ran through my head. So I hope you get to enjoy it once again and Athrun…" Athrun stared straight into her eyes, "This one is for you…"

Cagalli began strumming her strings as the band slowly came in with her to play the song she had written. Athrun was mesmerized by Cagalli's playing ability and just smiled as the words escaped her lips. It was a soft melody, he had heard her sing before but this would truly be the first time he hears her sing a song that she wrote.

**This was the last thing to enter my mind**

**This was something I was never concerned about  
People play these silly games all the time  
But what I find are these feelings of doubt  
I only wanna be satisfied  
But feelings come into play  
And all my words just run away**

_Athrun was running along the beach as Cagalli jumped onto his back. He laughed as they shared in a moment of bliss and he placed his hands under her thighs. The setting sun in the background adding more to the painting of joy around the., he gave her a piggy back ride as the waters were crashing against the sand. His jeans were rolled up a bit so they wouldn't get too wet and his bare feet getting sand stuck in between his toes. It didn't matter as he had Cagalli on his back as they shared in the moment of being together after some time of being apart. She placed a kiss on his cheek and he turned his face to the side so she could plant another on his lips._

**Are the voices being true**

**Do the roads all lead to you  
'Cause there's so much left untold  
When there's no one left to hold**

"_See this?" Cagalli pointed at the blue prints. "Junis Seven will be another agricultural PLANT but with a huge memorial site, here. When PLANT asked me to do this, I just couldn't refuse…"_

"_Why is that?" Athrun asked as they floated around in huge presentation room on the ship._

_Cagalli smiled, "I remembered a young man told me that he had almost lost his mother if she hadn't returned home early, but he had lost some friends due to the EAF attacking that PLANT."_

"_You have a good memory," Athrun complimented. "Thank you."_

"_Oh, is the all mighty Zala going soft on me," Cagalli said in a teasing tone. _

"_In your dreams, Athha…" Cagalli then stuck out her tongue, "Still I'm glad I came though."_

"_Why is that?" Cagalli looked at him…_

"_Now I know who that person was, and she actually remembered something special…"_

"_Now I know you are getting soft…"_

"_Whatever!"_

_Cagalli threw a pen at him but due to the lack of gravity it just spun around. The two laughed at the sight. The two then took their leave of the room, but Athrun lingered a little bit before following after her. He saw a small inscription written on the blue prints, "Dedicated to the warm hearted stranger."_

**But you might just believe**

**Tell me the words that are stuck in your head  
Tell me, do you think this is real  
'Cause I remember everything that you've ever said  
My only wish is to know how you feel  
I only wanna be satisfied  
But feelings come into play  
And all my words just run away**

"_What are you doing?" Athrun asked with his arms crossed while leaning against the door frame._

"_What does it look like," Cagalli asked in return and stood up. "I'm trying to find some clothes so I can go out!"_

"_Not in your condition, I don't want the baby picking up any of your bad habits."_

"_What is that suppose to mean," Cagalli put her hands on her hips. "My clothes are too tight, so I have to borrow yours but all of yours are WAY TOO BIG!"_

_Athrun chuckled, "You're beautiful no matter what you wear, so why does it matter?"_

"_I want something to fit nicely," Cagalli pouted and Athrun placed his hands on her hips. "What do you think you are doing?"_

"_I want to take you to the spa," Athrun told her._

"_Spa," Cagalli looked at him curiously. "What for?"_

"_Just to treat you," Athrun kissed her and Cagalli could not protest or say anything in response. "I want to make sure you are comfortable and stress free. And to remind you, how beautiful you really are!"_

"_OH!" Cagalli blushed as she buried her face into his chest._

**Are the voices being true  
Do the roads all lead to you  
'Cause there's so much left untold  
When there's no one left to hold**

Athrun smiled at all of the wonderful memories he has with Cagalli. Sure many of them were when they were unsure about their feelings but…it was wonderful how things all worked out in their own time. So many of them different and coming into his mind in random order just made him smile. He looked at the woman he cherishes as her eyes were closed as she sang the song…from deep within her heart. He wondered what she was thinking of and what memories surface for her when she sings the song? He would have to ask her later; it was a great birthday present knowing she cared enough to arrange this party for him.****

I just wanna reach you  
Am I getting through?

**Are the voices being true  
Do the roads all lead to you  
'Cause there's so much left untold  
When there's no one left to hold**

"Thank you," Cagalli said as she played the last chord of the song. Everyone applauded and Cagalli stood up now holding the microphone, "Well I guess we are here to celebrate Athrun's twenty-fourth birthday after all! So who wants to do the honors and smacking him twenty-four times?"

"I'll do it!" Kira voted as he went up to his friend and Athrun making a look of horror in his face.

"I'll do it too! Save me some Kira!" Dearka rushed up and Yzak followed after him. "You might be his best friend since childhood but we are his war buddies!"

"That's right, plus Zala owes us a bit!"

"Hey, hey…wait a minute, I don't want to get hit my age tripled," Athrun waved his hands in the air to protest but someone was holding his arms. He looked over to see his father on one side and Kisaka on the other. Athrun gulped, "This is so not fair!"

"No body said it would be fair," Yzak responded. "Get ready to count!"

"ONE!"

"Damn it ," Athrun cursed under his breath as Yzak, Kira, and Dearka all hit him in three different places on his body. Athrun growled, "I'm so going to get her back…"

"TWO!"

"OW! Take it easy!" Athrun shouted and everyone laughed.

"THREE! FOUR!"

"HEY! NOT FAIR!"

"FIVE! SIX!"

"GUYS!"

"SEVEN! EIGHT! NINE! TEN!"

"I wish I was younger," Athrun groaned as he prepared himself for more.

"ELEVEN! TWELVE! THIRTEEN! FOURTEEN!"

"Guys, would you take it easy, I could swear you were mad at me or something…"

"No, it's for you being an idiot and us making sure you stayed behaved," Dearka said with a huge grin. "Besides, this is FUN!"

"FIFTEEN! SIXTEEN! SEVENTEEN! EIGHTEEN! NINETEEN! TWENTY!"

"Ok, I guess we're done! It's is now Cagalli's honor to finish off the last four!" Kira shouted and Yzak made a small pout.

"I wanted to beat up on Zala a bit more," Yzak protested as Cagalli walked up behind him holding a very large paddle. Yzak quickly changed his mind as he made his way back over to his wife, "Maybe, it would be more fun watching Cagalli spank Zala."

Shiho laughed, "Yes much more fun, considering I help buy that one."

"You what?" Yzak looked over at her in shock.

"You ready for this," Cagalli asked and Athrun looked over his shoulder. His head dropped, he could not believe what was going on. Cagalli was holding a rather large paddle and he stood straight up due to the impact.

"TWENTY-ONE!"

"DAMN! Cagalli, where did you get that thing?" Athrun asked as his butt began feeling sore already.

"Shiho picked it out," Cagalli then swatted his behind again.

"TWENTY-TWO!"

"Awww, I'm going to kill her," Athrun muttered as Cagalli took another swing.

"TWENTY-THREE!"

"One more," Cagalli said with a small pat on his bottom making that twenty-four and Patrick let go of Athrun as did Kisaka. Athrun rubbed his sore butt and Cagalli then wrapped her arm around his neck as she planted a heated kiss on his lips. His eyes grew wide…everyone was cheering but Athrun was standing there like an idiot and watched as Cagalli parted from him. "Happy birthday Athrun Zala."

Athrun smiled, "You didn't have to hit me so hard…." Athrun pouted and Cagalli laughed, "I mean, aren't you suppose to be nice on birthdays?"

Cagalli shook her head, "It's just part of my way of getting back at you. Just like I have pictures of you in that lovely outfit earlier today…"

Athrun paled and heard laughter from his friends, he shook his head, "You didn't, did you?"

Cagalli smirked, "Of course I did." Athrun groaned, "Don't worry, only the guys are looking at it."

"Thanks," Athrun said sarcastically. "They are going to never let me live that down."

Cagalli shrugged, "The party is for you anyway…so today they shouldn't bother you so much."

"Speaking of which, when did you plan all of this," Athrun turned to look in her glowing amber eyes. "I mean, to get everyone down here and to get the restaurant…"

"What, you don't like it?"

"Well…I love the hostess much better," Athrun dipped Cagalli and she laughed. Athrun pulled her back up, "So when?"

"Well, we've been back long enough for me to plan this. So I did," Cagalli told him. "I wanted to make you feel special…at least for one day while I play with you a bit."

Athrun chuckled, "You're amazing, simply amazing…" Cagalli blushed a bit and Athrun wrapped his arm around her waist, "I think we better join our friends before they find new things to laugh at me about."

"You're just a big baby," Cagalli said as she patted his cheek.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Cagalli heard a soft melody being played in the background and sat up in the bed. She wrapped the sheet around her nude body that was still slightly covered in sweat due to her activities with a certain blue haired coordinator. She followed the sound of the music being played and made her way down the hallways of the manor. She went into the music room where she saw Athrun playing on the grand piano and smiled. It was still in the middle of the night, but he had put on some pants to cover his lower body. She walked over to him and pressed a kiss on his shoulder as he stopped playing.

"I didn't mean to wake you," Athrun was about to turn around but she wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

"Keep playing," Cagalli whispered into his ear. "I want to hear you play…"

Athrun smiled and fulfilled Cagalli's request as he let his fingers play across the black and white keys of the piano. She closed her eyes as she let the melody engulf of her soul and slowly let sleep reclaim her. When Athrun ended the piece felt Cagalli slowly slip down his back. He gathered her and the bed sheet she was wrapped around in to carry her back to the room.

"When did you learn to play?" Cagalli asked, apparently not fully asleep and Athrun smiled.

"From a friend of mine, he use to play piano, and I learned from him," Athrun told her softly. He reentered their room and using his feet to close the door behind him. He placed Cagalli back down on the bed but she reached out for him. "I'll be back…"

Cagalli let go of him as he went into to the bathroom. He quickly came back and got under the covers with her, with his pants now gone from his body. Cagalli pressed her body up to his for warmth and he just enjoyed the feel of her skin against his own. It was heaven, "I never did thank you for the party earlier today…and the gift you gave me when we got home."

"Don't get any ideas, next time I give you a strip show like that…is when I'm in the mood," Cagalli said with a smile gracing her lips. "Besides, it was fun watching you get all shifty in the chair."

"Well, where did you learn to dance like that," Athrun asked in a small whisper against her ear.

"That's a secret," Cagalli said in a cute tone. Athrun smiled as they lay in each other arms as sleep once again took them. Morning had filled the room and Mana came in looking for Cagalli for beginning the plans for the wedding. She opened it up to see a bare chest Athrun with Cagalli sleeping on his chest. Mana shook her head as she began picking up their discarded clothes. She smiled as she watches Cagalli stir. She was happy that Cagalli finally found someone, and it made her heart feel utter joy. She had always watched over Cagalli as if she was her daughter, and finally the little girl had become a young woman preparing to get married.

Mana flung open the curtains letting sunlight come into the room and both groaned as light hit their eyes, "It's time you two got up."

"Ma..Mana," Cagalli wiped at her eye and pulling the blanket over her chest. "What time is it?"

"Almost time for you to start planning for your wedding," Mana told her and Cagalli looked over at Athrun as he stayed a sleep. "I have seen you naked before, it's no big deal. Go get a shower…I'll be waiting for you downstairs. We're picking out a dress for you to wear. Go on!"

Cagalli rushed into the bathroom as Mana laughed, Athrun opened his eyes to see Mana and made sure he was cover, "Mana, what are you doing in here?"

"Cleaning up," She held up his clothes in front of her and Athrun blushed a bit. "You two need to take it easy, don't want a tired bride when the time comes."

"Ma…Mana!" Athrun blushed at the statement he didn't expect Mana to say something like that.

"Now, now," Mana said with a nod and Cagalli came out dressed. Athrun looked a bit disappointed but smiled when he realized she was wearing his shirt. "Are you ready?"

Cagalli nodded and rushed to the bed to give Athrun a kiss. Athrun accepted as Cagalli ran out of the door and Mana followed after her. Athrun fell back into the bed and looked over to the calendar on the wall. He didn't realize that Kira and Lacus's wedding ceremony was in a few short days and Cagalli was out shopping for her dress. He groaned, they had decided last night that their wedding would be in April. The marriage license they held would also change to that date, even though they were still technically married. But Cagalli wanted it that way and when he really thought about it, it was the way he would want it too. Athrun then got up out of bed and went over to the bathroom when he heard his phone go off.

He grabbed his cell phone, "Hello?"

"Athrun, we're throwing Kira a belated bachelor party," Dearka's voice said through the phone. "It's tonight; do you think Cagalli will let you go? The girls are going to have a girlie night anyway! OW!"

Athrun chuckled, "I take it that was Miriallia?"

"Yeah, but she wanted me to correct girlie night to a Girl's Night Out," Dearka told him.

"Well, Cagalli just left and she is with Mana…I think she took her cell phone," Athrun looked over to the table and shook his head. "Never mind, she hers left it here. But I think Mana has a cell phone now just in case, for example today, Cagalli doesn't take hers."

"Mir says she knows it and going to give Cagalli a call…"

Athrun nodded his head, "Well, if she doesn't mind…then I'll go hang out with you guys."

"GREAT!" Dearka shouted in glee and Athrun once again shook his head.

"Remember you're married!" Miriallia shouted at him and Athrun chuckled. "So no funny business…"

"The only funny business is with you, babe!"

"DEARKA!"

Athrun hung up the phone, Dearka probably wouldn't even notice. He then walked into the bathroom to take a shower. It was going to be a long day, Cagalli would probably be gone the whole day picking out a dress, that would be a miracle. Cagalli did look beautiful in gowns but she hardly wore them unless it was for a special occasion. She and Mana were probably going to end up fighting about a lot of different choices.

"Poor Mana," Athrun said as he let the warm water from the shower wash over him. He closed his eyes and titled his head up. "Or should it be poor Cagalli?"

Elsewhere…

"I don't like that one," Cagalli scrunched up her nose. "It has to be something that will make Athrun fall over in shock and not make me feel like some overly dressed up doll!"

Mana sighed, "Anything you wear will make that man fall over and your suppose to somewhat be a doll for everyone to look at anyway."

"What is that suppose to mean," Cagalli turned to her as more collection of dresses came out. Cagalli turned many of them away but she was finally about to narrow it down to ten that she somewhat liked.

"Now are you going to actually try these on," Mana asked with a stern tone and Cagalli nodded. Cagalli stood up and walked into the dressing room. "Athrun will love whatever you wear; it is YOU have to feel beautiful in it and not an overly dressed up doll. Besides, wasn't it your idea to buy a dress without Athrun's opinion?"

"I know that!" Cagalli spatted out. "It's just I want to make sure I get something that doesn't make me look too, I dunno…way beyond my normal style. But I want it to be beautiful as well."

Mana shook her head as Cagalli came out with the first dress and looked in the mirror, "That is a nice dress, but it won't wow him just take his breath away."

"It's too fancy," Cagalli then rushed back into the room. "I don't like that many sequences or anything to be all over the dress."

"Then don't try any of those on," Mana shouted and Cagalli handed out a few to the store attendants who took the overly decorated dresses away.

Cagalli came out with a dress that was decorated with blue and twirled in front of the mirror. It had straps but she didn't like it, Mana could tell by her face expression. Mana just laughed as Cagalli went into try another dress than another than another than another. **If she doesn't pick a dress I'm going to pick one for her! **Cagalli came out and Mana smiled brilliantly. The other workers in the store stopped to stare as Cagalli got up on the small podium to look in the mirror.

"That's perfect," Mana said with a huge smile and Cagalli blushed. Cagalli nodded as the seamstress came up to help make the dress fit her body better. "You'll have more than Athrun looking at you."

Mana than heard her cell phone go off and answered, "Hello? Who is this? Oh, Hi Miss Lacus. How are you? I'm good, yes Cagalli is right here. Hold on one moment."

Mana handed Cagalli the phone and she took it, "Lacus?"

"Cagalli, the girls want to have a Girls Night Out tonight, will you come?" Lacus asked and Cagalli looked over at the clock. It was still early in the day, "Cagalli?"

"Sure, what time?" Cagalli asked then looking back over at Mana.

"It's going to be around five, we're going to start early since the boys are going out."

"Going where?"

"They wanted to throw Kira a belated bachelor party," Lacus had humor in her voice so Cagalli just smiled. "Dearka is complaining that he didn't get one, but Miriallia told him at least before their wedding day he got something extra special."

Cagalli laughed, "Leave it to Mir to set him straight. Alright then, I can guess Athrun is probably going with them?"

"Kira said that Dearka called him up," Lacus answered quickly. "They wanted to make sure it was ok with the soon-to-be again Mrs. Zala."

Cagalli smiled, "Sure, I'm all game."

"Ok, see you later tonight then!"

"Ok, BYE!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Well here is another chapter! I hope everyone enjoyed it! I know that someone had suggested a Girls Night Out kind of thing. Well it will be in the next chapter! Hehehe, so stay tuned for that. Also I had a question, where is everyone from? I noticed that I get a lot of reviews in the evening. I'm just curious….on where in the globe everyone is from . Well see you next time!


	15. Chapter Fourteen

**GaIa12GSD**: Awww…don't pity Athrun just laugh at him. Hehehehe, thanks!

**Asga**: Wow, you are from Indonesia! That's AWESOME! Heheh, thanks for reviewing!

**Mariad**: Well I couldn't make Athrun suffer too much. Well this should be a treat for you this time around since the girls and guys will have their own fun "chat". California, huh? COOL!

**Gseedlover**: thanks for the review! I hope I didn't make you wait too long.

**Stuntsheep**: England? AWESOME! Hehehe, so neato! Well thanks for the review! Hope I didn't make you wait too long for the chapter.

**Cathrun**: It's all good that you got second place, maybe next time, eh? Hehehe…I hope you like this chapter just as much!

**Hibiscus8**: I use to live on that side of planet, I lived in korea…hehehe. But yeah, that's cool! Strip show…why not? It was his birthday after all!

**Ookami Fuu**: thanks for the review! Hehehe, I'm glad you liked the chapter.

**Aikoo**: France…wow I have a lot of foreign people reading this! That's cool! Yeah well, I figured I had to mention some of the other characters. He won't be in the story much, originally I thought about adding more tidbits of DESTINY into the story but I'm not going too. So yup yup, he won't be a crazy man like the series.

**Michiyo Hikari**: Canada…I always wanted to see what the heck is up there. Anyway! I'm in Texas. Thanks for loving the fic and I hope you will continue to do so!

**Thousandbirds**: don't worry about Jona, he's a dork anyway. I'll just make him do little stuff. Hehehehe, so anyway…I wish I could draw up Athrun in that outfit…it would be funny. :-P!

**Cherry360**: I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter! I can't wait to hear from you in this chapter!

**Moon Alchemist**: Hehehe, I'm glad you like the story! Hehehe, I'll try to hurry to create more chapters for you to enjoy!

**Lamu**: hehehehe, aren't I clever? Just kidding, anyway! Wow paris…I hope to see it one day. I want to travel the WORLD!

**Mohxo**: thanks!

**Sleeping Forest**: oooooh! Bad song! Just kidding, hehehhe. So yeah…well I don't know meer and lacus…who knows. Lacus is an alright character but I can relate more with Cagalli. Cagalli is very much how I am like and how I kind of went through my early teen years…so she is obviously is my favorite character and Athrun is just Hot for being a cartoon…why can't real men look like some of the drawn guys? sigh oh well!

**Kereyi**: did you really think I would be THAT nice about the dress…heheheh. You'll find out soon enough! I'll try to keep updating fast, hehehe…thanks a bunch!

**Hazumi Yoi** (ch. 10): i'm sorry I didn't want to you make you cry.

**ZGMF X-19A Infinite Justice**: Hey hey! That's cool you live up in Canada, I always wanted to go up and visit there. Hehehe, maybe one day I will. So yeah! I'm glad you like the b-day whacking! Hehehe, that was fun to write.

**Hazumi Yoi** (ch. 13): Well…I thought having Athrun wearing a dress would be funny period.  So yeah, glad you liked it though.

**Animemistress419**: glad you liked the spanking part! I hope this will make the wait worth it!

**Kate**: I'm glad you are happy about the girls night out thing. Hehehe, I'm glad you told your friends about it. A sequel? Well, I haven't thought about it…but usually I don't. it just really depends on how the story ends and what I feel about the story. Montreal, that's awesome!

**Kagome1316**: Thanks!

**Kora-Lya**: Seed is the first "season" and Destiny is the "second". The song title is "Voices" where I had it twice. I hope to hear more from you soon!

**Bado-san**: patience? Not really patience more like put it all down and figure it out later. But that's pretty much it, I write as the flow goes through my brain to my fingers. Yup yup! About the errors, it's fine but you must remember I am human and it does bother me that many people constantly remind me that there are some I might have overlooked. That's all…it kind of gets ummmm, redundant after a while. It's not offending just redundant…I didn't mean to sound if I was offended in away. But I am glad you like the story thus far…hope to hear from you again!

**JoY**: thanks for the review…but too normal? I guess...you are correct in the sense that life is not perfect with a line.

**Not All Pretend**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gundam Seed or Gundam Seed Destiny. This story idea is based off the idea of "matchmaking" and when the two that are put together don't really like each other. This is an Alternative Universe but granted their personalities will still be there.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter Fourteen **

Athrun watched as Cagalli prepared herself a small bag to take with her to the girl's night out. Athrun sighed, the guys were going to pick him up around eight…knowing Dearka he had a strip club in mind or something dangerous that would later get all of them in trouble. Cagalli was making sure she had everything ready including her special medicine she took for her EXTRA SPECIAL activities with Athrun. He sat in a chair in front of the computer as he was typing away at something or other, actually more like pretending to as he was watching Cagalli pack a few items.

"Where you going with the girls exactly," Athrun asked spinning the chair around.

Cagalli shrugged, "Well…I know we are going to a special hot springs place, renting a few good movies, and probably going to pig out on junk food. Just like a good 'ole slumber party!"

"Oh Lord," Athrun chuckled as Cagalli threw a shirt at his head. "I just can imagine what you girls could possibly talk about."

"Don't worry, your negative side will be all over the news tomorrow morning," Cagalli winked.

"Don't even joke," Athrun told her throwing the shirt back at her. Landing gracefully on her head, Cagalli pulled it off of her head and placed it in her bag. "Are you sure you really need to take all of that?"

"Well you figure I'm going to sleep over and then come back home, so somewhere in there I have to take a shower," Cagalli told him with a shrug. "So yea, I need to take all of this stuff with me. You just better behave with the other guys."

Athrun shrugged, "Knowing Dearka…he is either going to get us all drunk or he is going to take us to a strip club or…"

"You better not be doing any of that," Cagalli stood over him with a glare in her eyes. "I don't need a man completely hung over in when I get back…even though I could…"

"Don't you even think about it," Athrun stood up and Cagalli put her hands on her hips.

"Or finding you with another woman here while you were drunk," Cagalli pouted as Athrun pushed her up against the wall. Cagalli looked at him in shock as he began caressing her body with his hands, moving under her shirt only touching her sides with his warm hands. He began kissing her jaw line and she clung to his shoulders.

"Trust me, the only woman I want in that bed…is you," Athrun said as his breath was hot on her neck. "The woman that I'm hopelessly in love with…"

"So now you're hopeless," Cagalli asked as she snuck under his arms to be free from his grasp. Athrun turned around and put his back against the wall as she pressed up against him. "But I still love you even with your flaws…"

"Excuse me," Athrun pouted and Cagalli kissed him fully. Athrun wrapped his arms around her waist as she pulled away from him slightly to smile up at him. "So when are you leaving?"

Cagalli turned to look over at the clock, "In a few minutes, I'll be driving towards Lacus's house."

"I see…"

"Don't miss me too much," Cagalli kissed his cheek. Athrun grabbed her bag and she looked at him shocked, "Huh?"

"I'll walk you out, it is only proper of me…" Athrun winked and wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"What missing me already," Cagalli teased…Athrun then stopped and Cagalli looked at him confused. "What is it?"

"I … I didn't want to tell you, but Jona stopped by earlier looking for you," Athrun told her.

Cagalli gave him a dirty look, "What did that _creep_ want?"

"Besides your undying love and devotion," Athrun asked but his hand gripped her shoulder firmly and Cagalli knew it upset him.

"Athrun," Cagalli called to him softly and Athrun looked at her. "Look, I could really care less about him…I love you, and you alone. You are everything I could ever want or need…sorry about some of the comments I made yesterday."

Athrun shook his head, "I knew you didn't mean much by it, but…I don't feel safe with him sending you all of those gifts and you acting as if it was no big deal."

"I understand," Cagalli smiled warmly up at him. "I'll make sure to let you go through them all first then."

"Thanks, Cagalli," Athrun pressed a soft kiss on her forehead. "I'll walk you out to the car."

The two walked out of the room and everyone saw the couple. The maids loved talking about them, especially when they argued. They had a betting pool on how long arguments would last and how long it would before they would get into the bed for their "exercise." Of course when they had their romantic moments or just moments, it was always special to listen to or watch. It was something out of a movie; they fight and always made up. It was a natural in the way they solved their problems.

The two reached the black sports car and Athrun placed her bag into the passenger seat by gently tossing it there. Cagalli hugged him as soon as the bag had left the tips of his fingers. Athrun returning the embrace kissed her lips softly. Cagalli pulled away with a bright smile on her lips, "I love you."

"I love you more," Athrun touched the tip of her nose with his finger. Cagalli cringed at the touch and Athrun laughed. "You better behave while I'm gone."

"Isn't that my line," Cagalli kissed his cheek and got into the driver's seat. She turned the car on and blew him a kiss. Athrun stepped away as she drove off at a high speed, she had gotten her speeding from him. He couldn't help it and then he felt a hand rest on his shoulder. He turned to see Uzumi looking over at him.

"You two make a very fine couple," Uzumi said with a huge smile. "Just make sure you take care of her…"

"I will," Athrun said with great confidence. "There are still things we need to discuss and work out but it is like everything is just running its course."

Uzumi nodded in understanding, "You two have a silent understanding, and words are not always needed to _discuss_ matters of the heart. That is such a rare gift any couple should have, maybe it just means you two are soul mates and fate has brought you together for not just a moment but for an eternity."

Athrun smiled, "I just pray that this character Jona doesn't ruin it for us, Meer almost did and my stupidity."

"People will be people, especially those with evil intentions," Uzumi said in a fatherly fashion. "However, it is those in the relationship who must decide if those people will ruin the relationship or will it thrive regardless of those around them." Athrun looked at him perplexed by the words he had just spoken. "Athrun, even those us with good intentions can meddle with the relationship, but again the ones in that relationship decide their own fate, not others."

"I see," Athrun replied in a low tone. "Thank you…"

"I should be thanking you for calming that stubborn daughter of mine," Uzumi chuckled. "She is quite a handful."

"That she is," Athrun chuckled. "That she is…"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"The water feels so GOOOOOOOOOD," Shiho sighed and inhaled the scent of the hot spring. The other women around her were all relaxing the steaming waters. "It feels nice to get away from Yzak for once, I mean…damn he is so demanding."

"Are we talking in general or in the bedroom," Miriallia teased and Shiho splashed water in her face. Miriallia was laughing as did Lacus and Cagalli.

"You know," Cagalli said with a mischievous look in her eyes. "They say after a fight, the sex is ten times better…so is that why you are always sore?"

Shiho blushed and then began splashing her, "You should know, especially with ATHRUN!"

Cagalli tried to shield herself from the water with her hand and splashed back at Shiho. Lacus shook her head, "I didn't think we were going to be discussing our sex lives to each other. But however, I did figure we would have some complaints about them sooner or later."

"Hey, what about you," Miriallia asked with a wink. "You have to have something that you are complaining about Kira?"

Lacus smiled, "Only that he avoids diaper changing like the plague." All the women shared in laughter in the comment, "but most men do. Kira is no different. However, I heard a certain someone is pregnant…"

"Who," Cagalli asked in interest. "Who is the next one to pop out a baby?"

"Mrs. Joule here," Miriallia held out her arm and pointed at Shiho. "Apparently they are going to have a honeymoon baby. Isn't that so CUTE!"

"Correction, it is not a honey moon baby or it would already be out! I'm only two months….and what about you Mrs. Elsman…Dearka has been bragging about being a proud papa," Shiho said in a similar tone as Miriallia had used.

"Both of you are pregnant," Lacus and Cagalli asked in surprise.

"Yes," Miriallia said with a smile. "I'm only five weeks pregnant. Dearka has been already buying things for the baby already."

"I can imagine," Lacus said with a smile. "He'll be a great father…"

"He'll spoil the child rotten!" Miriallia protested…

"Who are you kidding," Shiho looked over at her. "If we have a daughter you know Yzak will spoil her to the core. If it is a boy, he is going to make sure he turns out to be just like him!"

Cagalli laughed, "Sounds like you two are going to have the times of your lives."

"Try having twins," Lacus interjected. "Kira spoils them both…and probably will more so as they get older." Lacus shook her head, "Kira is a loving father, so I'm not too worried."

"Athrun will probably spoil our children regardless," Cagalli said with a smile. The others looked at her in shock and she began waving her hands, "I'm not pregnant…well at least not yet. We're waiting until after the wedding and some time after that."

"But you said **children**…" Shiho pointed out and went closer to her friend; they were basically nose to nose. "So you are planning for more than one?"

Cagalli blushed a bit, "I want more than one. I know Athrun more or less feels the same, especially after…well you know."

"AWESOME!" Shiho hugged her friend, "I'm so glad that you two aren't giving up hope!"

Cagalli laughed, "Of course not."

"Well, it looks like our circle will eventually be complete when Cagalli 'pops' out a baby," Lacus winked and Cagalli splashed her. "HEY!"

"You deserved it," Cagalli stuck out her tongue and then an all right water fight had begun. Women in their twenties acting as if they were still young preteens but laughter could be heard all around and made people smile.

_Elsewhere…with the GUYS!_

"WE ARE NOT, I repeat ARE NOT going to a strip club," Yzak protested. "I rather go to a bar and have the party there. Shiho would kill me if we went to a strip club."

"Shiho would do more than kill you," Athrun reminded. "Especially now that she is pregnant, and Miriallia would do more to Dearka and probably then some."

Dearka sighed in defeat, "Well then back to my original plan…I made reservations anyway!"

"Where," Kira asked…his friends had blind folded him so he could not tell where Dearka was driving. "Come on, Dearka is this really necessary! I mean, we didn't through you and Yzak and bachelor party why am I stuck with it?"

"Ok, so this is kind of a party for us already married ones, Athrun will get his turn sooner or later and we'll do much worse to him," Dearka answered with a huge smirk. Athrun gave him a dirty look, "What? We can't let you get away with it not having one!"

"I don't want one," Athrun said with a scowl. "Besides, don't you think we are going to get in enough trouble as it is?"

"Athrun, Athrun….relax…" Dearka said in his usual cool tone. "I think you don't really need to worry since you or more or less under house arrest with Cagalli anyway! She is on her revenge fest with you; by the way you would have made a beautiful girl!"

"Shut it Dearka," Athrun said in a growl.

Yzak looked over his shoulder, "He's only stating the facts, Zala. If you hadn't left Cagalli she wouldn't be on this rampage of hers. Besides you did look cute in that dress…"

Kira chuckled, "Just think of this way…when she feels like she doesn't want to publicly humiliate you…then you are fine. Besides…don't you who have a joint press conference at our wedding?"

Athrun groaned, "No Cagalli is going to make herself absent during that time frame. So I'll b e on my own when it comes to the press."

"Ouch," Yzak laughed. "I thought Shiho was bad, but I was wrong."

"No Shiho is bad," Dearka corrected him. "She just knows how to push all of your buttons so she can get your blood flowing."

"What is that suppose to mean," Yzak shouted and Dearka put a finger in his ear to show that he was a little too loud.

"It means, Shiho has you whipped," Dearka told him dryly. "Then again aren't we all?"

Kira sighed, "Lacus makes sure she gets her way…especially when she was pregnant."

"It doesn't matter if Cagalli is pregnant or not," Athrun said while crossing his arms. "But then again, I don't mind her getting what she wants. As long as I get something in return…"

"What…great sex," Dearka asked with coy smile. "I mean, I heard rumors about that oh so special sex tape…that you could make her scream and that she had you begging."

"That tape is still out there?" Athrun asked in shock.

Yzak shook his head, "Hello! Ever since you came back showing your face sales for that damn thing has gone up again."

"OH GOD!" Athrun's face only said one thing…** HORROR**! "Dearka, I thought you were going to stop that for us?"

"I did," Dearka said simply…"I can't control what is sold on the black market, now can I?"

"Damn it," Athrun growled as he shifted in his position in the seat. "Are we there yet?"

"Quit your complaining," Kira told him. "At least you can see where you are going, I can't!"

"We're here anyway," Dearka told him as he parked the car and Kira felt their motion stop.

"Where is here," Kira asked as Dearka removed the blind fold.

"This my friend, is the best bar and strip club in town but the stripping is only done for those who have parties going on…they don't get naked so don't worry," Dearka winked as Kira groaned.

"Lacus is so going to kill me," Kira stood up and got out of the car.

"Wait didn't you say that you were going back to your original plan," Yzak asked as he stormed up to his best friend. "This is a strip club and bar?"

"Yeah, but doesn't mean we are getting any dances…Kira is!" Dearka said with a wide smile, "So he is the only getting dead for that…plus the rest of us are getting drunk."

"If any of our wives kill us, it is your fault," Yzak told him as Dearka shrugged and walked into the place. The three men followed behind him, "Please remind me how he got married?"

"I want to know how Miriallia puts up him," Athrun told Yzak with a confused expression.

"She already knows what I am up to," Dearka answered for them. "So don't worry, you three might be dead but I won't be. I'm the designated driver!"

"I'll pay whoever fifty dollars if you can get him wasted," Yzak whispered to the other two. Athrun and Kira looked over at each and nodded. This was going to be more of a way to get at Dearka and not a belated bachelor party.

_To the Ladies…._

"I can't believe you rented that!"

"Awww…come on, it's just use girls. It's not like we don't know what a man looks like naked!"

"Yeah, Cag…we finally get to see how that apartment got into a mess!"

Cagalli sunk deeper into the couch, "I can't believe you two would rent something like this! I'm glad Lacus is looking at the twins right now."

"Well, considering Lacus was the one that was once engaged to Athrun…she doesn't really want to watch, besides she is officially mom," Shiho winked. "Besides I'm dying to know what happened!"

"Tell me when it's over," Cagalli covered her face and Miriallia pulled her hands down. "What is with you two pregnant women anyway?"

"Hormones mainly," Shiho replied casually. "Can't control them."

"Ditto," Miriallia winked. "Even though we should ask Athrun how bad you were…"

"Don't even go there!" Cagalli pouted, "Besides, I'm still upse…."

Shiho turned on the video and she tried to cover her eyes. She didn't want to see what was on the NEW version of the tape but Miriallia and Shiho watched in great interest. They saw the two of them fighting around in the living room area causing a lot of items in there to break…many expensive items to shatter and Cagalli even threw things at him.

"Damn, I might have to try some of this stuff with Yzak," Shiho smirked. "If I knew sparring with your lover made you two this hot for each other…imagine what it could do for ME!"

"Shut up," Cagalli hit her with a pillow but missed since she had her eyes closed.

"I'm just saying, no wonder your sex life with Athrun is so good…no wonder you aren't complaining like the rest of us," Shiho said as she began fast forwarding the rest of it. Then turned it off and popped in a romantic comedy. "I think I have enough mental notes."

"I think I'm scarred," Miriallia answered. "But have to agree there, I might have to get a little more aggressive with Dearka…"

"Could we get off that topic please," Cagalli begged as she uncovered her eyes to see the previews for the romantic comedy movie.

"Shiho is there some dirt you want to dish up before Lacus gets here," Miriallia asked.

Shiho sighed, "Yzak has been getting soft in the love making department. He's just not aggressive enough when it comes to foreplay."

"Sounds like Kira," Lacus entered the room and joined the three other women. "He's always been the gentle lover but only a few times will it ever get heated and extremely passionate."

"Dearka can be too aggressive," Miriallia added in. "Don't get me wrong, it is a great work out…but once in a while…I would like to be treated out more."

"He showers you with gifts," Cagalli rolled her eyes. "What else do you want?"

"A romantic candle lit dinner and then just some smooth love making," Miriallia moved her body as if she was dancing to a slow song and a body roll at the same time.

"I could so have some of that," Shiho said with a dreamy look in her eyes. "Yzak hasn't once I think, taken me out on a **romantic** date. That man is so lost in his work that he doesn't even realize I'm his wife and not some free ride. I guess since we're married now…it means less time for wife and more time for work!"

"Well you two have time off until the wedding," Lacus hinted. "Or you could deprive him of sex and see how long he lasts…"

Shiho smiled, "Hormones won't allow it. Sometimes I'm just turned on by watching him stare into that damn computer of his."

"Cagalli what about you, got any complaints?" Miriallia asked with a wide smile.

"Jealousy," Cagalli simply responded and everyone looked at her with a funny expression. "Athrun can get jealous over simple things. Jona has been sending gifts and stuff like that, but it is as if he is getting jealous over a man that I have no interest in…besides…it would nice to shower a girl with gifts and even maybe a bath with rose petals prepared."

"Now we're talking," Shiho rubbed her hands. "So Zala does have a flaw after all; however we can all agree that some of us have gotten the short end of the stick in certain areas."

"But men, can't read our minds at all…" Miriallia responded, "The other day I prepared a special home cooked meal for Dearka and he went straight to sleep. Granted he brought his work down from the PLANTs but still, have some respect for your wife."

"Who is carrying his baby," Cagalli then had an idea pop into her head. "How much time does Dearka spend with you during the day?"

"Well, not much…why?"

"When I was pregnant Athrun was always by my side, only because of the fact of the situation around my pregnancy…but what if you create a situation to make him pay more attention to you," Cagalli suggested.

"Like what?" Shiho asked interested, "I want Yzak to pay some attention to me!"

"Yes, and how do I get Kira to get aggressive…" Lacus asked as if Cagalli now had all of the answers.

"Well what do you want to do to get to all of your goals," Cagalli asked. "I mean, maybe we can all help each other in what we all need."

"I so agree," Shiho said in excitement. "Besides we do have a couple of days before Lacus's wedding with Kira. So why don't we get Kira to get more aggressive in the bed with her, we could always pull a Cagalli…"

"What do you mean, _pull a Cagalli,_" Cagalli asked with her hands on her hips.

Lacus then had an idea, "You can train to fight hand to hand with Kira."

"Are you sure," Cagalli asked with an arched eyebrow.

"That could get Yzak a little more fired up," Shiho wiggled her eyebrows. "Cagalli and I can help you with that, more Cagalli than me…I'm pregnant."

Cagalli rolled her eyes and then Miriallia said, "Why don't we ignore them for the next few days to plan. Spend as much time with each other and not do our usual routines with them?"

"That could work too," Shiho said. "Alright, ladies why don't we watch this movie to see if we can get ideas from it and discuss our plans!"

_BACK TO THE GUYS!_

"Aw, man we are so WASTED!" Yzak shouted as he slumped over the small counter top. He then hiccupped and Dearka laughed, "Whatzzzzz so phunnie Elsman?"

"You are," Dearka said as his face was flushed. "How do yea thunk Kira liked his show?"

Kira stumbled over, "Itzzz wazn't punnie! But the cakes was guuuuud."

Athrun shook his head and guzzled down another mug of beer, "Wezzz are so dead whens we all get home."

"Home….HA! Shiho has been bitchy ever since she got pregnant," Yzak complained. "I trieds to take her out and she got MAD at me for being a jerk! I'm neber goin' back!"

"Yeah, Mir doezn't think about work…she thinks I habe all the time in the world to eat food," Dearka whined. "But I am a buzy man!"

"Lacus iz no fun, she pays attention only to the twins…no more fun for me," Kira complained as he landed on the floor. He started laughing as did the other guys. When you hung out with Dearka you were going to end up drunk fortunately for them the bartender knew who they were and called up Kisaka. Kisaka had entered the room to see them laughing like idiots, he than sat down in a chair in the corner as Athrun took notice of him. "HEY! It's Kizaka!"

"HEY!" The other three greeted.

"Did you come to join the party," Kira asked as held up an empty mug to him and Kisaka shook his head.

"I'm here to pick you guys up but, I think I am going to wait till you pass out," Kisaka sat comfortably in the chair. "So what are you guys talking about?"

"Wivvvves!" Dearka responded holding up his mug, "They are bitchy! Especially when pregnant! They should come with a handbook or sumthing!"

"They expect us to read their damn minds…but hey hormones are a little harder to read," Yzak slammed his fist down on the floor and Kisaka shook his head, **He's going to feel that in the morning.**

"What is up with Jona, I want to smash is face into a wall! No one hits on my woman!" Athrun said punching the table and ended up breaking off part of the side. "Oopsie!"

"I'm so not paying for that!" Dearka said pointing at the table. "Man, you got to fix the table!"

"You're idea…you pay," Athrun told him as he threw something at him…but it never left his hand. Kisaka watched in amusement, he found this quite a funny sight. Four men that helped bring down a war were sitting here drunk and complaining about the women in their lives.

"Man…we need to go on strike!" Kira shouted and the other men held up their hands in agreement. "No more of those silly games, I want to have my wife back!"

"Yeah…I want some fun, not dinner! I want to skip to dessert!" Dearka smirked and Kisaka arched his eyebrow, they were so going to get it if their wives ever heard them talking like this. He was glad they wouldn't but more than likely the women were planning their own schemes. Especially when you add Cagalli to the mix of things that is of course if they are unhappy with their partners.

"No more hormones!"

"No more extra males chasing after them!"

"No more kids!"

"MORE DRINKS!"

"I don't think so," Kisaka said in a warning tone. "You all have had enough."

"Awww…Kisaka isn't being fun!" Dearka laughed, "its Yzak's job not to be fun!"

"What are you talking about, I'm lots of fun!"

"No, you work too much!" Athrun pointed at him, "That's why Shiho is bitchy!"

"No, it's the hormones!"

"What would you know, you have no baby!" Dearka pointed out and Athrun became a very angry drunk. "Meer pushed her down the stairs…"

Athrun jumped over the table and started fighting with Dearka. Kisaka stood up but all four of them started fighting, "Oh Lord."

Athrun was first fighting Dearka but ducked from one of his punches causing it to land on Kira. Kira then got pissed off and then began beating up on Dearka who dodged Athrun kick that landed on Yzak. Yzak began fighting with Athrun and the fight kept on escalating as they were just beating on any free person. Kisaka called in a few more people to help break up the fight. They quickly went in grabbing one guy and hand cuffing them into a chair. Of course they were angry drunks trying to get out but Kisaka figured it would be better this way.

"Now, now boys I think it is time you behaved yourselves, what would I tell the girls about your appearances," Kisaka asked and the boys kept on growling and trying to get out of their chairs.

"Colonel Kisaka, what are you going to do?"

"Going to wait till they pass out," Kisaka replied calmly. "After that, I'll let their wives and fiancée handle them. They'll know what to do with them."

"What about us sir?"

"You boys can go home for the rest of the evening and clean up some of those cuts you received from these guys," Kisaka ordered.

"SIR" They saluted and were gone Kisaka sat back down only to pass out from the blow from behind. The four drunken men looked up to find their whole world grow dark. The figure came in and title Athrun's unconscious face up to only smirk. He then saw the other three men and made a look of disgust.

"Coordinators, they don't belong here…" He then stood in front of Athrun showing his dislike for him and smacked him across the face. "He disgusts me the most…I don't know whether or not to kill him now or later…"

"Be patient," another came up behind him. "If you want to win Miss Cagalli's heart you must first let him break hers so that she may willingly come to you. That would be a great taste of victory."

"I guess you're right," Jona smirked. "It doesn't mean I can't shot him now…with a few injuries to make Cagalli upset at him." He held up his gun to Athrun and placed his finger on the trigger…

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"How they feeling Kisaka," Uzumi asked as he entered the hallway of the hospital corridor where Athrun, Kira, Dearka, and Yzak were all under observation.

Kisaka shook his head, "I don't remember a gun even being in the room, besides the one on my hip."

Uzumi sighed, "We're lucky that the girls won't be returning until tonight. Let's just hope these four are back to normal health before their arrival. But at least tell me what occurred before you blacked out."

Kisaka looked over the four sleeping men, "They were drunk at the bar, so the bartender called me over to come get them. He had recognized Athrun in a second and figured it would be best to call me over. They were complaining drunks turned into angry drunks than to fighting drunks. I called the men that came with me to help me restrain them, and then once we had the situation more or less settled, I blacked out."

Uzumi nodded, "It seems someone is up to their dirty tricks. I'm just glad you weren't shot as well, but it would be safe to assume that someone doesn't like coordinators."

"Or they could have chosen not to attack me due to my uniform," Kisaka said simply. "He could also be another upset drunk at that bar."

"Either way, we don't want to upset Shiho Joule nor Miriallia Elsman, both women being pregnant and all."

"Well, Dearka and Yzak will be alright they were shot in the leg, Kira had one in his arm…well Athrun received several."

"Cagalli is going to be extremely troubled by this," Uzumi shook his head. "She won't admit it, but she is trying to still get over the fact Athrun had left her alone and Athrun knows it."

Kisaka nodded, "Either way, we are fortunate enough the shooter didn't aim at any vital organs. It won't take long for them to heal, but …"

"What is the matter Kisaka?"

"Even though they are coordinators, the doctor insists that Dearka and Yzak walk on canes until it heals completely," Kisaka informed him. "Kira will need a sling and Athrun…well just a sling will do for him as well. He was shot mostly in his arms and shoulder on his right side."

"Any suspects?"

"One," Kisaka told him. "Jona Roma Seiran, he was reportedly at the bar but we cannot say anything for sure, since they will not tell us the time of is his arrival."

Uzumi nodded in understanding, "I shall the girls tonight, and I'll call them all to the manor. I don't think it is wise for them to be staying unprotected. It could also be a terrorist attack as well, I rather be safe than sorry."

"Understood," Kisaka nodded. "What shall I tell the boys when they come to?"

"The truth," Uzumi told him. "But be careful Kisaka, I don't want them to suspect anything."

"You mean, it hasn't been announced to the world yet?" Kisaka asked concerned. "Lord Uzumi, there has to be something said…the world will go into panic if not done so soon."

"I am aware of that," Uzumi responded. "With Chairman Dullindal in that seat and the treat of Blue Cosmos being very alive and in motion, it is hard to make a firm statement."

"Do you think it will break out into war," Kisaka asked and Uzumi had a grim face expression. "Orb will be in danger if we do not watch our steps, Lord Uzumi. We almost lost Orb once, I don't think everyone is ready to give it up again."

"I know, but after so many years you figure that some people would try harder," Uzumi looked over to the four men lying on hospital beds. "They will be called upon again, and I fear what this will do to our new found family."

"Do they predict the ruins of Junis Seven to fall to earth," Kisaka asked in a hush tone.

"If it continues its course, then it will," Uzumi informed him. "Many countries have been evacuating but that's about all I know right now and taking shelters. I don't want to ruin the wedding for Kira and Lacus, but if things don't stop…it will be the beginning of another war."

"What of the others," Kisaka asked.

"If you are referring to Athrun's parents, they are going to stay down in Orb. Dearka's are staying up in the PLANTs as are Yzak's and Shiho's family. Sigel has more than likely decided to stay down here, mostly because he wants to stay near his grandchildren."

"I see, but then the question remains what will these four do," Kisaka questioned…"Especially when they find out what has been going on for the past few months. And since it has been kept out of the media for so long, someone does have to speak up and actually tell them."

"I'll tell them all tonight, that is of course if the four of them are awake," Uzumi said with a sigh. "I had hoped we would not see another era of war. But it would seem that the tides of time and in people's hearts are always changing. What will they do now?"

"LORD UZUMI!" Uzumi turned around as a soldier ran up to him and saluted. "We have located Miss Cagalli and her friends. The Yamato home was attacked last night, they are all safe."

"ATTACKED?" Uzumi said in shocked, "Where are they now?"

"They are currently at the Waltfeld home, sir!"

"Those two will need to know as well," Uzumi said with a sigh. "Contact Commander Waltfeld and have him along with everyone that is there to go to the Manor. Tell them it is an urgent matter, something that needs to be discussed."

"SIR!" The soldier went on his way and Kisaka turned to him, "What will you do now?"

"We are going to have a discussion," Uzumi said with a sad tone. "I am going to see the council and see what they wish to do. We must figure out the events and where we stand. There is little time to waste, when they are able to return to the Manor do so. However do not tell them anything, I will once I have returned home."

"Yes, sir," Kisaka told him with a salute.

_At the Waltfeld home…_

"I understand," Andy hung up the phone and looked over at Murrue. "Get the girls and the twins, they are going to escort us to the Manor."

Murrue nodded, "Do you think it has anything to do with what is going on up in space?"

"Whatever it is, I know for a fact they were after all four of those young women," Waltfeld told her. "They were Special Forces, but why is still a huge question. Also with Junis Seven, it's going to get ugly."

Murrue smiled, "We'll be fine. Let's get everyone packed up and ready to go. It would seem that the girls won't get to have much time of relaxation."

"No, but at least we can get into a more secured area," Andy told her. "I don't really feel safe keeping them here either. At least the manor is in a location where it is well guarded."

"True, I'll go tell the girls," she gave her husband a quick kiss on the lips. "Can you pack my things for me?"

"Sure, beautiful…" Andy told her and took a sip out of his coffee. Murrue laughed and he gave her a confused expression, "I gotta have my coffee."

"But yesterdays was better," Murrue winked and walked out there room. She went into the living room where the four women were shaken. Lacus was holding onto baby Sigel and Cagalli was holding Amber. They all looked up at her once she had entered the room, "Ok, Andy just received a call, and they are going to pick us all up and send us to the Athha Manor."

"What about the boys," Miriallia asked. "Are they alright?"

Murrue nodded, "I don't know the details, but I know they are fine. I know Uzumi was at the hospital, I can only guess they overdid it at the party…"

Shiho placed a hand over her heart, "I still have a bad feeling about it, though. I know something happened to them also."

"Daddy, are we going somewhere," Murrue turned around to see Andy holding their six year old daughter, Aisha and their five year old son, Mwu. They were both named after their dead loved ones that lost their lives in the war. Mwu rubbed his eyes, "Daddy…I want to go back to sleep."

Murrue stood up and grabbed their son, "Mommy…"

"There, there…" Murrue said in a calming voice. "We're going with Auntie Cagalli, and go to her BIG house!"

"Why," Aisha asked looking at her mother.

"We'll tell you later, but right now why don't you both help daddy in packing," Murrue said with a bright smile.

"OK!" Both children were put to the floor as they went to grab a few of their favorite toys. Andy laughed as they were fighting on which ones to take. Murrue then turned to look over at four women, "Wait till they get older Lacus."

Lacus smiled, "I can't wait, at least then they can talk back." She was trying to brighten up the mood but it helped a little bit to ease some of their nerves. "So, are they here to take us?"

Andy nodded, "We can start putting some of your things into the car?"

"Sure," Cagalli said as she got up grabbing their bags. The Orb Soldiers came in and began helping them with it. They began taking it to the armors vehicles they had ready for them and Cagalli sighed, "Isn't this a bit much?"

"Orders Ma'am," one told her with a salute. "We were ordered to make sure you were safe at all costs so armored vehicles came into the equation, ma'am."

"I see," Cagalli sighed. "Well, then lets make sure we got everything then."

"Ma'am!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Well it took me a little longer to put this up, but I hope you enjoyed it. Looks like there are more problems than just Jona, eh?


	16. Chapter Fifteen

**Animemistress419**: well I think jona is getting on everyone's nerves. But glad you liked it!

**Michiyo Hikari**: Go for it! Take down Jona! My money is on you! Hehehee, git? Now that is a word I haven't heard in a while.

**Asga**: yup troubles. Hehehehe…

**Gseedlover**: thanks for the compliments!

**ZGMF X-19A Infinite Justice**: I'm glad you enjoyed the party portion of the story.

**Ookami Fuu**: wow, such passion on killing the guys who hurt them?

**GaIa12GSD**: Hehehe, I'm glad you like the part where Shiho and Mir were had the tape. Hehehe, glad you liked!

**AxCandDxM4ever**: glad you liked the girl's convo! Wow a lot of people wanting to kill Jona, hehehe such great passion the readers have!

**Taijiya-sango88**: it's ok that you haven't reviewed in a while. I'm glad you have enjoyed the chapters you missed and the most recent.

**Mariad**: I wanted to show how much he was a weak idiot, which Jona is. He hid behind Cagalli when freedom showed up in the show. That was funny, so yeah…anyway! Well there had to be some more drama thrown in the mix. Hehehe, glad you liked the names I gave to the Waltfeld children.

**Stuntsheep**: well, they are pregnant women…so they can get away with more stuff.

**Hibiscus8**: heheheh, thanks!

**Cathrun**: hehehe, such passion! I'll make sure Jona will get what he deserves. When I can't say, but he will.

**Cherry360**: Will I put it in the story? Well you just have to wait and see…

**Kagome1316**: Thank you!

**Sleeping Forest**: A spoiler just for you? Hehehehe, I'll think about it…heheh just kidding. Well Cagalli is so much like my personality that I fell in love with the character, and I was drawn to Athrun from the beginning. So yeah, Kira and Lacus are good characters but they just don't suit me. Except the fact Lacus sings, and I'm a singer as well. Hehehehe, but yes Athrun is a HOTTIE! Now only if I can make him real….kekekeke (wink, wink)

**JoY**: Thanks Joy!

**I.inspire**: thanks so much! Addictive story? Hmmm, thanks! Jona idiot pain in the ass. Heheheh (huge bright smile).

**Not All Pretend**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gundam Seed or Gundam Seed Destiny. This story idea is based off the idea of "matchmaking" and when the two that are put together don't really like each other. This is an Alternative Universe but granted their personalities will still be there.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter Fifteen **

The whole manor was filled with tense silence that if you were to take a knife, it would slice the huge cloud of gloom hanging over them in half. Everyone was becoming anxious and awaited the arrival of Uzumi, he was still stuck in a meeting. The boys had yet to return home…which made the girls worry even more. So instead of being stuck in a limbo of silence they decided to get some things done to be distracted from the waiting. Lacus was tending to the twins with the help of Mana. Andy and Murrue were watching over their young children in the backyard playing around. Shiho was reading under a tree as the soft fall freeze would gently sway her hair. Miriallia was taking pictures of the scenery around her; Sigel Clyne was sitting at a table with Lenore and Patrick Zala speaking about the issues of PLANT and their new leader.

Cagalli was swimming in the pool, she figured that if playing the guitar didn't' help…then swim. Murrue then allowed her children to swim in the pool as they begun playing with Cagalli. Andy watched from one of those pool beds with Murrue watching their children. It was almost hard to believe that the group had gone under attack and just barely survived. But it was all a façade in order to relieve the tension had been growing for at least six hours. It was growing into the evening as the lights of the day were slowly beginning to fade with the sunset.

"Auntie Cagalli, sing us a song!" Aisha clapped her hands together as Murrue was fighting to get her dried off. Andy was chasing around Mwu trying to get him dried off but he ran pretty fast for a small little thing.

"What song would you like me to sing," Cagalli asked as she picked up her guitar that she had disregarded when she jumped into the pool.

"What is that song you sang at my birthday?" Aisha asked and Murrue smiled, "Since you didn't come to my last birthday…the one before that?"

"Hmmm," Cagalli put on her best thinking face and Murrue laughed. "Let me think…"

"Awww. Pretty please…you have to remember what it was!" Aisha pleaded and Andy came over with Mwu wrapped up in a towel but he was covered in water due to his son. He took a seat next to his wife as Murrue kissed her husband's cheek.

Cagalli smiled and began playing a familiar children's song melody to Aisha. Shiho hearing music got up from her spot and walked over to where everyone was at, and Miriallia also walked over to their location. Lacus was looking down from the balcony as she had just put her twins to sleep. She smiled, but her worry was still growing as Kira had yet to return and neither had Lord Uzumi.

"So what's up with all the singing," Cagalli stopped when she saw her father standing up above her.

"Aisha wanted me to sing her a song," Cagalli said with a small smile. Aisha then held her fist up in the air, "MORE! MORE!" Cagalli laughed at the girl, she didn't really finished the song but Murrue picked her up.

"I think this little lady and her brother need to go to sleep," Murrue said with a smile. "Thanks, Cagalli! We'll see you after we get these monsters to bed."

"We're not monsters, right daddy?" Mwu asked his father and Andy chuckled as the two parents walked back inside.

"Come on lil tiger, time to get you to bed," Andy said as he wrapped one arm around Murrue's shoulders. "See you two later!"

"Good luck!" Miriallia said with a smile on her lips.

"We'll need it," Andy replied back over his shoulder as the couple faded into the house.

"Look, who I brought with me," Uzumi said as four men walked up slowly. Well two were using canes….Lacus who was on the balcony flew back inside to rush downstairs after seeing Kira walking with a sling. Shiho quickly went over to Yzak in tears and hugged him. Miriallia waited till Dearka was closer and wrapped her arms around his waist.

Lacus didn't waist time and neither did Kira as he went to his wife. Kira used his free arm to wrap around her waist and she wrapped hers around his neck. She was just happy to see him, Cagalli stood there shocked to see Athrun with a sling but also a shoulder type cast. She ran up to him and he smiled down at her, "Hey stranger."

"Idiot," Cagalli let a few tears slip down and hugged him, granted she was clad in a green bikini and still wet didn't bother Athrun at all. He held her with his free arm and buried his face in his hair. Kisaka came up behind Uzumi to smile at the sight; of course the Zalas and Sigel were confused on the events that might have occurred last night.

"Why don't we all go inside," Uzumi said as everyone slowly made their way inside. Sitting down comfortably on the large sofas in the living room area and of course with four very worried women. "Well now, I guess I should first tell you…the boys got into a bit of mess."

"We can see that," Shiho said worriedly looking up at her husband's ice blue eyes. Yzak smiled warmly and caressed her hair.

"But what you boys didn't know, the girls got into a bigger mess…"

"What," Dearka was the first to gasp out words. He looked over at Miriallia that refused to look up at him. Shiho had also turned her head away from her husband. Lacus nodded her head and Kira clenched his teeth and Athrun looked at Cagalli very worriedly, she was doing the same thing as Shiho and Miriallia…looking away and at the floor.

"They were Special Forces, but to which group well that's a little bit harder to say," Andy joined them downstairs. "Murrue is going to stay upstairs with the kids."

"Are you alright," Patrick asked looking over at Cagalli.

Andy chuckled, "You should be asking the guys she took out."

Athrun pulled her face up by gently placed his fingers under her chin. Cagalli looked up at him and he was smiling down at her, "That's my girl."

Cagalli smiled, "Well…considering I'm the only who could fight, but Shiho is a very good sharp shooter. She took a few guys out within seconds of spotting danger….and Miriallia, don't get her mad in the kitchen…she'll use pots and pans as weapons."

"Good thing you taught Lacus a few moves too," Miriallia added in. "Lacus isn't as sweet as she wants everyone to believe. But Kira should know that best…"

"What is that suppose to mean," Kira asked with an arched eyebrow.

Miriallia smiled, "Anyway, we came out okay but what about you boys? You look like you are in worse shape than us!"

"Well," Dearka smiled sheepishly. "We went to that bar like I told you, but we all ended up getting drunk. Everything is still hazy on what happened."

Kisaka shook his head, "The four of them were quite drunk when I arrived to pick them up. They still had the ability to speak but it ended up in a physical fight. All of them against each other, hence the bruises and cuts but the bullet wounds are from an unknown source. We do have suspects but that is all we can say for now."

"There is another matter to discuss before we let you speak amongst yourselves," Uzumi took in a deep breath. "For sometime now, Junis Seven has been shifting off course. Not only that, I just found out today there have been many terrorist like attacks in different countries. Much like the same with Cagalli and the others, but usually the end result is death of those main figures in politics. Cagalli will take my place after her wedding with Athrun, Lacus has always been a strong powerful influence up in the PLANTs, then we have Miriallia and Shiho married to two big figures in the ZAFT military all in one location.

"If you can get rid of these figures, then whatever your plan may be, you already have your opposition out of the way. We do not fully understand it yet, but many of the future powerful leaders have been targeted and already eliminated or in hiding. Before you say anything, I am not suggesting you all go into hiding but just be on better guard of your lives. We also have reason to believe that Gilbert Dullindal has been planning something for quite some time and also we have the recent increase of activity of Blue Cosmos."

"What are you trying to say," Yzak asked.

"That there just might be another war before us," Uzumi said as everyone gasped. "This information has been withheld from the media by all nations for quite some time. Junis Seven had been off course for some time but is continuing to get closer to the earth. It will more than likely fall into the earth, the time frame is unknown…we're just waiting to see it's progress but the PLANTs aren't revealing it's location."

"Why are you telling us now," Cagalli asked concerned.

"We didn't want to trouble you," Patrick interjected. "You all have been through enough having to fight at such a young age during the first war, we didn't want to put political worries and another outbreak on your shoulders. But however, it would appear nothing will stop it now unless we can figure out the movements of Dullindal and Blue Cosmos."

"I know it's a lot to take in," Andy spoke up. "I have been keeping tabs with a new ship called the Minerva. They know very little about what is going up with the council but they know that it isn't very good situation. There is big trouble brewing and it is going to cost people their lives."

"What can we do to stop it," Dearka finally speaking up. "Granted I wished we knew…"

"Save it Dearka, apparently if this has been going on for a while and we haven't heard about it. Someone doesn't want us to know." Yzak added looking over at his friend, "Even if we are to go up to the PLANTs or go anywhere, we will still be targeted. With Shiho being pregnant I can't risk her losing her life because of me or our unborn child."

"Yzak…" Shiho whispered softly.

"For all we know is that Meer could have been part of the group as well," Yzak added looking over at Athrun and Cagalli. "Even though it happened some time ago but we can't rule out that possibility that she was trying to get after Cagalli for more than her own selfish plans."

Athrun nodded, "Even so, we can't deal with past situations unless we have hard facts behind them. We must deal with the more recent events that occurred. The attacks on us might as well been the same reason they attacked the girls, but until we know more we can't really do anything. Just keep safe until we know for sure what is going on."

"Agreed, but Yzak and I are still full time duty," Dearka entered. "Granted we have off time due to the wedding but we are going to have to return back to the PLANTs."

"I could always schedule more time off," Yzak said and Shiho looked up at him. "Shiho has been on maternity leave since she found she was pregnant, so I can make up an excuse to stay by her side. And since I'm your commanding officer all I have to do is sign paper work for you. It would keep us out of hot water for a little longer."

"I guess that could work," Dearka said with a shrug. "Mir works as a freelance photographer, so she takes time off when she wants to." Dearka turned to look down at her, "How about that hunny, I don't want to worry you."

Miriallia just kissed him, "We can talk more later, but yes it sounds good. At least a temporary solution."

"I have increased security not only for this manor, but for the country as well. The military has been informed but have yet to tell the citizens. We don't have enough to present them with something solid. Until then, I suggest you all get your rest…" Uzumi then excused himself followed by Kisaka.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Let me have a look at your leg," Yzak turned to his wife as he slipped his pants off of his body. Shiho went to examine his leg and he saw the worry in her eyes. He patted his unharmed leg and Shiho was beginning to wonder if it was really her husband but complied with his silent wish. She sat down on his uninjured leg and he wrapped his arms around her body.

"I'm glad you're safe," Yzak whispered to her gently and Shiho touched his forehead.

"I don't feel like you have a fever," Shiho said and Yzak pulled her hand off of his forehead. "Yzak…"

Yzak shook his head, "Lord Uzumi said something had happened but he never really said how severe the situation was."

"I'm fine, I always keep a gun nearby me just in case for stupid shit like this…"

"It isn't stupid, you almost lost your life." Yzak said in earnest and Shiho saw the worry in his eyes, sure he wasn't the easiest guy to get along with but she saw his pure emotions in his eyes. "Shiho, I don't know what I would have done if you ….if you were…"

Shiho then got off his lap and helped him over to the bed. She pulled off his shirt for him and pushed him down on his back. She came back and nestled into the bed with him, "I'm here. So that's all that matters. Nothing more needs to be said, besides the feeling is mutual…what if that guy had shot your vital organs instead?"

Yzak chuckled, "Then my wife would make sure the idiot suffered twice as much…"

"Yzak," Shiho looked into his ice blue eyes and he stared into her deep violet depths. "What if another war does break loose, where would we stand? I mean, we were attacked because of your high status in the military…we can't go back to PLANT as if nothing happened…"

"But if we don't, we won't find out who did this," Yzak told her. "Shiho, we don't have to decide today on what to do. We do have a temporary solution until we can receive more facts. Yes, you're right that I have a high status in the military…but remember, I need to go back eventually whether it costs me my life or not."

"Please don't say such things," Shiho's hand clenched into a fist and it was not missed by Yzak. Tears came flowing down her face from her eyes; they showed such deep sadness at the thought of losing her husband.

"If I can do anything to make sure you and our baby our safe, than that is all that matters to me," Yzak gently wiped the tears from her eyes. "I love you, and I wouldn't survive with out you. Besides you always were the stronger one out of the two of us."

"Yzak…"

"Shiho don't worry, I don't die easily. Besides…the incident at the bar was done by some coward who didn't want to fight us," Yzak told her with a warm smile. "If it was a fair fight, you know it wouldn't have turned out this way…"

"Yzak, you didn't have a gun…" Shiho said bluntly and Yzak just smirked. "What is with you, you never act like this, so who are you and where is my husband?"

Yzak chuckled and kissed her firmly on the lips, it was a sweet kiss. It wasn't forced and it wasn't as heated as his normal kisses were. Shiho closed her eyes and she felt Yzak get on top of her and kiss her sweetly on her cheek. Shiho relished the feeling as he continued to be so gentle with her and loving. Yzak pulled up and kissed her again, but this time for a brief moment.

"Can't a man show his appreciation for his wife," Yzak said smoothly and Shiho held him with tears in her eyes. "From here on out, we'll decide on everything together."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"You're too damn RECKLESS!" Miriallia shouted and Dearka sighed in his chair. Miriallia was pacing around the room and all she had been doing is lecturing him on how to not get into trouble. "I mean, it seems every time you go somewhere you get into trouble of some sort!"

"Mir, baby," Dearka called to her softly. "I know this got you all worked up, but think about the baby."

"Listen here mister!" Miriallia pointed a finger at him. "You almost got killed and you expect me to just calm down?"

"Look, it isn't easy for me to think my wife was almost killed either!" Dearka stood up causing Miriallia to look at him in surprise. "Sure, I got shot in the leg…yes we were drunk and passed out when it all happened, but you were wide awake when you girls got attacked! I almost lost my wife and my baby because I'm supposed to be some importance to the ZAFT military!"

Miriallia had never seen him angry and especially not towards her, "I'm…I'm sorry…" Miriallia had unshed tears but Dearka limped over to her. He wrapped his arms around her body. "Oh…Dearka…"

"Shhh, Baby…" Dearka told her in a soothing voice. "Look, I know this all sucks right now, but we got to deal with it. And with this new information Lord Uzumi provided for us, than you can't return to the PLANTs."

"What about you, you work for ZAFT," Miriallia said in a hushed tone.

"Yzak and I will sit down and figured something out," Dearka ran his fingers through her short auburn hair. "We'll get through this together, I promise we will."

"But, what if another war really does break out," Miriallia asked tilting her head up to look into his deep violet eyes. He stared right back into her own ocean blue, "What will become of us? And the rest of the world?"

"One question at a time," Dearka said with a small chuckle. "I think we should take one day at a time. Until we can figure out who was behind the attack at the house and who did this to us, we can't really say these small incidents will lead us to war."

"I'm scared," Miriallia said in a soft tone.

"I'm right here," Dearka caressed her cheek softly. "I'm right here always…" He put his hand over her heart and kissed her deeply.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Lacus, I'm fine…" Kira told his wife as she kept on checking on his wound. "Lacus, hunny…"

"I can't help it," Lacus told him with a sigh. "You were shot…"

"You were attacked," Kira pointed out. "Tell me what happened, and I want to know everything."

Lacus nodded, "We were watching a movie and I had just put the twins to sleep. During the movie the ground begins to shake and the lights go out. I rush to the twins and with Miriallia's help we gathered back up with Cagalli and Shiho in the living room. The windows shatter towards us and men dressed in dark color came in making it hard for us to see them.

"Fortunately Shiho had a gun holstered to her side and began shooting. Cagalli began using self defense against them; Mir grabbed the cell phone to call Murrue since they were close by. Shiho was shooting them, Mir got a hold of a gun but scared that it would harm the babies' hearing she didn't fire it. We stayed like that for while, just struggling to fend them off…just depending on Cagalli and Shiho.

"Andy showed up with Murrue and quickly ended the situation as fast as possible. We ran to their cars and drove back to their house. By this time Andy is driving in his car was still shooting, Shiho was in that car helping him with fending off more of the enemy. Murrue in her other car had Cagalli, Mir and I were with Andy and Shiho. We were able to make it to their house safely but it was a difficult…"

"And the house," Kira asked cautiously.

Lacus shook her head, "Once we were some distance away, did we saw it blow up. There is nothing left."

"I see," Kira sighed deeply and closed his eyes for a moment before opening them. "I'm just glad you and the twins are alright."

"As I am that you are alive," Lacus's expression changed. "Now, tell me how my husband got so drunk?"

Kira's face paled, "I swear to you, it was all Dearka's fault!"

"Yeah and I bet Dearka drank for you too," Lacus said with her hands on her hips. "How are you going to wear the tux with a sling? Considering the wedding is tomorrow?"

Kira sighed, "I can take it off for the ceremony, just no pressure on the shoulder," Kira told her softly. "Tomorrow is our day, we don't need it ruined by two bad events."

"Yes, but we have to be cautious since all of us will be in one location all at the same time. I don't need our ceremony to be ruined by special ops people wanting to kill my husband."

"Lacus, everything will be fine. Lets just get some sleep, I think we have to worry more about what will happen to Cagalli and Athrun, it will be the hardest on them."

"I guess you are right, considering they are going to have the most trials even after their getting together again."

"They will have to be stronger than the rest of us," Kira told her with a sigh. "My sister is a stubborn woman and you know that. Not only that, Athrun will not let harm come to her."

"Well, she will probably let a lot of harm come to him tonight."

"Let's not talk about that."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"You idiot, how could you get hurt like this and shot several times too," Cagalli said as she pushed Athrun gently into the tub. "I thought you were the responsible one when it came to drinking?"

"Ouch!" Athrun groaned as Cagalli pressed against his wound. He was sitting in the tub in hot water as Cagalli was trying to clean his wounds, not like they needed it. Beginning a coordinator had its perks. They were already healing quickly, but since he had more than the others, he knew that it was an outright attack on him. He growled that someone came into their private party to ruin it. He heard the Cagalli stepping into the water and she pressed up against his back.

"Does it hurt," Cagalli asked softly and Athrun just smiled.

"Not really, just trying to get use to having wounds in general," Athrun said with a soft chuckle. "Too bad I can't blame it on you…"

"I shot you twice, not four times and that was when you were awake to feel it," Cagalli reminded him.

Athrun nodded, "Yes, but at least I was shot by a woman with a great figure, this one I didn't even get to see the shooter."

"Shut up," Cagalli pinched his cheek.

"HEY!"

"You deserved it," Cagalli told him with a pout. She wrapped her arms around his waist and pressed her cheek against his unharmed shoulder. "I'm glad you are alive, I couldn't ask for more."

Athrun placed his hand over hers that was in front of his stomach. It was because of moments like these was he glad to be alive. Cagalli's warmth was much warmer than the water around them. Her heart held such depth of pure sincerity of all of her emotions; you knew when she was being real with you and never hiding what she felt and thought.

"I'm sorry if I worried you, but I am also glad you're alive," Athrun told her. "I couldn't bare the idea of losing you…I guess having that special training got you around ok…but I have to wonder if your aim has improved."

"Shut up," Cagalli gently bit his shoulder.

"What is that for," Athrun asked looking over his shoulder.

"It was just a love bite," Cagalli whispered against his skin. "Athrun, what are we going to do?"

"What do you mean," Athrun asked softly.

"What if a war breaks out," Cagalli's voice carried such worry and Athrun closed his eyes.

"Cagalli, all we can do is pray that nothing will happen. People are stubborn and will always be that way. Besides, tomorrow is officially the Yamato's day, so who are we to be in the way of that?"

"I know, but the question remains what after that? Everyone has families now or starting up families, we can't just drop them all behind and hope for the best?"

"I know…"

"You're still part of ZAFT, and so are Yzak and Dearka. It will so much harder on Dearka, Miriallia is still considered a citizen of Orb. Yzak will just deal since Shiho is part of ZAFT as well, and you…well you can survive…"

"Cagalli, I don't plan on returning to ZAFT. I plan on staying here, Yzak is probably going to do something about my status. I am not going anywhere, just because right now on some damn piece of paper doesn't mean it will forever rule my life."

"But until then you have to act like the perfect soldier," Cagalli reminded him softly. "It won't be an easy journey for either of us."

"Baby, when is anything truly easy," Athrun asked with a smirk on his lips. "Besides, courting you wasn't easy at all. But I found a way into your heart, and we're here together in his bath tub…very naked and very willing…"

"Athrun!" Cagalli shouted in shock as Athrun turned around captured her lips. Cagalli welcomed it as the two gotten a huge spark caused a huge fire to burn between them. The two of them were thrown into passion as the water began spilling over the sides of the tub. Apparently Athrun forgetting about his injuries and is sole purpose was the reassure Cagalli that he was indeed real and for her to do the same, as she relished the feeling being generated in her body. To say the least, the two were lost in the love and passion of each other, for the need to know that the other was real.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

This took a little longer to write, I'm currently sick. So the chapter is in shorter in length than the others. However, I hope you enjoyed it and will have to wait patiently for the next chapter as I am unable to currently write in front of the computer for long periods of time. Thank you once again, and I'll see you all next chatpter!


	17. Chapter Sixteen

**Asga**: I'll tried to get rest, but the medicine that was given to me…just made me feel sleepy and like I was on drugs. Hehhe, I'm glad you like the chapter even though it was short.

**ZGMF X-19A Infinite Justice:** Questions that will be answered in each coming chapters…or in a later chapter. Hehehe, can't say who or what yet. Thanks for the review!

**Kate** (chapter 14): hehehe, I'm glad that you enjoyed the complaining portions of the chapter. Hehehe, it's ok that you weren't wide wake when you read at least you still could understand what was written, that's good enough for me.

**Animegirlfan**: yeah being sick sucks! But glad you like the chapter.

**HimeHikari**: oooh ok, I know who Won Bin is now, I remember that drama. Hehehe, he is cute. I'm glad you like the moments between the couples.

**Ookami Fuu**: Oooh, it's ok. At least you have access to your internet sooner or later, so that's all that matters. So thanks for having the time to review!

**Taijiya-sango88**: hehehe, yeah…being sick made me take longer to update. Thanks I will try to get better faster, I'm glad you like the couple scenes.

**GaIa12GSD**: Thanks!

**Cathrun**: heheh, not telling! What kind of exam was it?

**Thousandsbirds**: something bad? Well you will see soon enough!

**Stuntsheep**: I'm glad you like the update. Hehehe, yeah well I try to get better. Still a little sick but I'm getting over it.

**Mariad**: yeah, jona is a wuss. Heheheh, I'm glad you liked each of the couple scenes in the chapter. I thought it would be a nice touch to see how they go together.

**R**: I hope you like!

**Cottongreentea** (chapter 13): hehehe, you think about the story at school? Wow, thank you! Hehehe, Jona get tortured? Sounds good, hehehe. Published into a book? Well, I would have to change a few things in order to make it a book. Heheheh…thanks!

**Hibiscus8**: thanks! I'm glad you liked the story!

**Lamu**: I'm glad you like! Well, you just have to wait and see what will happen next.

**Kagome1316**: thanks!

**Lacus03**: thanks!

**Michiyo Hikari**: Thanks for the review! Hehehe, the couples are awesome! Hehehe so fun writing the story.

**Cherry360**: thanks!

**Kate**: thanks! Hehehe, no actual fire! Hehehehe, just fire of passion.

**Anonymous**: the Yamato's are having the ceremony; they had gotten married without the ceremony the first time around. So yeah that's what is going on.

**Sleeping Forest**: thanks! Hey if you can make him real, more power to you! Hehehe, but yeah I'm a little sick. So I've been out of school for a week, and it sucks. But anywho!

**IYGU**: Thanks!

**Hazumi Yoi** (ch. 14): yup, stupid git.

**Hazumi Yoi**: Thanks, I hope I didn't make you wait too long since I have been sick.

**Cottongreentea** (Ch. 14) : I thought you might like that whole sex tape thing. Hehehe glad you liked it!

**Cottongreentea** (ch. 15): Go ahead and kick Jona's ass I don't mind. Heck I'll put money on you! Hehehe, Athrun needs to be tortured by Cagalli (wink, wink).

**Animemistress419**: thanks!

**Athrunxcagalli lover**: thanks! You're awesome because you like the story!

**B4k4 ch4n**: Thanks for the review! Well, Cagalli and Athrun has this understanding they are going to have another baby later, so she is happy for her friends. Of course she will be a bit bothered by it, but hey! Jona…go ahead and throw stuff at him. I'll watch! Hehehe, well thanks for liking the story and thinking well of it. I hope you will continue to read on.

**Not All Pretend**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gundam Seed or Gundam Seed Destiny. This story idea is based off the idea of "matchmaking" and when the two that are put together don't really like each other. This is an Alternative Universe but granted their personalities will still be there.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter Sixteen **

Athrun was adjusting his tie in front of the mirror, today was the Yamato wedding ceremony. He would stand by his best friend as the best man, however today had so much security you would think it was some kind of world meeting of all of the leaders. The twins were being watched by Andy and Murrue. They would be in another room watching from above, the wedding had been moved locations to the Athha Manor instead of its original location at the beach. He sighed as he could not get the tie to go straight and Cagalli came out of the bathroom dressed in the pink maid of honor gown. He smiled at her beautiful appearance as she walked up to him and began fixing his tie.

"Thanks," Athrun told her with a warm smile.

Cagalli smiled, "What would you do without me?"

Athrun chuckled, "Probably go down stairs with a crocked tie."

"Oh, you would have been fine," Cagalli told him with a smirk. "I bet one of the guys would have helped you before the ceremony started."

Athrun smiled, "If they wanted to be nice. Kira would scold me for not dressing properly for his _actual_ ceremony."

"Well, it starts in a few minutes," Cagalli sighed. "Let us pray that all things will go well and without any complications."

Athrun nodded, "I'm just glad for the most part these wounds healed. I bet the others feel the same way."

"I guess being a coordinator has its perks," Cagalli teased and Athrun wrapped his arms around her waist to twirl her around. Cagalli laughed in glee as he sat her down on her feet, "What was that for?"

"Just because I felt like it," Athrun replied with a kiss on her lips. "You're beautiful by the way."

"Oh," Cagalli said with a brilliant smile that would light up the whole galaxy. "How do I know you aren't just being a flirt?"

Athrun kissed the tip of her nose playfully, "Because my dear, you are beautiful in everyway!"

Cagalli playfully punched him as there was a knock at their door. Cagalli went to open it to see her father standing here, "It's time for the ceremony. I think the best man should take his place by the groom." Athrun nodded and walked out of the room, after giving Cagalli a kiss. "Well let's get you over to Lacus's room so we can get this whole ceremony started."

Cagalli nodded as she made her way across to her friend's room. Uzumi smiled and made his way downstairs were Kira was standing now with his best friend. The music began playing as Uzumi gave the signal as Cagalli was the first to step out of the room and walks down the stairs. She was followed by a beautifully dressed Lacus in a wonderfully feminine wedding gown. She was shimmering in her lace and pearls and her veil also glittered as she walked down the aisle behind Cagalli.

The ceremony was filled with great moments. The vows were exchanged and rings placed once again on their married partner's fingers. They were about to kiss when a soldier came blaring into the manor causing everyone to look at him in surprise, "PIECES OF JUNIS SEVEN IS FALLING INTO THE EARTH'S ATMOSPHERE!"

"What," Lord Uzumi stood up and as did the rest of the people gathered in the room. "What is the situation?"

"ZAFT were able to shatter it into several small pieces but it will still make impact," the soldier replied.

"Damn," Uzumi cursed. "Let's get everyone to safety! Make sure all of Orb's citizens are in shelters!"

"The order was already given sir!"

"Good, everyone here lets get under the manor into the shelter here," Uzumi called the order but the room quickly went to the nearest door that would lead them to the underground shelter. Andy and Murrue came down from their rooms with their children and the Yamato Twins. They quickly handed them over to their parents as they rushed into the doors. Uzumi would be the last one in as he locked it behind him. He quickly turned on the lights as couples were huddling next to each other and sitting on the cold steel benches waiting for the impact of the pieces of Junis Seven.

"Is everyone accounted for," Uzumi bellowed as everyone began looking around at each other and then he realized, "Where is Cagalli?" The blonde hair was no where to be found and neither was Athrun. "Damn that GIRL! She'll be the death of me!"

"Where is Athrun," Lenore asked as she searched around the room for her son. "Did he not come in with you Kira?"

Kira looked around from holding his son, "I remember him going to Cagalli…but I thought he was right behind me."

Lacus's eyes widened in shock, "She said something about going to make sure Orb was alright. You don't think she is…"

"She is," Uzumi finished for her. "She has gone to do something reckless and Oh Lord, just keep her safe. All I need is another reason to lock that girl up for a century."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Cagalli what the hell do you think you're doing," Athrun shouted as she chased after Cagalli. She had been running and hadn't stopped, even in her high heels. He knew the direction they were going and didn't like it one bit, "Why are you heading to the military base?"

"I'm going to launch Akatsuki," Cagalli shouted. "I have to protect Orb."

"Damn it WOMAN!" Athrun shouted as he raced after her, "You are better off staying in a shelter and helping them then being DEAD!"

"I don't plan on dying," Cagalli shouted as she continued to race. "You can either help or be a pain in the ass!"

"You are going to be the death of me!"

"Better me than Junis Seven," Cagalli shouted over her shoulder finally turning around to face him. "If we can make the fragments even smaller than there will be less damage as possible, it's a long shot I know but I can't sit in a shelter quietly as the whole world is going to put into chaos because of some idiot."

Athrun sighed, "Fine then I'm launching in Justice. You better come back in one piece…if I find one scratch on your mobile suit I'll…"

Cagalli held up her hand, "Less talk more running!" Cagalli turned heel and ran with Athrun following after her, they still had some time left for the fragments had barely entered the atmosphere as they had reached the base and maneuvered to their mobile suits. Athrun sat in the cockpit wondering how he ended up in this kind of mess, **Oh that's right. Cagalli has completely lost her mind and you're making sure she doesn't hurt herself. **Athrun quickly checked the systems and he was all green to go. He opened up a com link to Cagalli and he saw her working on her suit as well he smiled, she looked incredibly attractive with that concentrating expression on her face.

"You ready?" Athrun asked as he was ready to launch. Cagalli looked up and nodded, "Alright. Lets go!"

"Roger that," Cagalli responded as the two of them took flight into the air. "According to the readings, they should be some distance from Orb Territory and will be falling into the atmosphere in second now."

"Understood," Athrun responded as he brought it up on Radar. "We don't have much time, I don't think the two of us can get much done with that many fragments…"

"Giving up already," Cagalli teased. "I think you had more gun power on that thing?"

"What are you implying," Athrun asked with an arched eyebrow.

"Kira could…"

"Fine," Athrun said in a dark tone and Cagalli smiled knowing full well she got under his skin. He began muttering under his breath but he felt his ego was a bit hit a little low for his taste. Cagalli had a way of getting to him when he didn't expect it. He made sure he was in good enough position as he began blasting at the fragments and Cagalli got to another location to where she wasn't in the way either and began blasting them into pieces. They knew they couldn't get all of them, but try to get the ones projected to hit the ground to be as small of pieces as they could.

They however were being watched from afar by many, they could not believe what they were seeing, some one was crazy enough to try to even further break up the fragments of Junis Seven. Were these people out of their minds? Do they really need to ask, Cagalli and Athrun tried to speed up their work as they worked on firing in patterns to break the pieces smaller and of course they were going to be on every news channel when this was over.

"AHHH!" Cagalli growled as sweat was forming on her brow not from exhaustion but from intensity of trying to get her work done. It wasn't easy sitting around in your dress trying to shoot down fragments, but it would make a good training exercise when you thought about it. Athrun as well as struggling to keep up with the speeding objects but neither seemed they were going to give up as it became more of a contest between the two of them. "You are so not getting the best of me!"

"Damn, how much more could fall from the sky," Athrun growled in frustration as he continued to fire. "Glad I had Meteor attached before I launched, even better that it was in storage in Orb. I guess I have to thank Kira Later!"

"LESS TALK MORE SHOOTING!" Cagalli shouted as she continued to fire and Athrun growled.

"How are your power cells," Athrun asked as he flew threw the sky.

"They're fine! I have enough to keep going," Cagalli responded dodging and aiming at more fragments. "What about you?"

"Same," Athrun replied. "I don't have to really worry about power, remember?"

"Shut up," Cagalli muttered as fired at another piece. "You have to always brag don't you!"

Athrun shrugged, "have to remind you how great this man of yours is!"

"Cut the crap," Cagalli rolled her eyes. "At least you are not in a DRESS!"

"Not my fault you didn't change!" Athrun responded with that oh so famous smirk of his. "You could have gotten into a flight suit."

"Hello, timing stupid!" Cagalli shouted as she continued to fire as Athrun was directly behind her, back to back. "Do you think I would have time to rip this dress off and change into a flight suit?"

"That would have been a sight to see," Athrun teased. "I would have helped in any way I could princess."

"THIS IS NOT THE TIME TO THINK OF SEX!" Cagalli shouted as she shot at more of the fragments and of course Athrun was getting more done than her but at least her heart was in the right place.

"Who said I was thinking about that," Athrun asked with an arched eyebrow. "You said it, not me! So you can't bring that up later!"

"MEN!"

"What is that suppose to mean," Athrun asked not liking her tone.

Cagalli narrowed her eyes at him, "You are all DAMN frustrating!"

"Last time I checked you are remarrying only me!"

"AND?"

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU MEAN BY ALL?"

"WHAT ARE YOU JEALOUS?"

"No, but I would like to know what you meant by ALL," Athrun said as he sliced through smaller fragments.

"Stupid, all the dumb men in my life!" Cagalli shouted, "They consist of family, friends and YOU DUMB ASS! YOU ARE WORST!"

"How is that so," Athrun asked with a growl deep in his chest.

"Because right now you are getting on my very last nerve by acting all JEALOUS!"

"WHO THE HELL IS JEALOUS!"

"The idiot that got shot while he was drunk!"

"Now we are going to bring that up are we?"

"Why not?"

"Who almost lost her life during her friendly get together with her girlfriends!"

"You pain in the ass, I'm going to rip you to shreds once this is over!"

"Go ahead and try, princess but I guarantee I will be the one on top!"

"PERVERT!"

"You implied it, not me! I think you need to be paying attention to what is going on around you instead of me!"

"FUCK YOU!"

"It will be my pleasure!"

"Bastard!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"What the hell is going on," Uzumi asked as he ran into the control room. Kisaka looked at him and shook his head as he handed him the head set. "What are they doing?"

"Besides arguing," Kisaka arched his eyebrow. "They have managed to break about eighty percent of the large fragments into smaller ones. It has been causing minimal damage to the whole earth."

"That crazy daughter of mine, and Athrun went along with her," Uzumi handed back the head set. "Have you talked to them yet?"

"No," Kisaka replied. "They have been too engrossed with their own arguments that they have failed to notice any of our hails and of course they have done quite a job on those fragments."

"With just the two of them," Uzumi asked looking at the monitors before them. "I guess I tend to underestimate my daughter's sheer will power to get things done."

"Her heart is always in the right place, we just don't always understand her methods of having to get things done," Kisaka told the leader. "She will make a fine leader."

"That I cannot disagree with you," Uzumi had a proud smile on his face. "She and Athrun will be the saviors of this world and even to this possible war. Athrun Zala, son of Patrick Zala once the proud Chairman of PLANT and Cagalli Yula Athha, princess of Orb."

"Quite an introduction," Kisaka said as he then pressed the red button for communications. "Cagalli, Athrun…can you hear me?"

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?" Cagalli's voice came screaming through the speakers.

"If you would stop fighting with Athrun for a moment, we just wanted to inform you that currently you have shattered about ninety percent of the larger fragments. Also Cagalli, you are going to need to return to Orb, your power is reaching critical status."

"I'm not going anywhere," Cagalli roared. "I'm not going to let that bastard get the best of me."

"Excuse me Princess, but don't you think it would be wise for the future leader of Orb to get her ass back to the island?"

"Shut up Athrun!"

Uzumi shook his head and Kisaka chuckled, "You two, can both return to the base. The other ten percent are projected to land in the ocean. So hurry it up!"

"FINE!" Cagalli shut her communications off as she raced back to the Orb Military Base. Athrun followed behind her, but knew that she was incredibly upset at him and he couldn't help but smile. She was a fiery woman and he wouldn't have it any other way.

"Stubborn as always," Uzumi said under his breath.

Kisaka smiled, "We wouldn't want her any other way. Athrun will have his hands full with Cagalli, but who better than the man who won her heart in the first place."

"Yes, but good luck in keeping Cagalli's temper in check," Uzumi told him and Kisaka sighed. "See, you had hard enough time as a child…just be glad we don't have to put up with as much as we use to. Athrun has been taking a lot of that burden off of our shoulders."

"Yes, he has."

"That is something I will always be grateful for, is not being the target of Cagalli's wrath."

"That WE are ALL grateful for but the council will have to face it," Kisaka chuckled and Uzumi laughed out loud. Those poor old men and his fiery young daughter, what a match made in hell. They would have a hard time trying to make Cagalli follow their orders; she stood up tall and proud against all of the odds. She even defied him when joining the military; do they really even stand a chance? Probably not, but one would love to watch those debates and maybe even make them into a sitcom.

"I think we should see if our favorite couple are at each other's throats or not," Uzumi said as he walked out of the room. Kisaka followed after him, it was sometime they were still under ground in the shelter but came out when they didn't feel the violent shaking of the earth. However they quickly made their way to the hanger as Athrun had already disembarked from his mobile suit and Cagalli was still in hers.

"GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE!" Athrun shouted up and all he got back was silence. "Cagalli, will you please get down here!"

"Not till you apologize," Cagalli's voice came over her external speakers.

Athrun ran his fingers through his hair in frustration, and he knew Cagalli was watching from her suit. "What do I need to apologize for?"

"You know what you need to apologize for you JERK!"

"Cagalli, I suggest you come down on," Uzumi came over to the suit. "Don't make me say it's an order."

"Not till he apologies," Cagalli said once again.

Kisaka shook his head, "Lord, give us strength."

"You now what FINE, if she WANTS to be STUBBORN I'm leaving!" Athrun said in a fit as he began walking away. "I don't know why I even put up with her!"

"EXCUSE ME!" Cagalli bellowed as she opened up her cockpit and was standing on the small platform. "I AM THE ONE WHO PUTS UP WITH YOU? Did we forget that you are the one who ran away from me, and not the other way around!"

"Here we go again," Kisaka muttered under his breath but Uzumi heard it. Both of them were flabbergasted at how Cagalli could be such a hot head. She didn't back down and Athrun turned around to face the blonde who finally came out of her cock pit and landed on the ground. She stomped over to Athrun and was about to slap him but he caught it with ease.

"DAMN YOU!" Cagalli growled and tried to hit him with her other than but was stopped. Athrun pulled her close and kissed her firmly on her lips, but being Cagalli she was struggling in his grasp. Then almost as on cue the media came into the hanger taking pictures of the kissing couple.

"I guess its time to do some damage control," Uzumi straightened up and walked over to the flashing cameras and reporters that were standing by the couple who were paying no attention to the media. "Well, well…I guess our two saviors are busy, so if you have any questions…I will try to answer them in their place."

"Lord Uzumi, isn't Athrun Zala still a member of the ZAFT military?"

Uzumi nodded, "However, Athrun Zala has made the choice of staying by my daughter's side and will no longer be an enlisted member of ZAFT but an honorary member when he weds."

"Will Justice stay here in Orb?"

"Justice does more or less belong to Athrun Zala, and I think no one is better piloting it than he is," Uzumi said with a smile. "I mean after all he did help save the earth from great destruction."

"Is it true that the princess was piloting as well?"

"Yes, as you can see the golden mobile suit, Akatsuki, belongs to my daughter," Uzumi said as he pointed to the golden suit. "It is a mobile suit made for those who wish to protect Orb and the ideas we are made of."

"Lord Uzumi, has there been a set wedding date for the couple even with this current situation at hand?"

"The couple will wed in April," Uzumi said with a bright smile. "At that time, it will give the couple for a chance for a honeymoon and on their return; Cagalli will be of age to take her place as Leader of Orb. As for exact date, it hasn't been completely set but…when it is, I'm sure everyone will be happy to attend." Athrun and Cagalli pulled away from their kiss and they saw the media around them. Uzumi turned around to look at the couple, "Ah yes, glad to see that the happy couple is ready to join us." Both turned a bright shade of red, "I think the couple will need their rest, after all they must be incredibly worn out from taking down those fragments. We will have a formal press conference at a later time, thank you."

Kisaka quickly pulled Athrun and Cagalli with him, as Uzumi followed closely behind with the still active media chasing after them. They entered a car that had speedily pulled up to take them away from the whole media jumble. Uzumi smiled, "Well at least they didn't ask about the attack on the house. It would seem their attention is else where and we can get our work done with the investigation."

"Agreed," Kisaka nodded and Athrun and Cagalli sat next to each other looking out the window on opposites ends of the car. "Are you two going to ignore each other after that great sudden display of affection?"

"Now, now Kisaka they just might be embarrassed after all, they were kissing in front of the entire world. But they are going to be considered the saviors of the world and posted on every magazine," Uzumi said with a huge smile on his lips. "That would make the world's attention on their great act versus what tragedy could have occurred."

"Magazines," Cagalli looked at her father with a confused look.

"Yes, you two are going to be great celebrities and what other way to get your attackers to come out of hiding," Uzumi said with a sly smirk. "Plus you have to get dressed up and have very interesting pictures taken with Athrun."

"You have to be kidding right," Athrun asked in a non-believing tone. "You are going to use us as bait or what?"

"Well, considering Lacus is a mother and has done her share in magazine portraits, it would only seem fair to get you two out there," Kisaka joined in and Cagalli paled. "Don't worry Cagalli, it won't be too bad. After all Athrun will be there with you."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"They got Athrun doing what?" Dearka laughed so hard that he nearly fell out of the chair. "I can't believe this, he helps save the world and he is doing magazine spreads?"

"Now he really is living up to that playboy reputation," Yzak said with a wide smirk on his face. "But think of the hell Cagalli will be giving not only him but those poor people."

"Hey better them than us," Dearka quickly replied. "I do not want to be near either of them when they get back from this whole publicity thing. Besides, it gives us time to see who was after us and our wives."

"Agreed," Yzak nodded. "The question is who would want to kill us and why. And I have a feeling it has to do with the war."

"No, you think!"

"Shut up," Yzak threw a pencil at him and Dearka dodged it with ease. "I don't like the fact they would use Shiho to get to me. It just doesn't sit well with me at all."

"You think it sits well with me," Dearka asked with raised eyebrows. "Both of our wives are pregnant, and makes them an easier target to go after. I don't want to say it, but maybe Lord Uzumi was right about one thing…"

"That would be?"

"That there is something wrong about Chairman Dullindal." Dearka said in a low tone, "I spoke with Athrun's father, and he said something about him just doesn't sit well. But he was voted in due to his past record of service on the council."

"Men like that don't sit well with me," Yzak responded. "I had to sit on that council after my mother was arrested, remember?"

"Yeah, yeah…" Dearka waved his hand in the air, "I think we should ask Kisaka what he has found from the house. I know we are suppose to be under house arrest until they let us out of this mansion…but we have to do something. I mean, they are OUR wives NOT theirs."

"I agree," Yzak stood up and walked to the door to find Shiho glaring at him. "Uh, Shiho?"

"Where do you think you are going," Shiho asked as Yzak backed up and Shiho walked forward till he was back in his chair. Miriallia also entered the room and Dearka gulped. "We heard you two, and if you are going to do anything about going out…then you are taking us with you."

"I don't think so," Yzak stood up and grabbed her arms. "If there is even a slim chance that those maniacs would come back around and kill you, I'm not going to risk it!"

"You don't have to do this alone," Shiho said in her commanding tone. "I am also still a ZAFT soldier even though I work at that hospital Athrun gave me, I still can pilot a mobile suit and kick your ass."

"Stubborn woman," Yzak shook his head. "Shiho, you are the only real thing that keeps me from going insane or having any of my childish rant like I did in the war. I…I…I just can lose you."

"Oh, Yzak," Shiho hugged her husband. Miriallia smiled and Dearka patted his leg for her to sit down. Miriallia quickly went to cuddle up in his embrace as she sat down in his lap. They watched the couple as they held each other and Miriallia smiled as Dearka pressed a kiss at her temple.

"She is the best thing that could ever happen to him," Dearka said with a wide grin. "But mine was the best."

"Shut up," Miriallia playfully hit his chest. "But you do know how to call them," Miriallia placed a kiss on her husband's lips. "So, can I go?"

"Uh, let me think about it, no!" Dearka replied, "But I guess if I'm stuck in this mansion, at least I'm stuck with you." Miriallia pouted and her husband kissed her lips, "Besides…we can find other ways to keep our time occupied."

"DEARKA!"

Shiho and Yzak looked over at him with curious looks, "What is her problem?"

Dearka smiled, "Just talking about we can spend our time together."

"Yeah, right," Yzak said with a low tone. "Knowing you, it means you two locked up in the bedroom."

"Who asked you," Dearka threw a pillow at his friend. It ended up hitting Shiho who in turned threw it back causing a huge pillow fight among the four young adults. The couples were laughing as they went into their childlike mannerism even if it was for a moment it was something to do while their other friends were being tortured at the photo shoot and well, Murrue and Andy were spending time with their kids. Kira and Lacus were doing the same with their twins. However, the thought of their friends suffering was much more pleasing.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

YEAH! I updated, and I'm still a little sick but I finally was able to write. Hehehe, I love torturing Athrun and Cagalli a little too much, don't you think? Anyway, hey what about the idea of me writing an Yzak and Shiho story? I don't see a lot of those and I was thinking about doing a short one on the side…well let me know! And let me know what you thought of this!


	18. Chapter Seventeen

**GaIa12GSD**: I'm glad you enjoyed the arguing portion of the story. In all reality couples are not picture perfect, and they have no excuse.

**Kandida**: Yes more fighting between the couple, and why not? Wink wink…anywho! You have to wait and see about Kira and Lacus and their thoughts of the post wedding ceremony.

**Michiyo Hikari**: Yeah, I'm in the san Antonio area so I'm not going to get hit on, unfortunately we were counting on the rain it never came to us. Hehehe, well I meant for it to be Infinite Justice, but hey it's up to you on what you want it to be. Well USA hasn't aired it, but I think they just might go to DVDs first. So yeah, I've been watching the raw and subs the whole year. Well there are going to be moments where you want to bash the computer or TV as you are watching.

**Sleeping Forest**: glad you like the funny moments. Write a Dearka and Miriallia story sure why not, if you have any ideas on what kind of story you are looking for let me know.

**Stuntsheep**: yup, in their mobile suits. Now wasn't the fun to imagine!

**Gseedlover**: I'm glad you like their fights. So do I, that's why I like writing them.

**Animemistress419**: I'm glad you like how the mobile suits brought something more to the story! Hehehe, thanks!

**Taijiya-sango88**: heheh, nothing critical happened, I'm too stubborn to let something like that happen. Thanks for the review!

**Mariad**: Hehehe, well in the show I noticed Cagalli was acting more refined and I missed the good days when she was just a rebellious character. So yeah, I had to bring her back into the story somehow. Hehehe, don't get too sick and I so understand the whole little brother thing, I think my younger brother got me sick. THAT Butthead! Brothers are so mean! Anyway you stay healthy!

**ZGMF X-19A Infinite Justice**: Well the wedding kind of sucked for them, at least they can make fun of Athrun and Cagalli later. That would be must interesting! Hehehe, thanks for dropping a line!

**B4k4 ch4n**: well, Cagalli and Athrun are so much fun to write in this story. Granted the fights are just funny to read after I write them, because I'm actually not thinking about it as a humor portion but it turns out alright. Hehehe, thanks for the review!

**Asga**: stubborn is more fun! Like me, just kidding…I'll try not to over do it.

**Kate**: first of all, I LOVE long reviews! So whenever you want to just do it. Oh as for Akatsuki that's a golden mobile suit that Uzumi leaves for Cagalli. Kind of like an inheritance. And Jona and Yuuna is the same guy, it doesn't matter how you spell it but he's a complete idiot. If you feel like writing story you just do it, that's how I get all of mine. Just put it down mess with it until you get what you like and post it. I'll look forward to seeing what you come up with!

**Thousandbirds**: hehehe, well oh well. I don't think I take it too far, just in arguing I like to have fun with it even though I don't realize it comes out somewhat funny. So yah, Yzak and Shiho…well I saw her in SEED like a few parts and I saw her again in DESTINY so I was like, what the heck is up with this girl. Maybe we will find out later in time or just imagine!

**Lamu**: More torture? Who am I to deny such a request. Hehehe, don't worry there will be more fun in stored for this couple. Hehehe, you will just have to see which evil is in this chapter.

**HimeHikari**: thanks!

**Cottongreentea**: well thank you for your compliment about being somewhat different on how the whole Athrun and Cagalli thing worked out. Yeah, but Athrun is the well mannered young man and Cagalli is the hot tempered princess but doesn't mean they have to get along all the time why not fight? Hehehe, so it's all great! I do tae kwon do too! Hehehe, so why don't we both take him down!

**Hibiscus8**: thanks so much!

**Cathrun**: I don't know what is happening in episode 50, I haven't seen it yet. When I do I will let you know!

**Kagome1316**: Thanks!

**Matt**: thanks so much!

**IYGU**: I'm doing well thank you!

**Purple1** (ch. 1): Thanks!

**The Angels' Princess **(ch. 14): It's all good…life is busy so I can understand that. So it's all good! I'm glad you enjoyed the memories thing! Hehehe, brilliant author? I don't know about that…(blushes).

**The Angels' Princess**: Australia! THAT'S SO AWESOME! Hehehe, I'm glad you enjoyed Shiho's comments, those are fun to write. Hehehe, don't worry about catching up…I think you are doing a great job as is.

**SerenityMelody**: Thanks so much. I will try to make too many obstacles…

**Bado-san**: thanks! Hehehe, so yeah…I hope the story can continue to flow the way I have envisioned it to and for people to continue to enjoy it as well.

**SaCcHaRiNe**: Thanks so much!

**Kintora**: thanks so much! Long reviews are nice but only when you have the time to do so. Well thank you about my story-writing skills…I do try. (blushes).

**Hazumi Yoi**: Thanks for the review…and I hope that you got some good night's rest.

**Not All Pretend**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gundam Seed or Gundam Seed Destiny. This story idea is based off the idea of "matchmaking" and when the two that are put together don't really like each other. This is an Alternative Universe but granted their personalities will still be there.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter Seventeen **

Athrun sat quietly as they were fixing his hair again, it's not like they could do much with it. He had been there all morning and it was getting late into the afternoon, he had no idea how he got convinced into doing something like this. He groaned…but he heard yelling from across the room, which meant they were trying to get Cagalli to sit still to do her hair and makeup. He grinned, Cagalli was a challenge. She hated wearing makeup but hair she could live with but not when they were doing it for like the hundredth time today.

This time they were doing something a little more "sexy" than what they had been doing all day. They had been in several different outfits…including the different kinds of attire they would wear as representatives of Orb. They had different "street" or everyday outfits for different magazines. He was going to make sure that Kisaka and Uzumi paid for making them do this…all just to lure the idiots that tried to kill him and Cagalli along with their circle of friends.

He was just wearing a robe…he shook his head, but he his jaw fell to the ground at seeing the type of makeup and hair style they gave Cagalli. She looked really like a vixen at that moment and she was clutching the robe tightly on her body.

"I hate this," Cagalli grumbled as she approached Athrun. Athrun smiled and was going to kiss her until someone came up behind him.

"Sir, we can't ruin the makeup," Athrun groaned and Cagalli pouted. "If you would remove your robes and get into the bed…"

"Sure," Athrun grinned and Cagalli punched him. "Hey! At least I'm in bed with my beautiful fiancée."

"Pervert," Cagalli muttered as she quickly climbed into the bed as slipped the robe off and covered her body with the thin silk sheet. Athrun followed suit and they were told how to be posed and the two obeyed…at least for now they did. Their friends would make fun of them when they see several of the pictures that would be released over the course of the next few months.

The couple had finished for the day and would return to the manor where everyone was waiting for them. Athrun and Cagalli rode in the limo in silence, it had been a long day of just shooting pictures of them solo and with each other as a couple. There were some few fun shots but there were many where Cagalli was being just a pest. Cagalli just rested her head on his shoulder and his arm rested casually around her body. They arrived at the manor just after dinner time and got out to see all of their family and friends gathered in the living room area. They all looked up to see them and smiled.

"So how was it," Lacus asked with a bright smile. Her father was holding his grandson in his arms while Kira held his daughter next to his wife. Kira saw the look in his sister's face and decided not to say anything to trigger her attention on him.

"Murder!" Cagalli shouted as she slumped onto a couch. Athrun sat down next to her, "I mean these people are a pain in the ass, making me dress up…"

"Or not get dress at all…HEY!" Athrun rubbed his shoulder after Cagalli had punched him there. "They're going to see those anyway…"

"SHUT IT ZALA!" Cagalli shouted as she punched him again, glowing a very bright red.

"So did you pose nude or something, or were you covered," Shiho asked with an arched eyebrow. Cagalli flushed, "I'm assuming you were at least covered…that's kind of daring don't you think? Especially if you two are going to be the next leaders of Orb?"

"It wasn't my choice," Cagalli answered with her arms crossed. "My father had set up all the arrangements for which magazines to be there. And one of the most risqué magazines was there."

"Oh you mean Royalty Beauty," Miriallia said with a smile on her lips. "I have done a few jobs for them…I wish I could have been there to see what they made you do. They do really extremely hot pictures…but they are tasteful."

"So you have seen naked guys before," Dearka asked not liking the idea.

Miriallia nodded and then smiled, "Trust me when I say…that you're body is the best, along with the package below the belt."

Dearka blushed and everyone laughed, "Elsman…seems like your wife has got a hold on you."

"Shut it, Yzak!"

"So what is going to happen now," Miriallia asked. "When are those magazines going to be published?"

"How am I suppose to know," Cagalli pouted. "I don't like the idea of me being on a magazine cover PERIOD!"

"It's not like we have a choice, you agreed to it…" Athrun told her, "So we're being the open bait for whoever is after us to come after us. It means once the magazines are out on the stands that we are going to do public, and I repeat public appearances for signings and speak on the issues of Orb…once we are married."

"Don't remind me," Cagalli pouted. "I don't like the idea of being some kind of guinea pig for the rest of you."

"Hey, I'm along for the ride too," Athrun reminded her. "It's not like you are doing it all alone."

"I'm still going to kill you for convincing me to do something like this!" Cagalli shouted and punched him on the shoulder. "If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't be in this kind of situation!" Cagalli shouted and marched up the stairs. Athrun shook his head, it had to be that time of the month or else she wouldn't be acting so wildly about the whole situation.

"Are some of the pictures really that risqué?" Lenore asked her son and Athrun shrugged.

"It was only one picture shooting we were like that," Athrun said. "Most of the time she was dressed in pretty much normal clothes and swim wear."

"So did you go to several locations or what," Patrick asked with an arched eyebrow. "I mean, you two were gone for much of the day."

Athrun nodded, "We went to several different areas of the city and also several different studios. Cagalli of course was being a pain about everything as always…but we did it."

"Well, at least we don't have to worry about her shouting anytime soon," Kira said with chuckle. "At least about taking pictures…she is going to be mad when you two have to start doing public appearances."

"Don't remind me," Athrun said and asked…"Where is Lord Uzumi?"

"Oh, he is setting up for your promotions with Cagalli," Sigel informed them as he played with his grandson. "So he won't be back till later tonight, if he is lucky. Him and Kisaka are really adamant about getting you two in the public's eye together."

"Damn," Athrun cursed. "This sucks…"

"What you twelve," Yzak asked with an arched eyebrow. "Grow up, it's not like you weren't in the public's eye before you were engaged to Cagalli."

"That's true," Shiho stated with a firm smile. "You were the chairman's son and plus all of those scandals that you caused as young teenager!"

"Grrrr… Please don't remind me," Athrun sighed as he leaned back into the seat in he was in. "It's bad enough I have a rampaging Cagalli, I don't need a press that is going to dig up some of those days."

"Your fault," Patrick told his on.

"Thanks father," Athrun muttered to him with a growl. "I really wanted a reminder of such things."

"Well son, you were a pain in the ass when you finally came too after the war," Patrick reminded him with a smirk on his lips. "I think Cagalli has done some good in getting you to settle down."

"Ha, ha, ha, father." Athrun got up, "Speaking of Cagalli…I'm going to check up on her."

"Go right on ahead," Uzumi said as he walked into the room with a smile on his lips. "You two will be quite busy from now on. You both will need your rest…"

"What do you mean," Athrun asked.

"You along with, Yzak will be busy…"

"Me," Yzak asked with a stunned expression.

"The PLANTs are moving a motion to make you temporary or permanent chairman of PLANT," Uzumi said with a bright smile and Yzak was stunned. "They wish for the removal of Chairman Dullindal due to the possible reason of threats on certain people's lives…"

"But is he the only one," Patrick asked and Uzumi shook his head. "That's what I feared…Who else is under suspicion?"

"I do not know much more than you do," Uzumi answered. "I only received word for Yzak about becoming the acting Chairman till a new vote is made. Yzak is being asked to return to the PLANTs, however with a pregnant wife…they requested if I would allow them to enter Orb territory in order to protect Mrs. Jule as well as Acting Chairman Jule."

"I don't understand," Yzak said and Uzumi handed him a disk.

"All the information is there," Uzumi said. "They wish to receive a call in the morning from you. From what I can tell, they wish to come down here immediately to have you in your position they have put you in."

"Well I guess I should give you my congratulations," Athrun said looking at the stunned Yzak.

"I haven't seen anything yet," Yzak said. "I'll look at the information and see what is going on. If you all will excuse me for the evening." Yzak stood up and walked away with Shiho following after him, he waited till she was next to him. He gripped her hand and walked up the stairs with his wife. Athrun then skipped the stairs as he made his way up to Cagalli to let her the news about Yzak.

"Well it would seem there is another future leader in our midst," Uzumi said as Athrun along with the Jule couple disappeared upstairs. "This will be trying times…I just hope these young leaders will be able to handle the world we are handing down to them."

"A world full of troubles and sorrow," Patrick said softly.

"But a world of hope that still shines through the darkness of night," Sigel spoke as he held his grandson with a smile. "If Kira and Lacus can create these two miracles then there is hope for our young leaders as well."

"Yes, there is hope…there is always hope…"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"NO!"

"GET UP!"

"I DUN WANNA!"

"If you don't get up, but shouldn't we get our ass to that meetings your father will have my head!"

"I REFUSE!"

"Get your ass up!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"ATHRUN ZALA, GIVE ME BACK MY BLANKET!"

"No!"

"DAMN YOU!"

"I am not getting my ass out of his bed!"

"CAGALLI YULA ATHHA! GET YOUR ASS OUT BED!"

"MAKE ME!"

"Don't tempt me!"

Dearka shook his head, "How long before they get out of there?"

"I bet ten dollars they won't stop arguing even if they get out of the room," Miriallia stated and Shiho smiled. "Did you and Yzak get into a fight last night?"

"Somewhat, but agreed that he is needed…so he has agreed to accept the motion as temporary Chairman of PLANT," Shiho answered. "The meetings are going to be held in a separate hall provided by Lord Uzumi. So…Yzak has gone to greet the coming chairs that will arrival shortly for the meetings."

"So Yzak has to dress up," Dearka laughed. "Did he wear all of his wonderful medals?"

Shiho looked at them stunned, "Yzak just wore his normal uniform. He didn't bother wearing anything different, if that's what you mean."

"Yeah well," Dearka sighed. "He is going to hate all of their meetings, considering his mother still is an active member of the council."

"I know," Shiho responded. "She is a head strung woman and she will not yield just because her son is now acting as chairman."

"True," Dearka responded. "However, when you think about it…it's not going to be a fun situation for any of them. Especially with Dullindal being under question."

"If they had suspicion on him before why did they bother in letting him take the position in the first place," Miriallia asked. "If you ask me, if you had that fear that he might do something then he should have been dealt with before any of this happened."

"I can't argue there," Shiho responded. "I am not sure how politics work up in the PLANTs or any political system for that matter…but the fact of the matter is we are going to be involved in some way or other."

"I see," Miriallia said with a smile. "We are involved whether we like it or not, but we are involved since we are targets. And just happen to be married two heroes of the war and having a public job doesn't help us."

"BASTARD!"

"There goes Cagalli again," Shiho said with a sigh. "What did Athrun do this time?"

"GET UP!"

"I WILL NOT GO TO THAT PRESS CONFERENCE!"

"DAMN IT WOMAN GET YOUR ASS UP!"

"Oh lord," Dearka shook his head. "You know, for the next few months we are going to put up with them like this?"

"We might a well get use to it now," Miriallia said with a sigh. "Their first magazine photo shoot actually comes out tomorrow."

"No way," Shiho said with a smile on her lips. "I can't want to see how they turned out."

"Yes, but we need to get them out of that room so they can get to that conference," Dearka said as he got up fro his seat. "Because I don't want a headache when they arrive back from their conference about their plans for the future of Orb."

"Stop being a baby," Miriallia said as Dearka leaned down to press a soft kiss on her lips. Miriallia savored it as he got up and went to go get his friends out of their arguing mode.

"I want Yzak," Shiho said with a pout.

Miriallia smiled, "Well, he has meetings to attend to, today. So it can't be helped that he will be gone…"

"It's just not fair! Lacus has Kira with her all day and well Murrue has Andy helping her out. We also have Cagalli fighting with Athrun, at least he is in person to fight with her and you have Dearka waiting on you hand on foot since the whole fiasco of the bar," Shiho sighed. "Yzak is working…leaving me here alone."

"You can punish him later," Miriallia winked causing a small laugh from Shiho. "Besides…you're getting bigger too…so he has to pay more attention to you."

"Plus my mood swings are getting worse," Shiho pouted. "I need to ask Cagalli on the whole craving issue…Lacus didn't have that much problems with it."

Miriallia nodded, "I asked Murrue but she said that she doesn't quite remember if hers were bad…Andy claims they were awful. Kira said that Lacus ate a ton just no special cravings."

"But I bet Cagalli did," Shiho said with a smile on her lips. "That girl has a great sex life…she has had to have some kind of special cravings…"

Miriallia laughed, "Well, you two don't seem that you had problems in the bedroom…after all you are pregnant."

"Shut it Elsman," Shiho threw a pillow at her friend.

"Shut it JULE!" Miriallia laughed and threw it back at her. Cagalli came storming down and looked at her friends with curious eyes. Athrun was dragging along behind her with question in his eyes. Dearka went down to see what was going on after hearing his last name being called. However he shared that name with someone else as Shiho and Miriallia called each other by their married last names. Cagalli then looked up at Athrun with a pout as Athrun seemed to skip down the stairs to plant a kiss on her lips.

"Soon you'll be able to join with them," Athrun teased.

Cagalli stuck out her tongue, "That name is only reserved to be yelled at you…not me!"

"You're a pain in the ass…"

"So are you," Cagalli said as she walked down the stairs. Shiho stood up and went up to Cagalli and Cagalli was stunned at the sudden movement. "Yes?"

"Did you have strange cravings when you were pregnant?"

Cagalli blinked and looked up at Athrun, "Uh…."

"You wouldn't believe all the things she sent me after and what kinds of ice cream combinations she ate," Athrun shook his head. "Why are you asking Shiho?"

"Because, I was wondering since Yzak wasn't here if you and Dearka can go get something for me…."

"NO!" Dearka shouted, "There is no way I am getting you anything that might sound gross!"

Athrun shook his head, "I need to go! Come on Cagalli!"

"huh, Athrun…wait!" Before Cagalli could get another word out she was gone with Athrun. Miriallia punched Dearka and he knew he had to go. He stood up, "What do you need?"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"When you two are wed, will you both be referred as Representative Zala?"

Athrun looked over at Cagalli as she sighed, "I have chosen to take on the Zala surname…so indeed the both of us will be referred to as Representative Zala, though I am sure many of those that I have served with will still prefer Lady Cagalli. That might help the confusion."

"What are your future hopes for Orb?"

Athrun smiled, "To continue to uphold the ideas of Orb until the end of time. Orb has always been a center in the hopes that Coordinators and Naturals can live together in peace and even today is the shining example. We continue to hope and believe that we can only improve on this basic plan that everyone holds dear to their hearts."

"How long will your honeymoon be?"

Both blushed but Athrun answered, "Actually we might take a small leave of absence after out wedding, but I hope the honeymoon is never over…" Cagalli blushed madly and glared at him, "I love Cagalli with all of my heart and soul, and I plan to keep our honeymoon alive."

"What about Jona Roma Seiran asking for Lady Cagalli's hand in marriage?"

"I will not accept it," Cagalli answered quickly. "I am currently with my future husband, I do not plan to stray to someone who is chasing after a dream of ruling Orb for their own personal means."

"That is quite a bold statement."

"Yes, but we have no reason to believe in good faith of his word," Cagalli said sternly. "I do not plan on marrying a man or into a family that seek power in order to corrupt those around them."

"What about children, will there be future children of Orb?"

"I can only hope that we are blessed with many children," Athrun said with a bright smile.

"Even after the miscarriage…"

"Even more so," Athrun affirmed. "It was not the best timing for our first child, but we will not give up having a child to love and cherish in our hearts."

Cagalli smiled lovingly at him and caressed his cheek, "Children are in our future. There is no doubt that we will soon be blessed with children, but when there are no threats and a chance for being truly happy."

"What about the recent threats?"

"We will investigate all of the leads that are available…but it will not be ignored," Athrun said with a dark growl. "I don't appreciate a threat on my future wife before we can even walk down the aisle."

"I don't appreciate my future husband being shot while a night out with his friends," Cagalli said looking at him with an arched eyebrow.

"We are not going to get into a debate here," Athrun told her with a smirk. "We can always settle this else where."

"Shut up Zala," Cagalli muttered.

"Ummmm…what about those magazine articles that are soon to be arriving out on the market?"

"I just hope they didn't twist what we said," Cagalli said with her arms crossed.

"Ditto on that," Athrun said with a smile.

"What did you say," Cagalli asked with her eye watching Athrun.

"What do you mean?"

"What kind of questions did they ask and what answers did you give?"

"What are you talking about, they asked me the same things they did you…and I probably gave the same answers."

"Actually they gave you two different interviews about each other," one reporter added.

"WHAT! WHAT DID YOU SAY!" Athrun and Cagalli pointing at each other. The reporters were lost on how those two were the next leaders of Orb but it was quite entertaining to see them arguing. Granted they have seen the couple at their most comfortable moments but also when they were fighting. It was kind of a sweet scene to watch the couple fight.

"Well, I think that is enough for today," Kisaka said as he went behind the couple. "I think everyone has had an opportunity to ask their questions. We shall have another press conference at the ball. So thank you for your time and see you till then."

"BALL?"

"WHAT BALL?"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I refuse to wear a DAMN PRETTY DRESS! YOU CAN'T MAKE ME!"

"We have to do another small conference? You have to be kidding me!"

"The press are all EVIL!"

"You got that right!"

"Calm down you two," Kisaka said as they boarded the limo. "It's just something we thought would help get those attackers to come out of the open. We have seen some movement since the announcement yesterday about your photo shoot."

"You have to be kidding me," Cagalli grumbled. "This psycho plan is working?"

"How much do we have to endure," Athrun asked as he groaned. "I mean, it was bad enough earlier in the interview that they had to ask about my past history with women."

"How did they find out that information of the colony?"

"Or the fact I like grape soda…"

"That I even write music while playing on guitar!"

"You two, there are a lot of information we let out," Kisaka stated. "However, we did not leak out the personal…they must have some inside people or the people who were out to get you revealed the information."

"But who?"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Well sorry that this is a little short but I promise next chapter is a bit longer! Thanks for waiting and send me ideas on what you might like to see later on in the story.

LOVES!


	19. Chapter Eighteen

**ZGMF X-19A Infinite Justice**: Well bickering is fun, when done in a right way. Hehehe, lack of homework eh? Well, I remember those days, but college is different and sometimes I do have way too much time on my hands and there are times when I don't have enough time.

**Matt**: I'm glad you liked the fighting between Athrun and Cagalli. Time does change a lot of things between them.

**Michiyo Hikari**: Well not really lucky, just a way to pass the time. School is not so bad, just making sure I study when I have to. So yeah…I think it is just time management.

**Sleeping Forest**: Kill you with the funny moments? Why do you say that? It should make you feel better! Hmmm…I'll keep that in mind. Yes, I'm actually pretty much over it now, if not completely over it.

**Taijiya-sango88**: Well love works in mysterious ways and we'll never know why or how. And it is the same way with fictional characters…you want to make that real and pop from the pages of the screen or a book.

**Asga**: I'm glad that you liked that one sentence. I thought it would be fun to add something like that in.

**B4k4 ch4n**: Well, I think you can imagine what they look like that. I'm glad that the fighting scenes make you laugh! That is fun! I don't know if they crave woodchips…but I know they crave funny stuff.

**AsuCaga4Eva**: Hehehe, I figured someone would like grape soda. I'm glad you like the fight scenes.

**The Angels' Princess** (ch. 15): Well, I'm not sick anymore. I'm glad you liked the interaction between the couples.

**Hibiscus8**: Thanks so much!

**Cloudymind**: thanks and yes I did update, finally right? Hehehe, well you just have to wait and see to know what happens next.

**Thousandbirds**: Yeah destiny sucked, but I think they did it in order for the third one. It's stupid but yeah…I want to know what happens with Shiho! I mean, we see her in destiny but she doesn't TALK! I mean come on! Ok, I vented…but yeah thanks for the review!

**Cathrun**: episode 50 was a bad ending, but I think it was on purpose for the next series of SEED. Sad but possibly true…but don't worry too much. We can have fanfictions!

**Stuntsheep**: yes I updated…I just hope this wasn't too late for this chapter.

**Kandida**: I was upset about the episode but I'll live since they are making another series. I just hope they can fill in the open holes they left opened in destiny. Buy yea…hmmm, I'll keep your idea in mind.

**Mahha55**: I'm glad you love the story! Thanks so much!

**IYGU**: Thanks so much!

**Hazumi Yoi**: I'm glad you got some sleep, hey that sounded like me being sick that one week. I hope you get better!

**Tas**: Thanks so much!

**Cottongreentea**: hahahah…you're a funny person. It's all good…well you'll just have to wait and see what will happen next.

**Bado-san**: no, I don't think I will put this story in the trash bin. I think too many people would hunt me down till I finished it. I have read all of your ideas of your requests and see what I can do about them. So you stay tuned to see how I may answer them in the story or make things work out.

**Animemistress419**: thanks!

**MyouseiSeed**: I hope this update was good enough for you! Hehehehe, and yes you are correct about the couples that ROCK!

**Mohxo**: Thanks!

**Not All Pretend**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gundam Seed or Gundam Seed Destiny. This story idea is based off the idea of "matchmaking" and when the two that are put together don't really like each other. This is an Alternative Universe but granted their personalities will still be there.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter Eighteen**

"Say Cagalli…."

"Hmmmm," Cagalli looked up to see Shiho enter her room. She sat down on the bed next to her and looked uncomfortable. Cagalli put down her book she was reading and sat up straight and looked at her friend, "What is it?"

"I was wondering," Shiho played with her hair. "I was wondering if you could tell me how you and Athrun first met…"

"What do you mean," Cagalli asked with a curious look.

"I heard that you two met during the war," Shiho blushed and Cagalli smiled.

"Yes that is true," Cagalli said with a brighter smile. "I really don't know Athrun's side of the story on how he ended up there, but I remember what he told me on how he got there."

"Was it love at first sight," Shiho asked and Cagalli got curious.

"Why are you asking me all of the sudden?"

Shiho blushed, "It's been two days and Yzak hasn't really paid much attention. And he missed the anniversary of when we first met; we usually celebrate it or talk about it…but…."

Cagalli heard the sadness in her voice and hugged her, "Well if you want to know, I guess I could tell you the long story…at least before Athrun returns from the meeting with Yzak." Athrun had gone with Yzak as a representative of the war; he was probably as bored as Yzak. Athrun was trying to find a reason not to go but Cagalli made him go, as in part of his unfinished punishment for leaving her after the miscarriage.

"Please!" Shiho said with her mood brightening again, Cagalli assumed she could blame it on her hormones.

"Well, as you know…I had runaway from my father to join the military of Orb so I could fight, I became the best mobile suit pilot and just as a good of a soldier as anyone else. I was assigned to a space ship and well, you can guess I went into combat. It was at least four months in space, battle after battle after battle." Cagalli sighed, "There was one day, we couldn't stop…we just ended up fighting more and more, I didn't have to time make repairs and also I had strayed away from the ship due to the malfunction of my navigation systems. So I sent out a distress signal after finding the colony. I landed and saw that the atmospheric controls were still working…running water, there was still some food and edible by the way…and well, you can of get the idea."

"Go on!"

"Well…I thought I was alone, but about the same time…Athrun was having the same trouble. He just needed to rest his mobile suit in order to let the energy recharge. He knew about the colony and went there for refuge. And well, he landed on the opposite side of the colony, and somehow we ended up meeting in the middle after of course pointing guns at each other…

"I remember my heart was pounding in my chest as I heard a noise after trying to take a bath. So I gathered my clothes quickly only dressing in my underwear and grabbed my gun. I walked out of the bath house I was in and when I saw the figure come out of the shadows…mind you, he is partially dressed as well. And we began firing at one another as enemies, after he shouted in request of my name and rank, I guess thinking I was with ZAFT. I didn't like it, thinking I was alone I knew he had to be the enemy. So once we ran out of bullets and things to throw at one another we got into a physical combat. While the shower waters were still running, so the both of us were getting very wet…"

_Cagalli pushed off the stranger as she tried to open up another water pipe to splash the attacker off of her. She cursed herself for not having an extra round of bullets. She dodged another kick from her enemy as she hid behind the stalls. She didn't figure a ZAFT or EAF soldier would be on the colony, _**DAMN IT!**_She tried to find anything she could fight with. But ended up getting pin against the wall with water pouring over her body and over his, his dark emerald green eyes glaring into her powerful amber gold as both were ready to kill if need be. He looked into her eyes and down to her chest…his eyes softened up and backed off just a little bit._

"_You're a girl!" _

"_EXCUSE ME!" Cagalli shouted in protest. She growled at him trying to find a way to kick him or punch the bastard for saying such thing, "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU THINK I WAS?"_

"_I don't know who you are, but you are not going anywhere…" Athrun said as he held both o f her arms in one hand and pushed her back into the bathing room. "You're going to tell me who you are and which group you belong to…"_

"_As if," Cagalli shouted as he continued to force her to walk through the building. They found his dry clothes and he pulled out some rope and quickly tied her wrists together. She struggled and then he bound her ankles as she fell down to her knees. She glared up at him, "Can I at least get some damn clothes on!"_

"_No," Athrun told her as he looked her over again. "You don't have any dog tags…"_

"_Well, I didn't think a ZAFT pilot would give a damn…" Cagalli said looking at his dog tags and seeing the symbol on the back of them. She glared up at him, "So you're a mobile suit pilot..."_

"_How observant of you," Athrun chuckled as he dressed himself and gathered her up into his arms. "You at least know where I am from…but I don't know you."_

"_Go to hell," Cagalli struggled but he had a firm grip on her._

"_I think it is time we get to know each other, at least on a first name bases."_

"_In your dreams," Cagalli struggled against his grip. But he made sure she didn't get out of his grip, "BASTARD! Who the hell are you to keep me like this…"_

"_If you hadn't noticed, this is war…" Athrun told her coldly, "And if you want to stay alive then you better behave or else I will take your life."_

"_I dare you," Cagalli challenged and he smirked at her. "I dare you to take my life, like any other soldier…you wouldn't have hesitated if you didn't try to feel me **UP ASSHOLE**!"_

"_Damn woman," Athrun growled at her. "I wouldn't have hesitated if you didn't move so much!"_

"_Bastard," Cagalli muttered under her breath as he plopped her down on a bed. It looked like a small room where he was staying, "ZAFT pilot…what is wrong with you…what are you afraid of?"_

"_Shut up," Athrun barked and Cagalli glared at him. "You're a damn pain in the ass…and I just met you."_

"_Same goes for you buddy," Cagalli shouted at him. _

"_Are you going to at least tell me a name to refer to you or am I going to call you pilot or girl," Athrun asked slyly and Cagalli just growled at him. "Alright Pilot, what group do you belong too?"_

"_I belong to Orb," Cagalli answered stiffly._

_Athrun chuckled, "So…you belong to the group that we stole those suits from…that they were going to be given to the Earth Forces."_

"_Shut up," Cagalli tried to sit up but she was bound. "Like you're any more of saint than my country…you went after them and destroyed a colony…and place which I was residing at the time…and you say that Orb is completely at fault for that? How dare you speak …"_

"_Don't you remember Junis Seven? My mother almost died there…but lucky for us she didn't, but what about everyone else who lost their lives?"_

"_If you recall that was EAF not **ORB**! **AND WHAT ABOUT YOU**! What about those who you have killed?"_

"_And what of you?"_

"_You're hands are more stained than mine will ever be, at least I pray for each soul that goes…you don't even bother to do that…do you?"_

"_What do you know, you might pray for their souls but you have still taken their lives!"_

"_You have no idea who you are talking to!" Cagalli shouted but got pinned down on the bed, "Get off of me!"_

"_Shut your mouth," Athrun told her darkly and Cagalli just grumbled. "There, now is that so hard?"_

_She stayed quiet as he began working on dinner apparently; she just kept her mouth shut as he began making dinner. She looked towards the wall and saw a hand with a plate in his hands, with a fork in another. He received a glare from the golden hair girl and he shoved food in her mouth. _

"_You need to eat whether you like it or not," Cagalli grumbled._

"Wait, he forced food into your mouth," Shiho asked and Cagalli nodded her head. "So was that your first night together?"

"Well, yeah for the week I guess. I think we spent seven days together…and it was just filled with argument after argument, but there were moments of sincerity where we talked about our past…growing up with our families. Then it would lead to more arguments and well other things," Cagalli said with a smile. "He described his life as mister perfect and of course, I was the rebel child."

"How did you two get away without revealing your identities," Shiho asked.

"We referred to each other by our mobile suits, so I was Rouge and he was Aegis," Cagalli answered. "It was easier without saying who we really were."

"How long were you bound," Shiho asked.

"Until the third day, I think…" Cagalli tried to recall the events. "It was the first night we made love…did he release the binds, after of course kissing me like there was no tomorrow."

"And then what?"

"Why are you so curious anyway," Cagalli asked with a smile on her lips.

Shiho shrugged, "Maybe because I'm curious and I need to do something while Yzak is away."

Cagalli laughed at the idea, "Poor Yzak when he finally realizes what he is missing."

"CONTINUE!"

"Alright, lets see I guess I can tell you what happened the day Athrun kissed me…which led to a lot of thing…"

"_I'm bored," Cagalli whined and Athrun looked at her oddly. _

"_What do you want me to do about it," Athrun asked._

_Cagalli snapped at him, "I'm still basically in my underwear…tied up by a ZAFT soldier, again in my underwear…you haven't talked to me since last night…so what am I suppose to do until we are found by someone?"_

_Athrun chuckled, "You know, you are pretty strange."_

"_Huh?"_

"_One minute you are biting my head off, the next you are telling me stories of your past as if I have been your best friend for ages," Athrun said with a wry smile. "You don't ever give up on sparring with me on the battle of wits…you aren't going to get free from those bonds."_

"_I'll find a way bastard," Cagalli stared at him angrily. "You're so … so…AGH!"_

"_Can't find any words to describe me," Athrun teased and Cagalli glared up at him. He caressed her face gently and Cagalli's eyes widened, "What's the matter…can't stand being close to me?"_

"_Sh…shu…" Cagalli's words never left her mouth as he pressed his lips against hers. Cagalli's eyes drifted shut as their lips played with each other and Athrun's hand wandered on her body. He gripped her button as he pressed her chest against his, and began kissing her neck. Cagalli began breathing scattered as she felt pleasure coursed through her body from his lips against her skin. She felt her pulse quickened in pace and pounding against her chest cavity wanting more of what he could offer her body. She felt him cupped her breast as the thin material did not seem to cover her enough as the heat of his hand caused her to feel on fire._

"_I'm going to untie you now," Athrun rasped against her skin. "Just promise not to behave this time…and I'll be nice…or try to be nice…"_

"_Shut up and unite me," Cagalli growled and Athrun cut the binds that held Cagalli captive. She slapped him and his lips crashed down on hers once again and her fingers were weaved into his hair. Cagalli let her mouth open slightly and felt his tongue enter her mouth. Cagalli's eyes only widened for a moment as she felt the binds on her ankles go free and wrapped them around his waist._

"Oh, and you can probably put in the rest," Cagalli said as she stood up from the bed.

Shiho was anxious, "Damn it WOMAN! Tell me the details!"

"You want to know the details," Cagalli asked stunned.

"YES!"

Cagalli sighed, "Well…"

_Cagalli pressed her body closer to him and he did the same as he was laying on top of her body as he pressed her back against the back. Cagalli was gasping for air as his lips attacked her neck and she pulled off of his shirt that was covering his back wanting more contact with his skin. She wanted him; she could not understand her desire and ripped it off of his body. Athrun didn't waste time to rip off the bra that covering her breasts. He ripped it completely off as she pressed her bare skin against his as their lips attacked each other as the sensations were taking them over completely. _

"_You have no idea how you are making me feel," Athrun whispered against her lips._

"_Shut up," Cagalli whispered back as he stood up and removed his pants. Cagalli then stood up and removed her panties as his hands gently caressed his hips and took in her body. The soft patter of the rain was like sounds of encouragement for the couple to continue. At least to them that is what it sounded like, Cagalli saw his well built and cut body. He was the spitting image of the perfect man as the statue David that was one built in the idea of perfection. Athrun was thinking similar thoughts at the sight of Cagalli's body._

_To him, she appeared to be a goddess with soft skin that was amazing to touch. She ran her finger tips over his shoulders as they kissed softly as her already swollen lips played with Athrun's. Cagalli closed her eyes as he began placing butterfly kisses on her cheek as his hands ran up and down her back in slow motion. "Please…don't stop…don't ever stop…"_

"_Oh…I don't plan on it," Athrun growled as he claimed her lips once again as they slowly went back down on the bed. "I want to make you mine for all eternity…"_

"_Don't make promises you can't keep…"_

"_I don't plan on breaking this one," Athrun said as he caressed her body and she rolled her head back as he kissed her neck only to suck and leave marks on her neck. _

"_Don't tease me…"_

"_Oh, I plan on doing much more than that…I'm going to make you scream and ask for it…"_

_Cagalli moaned as she felt him continue to tease her and bring her closer to pleasure only to keep her in waiting. She cried out in frustration and flipped him over as the two continue to have a battle of wits of who would scream for what. She wasn't going to let him have all of the fun and he was going to make sure he finished his work on her, and make her scream._

"So the sex was awesome," Shiho asked excitedly.

Cagalli blushed, "Well yea! It's just one of those things that just happened and would happen again and again."

"I only wish Yzak and I had something like that," Shiho said with a smirk on her lips. "So well, I found out how you two met…how interesting."

"Well, when you think about…we haven't changed much from that meeting," Cagalli chuckled. "We still argue like that and well, the sex is just as magical as our first time."

"I can imagine," Shiho said sadly. "The magic has lost its spark in our relationship even before…even before he was elected chairman…"

"When did this happen," Cagalli asked worriedly.

"When he found out I was pregnant," Shiho answered and Cagalli hugged her friend. Shiho began crying against Cagalli's chest, "Does this mean…this mean…he doesn't love me anymore? Is it because of the baby?"

"Shhhh," Cagalli cooed as she held her friend. "I'm sure there is nothing wrong with you and Yzak…maybe it's just trying to adjust to the idea of having a baby?"

Shiho just continued to cry and Cagalli continued to hold her friend. She didn't know what to do about her friend; she wanted to know what she could tell her to calm her weary soul. Cagalli was giving her silent comfort in the best way she knew how. Cagalli was just going to give her comfort at least until Yzak and Athrun got home. She was going to give Athrun and Yzak an ear full. She was going to make sure of it.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Athrun stretched as he entered the mansion and undid his neck tie. Yzak just grumbled it was another late night coming home. At least his temporary home until they could figure out what was going on. Athrun crashed down on the couch and Yzak followed suit on an adjacent couch. Yzak got comfortable until he saw a speedy blonde attack Athrun. Athrun let out a small sound as Cagalli had attacked him and kissed him. Athrun smiled and sat up as Cagalli did the same with a wide smile on her lips.

"Athrun," Cagalli said softly and played with his hair. "Do you remember when we first met?"

Athrun looked at her stunned, "Yes…not the most romantic meeting, but never the less…why do you ask?"

"Oh Shiho asked me earlier today," Cagalli said playing with his tie and smiled up at him. "I was wondering if you wanted to recreate a few of those moments we had…"

"Do you mind," Yzak grumbled as he covered his eyes.

"Well at least Athrun remembers our first meeting, unlike a certain Chairman of PLANT as his wife is crying on my shoulder," Cagalli said coldly and Yzak shot up. He glared at the future leader of Orb as she glared at him and Athrun looked at Cagalli.

"Baby, what's this about?" Athrun asked and Cagalli looked up at Athrun sadly, "Is there something wrong with Shiho?"

"Athrun, I think Shiho is a lot more sensitive than I was when I was pregnant," Cagalli said softly and turned to Yzak. "Her emotions caused her to have a mental break down…she almost lost the baby due her lack of eating proper nutrition."

"Where is she," Yzak sat straight up and his eyes looking that of a mad man.

"She is up in your room, Miriallia and Dearka are sitting with her right now," Cagalli barely got that out as Yzak rushed up the stairs. Athrun held Cagalli closer to him and she smirked up at him, "So I only told half of the truth…"

"What are you up to," Athrun asked slyly and Cagalli smiled.

"Well, like I told you earlier Shiho asked on how we met," Cagalli informed him. "Then I came up with a plan to make Yzak suffer a little bit for neglecting his wife."

"You're evil," Athrun teased as he kissed her softly. "Now what about that recreating our first night…"

"Oh now that," Cagalli climbed up into his lap. She then wrapped her arms around his shoulders. "I was thinking you could play hookie along with Yzak, so he can spend time with Shiho and you and I can get away to a little remote place…and recreate some special magic sparks between us."

"Hmmmm," Athrun smiled as she tapped his nose with her finger. She smiled and he kissed her sweetly on her lips, "Sounds like a plan. Besides Yzak needs a break, he isn't making great progress with the council."

"Why?"

"They want to declare war against EAF but want to pull Orb to their side," Athrun sighed. "After seeing me there, just made things got a little worse for Yzak, since I will be the future leader of Orb with my fair maiden blonde princess."

Cagalli giggled, "Is that so soon to be Representative Zala…I guess it can't be helped. So they want to declare war?"

"Well, half of the council thinks it is work of EAF and the other thinks it is because of a group in ZAFT…so it's kind of hard to tell which way they are going to go," Athrun answered. "The EAF representatives showed up today…it caused even more bickering, bottom line…not good."

"Damn stupid politicians with sticks up their ass," Cagalli grumbled and cuddled up against Athrun. "So how is Yzak handling it?"

"The best he can," Athrun answered. "Yzak isn't a politician but it would appear he will be a permanent role for him. Shiho might end up missing Yzak a lot more…"

"That won't be good considering her pregnancy, she isn't quite emotionally stable," Cagalli told him sternly. "Miriallia has mood swings but she has Dearka at her side, Shiho doesn't…"

"What are you saying," Athrun asked concerned about his friend's wife.

Cagalli looked up at him with a small smile, "Let's just hope Yzak can put family beyond duty…sometimes duty is your heart not to the country you might reside in."

"So is that some advice for later," Athrun teased and Cagalli let out a laugh as Athrun began tickling her.

"Athrun, stop it!" Cagalli shouted as she found the nearest pillow and hit him with it. She began beating him with the pillow as Athrun used one arm to block the blows as he found another pillow to hit Cagalli with. Laughter erupted in the living area as the two began having a pillow fight causing several feathers and stuffing to come loose from the pillows. The maids all sighed in defeat knowing full well they have to clean up the mess later but it was amusing to hear so much laughter in the house. That was of course their entertainment was usually Athrun and Cagalli bickering but it was also music to their ears to hear laughter, soon they hoped it will be filled with their children…The children of Athrun and Cagalli would be quite a handful but they all figured if they could put up with adults that tended to act like children…then actual children wouldn't be so bad.

Meanwhile upstairs…

"Where is she," Yzak asked reaching the bedroom he shared with Shiho, she wasn't in the room. Dearka and Miriallia weren't there either as he began frantically searching every room in the mansion. He wanted to find his wife, he had to know if she was alright. The maids all looked at the silver hair coordinator with curious eyes, they all wondered who he was looking for. Yzak began to wonder if Cagalli lied to him, but then again why would she have to lie about Shiho? Shiho was hurt…but why would she be emotionally drained…and why would she not be eating? He couldn't understand nor get all of his thoughts to run straight in his head.

He finally went to the back yard more like a back court, but anyway! Yzak saw Shiho laying on her back in the middle of the pool dressed in her bikini…her stomach had begun to bulge out to show the child she was carrying. Dearka and Miriallia were sitting on the pool benches in their own little world. Dearka saw Yzak's face and grew concerned for his friend. Yzak looked as if he was a mad man looking for something he might have lost along the way but then noticed that his eyes were fixed on Shiho. Dearka sighed as he whispered over to Miriallia, "Do you think Cagalli told Yzak that something bad happened to Shiho?"

Miriallia opened her eyes to look up to see Yzak staring at Shiho as if he were to look away she would fade from existence. Miriallia shrugged, "Probably…he looks as if has been frantically searching for her."

Dearka chuckled, "You want to go up stairs?"

"Sure," Miriallia said with a smile as the two took their leave and unnoticed by Yzak. Yzak however wanting to make sure that was his wife jumped into the pool with all of his clothes still on. Shiho hearing the water splash sat up on her floating bed, she looked in the direction of where the waves were coming from. She didn't see any thing or anyone but also noticed that Dearka took his leave with Miriallia.

Shiho nearly let out a scream as Yzak's face broke the water's surface and she saw his intense ice blue eyes glaring back up at her, "I thought you were hurt…" Shiho looked at him stunned and shook her head, "Then did you have a break down today?" Shiho once again shook her head no, "Then what happened today?"

"I spent time with Cagalli, just talking…that's all…" Shiho told him and looked away from him, "Besides what do you care. You're the chairman now…I guess being your wife isn't important anymore…"

"Damn IT!" Yzak cursed as he brought Shiho into the water with him. She shrieked as Yzak pulled her against his wet body and of course his soaking clothes. Shiho looked at him in surprise as he kissed her passionately. It was much like their first kiss…they had argued for what seemed like hours and then he kissed her with such passion that it made her knees go weak…and it still did. She closed her eyes and she clutched against his clothes as he held her tightly but not too tight as he was mindful of the child she was carrying in her body. He kissed her fully on her lips to drink her sweet taste up into his mouth.

Yzak pulled away from the kiss to see a very dazed Shiho, he chuckled. "Did you think I would forget what today is…I know what today is and what it means to us…"

Shiho blushed, "Well you didn't seem like you noticed or cared…I mean if you recall you've been busy with the stupid council and haven't spent that much time with your wife."

Yzak nodded, "I know." Yzak held her close once again, "I'll try to make it home in time to spend more time with you…just don't have Cagalli tell me a crazy story again…"

"What story?"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

HI HI HI! Well here is another chapter! I hope that you all enjoyed it! Well looks like there is still troubling brewing for our friends … we'll just have to wait and see what will happen to them.


	20. Chapter Nineteen

**Purple1**: Thanks so much!

**Michiyo Hikari**: Thanks for the review and I am glad you are enjoying the story.

**Gseedlover**: THANKS!

**Taijiya-sango88**: hehehe, sorry if you got confused. But I'm glad you enjoyed the whole thing!

**ZGMF X-19A Infinite Justice**: I'm glad you liked the chapter.

**Gundamjunkierx780** (ch. 1): I'm glad you liked the beginning of the story. Take your time when it comes to reading.

**B4k4 ch4n**: not gullible just that's how the story is meant for you to think. But I'm glad that you liked the story. Well no cold for her, but Athrun probably kept her nice and warm for the rest of the week.

**Asga**: Thanks!

**PAISITA**: any hot guy like those four would be NICE! Why are the guys from like anime are always so much better looking than real guys? No fair!

**Thousandbirds**: Thanks I'm glad you liked it. Heheheh, well yeah…KL stayed pretty strong through the show and well AC was like put on hold and blah blah. DM didn't happen, YS didn't happen and Shiho didn't even talk in the whole series! GAH!

**Reviewer**: Thanks, I'm glad you enjoyed.

**HimeHikari**: Good luck on your exams, I hope they all went well. I'm glad that you are enjoying the story and maybe there is still hope for GS whatever the last letter will be. Hehehe, good luck once again for your exams!

**Animeluver** (ch. 4): thanks! I try to make my stories long…I think a lot of my earlier ones were way too short now tha ti think about it.

**Ochibi-san**: thanks, you are too kind. I try to writ to the best of my ability. I hope you continue to read the story!

**Lamu**: I'm glad you like how I intertwine the story with events from the show. Well it can't be totally AU what fun would that be? Hehehe, well Yzak has to have a scary side too…heheheh.

**Cloudy mind**: thanks! Yuuna goes to HECK! Well I think I will do something nasty to him later.

**Unbesiegbar Kriegsmaschine**: Thanks!

**Hibiscus8**: hahahah…yeah sex. Thanks for the review!

**Cathrun**: Yeah I heard about the rumor, just have to wait and see. I'm glad you liked the chapter!

**Personne du monde** (ch. 4) : Thanks for the review and I'll look into that section of the story.

**Stuntsheep**: I'm glad you are happy about the past update.

**Animeluver** (ch. 7): hehehe, thanks!

(ch 10): yeah, poor Athrun….well not really, but I will say it anyway.

(ch 11): hehehe…I see you are getting into the story.

(ch 12): well, it's just one of those things, that's all I can say. They are going to stay married, just changing the date that it is official. Just for public eye mainly…

(ch 13): Kira and Lacus had gotten married but no ceremony…

(ch 14): hehehe…kill jona…I'll make sure to do something with him later.

(ch. 16): I'm not too sure about the spelling…but we'll keep it the way it is for now. Hehehe…no need to stress too much.

(ch. 17): you'll just have to wait and see how their shots came out.

(ch. 18): You know, I wish I knew someone who was a really good artist that could draw up some of these memorable moments in this story for me. It would be so COOL! But oh well, thanks for reviewing!

**Kagome1316**: thanks!

**IYGU**: Thanks!

**Matt**: thanks! I'm glad that you liked the flashback…I know many people were asking for me to write it in or to make a side story for this one. So I decided what the heck, I was going to anyway…and timing just fit right there.

**Gundamjunkierx780**: I'm glad that you took the time to read the story. I know I do have a tendency to speed read…I'm honored that you are enjoying the story. The best use of Meer? Oh really?

**Mahha55**: Thanks!

**Animemistress419**: THANKS!

**Kintora**: I'm glad, I try not to keep the focus too much on Cagalli and Athrun and let all the other couples have some shine of the spot light on them. After all they are part of the story.

**Cottongreentea**: I'm glad you are liking the story, so how are you out of school again?

**Lil rinny**: thanks!

**Sleeping** **forest**: it's alright that you may not have time to submit reviews, but as long as you can still enjoy the story I'll be happy. So keep on reading and don't forget about school too much now!

**Kandida**: Thanks! Hope to hear more from you soon!

**Sweet but sensitive**: Thanks, I hope I will continue to please all my readers!

**Not All Pretend**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gundam Seed or Gundam Seed Destiny. This story idea is based off the idea of "matchmaking" and when the two that are put together don't really like each other. This is an Alternative Universe but granted their personalities will still be there.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter Nineteen**

"HEY LOOK!"

Everyone quickly came down from their respective rooms as Miriallia was jumping around with joy as she held two magazines in her hands. Cagalli and Athrun's face paled as Miriallia winked at the couple as she handed them over to Shiho and Lacus. Yzak just sat back as he looked over his wife's shoulder and being a little more intimate with her since last night. Shiho seemed to be welcoming his touches with a bright smile, Dearka was smiling like a villain and held it up for Cagalli and Athrun to see. Behind them were the Waltfelds and Yamatos. Lacus rushed down to see the nude pictures of Athrun and Cagalli, although they were covered in the right areas not to show anything off. Murrue all the sudden interested ran down the stairs as Andy chuckled after his wife.

"What's going on," Kira asked and Cagalli and Athrun both gave him dirty looks. "Sorry I asked you…I'll go join my wife before our twins wake up." Kira rushed down the stairs to join his wife and friends. Cagalli and Athrun slowly descended the stairs as all of their friends were passing the magazine around in delight of what they were seeing.

"Do you want to play hookie now," Athrun asked as he squeezed Cagalli's hand.

"On the count of three," Cagalli whispered back but there would be no such luck.

"You two, get down here!" Miriallia shouted and Cagalli groaned as Athrun sighed. The two made their way down to see the pictures that everyone was gawking at. "You two are very photogenic! I mean look at this, you two look good naked with each other!"

"Yeah, you two are very naughty even with the cameras," Shiho teased and Cagalli blushed. "Especially these pictures with the two of you almost kissing and Cagalli being on top."

"Can we talk about the other magazine!" Cagalli shouted and everyone laughed at the girl turning even redder.

"But this one only has you two in single poses and this article on how the whole Orb society looks forward to seeing you two married," Dearka teased. "And this other one shows mostly pictures of you two together and guessing how wonderful your sex lives are together!"

"It does not say that," Athrun said as he leaned over and took the magazine out of the Elsman couple's hands. He opened it up to show Cagalli as they were reading well more like seeing pictures of them together. "You were lying!"

"Of course I was," Dearka said with a smirk. "It is so much more fun to see you two flustered about a stupid magazine. Especially since you are almost on every page."

"GAH!" Cagalli stood up and waked out the room as the other couples laughed at the blonde's behavior. She stormed out to the balcony area with Athrun behind her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and placed a kiss on her cheek. Cagalli rested into his embrace as his hands went under her shirt to touch her stomach's skin. "I can't believe we agreed to do that."

"I know," Athrun kissed her neck softly. "But we did, so now we have to live with it."

"I guess," Cagalli said turning around to wrap her arms around his neck. "But why do we have to be the pawns in everything? Why not the others?"

Athrun chuckled, "I wish things were that simple. But it isn't…we agreed to be the center of attention in hopes that we can find out who is behind everything and to take down who wants to end all peace."

"Why couldn't it be just you," Cagalli teased tapping his nose. "I could deal with them all teasing just you."

"Now where would the fun be in that?"

"Party pooper," Cagalli pouted and got a kiss on her lips. "So what is the plan for today?"

"I think Kisaka said something about public appearances, you know…charity balls, grand openings, board meetings," Athrun titled his head to see what else could have been on the agenda.

"Sounds like a boring day if you ask me."

"Well technically we should get use to it," Athrun said with a smirk. "After we take your father's place we will be doing more than that."

"I hate it when you're right," Cagalli said as she rested her head on his shoulder. Cagalli sighed, "So what are we going to do about us?"

"What do you mean," Athrun asked as he played with her hair between his fingers. "We just go out there and kick some ass; we get married and have as many kids running around the mansion as possible."

"You'll be stuck with diaper changing," Cagalli teased.

"Oh, I don't think so Miss Athha…it will be you with the diaper duty as I go out and kick some political ass…"

"I don't think so! You better help or I'll kick your ass to the couch!"

"So you would deprive me of sex…but then who would make you scream?"

"I could always find some dummy who would…"

"You better be joking."

"And if I'm not?"

"I'll beat the first bastard that tries to touch you!"

"Oh," Cagalli pressed her lips against his in a passionate kiss. Athrun of course didn't bother to fight back as he accepted the kiss and held her closely to his body. "So Mister Zala…do you still want to go through with today, or should we lock the door to our bedroom?"

Cagalli didn't even have to get a verbal answer from Athrun as he lifted her into his arms and carried her quickly up the stairs. The others watched in amusement as the couple faded from sight as they continued to pull out some early editions of the magazines with Cagalli and Athrun in them. There were several nice pictures of the couple together and single shots of them. Athrun portraying the suave man in his twenties as Cagalli portrayed a woman that refused to be beaten down by anyone. All of them held their personalities even when Cagalli was dressed in an elegant she had that fierce look in her eyes what were sincere about her. Athrun looked calm and collected as always…even in casual wear.

"You know they could just become models and forget the whole political side," Shiho said with a smirk on her lips.

"Yes and Athrun looks quite handsome," Miriallia said getting a grunt out of Dearka.

"Hey, what about your dashingly handsome husband," Dearka pouted and received a kiss from his wife.

"You made me pregnant," Miriallia pointed out and went back to looking at the magazine.

"Yeah, men have a way of doing that," Shiho said and let out a yelp as her husband pulled her into his lap.

"I didn't hear you complaining about the way the baby was conceived," Yzak teased and Shiho growled. "I happen to be an excellent in the area of getting you to scream…"

"YZAK!" Shiho sneered at him, "You egotistical PIG!"

"Now, now…" Dearka smirked, "We don't need to see any blood on the floor today. You should be happy Yzak was here this morning instead of that meeting, I am sure he could be doing other things."

"Shut up," Shiho grumbled and tried to stand up but was held captive by her husband's arms.

"I don't think so…"

"Hmph!"

"They look cute," Miriallia said with a laugh.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Who are we meeting again," Cagalli asked irritated about having to go to a charity ball in an extremely formal gown that came out of the ninetieth century. She looked stunning in the eyes of Athrun, but she didn't quite feel comfortable with it since it was for a magazine they had posed nude in. Athrun wore the tuxedo of the times and looked just as dashing as he were to wear a normal tuxedo of present day. Cagalli clung to his arm as he just smiled at his beautiful company. Athrun placed a kiss at her temple and smiled.

"We are meeting the editor and chief of the magazine," Athrun told her as they entered the Victorian decorated ballroom.

"Isn't he the one that made us do that whole bedroom and shower spread," Cagalli gritted her teeth and Athrun chuckled. "I take that as a yes."

"Cagalli, it won't be so bad," Athrun kissed her temple again. "Besides the night is still young and we are here to enjoy ourselves. Hopefully problem free tonight, so why don't you smile that gorgeous smile of yours so we can at least poke some fun at the idiots who actually looked at those pictures."

"You mean like our friends," Cagalli arched her eyebrow.

"We'll get them at a later time…but right now, lets get those that we don't know…I mean they have to be nuts in wanting to see what the future Mrs. Zala would look like without any clothing," Athrun teased and Cagalli tried to stomp on his foot. Athrun quickly got his foot out of the way as they made their way to the dance floor where there were already busy couples dancing the night away. Athrun placed his hand on her hip, at least as low as he could go her waist before the dress became the hoop portion of it. He took her right hand and placed it in his left as he began to lead his princess in a waltz.

"You don't seemed phased at all that someone gets to see almost all of you naked," Cagalli huffed and Athrun kissed her lips in a chaste moment.

"Why should I be, the only one that gets access to this god like body of mine is you…"

"God like body my ass…don't get too full of yourself now Zala."

"Don't worry beautiful, this ass is only for you and I hope that yours is mine always."

"Jerk," Cagalli kissed his lips as they kept in the beat of the music. "But you're my jerk…"

"Couldn't we just drop the name calling," Athrun slumped his shoulders a bit and pretended to pout as Cagalli laughed at his antics.

"You know you love me," Cagalli leaned her head against his shoulder as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"That I do," Athrun smiled as he closed his eyes and the cameras began flashing at the couple but neither seemed to care as they were lost in their own little world. The conversation around them seemed irrelevant as they were in each other's arms. Usually Cagalli would punch someone for saying things about her but they were actually saying pleasant things about the dancing couple.

"Look at them!"

"They are so perfect for each other."

"They dance so well together…"

"I wish I could have a love like that!"

"I wish I could have a guy like period, to hold me the way he does her."

"That Princess is one lucky woman…"

"Hey that Zala is one lucky man to have our princess in his arms like that, I guess he was the only one that could tame her."

"They look so in love…"

"Who would have imagined that love would truly blossom so purely like what those two have. It was a shame about that miscarriage she had."

"Yes indeed, a child between a coordinator and natural would have settled things a long time ago."

"Yes, it would have but it would appear they aren't stopping in trying for another one."

"Yes, I could imagine so many little ones running around our country in good time."

"How wonderful that would be to see children from those two."

"It really is a shame that the rest of the world can't be more like them, don't you think?"

Yzak had arrived at the ball with his wife on his arm, but as they were walking around they had heard all the comments spoken about his friend and lady. Shiho just smiled at the scene before her as the couple danced the night away unknown that the dance floor was solely theirs to have for the rest of the evening. Yzak then not wanting to be shown up took his wife to the dance floor and led her in the soft waltz that was playing, "I don't want them to show us up, besides I believe I have the most beautiful woman of the evening."

"Yzak," Shiho said with a bright smile. Soon the attention was put on the young political couple and Athrun turned to see his friend with a smile. Yzak smiled back at him and Cagalli waved at Shiho. Shiho waved back, "How are you enjoying the evening?"

Cagalli smiled, "It was more eventful than I thought it would be."

"Heard the things being said about the picture perfect couple," Shiho teased and Cagalli stuck her tongue out.

"I see that you two are quite cozy lately," Cagalli responded back and Shiho then stuck her tongue at her. "See, payback is so much more fun…"

"Har, har, har…" Shiho said as Yzak dipped her and Shiho let out a school girl giggle as he brought her back up to standing position. Athrun twirled Cagalli around as the two were now in their own dance competition.

"How about the Jules versus the future Zala couple, eh," Yzak challenged as the orchestra began to play a Spanish tune that required a little more life from the dancing couple.

"I accept, but I would be careful with your pregnant wife," Athrun warned as he pulled Cagalli into a tango like position. "I wouldn't want you two to get over passionate with the dance." Athrun then began moving along the dance floor with Cagalli

Yzak then twirled Shiho around as her back was pressed against his chest and held her hand at one side of her waist. While he then held her other hand with his own as they began moving to the sound of the music. Cameras were flashing everywhere at the dancing couples as they both were doing a dance of a passion. Both were doing their own version of a passionate tango to the Spanish waltz like tango and everyone watching with deep envy.

"You can't out dance a married couple Zala…"

"Well, Jule our passion is new every day and we don't have to be married, at least not yet!"

"What are you trying to say…I've lost my touch?"

"No, just saying you're expecting and well we're not…so we get to keep the romance alive a little longer."

"YZAK!"

"ATHRUN!"

"What?"

"UGH MEN!"

"What did we do?"

"Cagalli want something to drink," Shiho asked as the music came to an end.

"I would love to," Cagalli said as the two women walked over to the table with all of the drinks and snacks piled up for them. Well for the guests but it would appear they would over take the land of beverages.

Athrun patted Yzak on the back as the two followed after the women of their hearts, "You and Shiho seem to be doing much better."

"Well, after having a scare from your fiancée it was good to make sure everything was ok between us, besides I ruined a uniform by jumping into that pool," Yzak groaned. "I have to get another one made thanks to her."

"Hey, my future wife is quite crafty when she wants to be," Athrun said with a smile. "Maybe you and Shiho should consider doing the magazine thing…"

"No, but not just no but HELL no," Yzak said crossing his arms over his chest. "I do not think that would be a very wise decision for us to make at this moment in time, or EVER!"

"Oh come on, it wasn't so bad except your friends mocking you," Athrun told him with a sly grin.

"Shut it Zala," Yzak warned and Athrun smiled.

"What, it's not fair you get to make fun of Cagalli and I but we can't do the same to you guys, that is so not fair."

"Stop sounding like a girl."

"Who are you calling a girl," Cagalli asked looking at the two when with curious eyes.

"Nothing, baby," Athrun said placing a kiss on her lips. "Where's Shiho?"

"Oh some guy is flirting with her," Cagalli said casually as Yzak marched…pardon, stomped over to the area Shiho was at. Sure enough there was a man hitting on Yzak's wife. "How long do you think before he punches that guy's lights out?"

"You're an evil woman," Athrun said as he wrapped his arms around her.

"So," Cagalli batted her eyelashes at him when they heard the people gasp at the sight. Cagalli quickly turned her attention to see not Yzak that had punched the guy but Shiho. She was fuming but what she said could be clearly heard half way across the world.

"DON'T YOU EVER TOUCH ME AGAIN!" Shiho shouted and marched off with Yzak gaping at the guy who was bleeding from his nose on the ground. Yzak then smiled proudly chasing after his wife.

"Well, now that was interesting," Athrun said receiving a punch from Cagalli. "What was that for?"

"For sounding like they were some kind of entertainment," Cagalli said with a smile on her lips. "Besides, aren't I interesting enough?"

"You are always interesting," Athrun said in a low seductive voice that Cagalli loved to hear. "Just nice to see some funny entertainment and a reminder never to get you angry especially when you get pregnant again."

"Athrun," Cagalli narrowed her eyes at him and he just laughed. "I was NOT that bad."

"You wanna bet," Athrun winked and began walking away from Cagalli who was slowly chasing after him.

"Athrun Zala!"

"Yes princess?"

"Get your ASS BACK HERE?"

Yzak and Shiho were watching from a balcony above the bickering couple, but it was more like a lovers playful quarrel. "Do you think they finally have a chance at happiness?"

Yzak placed a kiss on his wife's cheek, "We're happy aren't we…and we had just as difficult time as they did and are going through. We still have our own hurdles to jump, but we are happy future parents."

Shiho smiled up at him, "Sometimes I wonder how things turned out this way?"

"They just do," Yzak said softly. "They just do…"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

A few months later and a very difficult delivery, Shiho and Yzak Jule were proud parents of a baby boy. Shiho sat in her bed in the hospital holding onto her newborn son as Yzak sat next to her with his arm wrapped around her shoulders, if it wasn't for Cagalli helping the process she wouldn't have this miracle in her arms. Cagalli was sitting in a nearby chair but in Athrun's lap, both were sleeping soundly. The new parents were wide awake looking at their son, Darien Jule.

"Can you believe this little guy came out of my body," Shiho asked with her forehead still sweating from the labor. Yzak kissed her forehead, "I so don't want to go through that again, but it was worth it."

"You're beautiful," Yzak whispered into her ear and Shiho looked up at him. She was a mess, her hair was disarray but she was still beautiful in his eyes and their son. "He's going to be just as beautiful as his mother."

"No, he'll be handsome like his father," Shiho said as she handed their son to him. "I'm tired…"

Yzak nodded in understanding taking his newborn son into his arms, "Hey there little guy." Yzak gently rocked his newborn in his arms, it had been some time since Cagalli and Athrun had taken those pictures and caused some media flare but the media had been chasing him all day when they found out Shiho went into labor. The chairman's first born was much more interesting news for the rest of the world to see and watch.

Athrun and Cagalli opened their eyes to Yzak sitting in a chair with his son while his wife had finally gotten the well deserved rest. Cagalli cuddled into Athrun's arms as they watched the new father swelling with pride. He was in love with being a father and looked at his son with indescribable amount of joy. They had heard him call his wife beautiful even after the hours of labor she had to endure before the child was born. It had been a wonderful sight to see such a miracle, soon Miriallia would be in labor and there would be an Elsman running around in a short amount of time. There was already a Waltfeld, Yamato twins, now a Jule with a Elsman on the way. All there was left was a Zala child to be born, but wedding would be occurring soon…they had to change the date due to some political reasons but the wedding was still in the same month they had planned it…it would still be a spring wedding as planned. The unexpected early birth of the Jule newborn had brought joy to everyone's eyes and lips. Smiles adorned their friends who arrived to see Yzak beaming with pride as he showed off his new son to their friends and his mother who just had arrived from the PLANTs to see her grandson.

"Don't worry," Athrun whispered into Cagalli's ear. "We'll have our on in good time."

"After I have my time with you," Cagalli smiled.

"Is that so," Athrun said with a smile.

"Yes, that it is…but we have a wedding to prepare for…"

"Don't remind me…"

"What you don't want to marry me?"

"Not that, I just don't want to hear lectures from your father again."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sorry for taking so long but I hope you enjoy this but next chapter is the long awaited wedding ceremony promised! So I will see you all next chapter!


	21. Chapter Twenty

**Zumi: **evil dust bunny? I will not ask, but I'm glad you like the story!

**Hibiscus8**: it's all good that you didn't log in. I'm glad you love the story, and of course I came back. It just takes a bit longer to write the story how I wanted…I am very picky at times.

**Unbesiegbar Kriegsmaschine**: thanks!

**Matt**: Hey, thanks!

**Mahha55**: I'm glad you liked the chapter.

**Thousandbirds**: I so agree. Destiny was a huge bummer but oh well. Pregnant women are very scary indeed. Well I guess we won't mention destiny anymore to you, maybe if they do make the next season they will do a better job.

**Joyphoenixdragon**: yes I updated, sorry that it took forever. I just wanted everything to be perfect like this chapter. I've been working on it for a while. Smooth wedding, AS IF! There will be something in there to not make it go as perfect as anyone would like.

**Kandida**: yup yup, on with the WEDDING!

**Stuntsheep**: I don't think I have seen this many people happy about an update in a while. Well, I hope I didn't make you wait too long!

**Cagailli**: thanks!

**Asga**: thanks! Well now you can see their wedding!

**IYGU**: hehehe, ok!

**Animemistress419**: humor is always fun!

**Gundamjunkeirx780**: why thank you!

**Gseedlover**: well here is the wedding and I hope the wait wasn't too bad!

**Cheery360**: I'm glad you that you still had a chance to review, I'm glad that you did. I hope that you will continue to enjoy!

**Michiyo Hikari**: clapping? Thanks, hehehe well I hope that you will like this chapter as well!

**Animeluver461**: I'm sorry about the wait; yes I did answer all of your reviews. Well I'm glad you have enjoyed it so far, and may this one be just the same.

**ZGMF X-19A Infinite Justice**: I think it is because I work on so many stories at once, that I tend to get side tracked. But also I was working extra hard on it to, I wanted it to be how I wanted it to be. So I'm glad you still enjoyed the story.

**PAISITA**: AMEN! Anime guys are so much hotter than real guys; if you like Aoshi…then you will like my next story. Shiho is a real person just didn't talk during destiny at all, nor in seed. So yeah…she is real.

**Bado-san**: I'm glad you approve of it!

**Cottongreentea**: I hope your dad gets better and I'll keep him in my prayers. Don't worry about everything else, you should just concentrate on your dad! Just keep your head up and things will turn out good in the end.

**Sleeping Forest**: yeah a month long to update. Angsty…DxM fic? Hmmmm, well let me see what I can got going. Hehehe, glad you liked!

**Princess Ashes**: I'm glad you like, and I hope this update was good for you!

**Not All Pretend**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gundam Seed or Gundam Seed Destiny. This story idea is based off the idea of "matchmaking" and when the two that are put together don't really like each other. This is an Alternative Universe but granted their personalities will still be there.

Song from Pussycat Dolls…

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter Twenty **

Athrun paced nervously around in his room, it was the morning of his wedding day. He didn't know what he would do…he was finally going to officially have a wedding and not just any old wedding with family and friends, oh NO! It was a world wide and PLANT wide event! It was going to be broadcasted to the whole entire universe. Today was not only his exchanging of vows of matrimony but those of a leader of Orb. He was going to be a ceremony right after the wedding, the crowning of sorts as they do with royals when they become king or queen. They would do that today as well, in front of EVERYBODY! Athrun didn't know what to do, he ran his fingers through his hair and looked at the mirror. He had finished taking a shower not too long ago, sure he knew he wanted to marry Cagalli but he didn't want to trip up today. Oh NO! He refused to trip up today, miss his lines or anything. It all had to be perfect…everything had to be perfect; they had even gotten their marriage license changed to today's date. So it was like starting all over again…but this time no pretending they weren't married…it was all out in the open now.

Meanwhile, Cagalli was brushing her hair with the help of Mana. She looked in the mirror as she bit her lower lip. Today was the day of the wedding and the passing of position from her father to her and Athrun. She was nervous, alright she was a wreck but this has been the day she had been waiting for, right? To be married to the man she loved, well madly in love with. But she smiled; if someone had told her some time ago she would be marrying Athrun today in front of millions of people…she would have laughed in their face. To think that it had all started out by one falsely written newspaper and their want for revenge on their family. She guessed she owed them something as she was preparing for the wedding, she wondered if Athrun was as nervous as her.

"You are going to look absolutely wonderful," Mana said with a smile. "To think our baby girl has finally grown up to get married."

"Oh Mana," Cagalli rolled her eyes. "Don't sound like a movie…father already gave me that junk earlier this morning."

"I can't help it, I use to help with your diaper changing," Mana said with a slight pat on the head with her hair brush.

"Thanks for the lovely reminder Mana," Cagalli groaned and Mana finished putting Cagalli's hair up in curls and some sparkling gems in her hair. Cagalli turned around as Mana began lightly doing some make-up on her face, giving her the bronze and gold color to accent her eyes. Some simple eyeliner was done to bring her large sparkling ambers to shine even more brightly with the contrast of color…some soft pink lipstick graced her lips. Mana smiled at the work she did and went to get Cagalli's dress and Cagalli rose. She took off the rob to reveal her strapless lace bra and matching undies, but she had a petite coat on for the large hoop skirt portion of her wedding gown. It was something out of the eighteen hundreds but with a touch of modern style.

"Athrun is going to be breathless when he sees you walking down that isle," Mana said with a bright smile. "I'm glad you are going to have the ceremony in the Basilica instead of the outdoor temple."

Cagalli nodded, "I'm glad too, it's where we actually have the passing of leadership done as well. It kind of all seems like a fairy tale."

"Your romance has been like a fairy tale," Mana said with a smile. "Even with your rocky beginning, you seemed to have turned out well."

"Thanks Mana," Cagalli and Mana went over to Cagalli as she slipped under the rather large gown and slipped up. Mana zipped up the dress and began to tie the ties on the back.

Athrun was still pacing his room, he was dressed in a regal suit that was fit for the future leader of Orb. He grunted, it was a royal deep navy blue color jacket and his pants were black with two rivers of gold running down his sides. The blue jacket was adorned with shoulder cuffs with tassels hanging down in the colors of gold, and he has some golden ropes decorated on his right shoulder. He had a black belt around his waist and a sword at his left hip. The buckle was gold, he wondered if it was some kind of sign of royalty with all the gold. His collar was around his neck, but it was black like his pants but with golden trim.

There was a knock at his door, "Come in."

His eyes looked over at his best friend who got to wear just a normal tuxedo; he was going to be his best man. Kira smiled and Athrun sighed, "You have beaten the all nervous record among our group of friends."

"Shut up," Athrun grumbled. "You weren't getting married in front of the whole world nor are you being passed the crown of leadership to you either."

Kira chuckled, "That might be so, but doesn't mean you get to pace around the floor until it gets a hole."

"Thanks for reminding me," Athrun rolled his eyes. "I would have just settled for a wedding with family and friends, but no! The whole damn country is going to be there and so many camera crews…that I've lost count."

"It isn't so bad," Kira said as he sat down on one of the chairs. "At least you are dressed and ready to go, for Cagalli it has to be at least another hour."

Athrun smiled, "I can't believe she is actually behaving with Mana."

"She is marrying the man who stole her heart," Kira said with a smile. "She is going to make sure she steals the show from you."

"So are you here to take me to the basilica?" Athrun asked and Kira nodded.

"It's time to get you there," Kira said as he stood up. "Lets get going!"

Athrun came out of his room as Dearka, Yzak, and his parents were waiting for him. Lenore was gently crying at her son's appearance. She hugged him, "I'm so proud of you! I can't believe my son is finally getting married!"

"Mother," Athrun smiled as he returned the hug of his mother. Patrick patted his son on the shoulder, "Father…"

"I'm proud of you son, I hope all things will go smoothly," Patrick said with a wink. "You do have to make eternal vows today in front of the whole world."

"Thanks for reminding me," Athrun groaned.

"You'll be fine," Lenore said and then gave her husband the look. Patrick just shrugged, "You're just making fun of our son because he has to have a public wedding while we had to have ours small."

"Well, it's time to get you to the basilica!" Dearka said as yanked Athrun down the stairs. "We don't want to see the bride before she heads down."

Athrun just smiled as he was being dragged down, everyone else followed him down. They quickly made their way to the limos waiting outside and quickly boarded them. They were off and Cagalli was back inside of the Athha manor getting her finishing touches done. Mana gently placed her veil onto her head and then placed it over her face. Cagalli sighed, she almost didn't recognized herself in the mirror. She looked the spitting image of a fairy tale princess and smiled. Today was her day with Athrun, today they would be one person by name…and she smiled brightly. Mana than handed her bouquet of white roses into her hands. Cagalli rose from her seat and Mana helped move her long train of her dress out of the way.

Lacus entered the room wearing her pink bride's maid dress. She smiled at the sigh to Cagalli, "You surely out did all of us with that dress. Athrun is going to fall down from shock."

"Thanks," Cagalli smiled and Mana nodded in agreement.

"Then let us go," Lacus said and Cagalli nodded. Mana helped her out the door where her father awaited for her, Uzumi smiled bright down to his beautiful daughter before him. He held out his arm and she took it gently as he led her down the stairs and there were already photographers snapping pictures of the classy dressed Uzumi but also the breath taking Cagalli Yula Athha came down the stairs. Her dress of pearls, lace, and silk caused the people to gasp in shock. The dress left her shoulders bare and her arms. The whole dress was silk and lace but the train was beautifully decorated with pearls and the upper trim of her dress just above the bust line was in a string of pearls. Cagalli's ears were adored with chandler shimmering pearl earrings and a couple of strings of pearls around her neck. Cagalli was still wearing her engagement ring on her left hand but it was covered by the bouquet.

Lacus smiled as she and Mana helped with keeping Cagalli's extremely long cathedral length train from twisting as she walked down the stairs. All eyes were on their princess as they slowly exited the Manor and began to board the limo awaiting the bride. Cagalli slipped in as Lacus and Mana followed with the train and Uzumi slipping in. The limo had large open windows for the crowd to take their pictures of the blushing bride.

"It's finally today!" Uzumi said with a sad smile, "I'm giving my daughter away."

"Father," Cagalli said with a grunt. Then smiled prettily, "We all knew that this day would someday come, so I don't see what is wrong with it all."

Uzumi nodded, "Just it's hard to believe that you are finally to be wedded and I am now handing you and Athrun a job that I have held for many decades."

"Well, just know Orb will be in good hands."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Orb's Grand Old Basilica

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Athrun slowly walked down the aisle after the preceding priest had made his way. Athrun stopped at his parents and took a bow. Kira then came down and too his place by the alter. Kira smiled as Athrun then took his place by the priest who just smiled at him and Athrun stood up tall as cameras didn't stop flashing at him nor filming the events getting ready to proceed before them. Athrun sighed as his hair had been slicked back due to his mother's request and he followed through with it. He stood there nervous as he heard the commotion knowing, full well that Cagalli had arrived. He was anxious to see his beautiful blushing bride. The doors slowly opened and the glory of the setting sun graced the basilica as his breath was stolen in a quick instant. There was Cagalli Yula Athha dressed in a beautiful gown, she appeared to be an angle in the mist of the setting sun's light. Uzumi began walking down the aisle as Lacus walked in front of them. Lacus had made her way down the aisle and took her place there as she began to sing a song.

**I don't want to go another day  
So I'm telling you exactly what is on my mind  
Seems like everybody is breaking up  
Throwing their love away  
I know I got a good thing right here  
That's why I say (Hey)**

Athrun's breath was caught in his throat but smiled as Cagalli looked up at him with a matching smile. He watched as Cagalli slowly made her way her father leading her down the aisle as memories came into mind. Some more recent memories they had spent together. He smiled as Cagalli was doing the same thing as they recalled some fonder memories while they stayed in Orb.

**Nobody's going to love me better  
I'm going to stick with you  
Forever  
Nobody's going to take me higher  
I'm going to stick with you  
You know how to appreciate me  
I'm going to stick with you  
My baby  
Nobody ever made me feel this way  
I'm going to stick with you**

_Athrun and Cagalli and snuck out to get away from the rush of the media, and were running around in the rain. The couple were laughing brightly as they danced to the music from the party outside. Cagalli smiled up at him, they found a playground near by and ran towards there. Cagalli sat down on the wet swing as he pushed her gently as the two were conversing about how some of the old men were just stuffy. Cagalli turned her head back towards him and he placed his hands over her own to stop the swing. He then pressed his lips on hers._

**  
I don't want to go another  
So I'm telling you exactly what is on my mind  
See the way we ride  
In our privated lives  
Ain't nobody getting in between  
I want you to know that you're the only one for me  
And I say**

_Athrun had gotten food all over his face from one of the children at the orphanage. Cagalli was laughing so hard that she didn't see the piece of whip cream that was smeared on her cheek. Her mouth was gaping open as the children were laughing at the childish nature of the two adults in front of them. Cagalli then made a smirk as she took some of the cake covered in icing into her hands. Athrun stood up with wide eyes as Cagalli began chasing him with the cake and splattered it all over his head and Athrun turned around to rub his head into her shoulder. The children were all clapping at the sight as they had now started a food fight between the two future leaders of Orb and them._

**Nobody's going to love me better  
I'm going to stick with you  
Forever  
Nobody's going to take me higher  
I'm going to stick with you  
You know how to appreciate me  
I'm going to stick with you  
My baby  
Nobody ever made me feel this way  
I'm going to stick with you**

Cagalli smiled and had to contain her wish to laugh, so many fond memories. To think now they would be able to share all of them with the world. Athrun was looking at her warmly as she made her way in front of him. Lacus continue to sing softly as everyone that had stood at Cagalli's entrance were still standing.

"Do you Lord Uzumi Nara Attha, hand this woman to this man for the joining of marriage," the priest asked.

"I give this hand to the man before me," Uzumi said looking at Athrun. Athrun smiled as he stepped down to take Cagalli's hand that was in Uzumi's. He and her slowly stepped up the stairs to face the priest who was smiling as Lacus was still singing the song.

**And now  
Ain't nothing else I can need  
And now  
I'm singing 'cause you're so, so into me  
I got you  
We'll be making love endlessly  
I'm with you  
Baby, you're with me**

"Today, we are not having just a ceremony of marriage, but a passing of leadership to these people before us. The love of these two people has brought us here today to celebrate the ideas and vows of marriage," the priest said with a warm smile. "Let us look upon these two as the shining examples of peace not only between a man and a woman, but that of a coordinator and natural."

**So don't you worry about  
People hanging around  
They ain't bringing us down  
I know you and you know me  
And that's all that counts  
So don't you worry about  
People hanging around  
They ain't bringing us down  
I know you and you know me  
And that's why I say**

"So if there is anyone that would disapprove of this union and the passing of torch of the Athha line to the future Zala line, may he or she stand and speak or forever hold your peace…" Silence and the couple looked at each other with warming gazes until…

**Nobody's going to love me better  
I'm going to stick with you  
Forever  
Nobody's going to take me higher  
I'm going to stick with you  
You know how to appreciate me  
I'm going to stick with you  
My baby  
Nobody ever made me feel this way  
I'm going to stick with you  
**

"I OBJECT!" A huge gasp was heard as everyone turned to look at the doors to see Jona standing there, Cagalli groaned and Athrun rolled his eyes. Cagalli could not believe that the purple hair freak would even bother to crash her wedding. Cagalli threw her bouquet to Lacus who looked at her confused and she picked up the front of her hoop dress and marched over to the Jona who was smiled broadly. She punched him across the face getting another gasp from the audience.

"Serves you right for barging into my wedding," Cagalli said and turned on her heel. She put on a bright smile and made her way back to the alter. The priest had a bewildered look on his face but then shrugged it off. "You may continue…"

He nodded, Athrun smiled over at his bride as she winked at him. "As I was saying, if there is anyone to object…well I suggest that you hold your peace or end up like him." Laughter erupted, "Then we shall continue. We are all here to see this union between Athrun Zala and Cagalli Yula Athha, to see the exchanging of vows between this man and woman, but also the passing of the torch. So let us first begin with the wedding portion…"

Kira and Lacus stepped forward, "The union of marriage is not done by many who have such love and devotion for one another. A bond that is to tie you till the end of your days. So before those that are here to bear witness, I ask now that you exchange the words that will bind you together for all of eternity. Beginning with you Athrun…"

Athrun turned to face Cagalli, "It seems almost an eternity ago I met you during the war and when I had held you prisoner to be in turn the prisoner of your love. We didn't like each other due to the over praise our parents would send us and in turn we decided to get back at them…and in the process I lost my heart to the most honest, beautiful, intelligent, and more often than not a little more stubborn than me. Cagalli Yula Athha…in front of all our family, friends, and the entire world…I hope that the heavens can hear, that I love you and I am honored today that you stand before me to make me your husband. I vow that I will love and cherish you till the end of our days and beyond."

Cagalli smiled as the priest then looked at the blonde, "Now Cagalli…say your vow."

Cagalli took in a deep breath as tears of joy began spilling from her eyes, good thing her makeup was water proof, "You say it was an eternity, to me it was just like yesterday. That you stole my heart with your captivating blue eyes, I have never met a man with so much honor, pride, and love. Granted you and I can be prideful and stubborn, but sometimes that is what makes things make sense. Athrun Zala, in front of all of our family, friends and the entire galaxy with the heavens above listening, I wish for all of them to know and hear my heart's beat of love for you and only you. I am honored beyond belief that you would take me as your wife. So here I vow that I will love and cherish you for longer than forever."

"The rings please," priest wiped a tear from his eye as Lacus and Kira walked forward. He took the ring from Kira and held it out to Athrun; Athrun took it and gently took Cagalli's left hand. "This ring is to symbolize your union of fidelity and the eternal circle that will forever hold you together." Athrun slipped it onto her finger and she smiled at him, the ring was beautifully decorated in diamonds. He then took the ring from Lacus and handed it to Cagalli, Cagalli then slipped it onto his finger, "The love that you share may this it by the symbol to the world, that these rings of union and matrimony. Now, with this done…you may kiss your bride." Athrun lifted the veil and she smiled up at him and she tilted her head up as his lips came crashing down on hers.

Applause roared through the basilica, "YEAH! Go ATHRUN!"

"It's about time!"

"YAHOO!"

"Now, now…" the priest held out his hands as the crowd became quiet. "We are far from being finished. As you two are now husband and wife, we may now bring the council and Lord Uzumi before you…as the passing of leadership is now taken place."

Uzumi stood up and took the place where the priest once stood, the council members quickly followed behind him, "Friends, family, and fellow countrymen of Orb. Along with our honored guests, we have just witnessed a marriage between my daughter and her groom. We will now bring the torch of Orb before them. It will be my passing from those before us and the symbol of those to come." Uzumi was handed the golden torch, he gently lit it as he held it out as Cagalli and Athrun placed their hands on it as well. "Before you are announced as husband and wife, and leaders of Orb it is time to take the vows of leadership. I stand here before you and ask just one thing…will you serve this country and all of the people that reside in it?"

"We do…"

"Will you defend the ideas of justice and equality of this country and of the people that reside in it?"

"We do…"

"Do you honor those that have served this country and all of the people that reside in it?"

"We do…"

"Then by this passing, and upon your return from your much awaited honeymoon…you are now the leaders of Orb." Uzumi said happily, "Also it is my honor to introduce to the world Athrun and Cagalli Yula Athha Zala!"

Athrun and Cagalli turned to face the people as they all stood and cheered. Athrun took a hold of Cagalli's hand and began running out of the basilica as rice was thrown over them. The two were laughing blissfully when Jona appeared before them again causing a dead silence. Cagalli was about ready to hit him again when Athrun stepped in front of her. "What is that you want Seiran?"

"I think this is a mistake handing leadership to a coordinator," Jona said darkly.

"Guards," Athrun called and they quickly approached them. "Take Mister Seiran to a place where he will not bother our guests."

"SIR!"

"Wait, you can't do this!"

"Um, yes I can. Besides, I think you have harassed my wife enough today," Athrun said with a smile. Cagalli playfully punched him and he kissed her lips. "Now, we have a party to attend to."

"Do we now?"

"Yes, Mrs. Zala…we do!" Athrun once again pulled her along as they quickly left the building to enter their awaiting limo outside. They couldn't be happier than the moment they were now, it was finally a dream come true and they were excited beyond belief. It was a day that all would remember, the thought of war did not break out between coordinators and naturals. For there were shining examples now for them to follow and forever more as they would lead the country into great standings in the world order.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"CATHRUN ZALA! You get your tiny behind back down here this instant! I am not going to drag you out here for your school! You are in third grade, you aren't suppose to hate school yet! That's in high school!" Cagalli shouted and was tapping her foot. Athrun just chuckled at his wife, he had dropped off their twin sons at the daycare that Murrue was now running with Lacus. Their eldest was the most difficult to handle when it came to school. She was the spitting image of her mother but she had her father's eyes and hair.

"Yelling won't get her down faster," Athrun chuckled and Cagalli glared at him. "She does have a crush on Dearka and Yzak's son."

Cagalli rolled her eyes, "Don't remind me! HEY!" Cagalli's eyes lit up in an idea, "I think Darien and Robby will be disappointed if they don't see her best friend today, I mean after all you three are suppose to go …" Cagalli didn't have to finish as her daughter was standing in front of her dressed, backpack ready, and hair neatly up in a pony tail. Cagalli smiled, "Your father is going to take you today."

"Huh," Athrun looked at her stunned as she smiled at him. "Wait a minute, I just took the twins…you can take Cathrun to school…I have to get to the office?"

"Nah, nah…" Cagalli waved her finger, "I don't think so. I have some planning to do today, besides it is on your way to the office."

"Your mother is evil," Athrun said with a smirk and kissed his wife.

"Hurry up now," Cagalli shooed her daughter and husband out of the door. Once they were gone her friends popped out of the background. "Well I sent him off, so now we can get planning. I can't believe my own husband forget his birthday."

"Well you have kept him busy," Kira said as Cagalli gave him a dirty look. "Hey, it's true! You have him taking over some of the paper work so you could get away with some things."

"Anyway," Cagalli turned to see Shiho smiling brightly. She was pregnant, it was her second pregnancy and Cagalli hugged her. "So how far along are you?"

"Five months," Shiho answered with a smile. "It's not as bad as it was with Darien…but I'm glad there is going to be some comfortable distance between him and the baby."

"Where is Yzak," Miriallia asked walking over to the pregnant woman.

"He won't be down till this evening," Shiho answered. "He has been chairman for quite a long time running, but on and off as well."

"Where is the little one," Cagalli asked seeing that Miriallia was holding her third child in her arms.

"Amy is at daycare with your twin boys," Miriallia said with a smile. "My other little one is off working with Shiho's husband. I couldn't believe when he accepted the role as a council member…but then again I knew it would come up eventually. Robby is already at school, probably with Darien and now waiting for Cathrun. Charlie is at their school, but a class younger from Cathrun."

"The time flies," Lacus said entering the manor. Cagalli smiled, "How have you been?"

"Busy with three crazy children," Cagalli huffed.

"They're like their mother," Dearka teased and Cagalli threw a pillow at him from the couch.

"I thought he wasn't suppose to be here yet," Cagalli grumbled and Miriallia was laughing.

"I came down early, besides mister chairman can do all his stuff by himself," Dearka said with a smirk. "I can't stay away from my beautiful wife much longer."

Cagalli rolled her eyes as Dearka embraced his wife, "You two are so CORNY!"

"And you Mrs. Zala are not," Kira said as he embraced Lacus. "Honestly, I think you two out rank all of us when it comes to the whole mushy scene."

"Shut up," Cagalli said crossing her arms. "At least we still have great sex…I haven't heard much complaints from the other wives in our group, so I don't know if you are having it at all or just doing it on an average basis."

"Too Much Information!" Dearka said pretending to cover his ears as if they had heard something he wasn't suppose to, and Miriallia just laughed, "At least me and the little misses here, have fun…we aren't always tied down by work, work, work, and more work."

"Shut up," Cagalli then saw Mana come down with the boxes of decoration. "YEAH! Now we can get started!"

"She's still like a little kid," Dearka whispered and got elbowed by his wife.

"Oh you!"

"Hey, don't kill me! I'm one of your husband's friends!"

"SHUT IT!"

"How are we going to plan the party if you two are fighting?"

"Hey stop it!"

"Hey, calm down!"

"Oh my!"

"AHHH!"

"Save me!"

"Grow up Dearka!"

Athrun walked in to see his friends running around the house and his wife acting like a child. He was use to it from his wife but the decorations and happy birthday that was written made him realize what was going on. It was good thing he came up to remember that today was his birthday. He started laughing as everyone turned to see him, he was home early or making a stop at the house? Either way, the surprise has been ruined.

"What are you doing home early," Cagalli questioned and Athrun picked her up bridal style. "Hey! You big oaf, you didn't answer my question!"

Athrun smiled, "Do I have to? Besides, I like the idea. Thank you in advance…"

"Hmph," Cagalli pouted. "You're pretending to be surprise later for the kids?"

Athrun nodded, "Come to think of it, you and I started out just pretending you know."

Cagalli smiled, "It wasn't all pretend on my part…I don't' know when but its not all pretend."

"We couldn't AGREE MORE!"

**The End**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

HEY thanks to all my readers! Thanks for sticking through with it for so long. I bow down to you for enjoying this story and for making it happen. I loved writing this story, it was by far one of the most fun! So once again thank you and my hats are off to you!


End file.
